YuGiOh! GX: The Second Story Third Rewrite
by YamiUmiRyu
Summary: There's more than just Yuki Judai's story in GX. Meet Artemis Minh, who has her goals in a straight line. But in the world of dueling there are bound to be many detours.
1. Artemis Minh

**YuGiOh GX: The Second Story (Third Rewrite)**

N/A: If this rewrite doesn't work I'm giving up on a GX fic altogether. Series characters are copyright to their respective owners, OCs are to respective fanfiction _authors_. I am looking for new submissions of characters so contact me please.

* * *

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

Kaiba Corp. had established the first school to teach duelists how to become professionals, to keep the spirit of Duel Monsters alive through the game and holographics among his original Duel Disk. Since Kaiba Corp. came to be a gaming corporation, the publicity of a "Duel Academy" was an idea and ultimately the first academy for Duelists. In the months after Duel Academy's opening, several other companies based by Duel Monsters opened their own academies, but none as prestigious as KC's DA.

After Pegasus' retirement of Industrial Illusions, which was announced shortly after the Battle City Tournament, there was no new creation of cards. Only recently was Industrial Illusions reborn when Pegasus' younger brother, Tenma Gekkou, took over and rebuilt the funding through two smaller departments of academies: the Gaming Branch and the Duelist Branch. As of now the Gaming Branch outnumbers the Duelist Branch, Industrial Illusions was mainly a gaming corporation before Kaiba Corp. outmatched it.

Duke Devlin, founder of Dungeon Dice Monsters and owner of the Black Crown game shop, has found great increase in profits when he too established a student program for rising game designers. Almost an underling school, Duke provided the basics of gaming design through computers, and when he finds it recommended, he would send student résumés to Kaiba and Tenma, waiting for a response. Although one of the smallest academies, Duke found pride in his works and follows closely to from what he heard last of his idol, Maximillion Pegasus.

Among Kaiba Corp.'s Duel Academy, Industrial Illusions' Branches, and Black Crown's Gaming Institute, number of other minor academies caught the crazy. But regardless of a duelist's or gamer's past education, these schools require of their students best interest in them and surface their buried potential.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Artemis Minh**

Noon lifted over Domino, it was the day for all upcoming Duelists. Duel Academy held its Entry Exam, the one of few chances where Kaiba would allow new Duelists with enough experience to enroll. The high sun drifted over cloudless skies, scattering rays through a window and touching cards organized on a bedroom floor. All of them mostly Warriors and whose levels are 4 and below, with one exception. On the wall only a small array of medals from county tournaments, a finalist but not a tournament champion.

She sat cross-legged on her carpet, pondering deeply about the card choices. This was to be her perfect deck, and yet it flawed to win her first of any tournaments. Hazel eyes bounced from card to card, forming an invisible web of combos until every Monster could utilize most of her Spell or Trap Cards. She checked the digital clock, the exams were from 12-4, and it was coming to eleven already. She gathered up her cards and stood up, sliding the deck into a box equipped to her belt.

A turn to the mirror and she grabbed an elastic hair tie from the nightstand, pulling her brown hair back except a mess of bangs she could care less over for the time being. Then she left her room and ended in the living room. It was as every other living room: biggest TV in the house, a couch on the opposite wall, and at most two chairs including a recliner. Décor was plain too; a few candles, store-bought wall hangings, and table decorations. Her eyes then landed on a photo, one that she would never let her parents touch, of her and her older brother, happy together. Though seven years apart in age she loved her brother with everything she had, which he took. While he searched for a job he vanished, with no contact. Her parents succeeded to disown him since as of now he'd be 23 years of age. She never smiled since, despite her parents' disposition she loved her brother.

Her eyes skimmed to a note, left by her parents. _Artemis, good luck in the Entry Exams. If you make it in to the academy, let us know. We're rooting for you! Mom._ Artemis shook her head in disappointment. _That's what you told him before he left. Don't you know that if I make it to the academy I won't be bringing in money either?_ Artemis crumbled the note in her hand and tossed it to the trash.

A moment to herself, Artemis finally left the house; and began her walk towards the company where the entry exams were held, making sure she had the quartz pendant around her neck. Shortly she arrived at Kaiba Corp., one of the tallest buildings in Domino. Surrounding the building were plenty of peers, in contest to one another with Duel Disks active while waiting for their turn. She tilted her head. _Kaiba _still_ hasn't made a Duel Disk that's comfortable._ She thought but proceeded in, bypassing the Duelists in competition that ignored the line-up for the exams.

As standard, she signed out paper work like it was the first day of high school. After the personal information, she was handed another packet and led into a classroom. Built almost like a small auditorium, the seats were coming down the steps to the front desk. Artemis took a seat and worked into the test. _First section is Duel Scenarios…and they look easy enough. "Defeat the opponent this turn."_ Artemis began to scribble the answers down.

* * *

Almost an hour passed, and most of the examinees have already left the room, a room split by steps of desks like the seats of an auditorium. She flipped her packet shut and walked down the stadium steps. Her sneakers clicked on the stairs under her boot-cut jeans. She approached the front desk, presenting herself with a black short-sleeved shirt and a quartz piece on a silver necklace. Her hazel eyes stared sharply behind her mess of stray bangs to a rather elite-looking school official whose appearance wouldn't be questioned aloud, even if he wore heavy purple lipstick, crescent-dangle earrings, a blonde ponytail, and pink ruffles around the collar and sleeves of his blue uniform. Thismadeher thinktwice ofwhere she was enrolling. 

"Hm, took your time, didn't you Artemis Minh?" He said skeptically with a deep European accent, a deeper voice, and hideous gum-to-teeth ratio, and took the packet from her hand. In returned he handed her a pass. "This is your examiner for your Duel exam, proceed to the arenas." Artemis nodded silently and proceeded to the right exit of the classroom.

Artemis found no anxiety, for years she had practiced to become the duelist she is now. Although not reaching the peak of the tournament brackets, her dueling prowess had become unmatched among her peers. She was revered and often told by her opponents that she should go to the academy. Only half of them though she deserved, the other half just wanted a break when dueling someone as her.

She heard the cheering crowds at the end of the hall; the duel exams had spectators to test a duelist's confidence with eyes watching the heat of battle. Artemis entered in, almost unnoticed by the crowds of older students, administrators, and examinees alike. Duels were held among the arenas, six in total. Before she proceeded further, she glanced at the paper the first admin handed to her. _My examiner is…Kaiba, Academy First Lady…how odd…_ Artemis thought and walked around the duel arenas, up against the stands of the gymnasium designed specifically for this day.

Artemis soon found an admin that watched the duels with a dark gaze, with another adult standing next to herholding a steel-riveted case. She'd look like the other female students if it weren't for the fact she was at the least five years older than them; plus she had more to the uniform such as a longer sheet of blue fabric draping behind her legs. Her long black flow of hair was left untied behind her and ends trailed her back. "Excuse me?" She asked for the admin's attention, and saw sharp blue eyes come back at her. Artemis swallowed what made her unnerved and continued, "I'm looking for Kaiba, Academy First Lady?"

"That would be me, Saphira Kaiba. And you're my next opponent for the Duel Exam, am I right?" She answered with a voice that was a dismal and almost frightening as her gaze. Artemis nodded.

The admin standing next to her was younger by about three years, but looked old enough to fill in his position as part of the staff. Though the years, he's kept the same look. He had rather light hazel eyes, almost silver, and a heap of semi-tamed black hair for his head. He wore a long white coat with a blue collar hanging open to a plain blue shirt and jeans down to a pair of sneakers.

He smiled, "So, are you a left- or right-handed duelist?"

"This again Mokuba?"

"Can't be too careful."

Artemis gave them a slightly confused gaze, "Left- or right-handed?"

"Yeah, like when you write left- or right-handed," Mokuba answered, "there's variation among duelists as well. Normally the Duel Disks were fitted for the right-handed Duelists. You can tell which hand you are by what hand you draw from your deck."

"Then I guess I'm a left-handed duelist," said Artemis, making Saphira give a peculiar glance to her. Mokuba laid the case he was holding earlier on the floor and snapped it open after spinning the combination on three locks. Artemis looked over his shoulder and was staring at a new Duel Disk design she had never seen before.

All the bells and whistles of Kaiba's computer handiwork were more hidden in the metal plating. There was a large blue sphere-like display over the first mechanism, it displayed Life Points and the functions of the Duel Disk when the effects of cards applied. It was set into the metal that hade more curve to it than the last Duel Disk from the Battle City Tournament. For the card platform, there was another sphere which would indicate the Disk's activation but only had three slots visible, the other two was inside and would pop into place when the Duel Disk was activated.

Artemis stood amazed while Mokuba lifted it from the security of the case's packing. It was a complete mirror to the right-handed Duel Disk that would equip to the left arm. This one was meant to equip to the right arm. "Here you go," Mokuba offered, "Best of luck against Saphira." After receiving the Duel Disk, Saphira led her to an open arena.

Saphira came to her end of the arena and pointed Artemis to her side while she thought to herself. _A left-handed Duelist…not too many of those floating around. There has to be at least one other person I know that's left-handed._ "Well Artemis I would have to feel sorry for you."

"Why's that?"

"Because not many people actually win against me, being Kaiba's wife an all." Saphira admitting it made Artemis jump.

"Seto…Kaiba's…wife?" Artemis repeated to herself slowly, collecting thoughts. _Kaiba got married and the media didn't swamp him for it. Well, congratulations to him, I guess._ She thought and looked around the arenas. One duel was in progress which holograms projected a city with towering skyscrapers around a giant machine poorly constructed. The opponents included were a boy with brown hair set in layers on his head, and he faced the written exam's proctor who had a more classy Duel Disk. The deck and graveyard modules were strapped to his chest and he hung the card platform on his left elbow.

Saphira had just equipped her Duel Disk and began shuffling her deck. _I wonder what this Duelist is like. Previous exams failed to me, but I can't go easy on her._ She thought and practiced her hand before returning to shuffling.

Artemis snapped the Duel Disk to her right arm feeling a comfortable grip compared to the original, there wasn't a difference for left-handed Duelists. Then she opened her deck box and pulled out her deck shuffling. _My Warriors haven't failed me before, please don't fail me now. This is for the academy._ She prayed and slid the Deck into her Duel Disk. When Artemis looked ready, Saphira gave the signal.

"Are you ready?" Saphira asked, getting a nod "yes" in return. "Then…"

"Duel!" Both of them declared at once, their vocal commands initiated the Life Point count to 4000.

"I believe the student should see for herself what's to come so I'll go first." Saphira declared, drawing her sixth card to her hand. "And what's better to find out than to set one monster facedown and set one more card?" She rhetorically asked while the hologram before her had two large cards in a vertical line-up. "With that, I end my turn." Saphira looked to her cards to calculation. _Unless she has a card with a specific Attribute, this turn will be a waste. Good thing I have protection and a second-turn backup._

Artemis drew her hand and reviewed._ Saphira-san gave me the opportunity of first attack, but that facedown card is discouraging._ Artemis thought and pulled a card from her selection. "I summon Amazoness Paladin (1700/300) in attack mode! And as an addition, Amazoness Paladin gets 100 attack points added for each of my own Amazoness monsters, including herself." She announced, summoning a tribal female warrior looking regal for her rank.

_Not the Attribute I'm looking for!_ "Chain! A Feint Plan!" Saphira triggered her trap card, "This Trap Card makes it so you can't attack any Set monsters this turn."

Artemis looked disappointed. _So I can't attack this turn at all…but what can she be protecting?_ She glanced to her hand, "I'll end my turn…with my own card facedown." Around them the duels raged on, cries of monster summoning and countering traps muffled each other in the gymnasium.

Saphira took her turn. "I draw…and I play this Spell Card, Scroll of Bewitchment! With it I can change the Attribute of one monster on the field, so I'll change your Amazoness Paladin to a Water Attribute." The Spell Card unleashed a magic scroll that wrapped around Amazoness Paladin briefly and scattered into dust, showing a spell's success. The opening move of the turn confused Artemis.

_Is that all that card can do? There must be a catch…_ Artemis tried to think of what her opponent could try.

"Now, I Flip Summon Eria the Water Charmer (500/1500)!" Saphira announced, opening to a child spellcaster monster with crisp matching blue eyes and hair, dressed casually in green and brown and wearing an off-white pull-over. In her hand she had an organic staff of soft leaves and a crystal shaped like a water-droplet with liquid inside and next to her was an ever-smiling Gigobyte creature. "Eria seems forgotten among today's duelists since her ability is only active while she's on the field, but let's cut to the chase. When Eria is flipped, I'm allowed to control one Water monster on your side of the field."

"A Water monster?" Artemis wanted clarification.

"That's right, and because I used Scroll of Bewitchment on your Amazoness Paladin to change her Attribute to Water, she comes under my control!" Saphira declared. Eria gestured with her staff and chanted, eyes gazing towards Amazoness Paladin. Amazoness Paladin lost her will, her eyelids grew heavy as if entranced, and she stepped towards Saphira's side of the field before turning towards Artemis as if to fight against her.

Artemis gulped, "I know I'm about to take a heavy hit…"

Saphira smiled, "With your Amazoness Paladin? Sorry I don't work that way, I know that if I keep Paladin on the field, you'll just summon a monster next turn to destroy my Eria and regain control." She said with much planning ahead of her. "Instead I'm going to sacrifice the two of them! I offer Amazoness Paladin and Eria the Water Charmer, to Special Summon Familiar-Possessed – Eria (1850/1500) in attack mode!" At Saphira's command, both monsters were glowing blue and merged together. In their place was an older form of Eria, more serious, with a staff upgrade and her once-Gigobyte evolved into a Gagagigo.

Artemis gulped, knowing that she was in for it.

"Next, since that was a Special Summon, I use my Normal Summon on one of my favorites, Gemini Elf (1900/900)!" Saphira declared her second summons, another pair of monsters established to one cardbut a pair of Elven sisters. The older one dressed in purple with darker skin color, her slightly younger sibling with teal clothes and lighter skin. "Now this is going to be good. Eria! Attack her Life Points directly with Water Magics!" Saphira commanded her first attack. Eria followed suit and pointed her staff towards Artemis. Water under the ground jettisoned and fired in Artemis' direction.

Artemis braced for an impact that knocked her Life Points to 2150, a heavy hit considering the Life Point count was 4000, and another attack to come.

"Gemini Elf, your turn! Double Gemini Radiation!" Saphira called her second attack, the elves posed for their next attack and blasted two spheres of magic, the impact of smoke swallowing Artemis and hang her Life Points at a weak 250.

Mokuba watched on the sidelines, not expecting anymore opponents for him since the day was almost through. _Artemis looks smart enough to know that Life Points don't make the Duel, the Duelists do._ He thought.

Artemis recovered through the smoke's clearance, Saphira waited to see if the impact was too much. _That Trap Card didn't activate, I thought for sure she'd use it to spare a handful of her Life Points. If I didn't sacrifice Eria, this duel would have been mine. Oh well, I'll get it next round._ Saphira thought, "To end my turn, I'll lay one facedown." _Unless Artemis pulls something good at least I'll have protection._

"My turn now!" Artemis called her next shot and smiled, _Sasuke, never failed me yet._ "I summon Sasuke Samurai (500/800) to the field in attack mode!" She declared with a short warrior monster coming to her aid, probably no bigger than two feet with a spherical orange head, a high ponytail to blue ends, and wearing green robes under silver armor plating. Unlike a Samurai, he had a red beam sword.

"A Sasuke Samurai?" Saphira wondered, "Pretty clever to counter my flip creatures but as you can see I have none facedown." _But I know she has more to do._

"My aim isn't your facedown cards, not yet. First I play this equip card, Axe of Despair, it increases Sasuke's attack by 1000 points!" Artemis gave her Warrior a rather vile-looking axe. "I know, still not enough, but this makes it just about right. Reveal facedown, Blast with Chain! Another 500 is added to Sasuke, so now he's stronger than your monsters!"

As Sasuke was given another weapon, Saphira watched the plays. _Such tactics…or maybe she's desperate. She's putting all her faith into a creature that will inevitably be destroyed. And with 250 Life Points left, she must be really crazy…or really smart._

"Now Sasuke has 2000 attack points, fitting to attack your monsters! Go Sasuke, attack Familiar-Possessed – Eria with Battleaxe Crush!" Artemis commanded, her warrior wasted no time, almost immediately replying, _Yes, Artemis-san,_ before charging in. Gagagigo attempted to defend but Sasuke sped right through it and slashed at Eria. She screamed before shattering like normal holograms, and took Saphira's Life Points to 3850.

Saphira grumbled, "Impressive, just don't celebrate yet." She looked up to see Artemis hasn't smiled yet. _Usually these kids get giddy after one successful hit. She must know the stakes she's driving with…_

"I'll end my turn here." Artemis justified.

Saphira drew her third turn, "Well, have me under your foot for now. So I'll set one monster facedown and switch my Gemini Elf into defense mode." She explained and ended her turn.

Mokuba watched with interest, "I don't think the game-on-fifth-turn will happen this round. Saphira usually overtakes the opponent's monsters and destroys them mercilessly." He mumbled.

"I begin my turn now, with Command Knight (1200/1900) in attack mode!" Artemis announced, a female warrior dressed in her rank. "She gives all Warriors 400 attack points and while she has allies she can't be attacked!" Command Knight raised her sword for a battle cry, Sasuke raised his axe along with the slaute of power.

Saphira gasped. _Command Knight? This can't be coincidence! All these warriors have different themes, but themes so short they can be combined. Amazoness Paladin, Sasuke Samurai, Command Knight, a left-handed duelist…it's as if I'm dueling…_ Saphira lost it when she could see another person standing in opposition to her. Instead of Artemis, she saw hair that was bicolor and covered half the face for a brief moment. Saphira's shock made her numb from the duel; Artemis took clear advantage.

"Sasuke Samurai, strike down her facedown! Make sure it doesn't flip!" Artemis commanded and Sasuke pinned down the facedown card, striking through a fairy dressed pale-green before the card shattered.

The attack brought Saphira back, seeing Sasuke attack her facedown card. She smirked, "You just hit my Silpheed (1700/700), which has a special ability for when it's destroyed in battle."

One of the examinees looked up, curious light eyes popped behind small glasses under his aqua hair, "But Silpheed can only be Special Summoned by removing one Wind Monster from the Graveyard."

"That's true, that's what the text said; however, because there is no clarification to Normal Summon or Set, Saphira can Normal Summon Silpheed." Mokuba explained, "Though I am head of the holographics and card design, I don't have the time…" He paused to add something else in, "nor the courage…to re-text her cards. However, Silpheed wasn't destroyed as a result of battle." Mokuba added, "Sasuke Samurai has an ability that's applied to its attack. If the ability is applied to the attack _points_, then it'd be considered as 'a result of battle.' But since Sasuke ability applies to the attack _itself_, Sasuke's attack ultimately becomes 'the effect of another card.' So if Silpheed has an ability that states 'as a result of battle,' it's void." He fully stated the situation.

Saphira was in shock as her mind was sent elsewhere again. _It happened again. Artemis is even_ thinking _like her. Does Artemis even _know_ her, they duel so much alike I'm getting confused just thinking about it._

"Command Knight, attack Gemini Elf!" Artemis continued her Battle Phase. The Command Knight was well on her way to attack her target.

"Reveal facedown, Gravity Bind! Now any monster that is level 4 or higher cannot attack!" Saphira countered quickly from her zone-out. The field was infected with beams of light that solidified quickly and ensnared Command Knight; Gemini Elf was caught in the net, also. Seeing nothing else, Artemis ended her turn. Saphira made her draw and cringed, _Not the Charmer I'm looking for, but maybe if she summons another Earthen Warrior this draw might not be so bad._ "I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Artemis tried to hide her sweat when she drew her card without seeing it. _Gravity Bind, but only a handful of my monsters can slip under it. One of them Sasuke Samurai, but if he gets destroyed I'm in trouble._ Artemis looked at her draw and her mouth went agape. _This…is perfect!_ She smiled widely, grabbing the attention of the crowd around her. "I play the Equip Spell Card, Shooting Star Bow – Ceal! When I equip it to Sasuke, he'll lose 1000 attack points but he has a direct aim to your Life Points!" Sasuke Samurai was given another weapon, he put away his Axe and sword for a longbow, over twice his size.

Saphira jumped in shock, the familiarity of decks overwhelmed her completely. _Shooting Star Bow – Ceal! Now this is definitely _not_ a coincidence! If this girl doesn't know her I can die right here and now because I swear this girl duels _exactly_ like her!_ She thought with massive shock, flashbacks flooded her mind to her earlier days. Hangout was in a condemned haunted theatre, she'd watch the duels among two of her friends, one of them using a constant theme of Warriors.

Mokuba saw Saphira zone out again, now showing concern. "Saph…Saphira? Are you ok?" Mokuba asked, approaching to Saphira's side. Saphira shook it off, her eyes refocusing back on the duel.

"I'll be fine, just amazed." Saphira answered. Mokuba looked to Artemis' field, the set-up was almost flawless at this point. Saphira quaked, the new technology in the Duel Disk allowed the Duelist to actually feel the hits through an instant Neural Interface, and the development of semi-solid holograms worked the same.

"Sasuke Samurai, draw your bow and attack Saphira-san's Life Points directly!" Artemis commanded Sasuke. He nodded and pulled and arrow into the shaft. Sasuke sighted his target and when readied, fired an arrow, brushing past one of the Gemini Elves and struck Saphira directly. Her Life Points spiraled to 2450.

The stands seem to focus on the duel of Artemis versus Saphira after Chronos was handed a humiliated defeat. One of them was a third-year student, wearing a uniform dominantly white with matching eyes and hair slightly shaggy to shoulder length. His arms were crossed over, watching the duel below. "I don't think I've seen anyone that could match skill with Saphira-san, and even play her cards so well. But relying on one monster is a heavy risk." He commented.

Another student was leaning on the rail next to him, also wearing the white uniform, but female with tan hair down to her lower back and brown eyes to match. She was admiring the duel, "She's impressive though, the reason she's probably taking the risk is that this is where it's make-or-break and since her Command Knight can't go through Gravity Bind, all faith is on Sasuke." She put in her two cents.

"That may be Asuka, but Saphira uses a Charmer deck. So far she's already used Eria the Water Charmer. If that facedown is Hiita the Fire Charmer, which can control Command Knight, or Wynn the Wind Charmer, which can control Sasuke Samurai, then she'll regret that she attacked the Life Points directly rather than use Sasuke's ability and destroy her facedown."

"Do you always have to be so pessimistic Ryo? This one actually might cut it against Saphira-san." Asuka countered, getting only a shrug in return.

"She has a few good points, it outnumbers her flaws…" Ryo finished.

"After that direct attack I'll end my turn." Artemis stated, giving Saphira a chance to fight back.

"Good girl, you even risk that my facedown might have been another Charmer…" Saphira grumbled, drawing her next card. "I'll Set another monster and end my turn." The turn went by quickly, seeing that nothing could compensate for her own trap she was held in.

Artemis resumed the play, "Before I do anything I'll set one card on the field," she declared, another card appearing on the field. _I know with all the equip cards I have I could win this duel, but if Sasuke is destroyed I'll be defenseless of power-ups if I draw another eligible Warrior._ "Now Sasuke Samurai, attack her Life Points directly again!" She commanded, Sasuke pulled back on the Shooting Star Bow and landed another shot on Saphira, her Life Points tipping to 1050.

"I take it you're done?" Saphira asked, breathing heavily from the direct attack. "Because I won't let you attack me directly again. Last turn I drew the Charmer I needed for Sasuke." Artemis jumped, she knew most Warriors were of the Earthen attributes, and some were Fire, Wind, and at the least Water with only a handful of the Light and Dark. The Charmers could only control the four natural elements, so Sasuke and Command Knight were more than fair game.

"Drew the Charmer? Looks like Saphira has her edge again." Mokuba mumbled.

"I flip summon Wynn the Wind Charmer (500/1500)!" Saphira announced, her new monster was another girl in a light overtone of green and had a Petit Dragon by her side. "Wynn, do it! Persuade Sasuke to join us!" Wynn breathed deeply and performed the incantation. Sasuke started to tremble and took small steps towards Saphira, hypnotized.

Artemis snapped, taking Amazoness Paladin and sacrificing her was one thing, but controlling Sasuke and taking advantage of the direct attack was a whole different story. "Chain, Mystical Space Typhoon! This destroys one Spell or Trap Card on the field of my choosing!" Artemis boasted, Saphira waited for a target declaration, "I use Mystical Space Typhoon…to destroy my Blast with Chain Trap Card!" The spectators gasped, some with confusion, others with surprise of brilliance.

Saphira was one of confusion, "Destroying your own Trap Card? You've lost your cool Artemis!"

"Not all of it, because Blast with Chain has another special ability, when it's destroyed by a card effect, by yours or mine, it can destroy _any_ card I wish. So I choose to destroy Wynn and keep Sasuke under my control!" Artemis declared. In Sasuke's arsenal, a pack of dynamite fell out and was absent-mindedly kicked in Wynn's direction. She had barely any time to react before it exploded and she was gone. Sasuke perked up and looked around, confused and oblivious to what happened, and when he spotted Artemis he rejoined her side.

A hush was over the stadium, to the spectators that were watching their duel. Comments were mere whispers.

"She destroyed her own card to save her monster…"

"She saved herself from losing the duel…"

"She just got lucky, drawing that MST last turn."

Saphira's shock faded, and turned to duel. "I told you, you won't attack my Life Points again, and I'll make due on that promise." She said, jerking a card from her hand, "I play my own Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Shooting Star Bow!" The card was destroyed on Artemis' side of the field and Sasuke was reduced to his sword and axe again. "And just in case you get cocky again, I'll switch my Gemini Elf back into attack mode. Because you lost your Blast with Chain, Sasuke's only at 1900 attack points. So attacking with him means you're going to lose him. I end my turn."

Artemis went to focus. _With only 250 left, I didn't think I'd last this long. But I want to go into this Academy, I will not wander aimlessly like my brother did, he just up and left.

* * *

_

In another room, screens lined the walls, the televisions were monitoring the duel exams. The eyes watching were set on one duel and one duel alone. The viewer grumbled, _This girl is no different, so why is Saphira having problems?_ "Open up current status, Deck List of Duelist #34." He hissed. Acting on his vocal command, the monitor on his desk flashed a list of cards contained in a deck. He noticed that 22 cards were monsters, only one of them Level 5, 14 Spell Cards, 4 Trap Cards. _What the? Who can play this sort of deck effectively?_ "Elaborate, Card Text Details." The screen expanded status of each card mentioned in the deck.

* * *

Original Characters— 

Artemis Minh- YamiUmiRyu

Saphira Kaiba- Gema J. Gall


	2. Saphira Kaiba

A/N: Was converted to txt filing because Document Manager refuses to upload Microsoft Word documents. May be some errors.

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of Equivalent Exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

* * *

**Chapter 2- Saphira Kaiba**

Artemis was feeling the pressure—her Life Points sitting at 250 was really getting to her. Saphira was just as bad off, but not only with her Life Points at 1050, she was doing all she can to hide her surprise of the sight of Artemis' tactics. In all the decks she faced, which she defeated too quickly to see a theme, Saphira was having convulsive flashbacks of a deck with the exact same theme, scattered Warriors crunched together so well it was almost perfect. Almost.

"My turn now," Artemis drew her card and smiled. _Yes! Another offensive power!_ "I summon Tactical Espionage Expert (1300/1200) to the field!" She declared, setting up for another attack on Saphira. Next came a warrior, or moreover a spy, dressed in a midnight body suit and small gadgets. "Now when he's on the field, Trap Cards can't be activated, minus the Traps that are in effect continuously such as Gravity Bind. But that's not going to matter, because Tactical Espionage Expert is only at Level 3!"

"Even with Command Knight to boost, Tactical Espionage Expert still can't attack Gemini Elf!" Saphira justified,.

"I know that, and I know eventually I'll lose Sasuke, which is why I've been holding back on my equip cards." Artemis answered, sliding a card into her Duel Disk. "So I'll activate the Spell Card Lightning Blade! This gives any Warrior I equip this to 800 attack points, making my Tactical Espionage Expert far stronger than Gemini Elf." The Expert jerked a small device from his pocket that quickly turned shape into a saber crackling with lightning.

The spectators around the duel watched in amazement, as Artemis was good and ready to send another wave at Saphira. Artemis started her Battle Phase, "Tactical Espionage Expert, attack Gemini Elf!" The spy darted across the arena, easily slipping through the gaps of Gravity Bind and struck both Gemini Elves and dangled Saphira's game to 450 Life Points. "Sasuke it's your turn! Attack her facedown!" Sasuke, too, slink through the web himself and sliced through the card: another girl spellcaster, brown hair with thick glasses and an Air Marmot for a partner. "Now, I end my turn."

_That was Aussa facedown. If she flipped I would have taken the Expert! _Saphira cursed under her breath and drew, her anger quickly going to an advantage. "I play the Spell Card Ekibyo Drakmord! This card can equip to any monster I choose, and I pick the Tactical Espionage Expert." Saphira commanded to an Equip Spell Card. Quickly the Expert came on to his knees, gasping for air after breaking into a cold sweat. "This is a special equip card, it paralyzes a monster for two turns; then by your second turn that monster is destroyed and this spell card comes back to my hand."

_Aw dang, that's one of the few cards that can attack under Gravity Bind._ Artemis shuddered.

"And then I set one monster facedown. Start counting the turns Minh, this…is turn 1." Saphira ended her turn. Artemis drew her next, feeling it as one of her monsters was hunched over in intolerable pain.

"I'll Set one monster facedown…and since he's the only one that can attack, Sasuke, attack Saphira's facedown!" Artemis commanded, her Samurai weaving through Gravity Bind once again and slamming on an Element Doom (1500/1200), destroying it automatically. Artemis groaned, seeing nothing else to do and ended her turn.

Saphira drew, one turn passed on Ekibyo Drakmord. Her draw got her lucky, another defense if Artemis was resorted to attacking her face-up monsters. "I remove Aussa from my Graveyard to Special Summon the Rock Spirit in attack mode (1700/1000). And Sasuke would be a futile attempt since when it's your Battle Phase, my Rock Spirit gains 300 attack points during it." Saphira informed, summoning a Spartan-like warrior with an epidermis of stone. "Your turn."

Artemis glanced her hand, _I can't waste anymore equip cards. Sasuke would be next when Ekibyo destroys Tactical Espionage Expert by the end of this turn…think Artemis think, there's only two other monsters in your deck that can slip under Gravity Bind, you have to find them…_ "I pass this turn…" Artemis said solemnly. The spy drew his last breath before he collapsed on the ground; his skin riddled with obvious clues of disease. And a moment later he shattered like glass.

"And Ekibyo Drakmord comes back to my hand before I draw." Saphira declared and drew her new card. "I'll activate Ekibyo Drakmord again! This time on Sasuke Samurai!" She announced; her card reappearing and Sasuke soon fell weak to the illness. Only Artemis' Command Knight remained healthy but unable to pass Gravity Bind for any sort of attack, same with Saphira's Rock Spirit.

The spectators kept comments to themselves, a few even examinees that were done with their duels. One of them was a male with black hair greased back with gel and silver eyes, concentrating and calculating the duel's stamina. "She's good, I've seen many a Duelist fall to her skill, but this student is excelling almost as well as me. I wonder how she'll place if she wins."

"Who do you mean Daichi? The one with the ponytail and stray bangs?" A younger boy asked him, also watching the duel through small circular glasses and a mop of aqua hair.

"That's the one Sho. She's almost matching Saphira move-for-move, and working quite well under the circumstance of Gravity Bind." Daichi answered, "But Ekibyo Drakmord, that's going to be a challenge…"

"That ends my turn, what will you do Artemis?" said Saphira.

Artemis gulped and drew her next card, grimacing at another equip card. She reviewed the field; both her and Saphira were still trapped under Gravity Bind so she wasn't all that open for an attack. "I pass this turn." She said, her game suddenly winding down in speed.

Saphira drew, looking at a disappointing hand. "I'll have to pass my turn as well…but Ekibyo Drakmord will do the damage for me." The murmuring of crowd drew silent, the duels seemed to freeze, and heads turned toward an entrance, a prestigious visitor was making an appearance. He aged perfectly over the past years, and his uniform and more sense of hierarchy among the school than anyone else did. His blue eyes never dulled, he can still pierce the weak with one glare. Short, brown hair lay perfectly over his eyes. Almost anyone could say he had eternal youth, not one detail on his face went wrong over the past five years.

His uniform was the basis of the school's dress code. Everyone knew Kaiba once held Obelisk the Tormentor, during the Battle City tournament, thus became the dress code. Yugi had Slifer the Sky Dragon, which was evident since Kaiba detested Yugi from the beginning.

A black shirt began the layers. It covered his collarbone and neck to the blue uniform that was labeled with the Kaiba Corp emblem just below each shoulder on the sleeves, down to the black cuffs. The blue top layer was buttoned on the right side by three gold pins but a flap of fabric hung out, down to the silver belt that clamped his waist. This was evident that he meant nothing but business. And the uniform's color dived to black to end the top half under the belt. Very light-blue pants trailed to black polished shoes and a sheet of black trailed to his ankles behind him, all the black was trimmed with blue.

Everything seemed perfect to the crossed T; what threw off the look was a glistening silver band around his left ring finger, a solitary sapphire gemstone in between two small diamonds.

Saphira looked up, "Seto-sama…" she murmured.

Artemis tilted her head in disbelief, _Seto Kaiba? He doesn't look like he aged a day since the KC Grand Prix._

Kaiba's eyes were locked on to Saphira and Artemis, then moved all attention to Artemis. "Minh, enlighten me. No one has passed through Saphira before turn five ticked away and progress shows that this is doubling the time, this is Turn 11. By the fifteenth turn's end I'll decide whether you pass or fail." He exclaimed.

"I promise this game won't last two more turns." Saphira added, "Make your move, Artemis."

Artemis drew her next card. _A Trap Card…and not one that can help me…_ Artemis slipped a card from her hand, "I'll summon D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600) to the field and end my turn." _I know, senseless move, but with this line-up she can't attack me directly. My warriors are still gaining 400 attack points from Command Knight._ "I end my turn." Artemis said, Sasuke collapsed and lay motionless, soon shattering along with the Axe of Despair.

Kaiba looked more disappointed than ever, "Unimpressive…"

Saphira drew her next card, a wider smile than before, "I play another favorite of my deck, Raging Flame Sprite (100/200)!" She announced her newest creature, a small fiery pixie with a scepter that burned with a small ember.

Mokuba looked on, "This might be it for Artemis, that Flame Sprite can attack her Life Points directly."

Kaiba saw Artemis' instant reaction to the sprite, and it was expected. Any Duelist would be aware of the Raging Flame Sprite's explosive power.

Saphira entered her Battle Phase, "Raging Flame Sprite, attack Artemis' Life Points directly!" She declared, the sprite fluttered through the net of Gravity Bind and came in close contact to Artemis. It started a fire right on her Duel Disk and sent her Life Points to 150. By then the numbers on Flame Sprite's attack jumped by 1000. Artemis winced, some in the humility of her downward spiral. This entire duel she was avoiding the bigger shots at her and now she faced a progressively powerful creature that was not under the disability of the Gravity Bind.

"Just say that this Duel is over and forfeit, I'd like to get this day over with." Kaiba hissed with his arms crossed over his chest.

Artemis drew her next card, and her hazel eyes sparkled with a miracle only accomplished with the luck of the draw. Her gaze fell on to the field one last time. _Saphira has no traps out, only Gravity Bind. This is my final shot, and I will take it._ Artemis took the card she drew to send out to play. "I summon…Marauding Captain (1200/400)!" Artemis declared like a battle cry as a male warrior approached the field in her line-up wielding two swords at once.

"Marauding Captain! No way!" Saphira couldn't believe it. _She's lucky, _extremely_ lucky. Marauding Captain gets Command Knight's attack bonus, making him just strong enough to destroy my Flame Sprite to win the Duel!_

"Marauding Captain, attack Raging Flame Sprite! Double Sword Swift!" Artemis commanded her final attack, the soldier slipped through Gravity Bind and took a moment to chase down the pixie before slaying it and sending Saphira's Life Points to zero.

Another silence fell over the arena; both duelists were uncertain to react to victory or defeat, spectators couldn't tell what to do either. First reaction from both Duelists was sighs of relief, the grueling duel was over and both of them remembered how to breathe again. Long moments waited until Kaiba broke silence, "Results will be listed at the end of the Duel Exams. Take your seat in the stands Artemis." He said, and command followed. Before it however, she removed the deck from the Duel Disk and handed it back, only to get a rejection.

Mokuba smiled confidently, "You made it, no doubt. You should keep it Artemis." Artemis nodded and took the Duel Disk with her to the stands.

Saphira was still breathing deeply, but her eyes were not in the arena. She zoned out into her memories, clearly seeing a few duels where the familiar cards were played; Sasuke Samurai, Amazoness, Command Knight, Marauding Captain, all of them. Then one half of her mind tried to force her out of it.

_Saphira? Saphira! Wake up!_ The jolt of her mind threw her back into the arena. Her eyes were no longer staring daggers—the heaviness of the dark seemed to have lifted from her face. On the rarest of occasions, Kaiba looked to Saphira with even the slightest shade of concern but invisible to anyone that didn't get a good look of his face.

"You look flushed, Saphira." He said.

Saphira composed herself, "I'll be fine Seto-sama. It's just a credible deck."

"Credible but not _in_credible, that's certain." Kaiba commented.

Artemis seated herself far from the others, the Duel Disk on her lap and her cards back in the machine. After the rigorous duel, her mind fell blank. She had her goals set so clearly that she only focused on the steps necessary. But while those steps were a long climb, she had time that she didn't know what to do with.

She acknowledged the footsteps of people approaching her: it was the boy that defeated Chronos, following with Daichi. The other spoke up. "Hey! Sweet duel there!" he cheered.

Daichi nodded, "Quite an outstanding performance against Saphira. I think you sent her into shock a few times."

"You think?" Artemis tilted her head in a bit of confusion, "I didn't mean to. I just worked hard for this deck, really hard. By the way, I'm Artemis Minh."

"Daichi Misawa, and our friend here is Judai Yuki." Daichi introduced himself and the boy next to him. The three soon chatted amongst one another and was soon into a foursome, Sho Marufuji as he introduced himself.

"Marufuji…Marufuji…that name sounds familiar. I know I heard it recently." Artemis pondered a bit.

"Well we have to thank you for showing us what Mokuba had in that case he had with him all day." Daichi seemed disappointed, "But it was just a Duel Disk." Artemis had Daichi examine hers and soon came to realize that hers was a mirrored model to the other Duel Disks.

Artemis fell in emotion again, it hurt for her to smile. She fidgeted with her quartz fragment to distract herself. Sho saw the change of attitude. "Are you alright Artemis?"

"I'll be fine…just recovering from the strenuous duel, that's all." Artemis answered.

"Strenuous is right, Minh." Saphira called for attention from the stadium floor, "not everyday, or even every year, that I get a duel like that. You know how to utilize even the most common cards, which is impressive." After the compliment, a handful of the administrators including the three Kaiba's departed from the arena, leaving the rest to supervise.

About ten minutes passed and the duels were wrapped up. The administrators were scattered along side the stands, while the three Kaiba's stood in the middle of the arena. Seto Kaiba began the exclamation. "I appreciate the Duel Exams being wrapped up so quickly thanks to the staff of Duel Academy. Now if you all would look above me, we have the exam standings. There are three classes in Duel Academy; however, Obelisk Blue is forbidden from freshmen until the second semester of the year if they prove their worth. So there are two colors, those who passed will be given one of those colors based on how well they performed in both the written and duel exam; and those who don't show up on the standings—aren't worth my time.

"Those bordered in yellow performed well, those in red are mediocre at best. All of you who passed I expect you back here to board the plane to Duel Academy at six o'clock tonight." After Kaiba briefing, the screen hanging over the stadium lit up and scrolled the names and ranks.

Artemis didn't take long to wait, her name was the third name in yellow, under Daichi Misawa and Kokuro Samé. Daichi chimed, "I didn't expect anything less to be the top name of Ra Yellow." He smiled confidently.

"Well congrats on that Daichi, I look forward to duels here to be a bit more difficult than the city tournaments." Artemis complimented. It somehow clicked into Daichi's memory.

"Artemis Minh, no wonder that name sounds familiar. You're the silver winner in the local tournaments. Your name is on Duelist Weekly often for the small tournaments." Daichi perked, grabbing the attention from Judai and Sho.

"Seriously? You're a famous Duelist in Domino?" Jumped an excitable Judai. "How come I've never heard of you?"

_Famous Duelist…great._ Artemis thought disappointingly. "Because I never attending any major, company-sponsored tournaments. And you probably never read Duelist Weekly, a few of those local tournaments get in there." She got up, "And I'm not famous…" she mumbled before walking out with her Duel Disk on her hand, leaving the three guys in cold shoulder.

Going home, Artemis refused to look back while wiping the tears from her eyes. She had accomplished one of her long-term goals: to succeed into the Duel Academy. But she didn't feel happy at all. She had taken her first step to her future career and she did not feel satisfied.

She staggered to the door of her home, a brick range, alone while her parents were at work. She collapsed on the couch next to their latest family picture sitting on the nightstand. She was going to be a great duelist, a strategic one at best, and win tournaments so she could help support the family. Her brother wanted to be a holo-graphics engineer and right when he was claimed for a job he vanished, failed to contact her or her to contact him. And he hasn't transferred any money at all for them, her parents almost dejected him for his disappearing act.

Artemis lied back on the couch, reaching into the core of her memories while she held the quartz charm firmly, the only tangible memory she had left of him. A second later, she was broken in tears on the arm of the couch.

* * *

After the duelists cleared the building, Saphira found time for herself. She swapped her uniform for casual black pants and a shirt with sleeves to the elbows, and paced to a nearby restaurant. Saphira took a seat after ordering a glass of iced tea. _That Artemis…it's impossible. Artemis lives in Domino; and She lives in the US. Artemis couldn't possibly know her._ In the midst of her thoughts, Saphira heard another noise, a faint clattering of small glass objects but enough to get her attention. She zoned out, hearing the clatter better. _All right, go. It's been a while anyway._ She thought and her eyes dulled a rare calmness. She left the restaurant while half of her seemed to leave her form for another destination.

* * *

Original Characters—

Kokuro Samé (reference)- Sdrive


	3. Jade Llora

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of Equivalent Exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

* * *

**Chapter 3- Jade Llora**

"I've made the Academy, Mom." Artemis gave her the news over the phone when five o'clock rolled around.

She sounded ecstatic on the other end, "That's wonderful Artemis! I knew you'd make it! You see anyone familiar at the exams, like any opponents from your tournaments?"

"No mom, they were all new faces. Must be from the other parts of Domino or the surrounding areas."

"Aw that's too bad, none of your classmates either?"

"No."

"Well, this might be an opportunity to give you a fresh start. Ever since your brother left you seem so heartbroken. You might even make some new friends at the academy."

Artemis could clench her fist since she wasn't talking to her mother face-to-face. _You don't know how much I hate dad for disowning him._ "I might. But this is the Duel Academy, for the game of Duel Monsters. I'll have more foes than friends."

"Who knows, results aren't always as they are expected. Just behave yourself Artemis, and keep in touch. Call me when you get to your dorm OK? Bye!" She hung up. Artemis waited before clipping the phone back on the receiver and finished packing her accessories.

Everything was packed into a large luggage bag, and her carry-on in a backpack. All said and done, Artemis grabbed a light jacket and pulled the bags over her shoulders. She took one last look around the room; she snatched up the portrait of her and her brother before walking out the door. She was lucky to catch a bus heading close to Kaiba Corp instead of walking the crosswalks with her bags.

A few others who passed got the same idea; Daichi was reviewing one of his decks, he had six red deck boxes equipped to his vest. After he slid a deck away, his eye caught on to Artemis from across the aisle. He smirked, "Well, this is getting interesting quickly. This is like our second meet today?"

"If you're talking about the quote that says, 'Meeting a person three times in one day is destiny,' you have it a bit off. The paths crossed must not be close together." Artemis stated without a returning smile, "We're both heading to the Academy, but I wouldn't be too surprised if we butt heads when we get there."

"So you read up on even the slightest details don't you?"

"Nope, manga did that one for me," said Artemis, Daichi nodded in agreement. Quirks of words picked up on the rest of the bus ride between them until it stopped at Kaiba Corp. Most of the people were let off to the front of the building, crowded over with others that have passed the exams as well. Artemis and Daichi soon split up and blended into the crowd and mingled among others, he did at least.

A single carriage plane pulled into the parking lot that was substituted as a runway and Mokuba stood in front of the plane to address the passengers. "We will now depart for the Kaiba Corp. Duel Academy. Please remain seated forward at all times; there will be a repeated announcement to turn off your cell phones and other electronics upon landing." He instructed, "We will arrive in one hour's tops. Enjoy and welcome to the Duel Academy."

Artemis didn't take any time. Aside from what deck she brought and a bag of a binder with CD's and additional cards, she brought her sketchpad. She unzipped her carry-on for her personal CD player and plugged the headphones into each ear, and her sketchpad rested on her right leg after she rested the ankle on her left kneecap, almost like a desk, with a masterpiece in the works. "Kimi ni todoke Northern Lights…" She hummed softly to the lyrics.

It didn't take long before one of the supervisors looked over her shoulder while making his scan down the aisle. The audience didn't make Artemis budge, until a white shirt and yellow skirt landed on her sketchpad. "You almost forgot your uniform." A deep accent growled, "Are you always this forgetful when you zone out?" He asked while reaching for the metal loops coiling around the top of her sketchpad.

Her right hand batted his away sharply, the hand holding the pencil still in the works after setting the uniform on top of her luggage. "Please don't bother me, it's hardly been ten minutes and I'd like to get my project done." She said plainly. Daichi was in the seat next to her, looking shocked at Artemis after she slapped the administrator's hand.

"Don't you know who he is? That's Chronos DeMediz, one of the supervisors of Obelisk Blue." He hissed lowly in a warning whisper. Artemis didn't seem to move—she just kept working on her drawing in graphite and colored pencil. Her only audible voice however sounded like the info of a Duel Monsters card.

"Pisces - Tri of Water Guardians." She said in a soft whisper, concentration still thick on her work. "Spellcaster-Type, Water Attribute, Level 8, 3200 Attack Points, 2500 Defense Points. Reduce this monster's original ATK by half to Special Summon 1 Monster from either your or your opponent's Graveyard in face-up Attack Position or Defense Position. This effect can only be used once in the current Duel." Chronos didn't seem to mind at all what Artemis had mention and continued to scope out everyone on the plane.

"Impressive, you have a full understanding between abilities and cost," Daichi complimented in a light English accent. "And your art is nothing I've seen before in this medium."

"I've practiced to play Duel Monsters, but my drawing is a progressive talent. It pays to be a leftie." She smirked. "I've always wanted to create cards, or at least their pictures. I want a career as a card artist." Artemis and Daichi were both absorbed into conversations, sometimes talking casually over complex strategies, and all the while Artemis would draw and Daichi would admire the works.

* * *

The loudspeaker pinged above their heads before Mokuba's voice entered through the intercom. "We'll be landing on Duel Academy in five minutes. Turn off all electronic devices and bring seats to an upright position." It was cue for Artemis to tuck away her sketchpad and get ready to leave the plane. Already there was excited chatter among the students. 

Artemis felt the pits in her heart grow wider, overseas she was miles away from Domino—she nearly forgot about it while talking to Daichi. She had some relief though, she felt comfortable around Daichi, close to becoming one of her first friends in Duel Academy.

"So you hope to create cards in a theme that hasn't been used yet?" Daichi continued their discussion as the passengers began to file off the plane.

"The gap of card-themes has gone narrow in the years. Fusion, Ritual, Unions, Spirits, and so forth, even Archfiends that resemble a lot like Chess pieces." Artemis answered, "But my theme idea I want to keep in a low profile, it's not on the subject yet and I'd rather introduce it before someone else does."

"Then you should talk to Mokuba-senpai." A low voice behind Artemis made her jump. Her eyes darted to Ryo's face, one of the students that watched the duels. He had crease for a mouth that bent just slightly for an impressed smile. "He's the head of the holographics department. He might like the idea of new cards since Industrial Illusions hasn't released any new cards for three years now."

Artemis tilted her head, "Um, thank you…" she wanted a name to address.

"My name's Ryo Marufuji, I carry the reputation of Top Duelist here on the island." He said with a tone so casually that it couldn't be taken for bragging.

"I'm Asuka Tenjoin," the girl behind him introduced, "looks like we have a lively bunch of duelists this year." Closer now, Artemis got a look of Asuka's uniform; it resembled much to the Ra and Slifer girl uniforms: all miniskirts.

_Not even going to ask…_ Artemis thought, detesting that half of the attire. Kaiba stepped ahead with Saphira and Mokuba behind him. After several feet to let everyone off the plane, the administrators stopped the crowd from proceeding further as Kaiba turned on a heel to address the departing students. "Qualified duelists, welcome to Duel Academy. I am Seto Kaiba, head of the entire complex. Here, Duel Academy has three goals to expect from the students. Our first goal is to provide the world with the best Duelists on all levels. Here we train duelists to use Beat-down Decks, Burn Decks, Class Decks, Attribute Decks, and so forth. If a Deck is made possible it will be improved by your knowledge but you must improve the deck yourself.

"Second, my Duel Academy provides the technology to make the dreams of game designers a reality. I've appointed Mokuba as head of Game Design. Currently, we are looking for fresh ideas that will draw more attention the Duel Academy, and hopes are to this year's students.

"And finally, the third goal of the Duel Academy is to produce a line of Duel Monster cards. You all know that three years ago, Industrial Illusions, who has created the game and developed the cards you hold in your hands today, has fell from business. There haven't been any published cards since. I expect those that want to proceed with this goal to have a well-understanding of cards' powers and the cost to play them." He finished his speech and stepped aside to let Saphira take the next step in the verbal.

She came forward and cleared her voice. "I am Saphira Kaiba, the Academy First Lady. I handle the disciplinary issues of the Academy so don't disappoint me. Many of you have in the past so I'll have an announcement for the girls once everything is settled." An odd gaze ran through the crowd, many befalling on Artemis and the other scarce female freshmen. "You'll notice that there are four trails before us. The trail farthest to the right lead to the Slifer Red dorms, the trail to the far left go to Ra Yellow, the middle right is to Obelisk Blue, and the final trail to the main building. There are more than these trails on the island; you'll receive a map in your student handbook once you've made yourselves at home. Just like Seto-sama, I expect our selection of students to be good as those previous. If you need any advice, please see the upperclassmen or one of us." With that Saphira finished, leaving Mokuba to finish the speech.

"I am Mokuba Kaiba, head of the Game Design. For those that would like to proceed with the second and third goals, you can see me tonight at the reception in the male Obelisk Blue Dorms. Also, after your duels were accomplished, each of you received your very own school-standard PDA. If you can't find me, feel free to drop me a voice message. How you can reach me or anyone else you know is to open up the Contacts menu and scroll through the names. Once the name is selected you'll instantly be connected to that PDA unless that PDA is off. You can text message or call them like a phone." Mokuba was gestured to wrap it up from Kaiba. "In any case, feel free to talk to any of the administrators for more advice. Now follow your respective administrators to your dorms and dress into your uniforms, the first day receptions begin in an hour." With that, the three groups parted with the Kaiba's beginning to walk towards the main building.

* * *

Artemis followed the group led by the admin named Prof. Hikari, a Ra Yellow supervisor of his mid-30's with dark hair and eyes and wearing a yellow blazer that draped to his knees. In the group, she followed up the rear while everyone in front of her chatted friendly to one another. Lagging behind, she wasn't expecting anyone to turn around and join her in any of their conversations; as far as she was concerned, her classmates were her rivals. 

Prof. Hikari stepped ahead and turned on a heel, facing the students. "Freshmen, welcome to your first year of Duel Academy. From this point on you are expected to learn not only the game of Duel Monsters, but apply the tactics to your studies and sharpen your skills as Duelists. Being placed in Ra could not have been an easy task for most of you." He exclaimed, "In front of you is the Ra Yellow dorm; girls to the top level, boys on the bottom level. I feel I don't need to exclaim the consequencesfrom how Saphira-san put things for you. You may choose to stay on your own or with a roommate, but if needed, you might be partnered up. Make yourselves at home." Hikari dismissed the students into the building.

Artemis climbed the stairs packed in between the other girls and wandered into the hall, looking for an empty room. She was successful; it was a relatively large room with two full-size beds on both walls and desks at the foot of each. A closet was spared and Artemis tossed her luggage on the floor in the closet, keeping her carry-on to set at the side of the desk. She took a bed to where she was facing a wall before sleeping. She kicked off her shoes and threw herself on the featherbed mattress and thick quilts. _Well, I'm here. Now what?_ She thought to herself.

"Excuse me?"

_I had to ask…_

"Excuse me?" a voice rang into her room. Artemis lifted herself from the bed to show that her attention was claimed. In the entrance of the room stood a girl no older than her with short green hair tied into two pigtails and wide amber eyes. Her attire was simple, a plain blue skirt and a yellow short-sleeved shirt. "Are you saving the other bed for someone?" She asked.

"I'm not. Feel free to have it." Artemis answered, and she skittered in, throwing her clothes bag on the other side of the closet and testing the bed. "I take it everyone else had a roommate or wanted to bunk alone?"

"Yeah, thanks. I won't bother you will I?"

Artemis took a moment to think. _That voice is something I don't want to hear all the time, but I will lend if I'm the last one to ask. No, then I'm just sounding greedy there. Maybe a roommate won't be much trouble; I can humor my mom._ "Not at all." She answered, "Though now we're roommates, we should know each others' names."

"Oh, right. I'm Jade Llora." Jade introduced with a bright smile.

"Artemis Minh."

"Artemis Minh! You're the runner-up in the latest local tournament! You've had great praise in Duelist Weekly!" Jade's excitement pierced Artemis' ears—as well as disturb most of the floor.

"Yeah, runner-up in the Domino local tournaments…" Artemis acknowledged. Jade instantly saw that she wasn't too happy of the acclaimed title.

"Aren't you happy? You're so close to winning the tournaments."

"Not really. I only play to win in those tournaments because my parents want me to. They knew I would make it to the academy so they started me on these tournaments, winning for cash to help pay off their debt." Artemis briefed and shuffled through her carry-on. "They're relying on me since they can't rely on my brother. He vanished while looking for a job, haven't heard from him in what five-six years now?"

Jade was looking sympathetic, "Why are you helping with your parents' debts? You shouldn't be worrying about that until you're living on your own. Don't they have jobs?"

"My mom's a teacher in an elementary school which is on strike; and dad's lucky to hold a job for six months." Artemis said bitterly, finally finding her portrait and set it on her desk.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I'm actually thankful that I made it here, I won't have to listen to them."

"How can you say such a thing! You love your parents, don't you?"

"I love my brother more than my parents. My dad disowned him a year after he vanished without a second word from my mom. I still pray that I'll be able to see him, or even hear from him, again." Artemis said the final word. Jade was sitting cross-legged on her side of the bed with an expression of sympathy, and looked to her folded uniform.

"The reception is soon, we better go change into our uniforms." She said and took the half-bath first to change. Minutes later she came out wearing the uniform, a white sleeveless top with a hello snap collar and a yellow miniskirt. "Doesn't look to tight, does it?"

Artemis looked rather disappointed and glanced to her own uniform. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to wear that." She said and gathered it up, still neatly folded.

"But don't you have to? I don't think they'll give us uniforms if we don't have to wear them." Jade timidly argued.

"I'm just going to talk to Saphira-san to see if anything can be done for my uniform. I just don't like miniskirts." Artemis answered.

"I'll come with you."

"Why?"

"I want to…and…you might run into the wrong administrator. De Mediz doesn't look friendly." Jade replied. Artemis nodded and took the keys for their room, locking the door behind them and they both slipped out of the dorm unnoticed.

* * *

In minutes they made it to the main building, and wandered inside. Jade instantly felt lost, "They give us a map of the trails but not of the main building, what a waste." She groaned. 

Artemis decided to change the subject. "You made it to Ra Yellow? I don't think I saw your name on the list."

"Oh, I was sixth from the last. My deck is mediocre but I do know a lot about cards. My trouble is finding the right ones for my Beast Deck." Answered Jade.

This surprised Artemis. _This is a major contrast… Jade seems a bit perky and hyper to use the rampart of a Beast Deck. I was thinking Fairy or maybe using Pikeru and Curran._ "A Beast Deck, that's interesting. I run a Warrior Deck."

"I saw that duel, you were amazing! Most people would begin to panic when they're faced in a situation like that if they even get that far against Saphira-san." Jade complimented, again Artemis sulked and Jade caught it on the moment. _Why does Artemis drop like that? She's unhappy that she won, but why? Saphira-san is a Kaiba—she's highly revered as one of the three most powerful Duelists on the island._ Jade racked her brain trying to see why Artemis hated the praise of a good Duelist.

As they passed another joining hall, they were unaware of Chronos pacing to their direction. He winced, seeing that someone would show herself without the uniform. He called out angrily, "Artemis Minh!" The address made both girls spin around and face him from a distance. When he approached Jade shrunk back behind Artemis while she stood her ground. "I see your uniform so why aren't you in it?"

"Can I say I'm having a slight disagreement with my uniform?" Artemis asked, "I can't stand the miniskirt so I would like to talk to Saphira-san to see if I can get something more of my liking." Chronos started to grow angrier by the second.

"You're the only one to complain about her uniform. The others don't seem to mind it at all, right Miss Jade Llora?" Chronos cawed, trying to win the argument with strength of supporters.

"I'm perfectly…content with my uniform, Chronos-sensei…" Jade answered with such shyness she was hard to hear.

"See?" Chronos pointed, "You should be like your friend and be thankful."

"But…Artemis doesn't like the uniform." Jade's add-on made Chronos steam.

"I have never seen such impudence!" Chronos shrilled, "I should have you thrown off the island! All these years and not one person has complained about the uniform's regulated design! Sure maybe a few missed sizes here and there—my point is, Artemis, you will go back to your dorm and accept the uniform or god so help me I don't report you to the headmaster!" His explosive voice echoed the empty halls, but only caught a single person's attention.

"Chronos?" Saphira's voice chimed with curiosity. It made Chronos jump and turn to face her; it was as if she just popped into position out of nowhere and stood before them. Oddly, her gaze was intimidating. "What is the meaning of this De Mediz?"

"Ah, Saphira-san. I have a student who refuses to wear her uniform. I believe her victory over you in the exam have gone to her head." As Chronos rambled, Saphira felt it to sharpen her gaze, like a knife grinding on a cement wheel. Slowly Saphira's eyes raised the scare level that even made Artemis feel like she overstepped her bounds, all while Chronos babbled.

Finally Saphira raised a hand to silence Chronos. "So that's it…expel a student just because she wants to negotiate her uniform?" She asked calmly.

"That's right."

"You have no right—let alone reason—to even attempt something like that!" Saphira exploded with a shriek so loud it rattled the walls. "You Chronos De Mediz violate your own uniform and dress orientation! That deep purple lipstick and pink frills! You're lucky I haven't ripped those dangles out of you ears! And here _you're_ directing someone about what she wears? If Seto hadn't hire you for your Dueling prowess—I don't even want to try and _guess_ where your business would be elsewhere!" Heads began to look out from other rooms and hallways into the direction of the confrontation.

One of the people watching was a slender teacher, of the slacking-sort with a loose necktie, an office shirt a few sizes too big, and long black hair tied in a low ponytail; in his hands he held an overweight cat. He had the look of some concern. He mumbled, "Oh my, Chronos got Saphira mad again…better call the nurse…or the entire medic team." His cat groaned in his arms.

Jade was as low a she could go, shaking with fear of Saphira's explosive temper, "Wasn't she…a bit…nicer a moment ago?" Artemis was trying not to look as afraid, but her heavy breathing hinted that she was hiding her shock. Chronos was frozen on his feet, not even noticing Saphira passing him to talk to Artemis, her anger subsiding quickly.

"You wanted to talk to me, Artemis?" Saphira asked, "We'll talk in my office." Artemis nodded, and tried to help Jade back to reality.

"I'll see you at the reception Jade, save me a seat, please?" Artemis requested. Jade nodded and Artemis hinted that she was going to follow Saphira.

The Kaiba looked up to the faces watching the argument in the halls. "As you were." She said and heads ducked like a prairie dog colony. Saphira beckoned Artemis to follow her out. She stopped one last time, "Chronos…I'll have a word with you after Artemis has a word with me." Chronos gulped dryly.

* * *

Saphira closed the door behind them once they reached her office. "I'd imagine this is of more important issues?" Artemis took a seat in a chair in front of Saphira's desk. One of the first things Artemis saw was a pair of small portraits that seemed years old: one had a trio of teenagers, two girls and a boy, about the same age standing in front of an abandoned building. Next to it looked like Saphira just about two years older than Artemis, standing in attention with the attire of a black suit, with a young Mokuba standing next to her. The third a much more recent portrait, of she, Kaiba and Mokuba standing in front of the Academy's main building. Lastly was a faded picture, it had more years than even the trio shot in front of the condemned structure; two girls posing with a small note in the corner, "Good luck in Los Angeles! Ahkana." Artemis' wandering eyes then landed on the wall behind Saphira; in decoration, there was a large sword, almost a Claymore, hanging off the wall in an iron and wood plaque. 

Saphira too noticed that Artemis had her uniform, but still wearing the clothes she came to the Academy in. "Is that uniform too small?" She asked, getting Artemis' undivided attention again.

"It's not that it is too small, Saphira-san. But I've seen how the female uniform fits on the others. This may sound stupid but I don't like the miniskirt." Artemis began with a small protest, keeping to herself to not offend Saphira.

"You aren't the only one. As you can see mine is knee-high." Saphira agreed, showing Artemis her own uniform.

"Please let me make myself clear. I want the boys' blazer and able to wear jeans in this school system." Artemis' point of protest caught Saphira's interest further than from her duel. "I've dealt with too many perverts and idiots to wear anything cut higher than midway up my shins." Her voice turned solid. "Not to mention I'm more comfortable to be in my jeans, by myself or around others." Saphira's gesture interrupted Artemis before she began to rant. _Oh man, I went too far…_

Saphira's hand then open in front of Artemis with a stern glaze of seriousness in her eyes. "Hand over your uniform." She said plain out. Artemis complied and handed her the uniform, which then she turned towards a large closet on the closest wall and opened it up. Three shelves were inside, each with a different color of female uniforms, and Saphira stacked Artemis' along with the rest before closing the door again.

Artemis could only think about two things: that Saphira abided by her request and reasoning, or that Saphira was putting the boot on her. Saphira's expression was so serious it could topple either way.

She seated herself again, across from Artemis, and reached for her phone to press one button and bring the receiver to her ear. "Seto-sama. Saphira…" she began, twisting Artemis' anxiety that she was consulting to the head of the Academy. She could only hear Saphira's end of the conversation. "I need a Ra Yellow male uniform…she could only find me at the present time…yes, I said 'she'… Her preference of the female uniform was otherwise…I know we've not had a problem like this before, but it wasn't a 'never' scenario." There was a long pause. Then Saphira nodded and hung up the phone with a gaze back to Artemis who was uneasy from the one-sided conversation.

The wild card smile cast a glow on Saphira's face, but she still kept her rank as the First Lady. _I hate it when Chronos antagonizes the students. It was because of him that we had such a small class last year._ "You'll get your blazer shortly. Your confrontation on De Mediz will go off the hook." Saphira's smile became wider by a small amount.

"Thank you, Saphira-san." Said Artemis.

* * *

Reception began, Jade was already at the table. The room's setting was tranquil and elegant, a well-fitted dining hall with a buffet of food on the other half of the room. Students were already filing in for dinner while Hikari and his assistant Kabayama, a teacher younger than him, watched over the class. Jade fidgeted with her food while trying desperately to save a seat for Artemis. _I hope she made it out all right…and not get her ears blown out from the screaming. Saphira looks dangerous._ Jade thoughts filled with concern. 

"Is this seat taken?" Another voice popped up to ask in the fast-crowding dining hall.

"Yes, I'm saving for Artemis!" Jade answered instantly, not knowing who she was answering to.

"Then I'll help," He asked and took the seat next to the empty chair. Jade looked up to see Daichi and blushed.

"Thank you Daichi-sama." She expressed gratitude.

Hikari cleared his throat while looking over the students, "It appears we've got a good class this year."

Kabayama nodded, "Yes, quite the talent. There seems to be more of them every year." He took a look around and saw Daichi and Jade looking for Artemis for the seat they are saving. "Are we missing one though?"

Hikari looked in the direction, "They seem to think so, probably knows our missing candidate." The professor caught from the corner of his eye Artemis just coming in the entrance, wearing the Ra Yellow blazer and walking as if she doesn't care of her look towards the others. "She might be it."

"She? In the blazer? But that can't be right…" Individuals scattered in the room also began to stare at Artemis as she wore the blazer open to show the quartz clearly over the dark shirt.

Jade stood up. "Artemis! Over here! We saved you a seat!" She cried for her and Artemis acknowledged, seeing any other seats left. However, she was stopped short of Kabayama.

"Where's your proper uniform?" He asked.

Artemis could nearly explode into a fury, but to an administrator, by example before, would be a bad idea. Instead she replied generally, "Saphira-san allowed me to wear the blazer." She was acknowledged and grabbed her meal before taking a seat between Jade and Daichi.

"Thank goodness you made it out all right. I thought Saphira-san would have nailed you as hard as Chronos." Jade sighed with relief.

"No, she was fine with me. She allowed me the blazer." Artemis replied.

"Minh is it? Quite the name you've made for yourself," a boy not far from sitting across them whispered lowly but enough for Artemis to hear. He had lizard-green hair and greased as such to fit the skin texture of a salamander with sly brown eyes in Artemis' direction.

Daichi looked between him and Jade, "You two look related."

"Hardly!" He and Jade shot back.

Artemis looked to his direction, "Are you even a freshman?"

"Second-year, but news travels fast. The name actually came up to my presence before your name." He answered.

_Is he talking about my brother? My last name is not common on this part of the world._ Artemis thought, almost hopeful that she had found answers to her brother's present whereabouts. "You've heard of Minh before? Which Minh?"

He smiled. "I like you Artemis, you definitely hold well under pressure. My buddy was there, watching your Duel at Kaiba Corp." He said, pointing to a more silent character at his left with dark shades. "So now I know, and just a bit of research gave me the lowdown of the rest of your cards and a few tidbits of info about you."

"Well humor me…" Artemis waited for a name, slightly intrigued of what he had to say in the latter.

"Iago Lark, I have two years in this academy under my belt." He replied.

"Odd how you seem to know a lot about me, but I know none of you." Artemis commented, "So what do you know about me?"

"Artemis Minh. Age 17, birthday is January 12th. Your hobby is preferred as drawing with Dueling as your day job." Iago began to ramble, "You run a Warrior-Type Deck; last reviewed you have 22 monsters with only two Beast-type creatures and one Warrior level 5, 14 Spell Cards, and 4 Trap Cards. Your strategy is to run down your opponent fast and furiously as your deck is only 40 cards—a prolonged duel is a bad route. Your deck weaknesses are those that destroy monster type and discard decks." Surrounding students blinked blankly after Iago's rant, Artemis was unmoved.

_So he knows my deck inside and out…question is, is he smart enough to calculate precisely the probability of my draws?_ "You have my applause to know my deck and how it works." Artemis complimented.

"I know more than that. I know plenty about both Minh's." Iago smirked.

"Both Minh's? There's more than one?" Jade perked, looking confused. Artemis stood up.

"Minh, you're talking about my brother?" Artemis demanded a straight answer.

"Probably…" Iago taunted. Artemis finally came to the bottom line.

"Duel. I win, you talk. I lose, I'll leave you alone on the subject." Artemis said with an additional comment under her breath, "Not like I need Jafar's parrot to give me an answer."

Iago's eyes narrowed. _Jafar's…parrot? I always did hate that nickname. And this one just took the cake._ "Deal."

* * *

Original characters— 

Professor Hikari- Sdrive

Jade Llora- YamiUmiRyu

Iago Lark- Man Called True


	4. Iago Lark

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

* * *

**Chapter 4- Iago Lark**

"Meet me outside the dorm by the cliff. We'll duel there." Iago challenged and got up from his seat, his partner soon behind him in step. Artemis watched as the two walked away, the other acknowledged freshmen looking concerned.

Daichi commented, "Artemis is already picking fights. This is a Second-year student." Artemis looked as if she ignored his comment. She glared at Iago's back, already in a bad disposition.

_He might know something about my brother. I must see for myself._ Artemis thought bitterly and got up from her own seat. Iago had already approached Hikari and Kabayama, talking to them about the subject.

Hikari chuckled, "A dinner and a Duel, sounds fine to me. We can celebrate our freshmen entries by showing them what we at Ra Yellow expect of them. Has your opponent agreed to this Iago?" By now the students were sending their trays away for cleaning. "I believe I see interest of an audience. Alright, everyone who wishes to watch the Duel are to come outside." The professor exclaimed, at response the students began to file out and regroup into an audience outside.

Jade stood by Artemis' side. "Good luck, I know you'll have an easier time with this one." She said as they both trailed out.

Artemis nodded and left for their dorm. _Though I would want to see if this Academy are to my expectations. There were times where I had a definite loss against Saphira, but I was spared and kept the duel going. I could have lost on Turn 2! I must find this duelist to be a challenge, or ask Saphira-san for a rematch._ She thought and turned a corner to enter her room. She lifted her Duel Disk from her desk and made a quick spot of her deck.

Off in a corner of her desk, while her Duel Disk was beginning to pulse faintly in her hands, a figure emerged. Sasuke Samurai opened his eyes under the large black brows. _Artemis-san, a Duel so soon after reaching the island?_ He asked.

_I hope that isn't a lack of confidence, Sasuke._ Artemis looked back to her partner, but before her eyes caught two more figures in the room. Asleep next to Jade's bed were large, black animals with human postures. _Pitch-Black Warwolves?_ Artemis pondered. _Jade must take great care of her deck._

_Yes, that is what I figured too. Their images are so vivid, even to you?_ Sasuke asked, getting Artemis' answer of a nod.

It might be interesting to see how her deck plays now. Artemis gave a quick but calm smile and clipped the Duel Disk to her right arm. _Let's go Sasuke. Duel 2 begins tonight._ She beckoned and Sasuke vanished into her deck. Before she left her room, she took another passing glance to her portrait. _Brother, haven't you _tried_ to reach me yet?_

Artemis gave a quick but calm smile and clipped the Duel Disk to her right arm. She beckoned and Sasuke vanished into her deck. Before she left her room, she took another passing glance to her portrait. tried

* * *

The students assembled and made a duel lot with Iago already waiting on one side. Kabayama had taken the middle of the field and Hikari merged into the standing audience. Most to all of the students was eager for the duel, one was especially excited with blazing green eyes under a top of brown. "One of us freshman against Iago Lark, this will be good. …Lark? Artemis is in trouble."

Jade glanced to him, "What's wrong Kokuro?" she asked, knowing his name from the reception.

"Lark is an infamous family in the United States, matching that of Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey's claims of fame in Japan. Iago's dad Demetrius is the American champion after Bandit Keith was overthrown; and semi-retired, Iago now has his deck!" Kokuro emphasized. Artemis had just come up next to him, appearing focused.

"So I'm going to face an American tournament deck?" Artemis' sudden question made Kokuro jump from even noticing her.

"Sorry, didn't know you got her Artemis." Kokuro apologized. Artemis shrugged it off and took the opposite end of Iago.

"I better not be disappointed, but I'm not going to let you win. I came to Duel Academy for a true challenge. These past couple of years Domino has been lacking talent, I hope they came here." Artemis boasted, her Duel Disk readied for combat.

"I'm not from Domino but expect a challenge. You're going to regret that Aladdin Iago joke." Iago grumbled with his Duel Disk ready, as was Artemis.

"If this is a successful tournament deck, then I shouldn't be disappointed," Artemis' adjusted her Duel Disk. _This is a tournament deck…I think I'm going to like what I see._ She hoped. "I'll give you initiative Iago." Her LP light up at 4000

"This deck can work either way, you sure you don't want it?" Iago asked for a second thought when his Duel Disk blinked LP, but took the opportunity anyway, "OK, either way this deck will not disappoint. I'll begin with one monster Set and one card facedown. That marks my first move." He declared as the two holograms hovered before him.

Artemis calculated. _That's usually a first move, it can, may, and often will take the opponent by surprise…I wish I knew what happened in the U.S., I would have at least a hint to what this deck is all about._ Artemis drew her opening hand. _This doesn't look too promising…but maybe I might score a surprise myself._ "I'll also set a monster and one facedown card."

Jade leaned forward in observation. "Both of them defended? I thought for sure Artemis would attack." Daichi and Kokuro had some serious looks for the first turn of battle.

"Looks like Artemis knows what she's up against. Round one and things are intense." Kokuro commented.

Daichi nodded, "They look like intermediate duelists. Sadly though Iago knows Artemis deck; Warriors are very offensive and with a deck built like that, any surprises can be costly." He recalled Artemis' exam duel. "As for the duelists themselves, they can feel the intensity, probably more than even we can measure. Artemis has plenty of experience in tournaments so she has a feel of the atmosphere; that's why she strains to control herself so she doesn't make any reckless moves. As for Iago, this is his father's deck, which has seen trophies throughout the American continents. That deck must have seen every possible deck theme thought of and so universal that it can beat those decks, and inevitably beat Artemis."

Jade gasped lightly, "Come on Artemis, for the freshmen!" she turned to cheer.

Iago drew for his second turn, "I'll play Graceful Charity! This Spell card allows me three more cards then discarding two." Above him an angel floated with three small orbs of light between her hands. The lights fell onto Iago's Duel Disk as he pulled three more cards from his deck, scanned his hand, and yanked out two cards. The angel vanished when the cards were discarded. "Next, I'll set another monster and another facedown card. Your move."

_Well, this is discouraging, he's forcing my hand._ Artemis winced, feeling the pressure just a tap but the freshmen eyes watching made the tap a shove. Professor Hikari had his arms folded across him and saw clearly Artemis feigning mask.

"Artemis Minh." He called, pausing the duel temporarily, "Just keep your cool, there's know need to be intimidated by a deck you do not know." His words reached Artemis, enough to calm her.

Her eyes slid shut. _He's right, a force of hand can't intimidate me. For all I know Iago could be bluffing and making me go all out, falling for those cards. But this is a tournament deck; it can't be just all bluff and lie. What kind of deck relies on all facedown cards to take advantage?_ Artemis wondered and drew her card. "This will stop those facedown cards! Tactical Espionage Expert (1300/1200), mission time!" She announced as the spy appeared, ready for anything. "Then I flip summon Command Knight (1200/1900), she boosts all Warrior attack points by 400." Upon the military commander's summon, the espionage expert gun upgraded, as did some of his gadgets.

Iago studied it. _Looks like she's going for it._

"Command Knight, attack Iago's first facedown!" Artemis proceeded the attack. Iago lost his poker face, none of his trap cards could flip but he had other plans now that Artemis' aim was right.

"Smacked into my Hane-Hane (450/500). And his flip effect sends Tactical Espionage Expert back to your hand." Out of the plume that was Command Knight's attack, the oddest-looking monster flew out from under her, a large flying nose with two fists clutching a small axe. Before going to the grave, it turned itself into a twister and swallowed the second monster on Artemis' field. Under the circumstances, Artemis had nothing left of a Battle Phase and ended her turn with an unprotected Command Knight.

Iago drew his card and had a brief moment of concentration. _There're two sides of this deck, the bounce back then the direct attack. This will be perfect._ "I Summon Reflect Bounder (1700/1000) in attack mode!" He declared, revealing a human-shape machine with assorted parabola mirrors. "Just enough, Reflect Bounder, attack Command Knight with Mirror Beam!" Iago jumped straight into the battle.

Artemis watched as the attack progressed, _Hane-Hane and Reflect Bounder…such simple cards can be so effective. What am I saying, this is only the beginning of the duel._ She figured as a beam of light blasted and incinerated the Command Knight. The difference just tapped Artemis' Life Points to 3900, the first injury of the game.

"That ends my turn." Iago said with a smirk. _This deck hasn't lived down a loss yet._

Artemis drew her next card, _Joys, a Reflect Bounder. Anything I throw it'll come right back, nailing me with a risky move. I need something just small enough to hit it so I don't lose a lot of Life Points. _Artemis glimpsed her hand and remembered her facedown card. "I'll begin with my open facedown card, The Warrior Returning Alive. This brings Command Knight back to my hand." She began, with the female warrior returning from the grave, battered and using her sword for support before going into Artemis' hand. "Next, I'll bring back an old friend, the Tactical Espionage Expert (1300/1200)!" She declared, reappearing on the field the familiar spy, "And next, the reinforcements. I'll equip Lightning Blade to my Expert, increasing his attack power to 2100." _What sucks is that this is my weakest equip card, I'm due for a major hit but I can't leave Reflect Bounder out there._ Artemis thought as the spy came equipped with a crackling blade.

Kokuro looked up, "I hope Artemis knows what she's doing. Even with Tactical Espionage Expert able to block traps this turn, if she attacks Reflect Bounder, she's going to get nailed in the Life Points."

Hikari looked on, _Artemis using her desperation move this soon? She better know what's she's doing. Demetrius' deck is not one to take lightly._ He had a concentrated gaze on the duel.

"All for nothing! Tactical Espionage Expert, attack!" Artemis called out her spy stealthily coming on the offense but none could take the Reflect Bounder by surprise. His blade clashed with a mirror and although breaking it, the intensity of the attack made Artemis pay; her Life Points dropped to 1800 left, but her monster was still standing. As for Iago, his Life Points stood at 3600, taking the difference from battle nonetheless of the effect.

Iago had a processing look on his face, studying Artemis on sight. "Shame I prefer to take my opponents out nice and slow. But you just had to ramrod Reflect Bounder…" he shrugged, "either way this was happening. Reveal facedown, Book of Moon!" He unveiled a card that looked like a book of Egyptian hieroglyphics. "This forces your Expert to go into hiding and lose his equip card in the process." As he spoke the magic of the Book of Moon threw the expert into facedown defense and the Lightning Blade to the graveyard.

Artemis was no less shocked than feeling stupid of herself, running headlong into a trap that wasn't really a trap. And it appeared Iago wasn't finished. "Now in chain to the Expert's facedown state, I activate Call of the Haunted, summoning back my Reflect Bounder." He announced his second facedown, a true trap unbound by Expert's effect.

Artemis' eyes went to the ground, not in shame but in thought. _This deck…this deck is amazing… And I thought I worked a deck of simple and common cards._ If it didn't hurt to smile, she would. But the duel wasn't over, but her turn was. "Go ahead and make a move Iago, I'm pretty much at a dead stop here." Artemis shrugged.

Iago drew his next card, "Hardly much. I'll set another monster, and equip Sword of Deep-Seated to Reflect Bounder, now he's 2200." He stated as a wicked violet sword appeared in the machine's hand and all around the aura went dark, "And he'll go directly on your Tactical Espionage Expert. Take him out! Dark Mirror Beam!" Iago declared, this time a black beam of light burned out Artemis defense effortlessly. "Let's see you try to attack Reflect Bounder again. I end."

The turn passed quickly for Artemis, she looked to her hand, straining for options. _Need to get some sort of hit on him…I guess I'm not going to see another equip card if I don't see another turn._ Artemis reached for another repeat from her hand. "I summon Command Knight to the field!"

"Again? She doesn't have any allies to protect her and her weak 1600 attack points." Iago pressed the matter of subject when the military uniformed warrior stepped up.

"Call me crazy, I'm just having some hope in this. I give Command Knight the Equip Spell card, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade." Artemis declared. The Command Knight's attack power skyrocketed by 800 as her right wrist flexed with the sudden burs of the blade.

"Yes, that beats Reflect Bounder by 200 attack points!" Jade cheered until Daichi stopped her.

"Remember, when Reflect Bounder is attacked, the points of the attacking monster are dealt as damage to the attacker's Life Points. Even with the advantage of points, she still can't attack it without losing the game." He said.

Hearing the explanation from the sidelines, Artemis pulled another card from her hand. "Now for my next Equip Card, Shooting Star Bow – Ceal!" She announced, and the Command Knight had the mystical bow in her grasp. Iago tried not to look too surprised, but he knew what this card allowed at the cost. "Command Knight, aim! And attack Iago directly with Ceal Arrow!" The monster posed as a light arrow came at her fingertips. After a moment, the monster released and struck Iago dead on, his Life Points slid to 2200.

Iago winced, "I applaud the efforts Artemis. I take it that's your turn?" Iago drew his card, but felt his hand unnecessary for this turn. "First, I'll Flip Summon another Hane-Hane. Adios Command Knight." Iago said plainly as another twister whipped Command Knight off the field, leaving Artemis out in the open and defenseless. The freshmen gasped as they all saw the last hit ready. "Reflect Bounder, begin the final attack." Iago commanded and asked as the beam charged in Reflect Bounder's hands. "Well Minh, have I disappointed you?" The beam exploded and engulfed Artemis in a fury of black light. Her Life Points reached zero and the beam faded; around her in the audience was silence, awaiting her reaction from being handed her first defeat on the island.

Artemis was in her thoughts, looking over the duel like a review in her head. _No matter what I did…I guess the result would be that I lost. Each move was meant to foil my moves…and those moves could work on any deck, it was so universal it was easily overlooked, using Flip monsters. And I didn't last long enough to get a full grasp of it._ She thought and reclaimed eye contact on Iago. A smile just cracked ever so slightly on her face, a gracious smile that had been buried for years, she had reached another milestone in her life: a worthy challenge and someone to call a rival.

"I enjoyed the duel Iago. Domino lost its luster these past couple of years and I was hoping they all came here. Though you're not from around there, it was good to see there's definitely challenge." Artemis complimented. Iago's holograms vanished and so did his vengeful personality, he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Hope for better duels in the future Artemis. I definitely see that your approach is intimidating to an unprepared deck." Iago exchanged. To the both of them there was applause of a duel well fought, as there was hope for a freshman to overcome, the Larks had a reputation well kept. Iago stepped up to Artemis and passed by close enough for a low whisper, "When you get back to your room, call me on your PDA." Artemis made a quick nod as Iago and Greg left from the crowd first.

"Artemis!" Jade called as her ring of friends came up. "Artemis are you all right?"

Daichi had disbelief in his face, "Artemis didn't look like that defeat was a letdown."

Artemis had a content smile, "Like I said, I'm not disappointed of the duel. It was exciting to face a new deck, and utilized the most common of cards, I thought I had that trick done. I feel that the trip to Duel Academy is well worth it, no questions…" She paused, the energy escaping her body. "Now…I want my bed."

Kokuro smiled brightly, "That was a great duel, a freshman against an upper-classmen. I wouldn't mind around with you." The group began to head for the dorms with the audience behind them.

Watching the students, Hikari and Kabayama regrouped. Kabayama commented, "Looks like we're in for a good year of rivalry."

"Indeed," Hikari agreed.

* * *

After letting the hot water beat at her back from a shower, Artemis towel dried her hair. In their room, Jade was looking through her deck, sorting it extremely tediously. Artemis asked, "Too much energy left?"

"That duel was so exciting I want a duel or I just can't sleep tonight." Jade perked. Artemis smiled lightly and made her way to her desk. Her PDA sat idle next to her Duel Disk.

"Hope Iago didn't mind that I didn't call immediately." She mumbled and dial-in for Iago, instantly getting picked up.

"Been waiting for you Artemis." answered Iago, bright and cheerfully but not as much as Jade. "I was hoping we could chat tonight."

"Really? For what?" Artemis sounded curious. Iago was looking for the words.

"Oh, how to put this lightly? I know we had the deal that if I win we'd skip the whole Minh thing. Honestly, I think you should know." Iago explained, giving Artemis a hopeful look and glancing at her photo. "Now Artemis, I just found this to be more than coincidence but your brother disappeared around the time the Rare Hunters were marking territory in Domino during Battle City." Artemis looked disbelieved and looked to make sure Jade wasn't listening.

"You're saying my brother is still with the Rare Hunters?" Artemis asked.

"Just don't get too hopeful, Minh. I know Marik disbanded the Rare Hunters after Battle City."

"Except that time-to-time there are Hunters undercover in the tournament, disqualifying the finalists except for me and my opponent in the final round."

"So you haven't encountered them?"

"Nope, I only catch glimpses of their trails, the broken duelists that used to be one of the four semi-finalists. Marik may have eliminated his ties with the Rare Hunters, but someone took his place." Artemis and Iago were at a pause before Artemis held back a yawn.

"I guess that duel took a lot out of you too?" Iago asked.

"It is a very impressive deck, nothing like what I've faced in the tournaments." Artemis complimented. Iago smiled back.

"It's my dad's deck, undefeated."

"Why aren't you in Obelisk if that deck carries a reputation like that?"

"Not a lot of money nor has my American reputation carried over internationally."

"I see." Artemis nodded with understanding, "Well, goodnight Iago."

"See you later Artemis." Iago bid farewell and both clicked their PDAs off.

Artemis set aside her PDA and pulled the covers over her shoulders, thinking about the coincidental remark Iago made. _Joining the Rare Hunters…no my brother wouldn't do that. He just can't be that desperate for money. It's just coincidence—it can't be the actual reason._ She thought, fidgeting with the quartz. "First day of class, Jade. Thinking about sleep?" Artemis wondered.

"Go ahead, I won't bother you. Goodnight Artemis." Jade said, still concentrating on her deck. Artemis looked at her for a moment, then turned her back towards Jade's desk light.


	5. Kevin Theron

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

* * *

**Chapter 5- Kevin Theron**

The next day was the first day of class. Chronos limped into the room, dragging his right leg across the floor, his left arm hung in a sling, and a black eye replaced the left eye. He made it to his podium and stated while trying to keep his pride, "Anyone laughs even the slightest snicker will be expelled." Many of the students' faces showed resist to explode in hysteria; Artemis was one of the few, simply turning away at the sight so she wouldn't break first.

Unwillingly the freshmen had to sit through Chronos' Duel Tacticians course as he lectured with his deep European accent, sharp voice, and frequent groans of pain. Many of the students faked attention spans, other were quiet but lost attention a while ago, including Artemis.

Sitting next to her, Jade was trying to look into attention, but her eyes shifted often to Artemis' work, peering over her shoulder while Artemis drew.

Chronos paused in his lecture to look over the students, only a few of them in attention. His eyes firmly on Artemis, _Little wench, I hope she isn't going to be the smart aleck just because Saphira allowed her the blazer._ Chronos decided to change subject, to get the class's attention. "I see that just talking about hypothetical scenarios bore you all so let's try a different route: actual duels." Half the class perked up, but Artemis was unmoved. "According to the Duel Log, last night we had an Artemis Minh against an Iago Lark?" She finally lifted her head, "Most of you Ra Freshmen saw that duel hm? How was the turn out, give me some details."

There were murmurs among the Ra Yellow freshmen, but the Slifers were excused for being confused by absence.

Kokuro leaned back on his chair, staring upside down at Artemis with his green eyes. "I think Chronos is still sore about you and the blazer."

Artemis grumbled so lowly that her insult could not be heard.

Daichi stood up, "If you want details, Artemis was at a slight disadvantage. Not just because she was a freshman, but because Iago's deck has seen two generations of duelists. A deck that caliber and history cannot be defeated easily." He suggested in and sat down.

Jade followed, "Artemis played a great duel and a deck can tell a lot about a person. Artemis plays a Warrior deck with very creative moves, just like her creative drawings. 'The pen is mightier than the sword,' they say. Well in her case the pen _is_ the sword!" She exclaimed.

The bursts from her peers left Artemis surprised, but left her the relief of speaking out.

Jade sat down and looked to Artemis. _She did have a good time fighting Iago. Definitely for not only the fact that she isn't pressured to duel anymore._ The class itself began chattering about the duel, Ras exchanging the moves of combat with the Slifers, and clearly left Chronos to talk to himself.

In the lower seats where the Slifers sat, a trio was already grouped—included with it Judai and Sho—but did not include a Slifer who had his eyes locked on Artemis since class began. He had staring daggers of brown eyes on Minh, wearing a white blazer with red collar (This was scarce among the Slifers, as a white uniform in the red dorm meant he was a third-year student, still debate to as if the same applied to Obelisks or Ras). He took a long, hard gaze at Artemis, who didn't seem to answer in return with a glance.

_She fought Iago Lark and lost after inflicting damage. It's a feat! I'll never get promoted if I lose to her._ He schemed, looking at Daichi next. _He's too smart, he'll see right through my strategy._ On to Kokuro. _Too overconfident of himself. _Finally on Jade. He grinned, _She's a cheerleader, probably lacks confidence of herself. She'll be good to finally give me my promotion, and I know just how to do it. What's her name again, Jade Llora?_ He thought and checked his PDA.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and the Ra dorms were treated well as normal, now than ever since most people skipped lunch for this or that reason. Artemis ate contently with her freshman ring of friends; Iago was nowhere in sight at the table. 

While drinking her iced tea, Artemis still had her left hand glued on the sketchpad. When questioned about subjects not personal to her, Artemis didn't feel any problem answering. "I'd like to design cards, though wasn't too sure about how to go about that since Industrial Illusions stopped their card line-up." She said.

Daichi looked concentrated, "That's true, after the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix there hasn't been a new set release, instead duelists have been fighting for rare cards that are beginning to show their age."

"No kiddin'." Kokuro coined in, "Though I haven't had any problems with my rare cards."

"If anyone should say that, it should be Iago. He beat me with the most common cards in the game." Artemis didn't seem irked to repeat the memory of that incident. She was never one to take losing lightly but she just couldn't get mad at herself or frustrate at Iago for the rout. Artemis flipped her sketchpad shut, another bite of the clam chowder, and pulled up her deck. "Maybe my Warriors do run recklessly into things; and through it, the simple things Iago threw at me were bigger surprises than most cases."

Jade's chin was propped on her hands, balanced by her elbows on the table, "Still, you fought the same way you fought Saphira-san. Maybe Iago's like to surprise people. By the way, who called you last night?" Artemis froze at the question.

Then she sighed, "It was Iago all right. I guess it is Duelist Courtesy of a well-played match to call and praise." Artemis saved herself as Jade seemed to buy her answer. She sighed, _Jade's good, she hasn't said anything…_ Artemis slid her face into her hand and then her eye blew open in between her fingers. _Iago's knows my deck…and rumors about him…what else does he know?_

The chat session was interrupted as a PDA went off. Everyone dug into his or her pockets to check, but only Jade had the ringer. Jade questioned, "Who is it?" She glanced at the screen.

"It could be anyone, possibly the wrong name." Kokuro answered.

"No, there's no name as the sender." Jade's claim made everyone look closely over her shoulder. Daichi identified it clearly.

"You have a Duel Request, Jade. This is like throwing the gauntlet, someone wants to challenge you." He explained, "Something like this isn't school credit required so you can accept or decline, but in some cases if the Duel Log readers find it interesting and worth it, they might have an eye out for you."

"But this is only the first day, will they notice?" Jade asked.

"Probably depends on the duelist, which remains anonymous right now." Artemis looked closer into it.

"You'd think it'd be too hard on the challenger to decline?"

"Possibly. I know you run a Beast Deck but I want to know how you run it. And I'd rather see it than being told about it." Artemis answered for her roommate. Jade looked one last time on the circumstances of the challenge.

"It's in an hour at to Blue Arena. I'm going to duel an Obelisk!" Jade jumped at the setting of the Duel.

"You're only a freshman!" Kokuro was right along with her, but calmed down faster, "Well, maybe they want to see what the freshmen class has. The Slifers didn't see the spectacle Artemis showed us either." He grinned.

"No matters what happens, at least you dueled with what you had." Artemis said calmly, even she felt it extremely unusual out of her nature._ That duel with Lark had to have thrown me into a bigger loop than I thought._ "I'll come with you Jade, our Phys' Ed class isn't until block six."

"Lucky." Kokuro huffed, "At least gimme the details when the duel's over." He and Daichi got up from their seats

"Will do." Jade smiled, having more confidence in herself. _We're just freshmen, we can stumble in the beginning._ She and Artemis left the table after Daichi and Kokuro headed for their next class.

As the girls headed to their room, Artemis thought constantly about what she and Sasuke saw before she dueled Iago. "You take care of your deck well, Jade?"

"Of course! I absolutely love my deck, and in return their loyalty pays off. I've hardly lost a match." Jade cheered her answer.

"So I take it you are absolutely careful about your Pitch-Black Warwolves?"

"Right again! Kiba and Tsume are my partners among the rest of the pack."

"Well I hope to see Fang and Claw in action." Artemis gradually lightened up, then her brows went up in question. "You named your cards?"

Jade flustered, "Only my Warwolves!" then she settled down, "I have a pair of Malamute-wolves back home, both males; they're really good company and loyal watchdogs. And the Warwolves remind me of them." She smiled.

* * *

With drawing the least amount of attention, the girls found their way inside the Obelisk Blue main, but not before showing one of the admin the digital challenge text on Jade's PDA. Generously, the female supervisor of the girls' dorm led them to the arena. 

"So one of our students challenged you?" She asked.

Jade bit her lip, "I hope I'll do fine against whoever challenged me." The arena was bright and polished, as if made of stainless steel from ceiling to platform. Jade climbed up onto the platform with her Duel Disk, careful of her mini-skirt as she saw herself in the platform's reflection. When she looked down once more after she stood in position, she blushed with embarrassment. _What do they use on these floors, car wax?_

Artemis stood off to an edge of the platform while the advisor began to walk out. She turned, "I have a class to do so I'm going to get someone else from the lounge to watch you three." Artemis waved in response and looked back on Jade.

"I thought your opponent would be here waiting for you." Artemis mumbled. From her Deck box, Sasuke Samurai phased into her view right next to her feet.

_Has the freshmen class become targets for the seniors?_ Sasuke asked with the hint of unfairness.

_I think it's customary to weed out the weak in this school. It may not be an obvious purpose but the desperate might see us as easy targets._ Artemis answered and footsteps alerted her to turn around. She was staring into the blue-gray eyes of a male easily identified to be older than her. He had a mess of blonde tangles on his head and wearing a white uniform much like Ryo's but died red. "A Slifer?"

"I'm looking for Jade Llora." He said while looking between the two.

"I'm your opponent, that is if you're my opponent." Jade boasted, "So who are you?"

"Kevin Theron, a Slifer soon-to-be-Ra. You're my ticket to promotion!" He cawed. "For years I've been trying to catch the eye of the Kaibas so I can finally be promoted where I belong, in Obelisk! My deck is unparalleled to any other student."

"If that's true, why are you still in Slifer?" Artemis asked with her arms folded.

"Because I'm constantly ignored! But after I defeat a Ra I'll be promoted."

Jade cocked her head, her green pigtails bouncing with her movement, "So I take it you _haven't_ defeated a Ra yet."

"I had to look for the right one. And you're it!" Kevin pointed a finger at Jade, who was really looking modest at this point.

"Thanks for the compliment but there are a lot more freshmen I think you can find more of the freshmen that can pose challenge, like Artemis!" Jade suggested frantically.

"You accepted my challenge Llora, so there's no turning back now!" Kevin made the solid point of the event.

Artemis looked back on Jade, "He's a Slifer, if he hasn't defeated a Ra yet, I doubt he'll defeat you. Just look at it this way: you're not here to defeat him, you're here to show me what your deck is capable of…and he's the prey." She said as Kevin climbed up to his end of the platform.

Both Duel Disks were launched and the Life Points shined 4000. "Duel!" Both players proclaimed.

"Since I'm the one who was challenged, I think I should go first." Jade drew her opening hand. She had a wild smile on her face, "And I'll begin with the litter of my deck, the Cat's Ear Tribe!" She declared with a bit of fanatic, showing off three cats wearing guerilla tactics outfits. Despite their getups, the kittens of brown, white, and blue were playing amongst themselves.

"Kitten commandos? That's an interesting opening move." Said Artemis, intrigued by the first gesture.

"I wouldn't insult them. These little kittens have a juicy effect: when a monster attacks them that monsters attack falls to 200, making things a stalemate, but not for long!" Jade pulled another card from her hand, "Next, I'll give my kittens this, Axe of Despair, increasing their attack points by 1000." Jade announced as the cats stopped playing, now stumbling on their little feet to hold the large axe. "That ends my turn."

Kevin watched with concentration. _Crap, there goes a first-move hit. I attack those cats and I'll get nailed._ He drew for his first move, and he couldn't hold a poker face at all either. "A hand doesn't get better than this. First I'll activate a Spell Card, Ground Collapse! This makes it so you lose two monster zones!" His first card cause fissures on the last two spaces on Jade's hologram, and two red X's blinked on Jade's Duel Disk. "Then I'll Set a monster and one card facedown to end my turn." The cards hovered in front of him.

_Ground Collapse?_ Sasuke Samurai thought.

_Sometimes, a deck cannot be determined by the first card. Theron has more to it, there has to be._ Artemis answered.

Jade began her next turn. "A monster in defense mode huh? No match for my Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000)!" Jade announced her next creature, a bipedal bovine wielding a bent blade of a weapon. For lack of better words, this one looked peeved. "My Enraged Battle Ox has the ability to inflict damage while your monster is in defense mode! And that applies for all my Beast-related cards as well. Enraged Battle Ox, attack with Stampeding Outrage!" The Battle Ox roared ferociously and charged ahead, his axe spinning and crashed upon the scythe of another card.

The card revealed was Spirit Reaper (300/200), a skeletal spirit wrapped in lavender robes. Despite the Enraged Battle Ox's overwhelm in power, the Reaper easily matched it. "That all? You're still going to take damage." Jade cheered victoriously.

"I beg to differ. Open facedown, Spirit Barrier!" Kevin activated his trap as a whirlwind of spirits exploded from the Spirit Reaper, forcing the Battle Ox back.

Jade winced, "What happened, you didn't take any damage at all!"

"Precisely, my Spirit Barrier trap card enables me this power. While there are monsters on my side of the field, I take absolutely no damage in battle. And as a nasty combo, my Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed _as_ a result of battle." Kevin boasted, grinning wider than Jade. "Headmaster Kaiba, please tell me you're seeing this!"

Sasuke looked stunned at Kevin, _The kid's lost it!_

Jade looked on. _The Spirit Barrier can do that? If I can't get rid of the Reaper then I'll never inflict damage on him. He must be stalling for something big._ "I'll end my turn after I set a card facedown." The card hovered in place next to the Axe of Despair.

At the start of his turn, Kevin began to look deeper into the duel, mainly on Jade's facedown card, specifically below it. He could just make out the image of reflection. _I recognize that image…at least it's a designated timing trap._ Kevin began his turn. "I'll only Set another monster and end my turn."

_I may not be able to cause damage, but I can prevent any surprises. _Jade reviewed her hand, _Hey! I can get rid of the Spirit Reaper!_ "I'll first Set a monster, then Battle Ox will attack your second defense! Stampeding Outrage!" The Battle Ox charged in once more, but the Beast-Warrior may have bitten off more than it could chew.

Kevin smiled, "Right smack into my Wall of Illusion (1000/1850), a defense more powerful than Battle Ox. And anyone stupid enough to attack it will be thrown back to your hand!" At his declaration, a barrier stopped the Battle Ox. The card was revealed to a living wall, plastered with a straight face boasting fangs. It hardly flinched as it telepathically forced the Enraged Battle Ox back.

The Ox vanished and flew into Jade's hand, her Life Points just short to 3850. "Well, that stopped from any more predicaments, at least he wasn't a sac' monster. I end my turn."

"Obvious you couldn't do anything else at this point." Sneered Kevin as he began his turn. _I have to keep up the defense, I can't let her get any farther than she has now. That Set card can do serious damage to my plans but I have no way to stop it._ Kevin thought deeply about Jade's Set monster. "I'll Set another Monster in defense mode and another card facedown. That's my turn." He played quickly as new cards landed on the field.

Jade drew and inspiration struck. "Well, this as good as any to turn the key and open the door of victory. I'll first Flip Summon Hane-Hane (450/500)! This forces a monster back to your hand! A handy little trick I picked up from Artemis' duel against Iago."

_I knew she'd pick that up. No matter what I did, that thing would kick off anyway._ Kevin cursed.

In silence, both Sasuke and Artemis studied Kevin. Sasuke looked up to his duelist. _He appears to have a pretty good deck. I'm beginning to wonder why he hasn't been promoted._

_I have a pretty good guess why. He looked like he saw Hane-Hane coming._ Artemis contemplated, looking at his and Jade's cards, then seeing more than hologram shadow on the floor. _A Sakuretsu Armor…a Negate Attack…a Yomi Ship…_ Her eyes snapped open, as did her mind.

_Artemis-san?_ Sasuke wondered after hearing cards named off.

Jade finally decided, "Hane-Hane, send Spirit Reaper to the Graveyard!"

"That's not Hane-Hane's effect, it goes to the hand!" Kevin argued.

"But it's Spirit Reaper's effect. When Spirit Reaper is specifically a target of a Spell, Trap, or Monster effect, it is immediately destroyed, and you lose your so-called perfect combo." Jade declared. The oddity of a levitating creature ripped a tornado open and on contact, the Spirit Reaper vanished completely. "That's one!"

"Still need to get past my other defenses." Kevin growled.

"Easy enough. Spell Card, Wild Nature's Release!" Jade declared her next card, "This increase a Beast's Attack Points by its Defense Points. And since I don't seem to have much of a choice, I'll increase Enraged Battle Ox's attack (2700)!" On the activation, the Enraged Battle Ox's anger worsened, its pupils dilated and it began to slobber at the mouth while swing the axe wildly. "Battle Ox, attack his Wall of Illusion again! Stampeding Outrage!"

"A lot of good that'll do ya." Said a sarcastic Kevin, "It's still going to go back to your hand after the damage is resolved." Then Kevin caught himself. _Wild Nature's Release destroys the target monster at the end of the turn! If it goes back to the hand it won't go to the Graveyard!_ "Open facedown, Negate Attack!" Kevin reacted. A barrier warped in between the battle just before the axe could make contact on the Wall of Illusion.

Artemis looked up at the reaction. "His deck still doesn't make sense. Ground Collapse to reduce Jade's forces, Spirit Barrier to prevent damage…this is a restriction deck, the coward is stalling for time by preventing anything Jade can do." She mumbled. _But what I don't get is…is Kevin cheating? Is he holding back because of Jade's facedown?_

The beast berserker fell back, snorting fiercely. Jade cringed. "That ended my Battle Phase, and I don't have much to do so that ends my turn." She sighed and the Ox fell into what almost looked like cardiac arrest. It dropped to its knees and collapsed, shattering into triangular pieces on contact.

Kevin drew and found opportunity. "I'll sacrifice my Wall of Illusion for Big Core!"

Artemis looked shocked, "OK, that threw my deck theme theory clear off the pier." The girls watched as the Wall of Illusion vanished, in its place looked like a large starship armed to the bow with lasers and missiles alike (2300/1100).

_Even with this juggernaut, she still has that facedown card that'll trigger on my attack._ Kevin thought and picked a card from his hand, _Or not. _"I'll set another card facedown. That ends my turn Llora; just try and beat my new monster!"

Jade drew, and her eyes went back on Kevin, "Sometimes, you should only ask what you really want. And I don't think you really wanted me challenging that." Jade kept her latest draw and making it the latest play. "As a double sacrifice, I offer my Cat's Ear Tribe and Hane-Hane to summon the biggest beast in my deck: Behemoth the King of All Animals!"

As if Artemis thought Big Core took her by surprise, now Jade had something bigger. Her two small monsters were replaced with a towering ferocity on four legs. Standing in solid muscle against magenta flesh and a purple mane running up his back, it growled so deep that it shook the arena. In size comparison, Jade could only match height to Behemoth's elbow (2700/1500).

Intimidated by the beast, even Sasuke gulped. _Behemoth never is a pretty sight when he's summoned. It's hard to tell if he's just angry or being called out or just plain angry._

Artemis held a deep concentration into the duel. "Kevin didn't attack the Hane-Hane, he must not want to lose a counter or the monster entirely…"

"If anything my counters should only be used to defend me." Kevin boasted to the spectator, "I'm not going to lose as long as my Life Points are up. My plan is to deplete Jade's deck, I always make my opponent draw out to win."

"Has that worked before?" Artemis asked rhetorically.

Stepping into the arena, Mokuba walked in with a little disappointment on his face. He was muttering something about losing his break, then his eyes saw the duel, specifically at Kevin, "He's doing this _again_?" He slumped.

"Mind explaining Mokuba-senpai?" Artemis asked.

"This would be Kevin Theron, a fourth-year Slifer." Mokuba answered, rubbing a temple, "He's pretty stubborn, trying to get promoted through challenging duels. Usually his challenges are over his head and only recently has he been trying to bully the freshmen, usually the Ra."

"Hasn't Headmaster Kaiba done anything?"

"I asked him about that too. I think he's taking the advantage of passing time. After three years you're off the island for graduation, or you're just popped off the island altogether, unless you have the tuition to pay for another year."

"But you said he's a fourth-year."

"The guy's rich, but bribery hasn't gotten him promotion. Oddly he slacks a lot, he has a very short permanent record, what was really unbelievable was that he was excused from all physical education from his father and a mastery of martial arts." Mokuba reported

"Doesn't look much of a martial artist to me. If Jade's right about getting to know the surface of someone from his deck, then I see a coward."

"We're thinking about rejecting another year with him if he doesn't pull himself together." Mokuba stood to watch next to Artemis. "Looks like Jade has the advantage."

"Spirit Barrier is what's dragging the game." Artemis sighed.

Jade grinned, "Wish you hadn't asked that now, because Behemoth has an ability to add. I can return a number of Beast monsters equal to the number I offered, so I'll call back to my hand…" Jade paused for though, then opened up, "Enraged Battle Ox and Hane-Hane." Two cards were ejected from her Graveyard and she added them to her hand. "Now for the attack! Behemoth, attack Big Core with Savage Claw!" The monster raised a paw and slammed it against the ship's own barrier.

"And a point to that would be?" Kevin smirked.

"I know I can't harm your Life Points; however, unlike Spirit Reaper, Big Core has a limit on how much he can take. After four hits that ship is capsized." Jade saw through it clearly and Behemoth backed off. "So with that I'll end my turn." Jade announced, seeing that although not destroyed, the Big Core did take damage.

Kevin growled and drew his card, seeing that Jade was going after his only offense when her trap would be cleared. "I'll Set a monster facedown and end my turn." He said with a second card aligned before him.

Jade grumbled, "Wuss…but then again, not very many people has what it takes to match my big bad beast." She smirked and drew her card. "I'll Set a monster facedown, too. And Behemoth attacks Big Core again!" On her command the monstrosity slammed his paw harder into the machine, again against a barrier but the support systems of the starship seemed to malfunction. "And with that I'll end my turn." Jade stated.

By the turns Kevin seemed more and more agitated, _Curses, she Set the Hane-Hane again. No possible way I can stop its flip effect, but I can stop that facedown card._ "I trigger the trap, Forced Ceasefire. For this turn, no trap cards can activate." He announced.

"So he's deciding to attack now?" Artemis questioned.

"Then I summon this monster, Zombyra the Dark!" Kevin moved to his summoning. Appearing in a large billowing cape of crimson came a masked warrior, striking an intimidating pose and eyes locked on Jade's monsters (2100/500). "Because of my Spirit Barrier, I don't have to worry about taking damage as long as I have monsters out. However I must keep you at bane. Zombyra attack her facedown!" Zombyra flew up to the facedown and struck at it with a blade of energy, slashing the anticipating Hane-Hane.

_I'm close to making that Big Core a piece of junk._ Jade thought. "Hane-Hane's ability sends your facedown card back to your hand!" The twister from Hane-Hane snapped and sent the facedown card flying back into his hand.

Kevin didn't react a lot, "Well, fortunately about Zombyra, every time he attacks a monster he loses 200 attack points. But that hardly matters because of my Spirit Barrier." He waved that his turn was over.

Jade drew, and looked to her remaining monster. _If he didn't freeze my Sakuretsu Armor I would have been able to block that attack…wait a minute. That was his first attack the entire duel, Big Core can't just be a scapegoat for his sake of stalling. But how would he know that my trap could only activate at a certain point?_ She stopped the time to think and began her turn. "I'm bringing back an old friend, Enraged Battle Ox!" On appearance, the beast was extremely temperamental, its face was more red than brown, and its axe was razor sharp compared to its previous appearance.

Mokuba watched carefully, "It wouldn't be too hard to figure out that Jade's trap could only activate at a certain time. She hadn't activated it for as long as this duel, probably."

"Since her second turn." Artemis commented, "If she hasn't been able to chain it, then a certain condition must be met."

"That's what would amateur duelists would want to think." Mokuba smirked with clever ingenious, "Maybe Jade's waiting for the right time. In some cases, a duelist won't pull his trump card until the condition is absolutely perfect. There could be a chance that Jade's trying not to make any wasteful moves."

Artemis pondered to herself. _There has to be an ulterior motive. Big Core could easily attack, but in any battle it'd lose a counter. …And the floor's so clean I can see myself. Kevin must have seen Sakuretsu Armor, or he would have attacked Hane-Hane instantly._

"Enraged Battle Ox attack Kevin's remaining facedown! Stampeding Outrage!" Jade commanded and the Ox charged mercilessly. The axe slammed and successfully sliced a large ladybug in half; instead of dots, stars lined its shell. Jade gasped, "That's a…!"

"A 4-starred Ladybug of Doom (500/1200)." Kevin finished, "upon flip, that li'l critter knocks out all of your level 4 creatures." The insect carcass unleashed a spore that covered Jade's half of the field. Only her Battle Ox fell to it and gagged. The beast spasm and before the spore cloud cleared the Ox was already dead and shattered.

Jade shoulder-slumped, "At least Behemoth is safe." She reviewed her hand, staring at a card she hasn't felt the need to use yet. _And you would just have a ball, wouldn't you?_ Her brown eyes then fell on Behemoth. "Your turn! Attack Big Core again!" The gargantuan mammal roared and another claw sweep fell on the ship. The damage was progressive as the ship began a soft descent to the ground. "Just one more attack left before that thing's gone. I end my turn here." _His cluster of monsters is really starting to bug me. This guy would be going belly-up if he didn't have Spirit Barrier. I'll have to find some way to destroy that trap, or obliterate his monsters and go directly._ When her attention returned to Kevin, she noticed that he only had one card in his hand, and then the biggest of ideas came up.

Kevin drew, looking anxious at his two cards in his hand. _In the scenario, these cards can may…and will help me._ "All I can do is Set one monster. That's it." He ended.

"Kevin's getting desperate." Artemis side commented.

"Actually, I wouldn't count on that. There's one thing about Kevin's deck, and that each card is meant to destroy, negate, or prevent anything his opponent can do." Mokuba cautioned, "If it seems desperate, they aren't really."

Jade drew and her teeth sparkled with a grin. "This will help greatly, I play the spell card Graceful Charity." In her exclamation an angel appeared above her and she drew three cards. At her new draw she gasped, a moment passed and without looking at the rest of her hand she discarded two of the she cards she drew. "This duel is mine. Behemoth, once more! Attack Big Core with Savage Claw!" Jade commanded. Behemoth's final swipe fell through against the machine, in seconds the ship exploded but caused no harm to Behemoth, but no harm came to Kevin either.

"Now that's odd, why would Jade discard what she drew immediately?" Artemis pondered as the smoke cleared from the explosion.

"Are you done yet? You have nothing left to attack me with." Kevin spat.

"In a rush to lose I see. Alright, first I'll set a card facedown, and then I get to do something really special on my End Phase." Jade snickered, oddly a sinister aura glazed her eyes. "You've been very annoying with the fact that I have to plow through your monsters to get to your Life Points. Well, now you're going to wish you hadn't stalled and wasted your time and mine."

The spectators and Kevin waited to see just what Jade was talking about.

Jade pulled a card from her hand and sent it to the Graveyard, "At the cost of a Beast card from my hand or field, I can special summon from my graveyard my second biggest beast in the deck. Manticore of Darkness!" The field fell to darkness, and a bristling growl struck the field. A claw blasted from the ground next to Behemoth who was the least intimidated among anyone. The claw pulled its body from the surface, a body almost as big as his own but tanned in oak color. Black wings exploded from the surface, carrying a lion's head and a scorpion's tail whipped out from the platform, finishing its ascent (2300/1000).

Artemis could drop her jaw. "I'll retract my last question now." _So that's why she has a beast deck. Sly fox, she's a deceiver…and suffers from split personalities apparently. …Does every girl in Duel Academy suffer that?_ She wondered, remembering how Saphira exploded on Chronos.

"Should have known something like that was going to come up, it's the same deal as Saphira's Silpheed loophole." Mokuba chuckled, "'During the End Phase of the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard…' Figures she'd try that trick, and it helped. On a Normal Summon Mantiore of Darkness would need two sacrifices."

"You're lucky that was my End Phase, now make your move." Jade said, staring daggers at Kevin like she had a rude awakening.

Kevin drew. _If anything I need to do, I need to do this and NOW._ "I Flip summon Yomi Ship!" Kevin announced a ritualistic boat creeping onto the field, its riders were only four rowers with Anubis helms. "After I set this monster, I'll send my Yomi Ship after Behemoth!" the ship began to slug its way to Behemoth who was more than ready to sink it.

"Are you mad!" Jade cried, "Your Yomi Ship is way too weak for Behe…" Jade then suddenly realized it. "Open facedown, Sakuretsu Armor!" She declared as Behemoth's hide became scales of rock. He didn't move as the Yomi Ship crashed into the armor.

"Well, won't cause damage…" Artemis commented, "But if Yomi Ship succeeded, Behemoth would have dropped too."

"Exactly," Jade agreed, "And Kevin can just do that because Spirit Barrier protects him from any and all battle damage."

"What a waste." Kevin sneered, "I'll Set a monster, Set a facedown card and end my turn." _That got rid of that facedown._ Kevin looked sharply at Jade's newest facedown. _And I won't have any problem with that one. Once I get a monster worth attacking her beasts, she's toast._

Jade drew her next card, searched her hand. "Now to wrap this duel up. First I'll summon Enraged Battle Ox!" Jade called forth her beast of rage.

"I destroyed that thing!" Kevin objected, "I know you got it back through Behemoth but not this time!"

Jade scowled, "I had a double. Can't have one steer and call it a stampede now can you?" The Enraged Battle Ox snorted, oblivious to the towering animals above him.

Artemis looked startled, suddenly realizing the duel all along.

"First Zombyra has got to go. I finally have the pack powerful enough to do so." Jade declared.

"Again, Enraged Battle Ox's effect is useless against my Spirit Barrier." Kevin pointed out.

"Just as so long as you have monsters on the field. And before you object again, I don't give a care about your facedown trap card." She answered. "Manticore of Darkness, attack Zombyra with Roar of Death!" Jade commanded. The lion inhaled deeply, and from the bowels of its diaphragm release a roar so deep in the bass most everyone had to protect their ears. The bellow shatter Zombyra, but the barrier protected Kevin's Life Points. "Behemoth, attack Kevin's facedown, Savage Claw!" The biggest beast attacked next and the claw fell against the card.

"Another Spirit Reaper?" Artemis wondered before the card revealed itself. Defending itself successfully and even pushing the large paw away was an elfin Warrior clad in fur and armor, using its sword as a shield. "Thought so, an Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200)."

Kevin laughed out loud, "My Obnoxious Celtic Guard can't be destroyed by monsters with attack strength 1900!"

Jade look unfazed, "Enraged Battle Ox…" she didn't even need to declare the attack while just standing there with her Duel Disk unsupervised. The Ox charged with its axe ready to swipe the sword away. The man-beast disabled the sword with its hooked axe, shoving it away from the guard, then used its available fist and punched the guard's stomach. The guard got the wind knocked out of him and soon shattered.

Kevin gulped, while Jade just looked at him with her bangs shadowing her glare, making her just as dangerous as her beasts. "You better start praying that your next draw is a monster. But that doesn't matter." She signaled her turn's end.

On the sidelines, Artemis had an odd look to Jade. _Is this really my roommate Jade Llora?_ She wondering, remembering Jade's more cheerful moods. She had seen through the duel that Jade was becoming more aggressive.

Kevin drew, and defied Mokuba's earlier statement about desperation. "Pot of Greed."

"Magic Jammer." Jade's counter was like a bullet. The hologram barely reached the field before the anti-magic circle threw off the effect.

_She's relentless, like the wolf pack on a hunt._ Artemis thought.

Kevin slumped, "I end my turn."

Jade looked unwilling to draw, but did anyway, and placed her hand aside. "This was hardly a duel, all you did was stall, stall, stall, and hardly had any gall to show effort of that time. Now I know why Headmaster Kaiba hadn't paid attention to you. Your deck is incomplete. You trying to make a mockery of your opponent and show nothing to rightfully come out on top." Jade said coldly, even making Artemis shudder.

She tried to hide it as Jade continued. "You've wasted my time and yours. If you're not going to make an example of yourself as a duelist, then I'll make an example of you."

Jade raised a strong finger at Kevin, "You're hardly worth the chase but my beasts are hungry. Enraged Battle Ox, Manticore of Darkness…go for the _kill_." She directed and the two named beasts stepped forward. The Manticore of Darkness circled behind Kevin and lifted its upper body, standing on its hindquarters while the Battle Ox preferred the direct approach.

They did enough biding. The Battle Ox lunged forward and its axe ripped through Kevin, his Life Points slipping to 2300. That gave signal to the Manticore's strike. With a fist curled the mythical beast pounded Kevin's back, his life points coming to an even zero.

Kevin dropped to his hands and knees, breathing harshly from defeat and the impulse surging from the attacks. The Duel Disks disabled themselves and the monsters vanished. Jade simply walked away, insulted that the Duel was all a hoax, and made her way back to Artemis' side.

Artemis couldn't tell how to reply to her after seeing her completely flip like a tossed coin. As Jade came by her shadow lifted from her gaze and her amber eyes were glimmering once again. Artemis winced, "Jade?"

"I'm sorry you kinda had to see that Artemis." Jade chuckled shyly. "But Kiba and Tsume told me that he needed it."

"Still, using the stalling technique to your own advantage, and exposing the fatal flaw of Spirit Barrier in one turn. It would be false to say that it's not easy compare to your speed." Artemis complimented.

"Well, I know you're wondering about how I changed in that duel. Tsume could sense it." Jade admitted, "To put it as lightly as possibly I'm like nature." She smiled, "I'm both beautiful and dangerous."

"Couldn't have put it in a better way." _I'm just plain intimidating to the weaker competition._

Mokuba looked to Kevin in most disbelief, "Something tells me I'm going to have to drag Theron back to Daitokuji."

Kevin twitched and began to stand. "I'm not a martial artist huh, Minh? How about I show you here and now!" Theron sprinted with wild moves upon the charge towards Artemis. Jade fled from the line of fire as the closest kick was about to make contact with Artemis' head.

"Kevin Theron!" Mokuba scolded but had no effect. Just as the shoe was about to make contact with the head, Artemis moved with the kick and caught his ankle. In the same swift move she used her hand and forced his leg to the ground, his body followed and she used one heel to pin his shoulder just as he made contact, and held him in place a moment.

Mokuba and Jade looked dumbfounded. Artemis had acted in self-defense, and hadn't used anything offensive or pain-stricken. Artemis kept her stance but let Kevin go; her cold glare returned, but there was a heart within. "My brother taught me how to defend myself from blowhards like you. And I found it odd that you'd choose-let alone able to get permission-to use the Obelisk Arena. And I believe I know why…" she hissed, "I now hold truth, and unless you want that truth to spread like wildfire on this island and catch the eye of the administrative you'll drop your charade." Artemis' promise made Kevin pale.

She turned to the present administrator, her moment of darkness lifting. "I am sorry for going into physical contact."

Mokuba was about to answer.

"Nonsense," Saphira's voice echoed as she passed in, "I recognize self-defense when I see it, and it's easy to tell you weren't at fault. Have you and Jade considered my self-defense course?" The girls looked at her in question as Saphira turned to Mokuba. "Seto-sama's looking for you. I'll handle things here." Mokuba nodded and headed out.

"Self-defense course?" the girls wondered.


	6. Chronos De Mediz

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Chronos De Mediz**

Normally after Duel Anatomy, Chronos would be enjoying himself in the teacher's lounge. Unfortunately, his head still throbbed from the meeting—strike that, beating—he had with Saphira. He cursed as he rested his eye on a cold damp cloth padded in his hand; both elbows propped on his knees as he sat on a cot in the nurse's office. _Something must be done. These poundings have gone long enough—it's ruining my memory of class plans. How can she get away with this! She's off the hook of these because she's married to Kaiba?_

As Chronos rambled on his thoughts, a cat slipped in without notice. And as it just rubbed up on Chronos' boot, his thoughts ceased and looked down. He let out a yelp and jumped at least three feet from the cot, landing on his back and staring fearfully at the cat. "DAITOKUJI! Get your mangy cat now!" Chronos commanded.

The named teacher hung his head from outside the doorway, "The least you could do is a 'thank you' for getting you here, Chronos. And I guess Pharaoh wanted the gratitude in person." He smiled and came to pick up the cat. He held it easily despite the thin body frame guise under bagging office-wear. "I take it Saphira left some long-term damage this time around?"

Chronos grumbled and retrieved the cloth he dropped, "Rub it in my face why don't you? If anything _she_ needs to be the one straightened out!"

Daitokuji played along with Chronos, he gave up a while back about warning him of Saphira's instability and lack of rational thought. "By all means, go give Saphira a piece of your mind." Daitokuji casually agreed, "She shouldn't slap you around just because she's married to the Headmaster."

Chronos paused, staring in disbelief at Daitokuji, "Every time you say that, I get mauled by that one-woman army."

"Maybe your approaches to her were wrong." Daitokuji commented, "When I talk to her there are some times…OK more times than others, that I appeared to have upset Saphira. But I've managed to save myself by heavily agreeing with her to what she goes by."

"So you just let her walk all over you!" Chronos accused.

"Well…I wouldn't say that because I have beliefs too, but doing that does save me from getting my glasses punched in and Pharaoh shipped to a violin factory." Daitokuji defended himself. "Really Chronos, you've been the source of Saphira's frustration for possibly since the opening of the academy. Maybe you should stop while you still have a head."

"Don't tell me when to quit!" Chronos barked, "She needs to be broken like a horse and now! Where is she!"

Daitokuji sighed and shoulders slumped. _I really don't want to the one be writing his epitaph._ "She's teaching her course of self-defense for the girls in the courtyard."

"WHAT! She's teaching her students to be as brutal as her? This is madness! She must be stopped! By the end of the semester she'll have those girls sending high kicks to the other students for no reason!" Chronos rambled angrily and bolted out.

Daitokuji felt invisible for the moment. _It is self-defense, not self-offense._ He thought and then paced out of the nurse's office. He said as he passed by a receptionist, "Expect a re-visitor before the day is done, just a precaution." He guessed, Pharaoh grumbling in his arms.

* * *

The island breeze gave a calming atmosphere to the courtyard cookie-cut out of the building floor plans. Along the green grass was a gathering of students, girls ranging from all three of the classes, although not so obvious when all of them are wearing lightly colored sweat suits with shorts and sneakers. Before the girls was Saphira who wore the normal uniform except her skirt unzipped on both sides to allow leg room and showing a pair of shorts just above her knees.

"Good afternoon girls. I am Saphira, not only the vice principal and disciplinary coordinator, I will be teaching self-defense of the school as well." She instructed, "If there's one thing I've learned is that no one can change a person, no matter how much bodily harm you can threaten him with. So I am going to teach you a rather different tactic. If you catch an incorrect gesture dawned onto you or if you wish to defend someone else, you may proceed to act.

"A good example was not too long ago. Artemis Minh, if you could step forward?" Saphira asked and Artemis showed herself from the crowd. "Artemis is only a freshman but she had demonstrated a basic and correct maneuver of self-defense several days ago when approached by one of our more ruthless students."

Saphira and Artemis turned to face each other. "Remember what you did last time Artemis, I'm coming in on the same move." Saphira warned before quickly swinging into a back kick. Artemis responded and caught Saphira's ankle, at which Saphira called, "Stop!" Teacher and student froze in position for a moment before returning to a stand. "Very good. If that would proceed further you'd use my momentum against me."

A hand raised itself from the crowd, asking for immediate attention. "Why are we doing self-defense when we have PE?"

The instructor answered, "It sharpens your mind. You won't know your attacker, nor will you know the duelist you face often. You have to be ready for anything that can be thrown. My course will teach how to predict an opponent's move, that same method will go for dueling. Often times you can roughly guess what kind of strategy they use, even their key cards."

"Ah, than makes sense." One of the third-year students noted.

Saphira nodded, "Mainly, I'm here to teach you how to sharpen your minds and reflexes to come prepared for anything." Her eyes caught a newcomer approaching. She grumbled lowly, "Like the predictability of Chronos coming back for another meeting."

"You have no room to talk, regardless of your rank." Chronos boasted, making the girls gasp. "That will be the last times my excuse of medical attention is from you!"

"Mind you Chronos, you're the one that start these things…" Saphira mocked back, "You're the one that digs the hole. I've been here since Seto-sama opened the academy—"

"Seniority has no part either! You're the one that keeps sending me back to the nurse's office."

"So it's not enough that I give you bruises and black eyes, I have to…" Saphira caught herself, half of her mind forgot she had an audience. She stepped back from Chronos and turned to the class. "Sometimes the offender doesn't know when to quit, and repeats get dull. If you can't break the offender's arm, then break his spirit." Saphira grinned, "Extra credit on the success if you know the offender's weak point. Chronos, I thank you for being a volunteer."

"Wh-what!" Chronos shrilled, "I did not come to help you teach _your_ class of soon-to-be troublemakers! You're teaching your students how to brute their way to domination! They'll ruin the school reputation!"

Saphira's eye twitched viciously. _He's taking advantage of the fact I can't jerk his jaw out of his face right now because of my class._ Saphira then threw an open hand in front of Chronos to silence him, and then looked to the class. "A low blow isn't a cheap shot, De Mediz, if you don't think it is one; and I don't think it is a low blow to break your pride at your own game. We'll duel. It'll give the girls a good demonstration as to how one defends herself in a duel."

Chronos snorted, "Fine by me, we get our gear and come back in ten minutes."

"Six more than I'll need." Saphira grumbled and the challenge was set.

There was murmuring among the girls, eager for the challenge at hand. "Who do you think would win?"

"I would say Saphira-san for intimidation but Chronos didn't seem afraid of her at all."

"Chronos has those Ancient Gear creatures, those things would trample Saphira-san's Charmers." One of them sounded fearful.

"Saphira-san wouldn't accept knowing she'd lose. She must have something good going." Artemis mumbled.

Minutes later both Duelists showed up. Saphira with the Duel Disk and shuffled her deck while Chronos stood ready with the large Duel Plate across his chest. "Since I'm the one challenged, I'll go first." Saphira addressed as the Life Points lit up 4000.

Chronos instantly objected, "You're the one that called the duel!"

"And you're the one with the intent to tell me how I can and cannot wound you." Saphira barked back, ending the argument before the first move. _Well this is the first time a hand came up no-Charmer…_ "I'll begin with Familiar-Possessed – Eria in attack mode." Saphira declared as the water Spellcaster stepped up, her water-drop crystal glowing with energy at the top of her staff and backed by her Gagagigo ally. "That will end my opening move." _At least Chronos' monsters aren't a real threat until he offers them as tribute._

Chronos drew his sixth card and grinned wickedly, "Well, looks like my hand is nice to me, maybe it was time that you get off your high horse on superiority. I'll begin with Magnet Circle LV2!" Chronos declared as a right of electricity appeared on his field, "This Spell Card allows me to Special Summon one level 2 monster, and it just so happens I have one, Ancient Gear Cannon." Chronos' summon was weak, a mechanism made of gears and other random pieces of metal clashed together to resemble a cannon (500/500).

"What kind of opening move is that?" Jade wondered in the spectator crowd, "I thought Ancient Gears can't be Special Summoned."

"Only the stronger Ancient Gears like the Beast and Golem. But if it's possible to Special Summon a weaker Ancient Gear for tribute fodder, then by all means!" Chronos boasted.

_Tribute fodder!_ Saphira cursed wildly in her head.

"Now for my Cannon's purpose, I'll sacrifice it to Normal Summon my Ancient Gear Beast!" Chronos announced as his Cannon fell apart into pieces, and more rose up to reassemble themselves. In the end there appeared another machine of gears and scatter of armor resembling a large dog (2000/2000).

"Chronos got his monster out, and it's stronger than Saphira's." One of the girls panicked.

"Possibly a slight setback, and it won't cause too much damage." Artemis spoke mostly to herself.

"Ancient Gear Beast! Attack Familiar-Possessed – Eria with Mechanized Bite!" Chronos commanded and the mechanical dog charged straight for Eria. A frail attempt of defense from Eria before the target monster shattered and Saphira's Life Points slid to 3850. "I believe that shall end my turn."

Saphira grumbled, trying greatly to keep her anger to a minimum, but it did no help of relief to her next draw. _This is the only trap card I have, and it can't help me now. All I can do is defend myself against that Ancient Gear Beast._ "I'll Set another monster, one card facedown, and end my turn." Saphira said when another card lied horizontal before her.

_Finally her efforts are desperate._ Chronos schemed, "I play the Spell Card Ancient Gear Drill! When activated I can search my deck for a Spell and Set is on the field. It's fortunate for you that this card cannot be activated this turn." He announced and after a random card ejected from his deck slot and placed it on the field. "Then I'll move to my Battle Phase, Ancient Gear Beast attack again!" The mechanical dog charged forward again, fearless of Saphira's facedown.

On contact the card appeared to be another older Spellcaster with a mess of brown hair and glasses. Saphira winced as her Familiar-Possessed – Aussa was destroyed (1850/1500).

Chronos grinned, "Even if it was a Charmer that Flip effect would do you no good at all. I'll end my turn." He said and the machine went idle.

The audience looked questionable, "What is Saphira-san doing? Is this how you predict someone's movement?"

"It's still some setbacks, I know it."

"She's using those monsters to defend herself while working for something big. This is all she can do to protect her Life Points."

As the girls' chattered, Artemis looked on into the duel. _Well, there's an advantage to those monsters hitting the Graveyard. If she gets the right cards those can be removed for Special Summons. _"Saphira isn't desperate, she's leading Chronos."

Saphira's eyes quickly glanced the audience, _It looks like they're studying the duel. That's good._ She glanced her hand and at her draw for the turn. The gears began to turn. _Just one more card, it better come up before I take some serious damage. If I get it, Chronos will be in for a world of hurt._ "I'll Set another monster and end my turn." She said, glaring at several cards in her hand. _So many conditions need to be met, but I have to make the right one and make it count. _She justified, her eyes looking at her facedown.

"Hm, how sad, looks like you've lost your touch from when you forced Headmaster Kaiba to marriage." Chronos taunted.

"What'u say?" Saphira asked, her anger becoming harder to control. _No _man_ talks of me in that manner._

"It's obvious isn't it? You raise a fist to get what you want. It probably took a couple of death threats to get him to marry you." Chronos pressed on.

"Absurd. I would never raise a fist to Seto-sama." Saphira spat back. _Except for that incidentfrom when I was beginning to work security._ She rested her left hand over her right shoulder for a moment.

"Hard to believe…" Chronos groaned and drew. "Before anything I'll activate my Set facedown, Ancient Gear Castle!" He activated his Set card and around him crept up a large fortress. "While this card is in play, all my Ancient Gears monsters gain 300 attack points." He announced as the Ancient Gear Beast was given some improvement thanks to the castle. "Next, I'll summon the Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode!" Chronos monster, another Ancient Gear, emerged into play, a more human shape to it (1600/1600). A torch lit up on the castle behind him. "Oh and a detail about the Ancient Gear Castle, whenever any of us Summons or Set a monster, the castle gains a counter…"

"And when you have a monster in your hand that requires a sacrifice, you'll use the castle in place of the tribute." Saphira grumbled deeply, finishing the explanation.

The girls gasped, "He's got two now!"

"It was bound to happen eventually."

"Hope you have something Saphira-san!"

Saphira hid her anxiety, and growing temper. _Two monsters now! My defenses will not hold! This is NOT a way to teach a class._ She thought as she stared down the two machines.

"I'll begin my Battle Phase now!" Chronos boasted, "Ancient Gear Soldier, attack her facedown monster with Ancient Gear Gunfire!" He commanded his newest creature first. The Ancient Gear Soldier raised its cannon arm and took aim at Saphira's only defense. It fired, and the bullet went through another similar spellcaster with red short hair and a fox familiar.

Saphira winced, "Familiar-Possessed – Hiita (1850/1500)!"

"Ancient Gear Beast attack her Life Points directly with Mechanized Bite!" Chronos commanded his second creature. The beast let out a howl that sounded more like a steam whistle and raged forward. One stride away Chronos' monster lunged with its fangs ready and clamped down on Saphira's right arm. She repressed a scream as her Life Points were drained to 1550.

Chronos deemed himself satisfied, "I'll end my turn there. No way to can pick-up and defeat me, and you'll never raise a fist to me again!" He declared and laughed insanely.

Saphira prayed with everything on her next draw. Her eyes clenched shut. _Now would be a good time to hear out from her. I know she can't see cards drawn because it's a symbol of when it happens._

_Saphira! Saphira!_ A second voice rang out to get her attention. Saphira began to notice a blurry vision before her eyes, which looked like an explosion impaled by the elements. _I've been assured, in one of these turns I'll send this joker packing._

Saphira's fingers were still pressed on the card she was ready to draw, and after a moment, jerked it from the deck slot. Saphira's eyes slowly came on to it, and when seeing the name of the card there was a flash of victory. _This is it!_

"Well, going to pass this turn so I can finish you off?" Chronos asked impatiently.

"You wish." Saphira said with a victorious grin, "I activate the Spell Ritual Card Doriado's Blessing!" She declared as the card appeared on the field.

"A Ritual Spell!" Jade acclaimed, "Saphira-san's still in the game!"

"This Ritual Spell costs me an offering that equal's three level stars or more, so I'll discard my Aqua Spirit to Ritual summon Elemental Mistress Doriado!" Saphira declared as briefly her Aqua Spirit emerged on the field, but not before changing form into a sister image of the Lady of Faith with orange hair, blue robes, and a green headdress (1200/1400).

"That's it? An Elemental Mistress Doriado? She could hardly leave a mark on my Life Points." Chronos mocked.

Saphira smirked, "You know Chronos, you should never mock nature, because nature will mock you. Now I activate my facedown card, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!" She raised her facedown trap card.

"But that! That can destroy all my cards on the field!" Chronos was in a panic for a moment, "But why should I worry, you need monsters of each of the four attributes to do it."

"Obviously _you_ need to research your deck anatomy. This is _Elemental_ Mistress Doriado." Saphira explained, "Although she is originally a Light Spellcaster, her attribute also counts for Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Which means my Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan is not a misfire." The girls watched intrigued by the new move. Now that the briefing was over, the Trap Card went to work.

Doriado clasped her hands together and tilted her head, invoking the forces of the elements she mastered. "Now here's the lowdown on Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan. By the elements I get four choices on what I'd like to do: I can destroy all your monsters on the field, destroy all your spells and traps on the field, discard two cards from your hand, or draw two cards myself." Saphira explained, "And I'll go with Choice A—destroy every one of those blasted machines!"

At her command, the Elemental Mistress Doriado broke out into a Spell activation. The trap card went wild and the earth beneath both of Chronos' monsters broke open, plunging them both to the grave.

Chronos panicked. _How did she land the exact card she needed! This is worse than that Yuki Judai kid!_

Saphira looked at Chronos once the dust cleared and he could be seen without the obstruction of monsters. "I don't need to raise a fist to break your ego, and I like to make sure that ego of yours is grounded to dust! Since I didn't Normal Summon before I called forth Doriado I'll summon to the field…Hand of Nephthys!" Saphira's next monster was another Spellcaster. Her layers of orange and gold fabrics rippled in the fiery magic she held (600/600).

Chronos was not relieved. Even though another torch lit up in his Ancient Gear Castle.

"Guess you do know what happens next now, right?" Saphira grinned, "Hand of Nephthys has the special ability, to immediately offer herself and one other monster on my side of the field, to call forth the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my deck!" The Hand of Nephthys joined hands with the Elemental Mistress Doriado and both monsters were swallowed up in flames.

The flames that took the monsters whipped around while shooting into the skies and peeled away from gold scales. Once most of the flames vanished, a new monster descended. Its form began with the head of a phoenix, it's upper body of a woman's and from the waist down appeared to be the rest of the bird, all covered in gold armor designed to form-fit the body and trailing with flames (2400/1600).

"Be honored, De Mediz. No one else has forced my hand and force me to play one of my most powerful monsters, the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys." Saphira smirked with her new beast boasting more power than Chronos' previous monsters. "I move into my Battle Phase! Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, attack his Life Points directly with Eternal Flame!" Saphira commanded and the Phoenix pounded her wings to flight then her wing beats exploded with fire and rushed at Chronos. The first hit against him and he came down to 1600 in one attack. "That will end my turn."

Chronos grunted when the fire fizzled out. All he had was one Spell Card in play but nothing favorable in his hand. "This'll defend my Life Points…for the turn." He grumbled, pulling a card from his hand, "I'll Set one monster and end." A third light shined from the castle.

_Looks like he's running out of options…time to overtax it._ Saphira drew, and picked a different card from her hand to play. "I summon the Raging Flame Sprite!" Saphira declared. A small flick of ember popped next to Nephthys and the flame burnt out to a small fairy with a brown tunic and matching hat wielding a small wand of fire (100/200).

Chronos looked definitely desperate and in his mind praying for mercy. Although his still-standing castle earned itself a fourth torch, he saw hopeless in the remaining turns ahead.

Saphira shook her head in disappointment, and when here eyes realigned, they were in a blue so sharp it could kill. "Fire is the most ruthless of the elements, and it takes a great deal to control its blaze. Sacred Phoenix, attack! Destroy Chronos' facedown with Eternal Flame!" The Phoenix rose into the sky once more and the wings pounded onto the facedown. The card revealed itself as a stubby yellow robot and it began to beep in intervals. The beeping became faster until it finally exploded and the range of impact nailed Saphira.

Chronos grinned, "That was a Mine Golem (1000/1900), it has a nice defense of 1900 but if anyone's foolish enough to destroy it, then their Life Points are deducted by 500." He described when Saphira's Life Points went to 1050.

"Well, not as much hurt as I'll begin on you." Saphira shook it off. "Now Raging Flame Sprite, attack Chronos Life Points directly with scattering embers!" she made her second attack. The sprite bounced around happily while making her way to Chronos and pressing her scepter head into him. It only inflicted Chronos 100, but he was not relieved with his Life Points coming to 1500.

"Every time that little firefly attacks…its attack power increases by 1000." Chronos shivered.

"Congratulations, you can do math." Saphira mocked, "I'll end my turn after I set one card." A facedown card hovered behind Saphira. _This will protect my Raging Flame Sprite if Chronos manages something unorthodox._

Chronos made his draw…and his unimpressive cackling pierced the ears. "Well, it's a pity that Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan could only do one of four effects, because soon you'll be wishing that you'd destroy my Ancient Gear Castle."

Artemis perked up. _He got a tribute monster to beat Nephthys?_ The other girls seemed worried as well.

Chronos pulled the card into his hand, "Now I'll offer my Ancient Gear Castle to Summon the Ancient Gear Golem!" Around him the castle began to crumble, and rising from the rubble was a mechanical giant (3000/3000).

"That's strong enough to beat the Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys and the Raging Flame Sprite!" Jade panicked.

Saphira took a glance to the girls, then at the Ancient Gear Golem. "You know…I'd be impressed…if it wasn't that I'd rather gag on a dagger whole than submit to the most obvious stunt you could pull. Open facedown! Nightmare Wheel!" Saphira's trap shot off in response to the summons. The Ancient Gear Golem was soon bound tightly to a large fiendish torture wheel. "When the Nightmare Wheel holds a monster captive, that monster is helpless to attack or defend. On top of that, during my Standby Phase, the monster's controller takes 500 points of damage while the monster is restrained."

Chronos was biting down hard on a handkerchief he kept in his pocket, freaking out by another turn of events.

"I'm assuming you're done? Not much you can do now." Saphira looked bored and waited a solid minute before beginning her turn, "My Standby Phase is now." She announced and the Nightmare Wheel tried to turn. There was a resistance of crippling metal met with the skull's teeth on the peak of the wheel. Chronos winced as his Life Points went to 1000.

"My-my-my Ancient Gear Golem!" Chronos cried over dramatically.

"I told you I don't need to raise a fist to break you, but unfortunately it's my Sprite that has to raise a fist. Finish him off with Kindling!" Saphira decided to end the game. The Raging Flame Sprite zipped off in zigzags, first popping up in front of the Ancient Gear Golem's head and through its small, single eye the sprite taunted it by tugging on her own eyelid and sticking her tongue out.

The Golem acted out in frustration and one of its arms was freed from the Nightmare Wheel. It tried to swipe the sprite but missed as the flaming fairy charged for Chronos. The Flame Sprite swung her scepter and a larger wave of flames overthrew Chronos. He tried to keep on his feet as his Life Points hit 0 and the holograms vanished.

Chronos dramatically collapsed to his knees, in shock of his defeat. "How…how…"

"How?" Saphira side commented before turning to the girls, "That was today's first lesson, I realize that it wasn't much of anticipation to your opponent but that's what trap cards are for." She began to lecture as if Chronos wasn't there, the girls looking interested.

Just as Saphira got deep into the lesson, Daitokuji had approached the shocked De Mediz with Pharaoh hanging in his arms. "I take it your approach was wrong again?"

"Not…another…word…Daitokuji." Chronos stated coldly, although his dignity has all but vanished.

Daitokuji shrugged and looked up to Saphira, swallowing a dry one before calling to her. "Saphira-san?"

Saphira stopped midway in her lesson and turned to the Slifer dorm supervisor with a dark glare. "Yes?"

"Headmaster Kaiba is calling an emergency staff meeting, the entire staff needs to come to the conference room immediately." Daitokuji informed. Saphira's gaze lessened up and dismissed the class. Her vile temperament vanished as she came up to Daitokuji.

"An emergency staff meeting? Of what?" Saphira asked as she accompanied Daitokuji into the main building, Chronos slugging behind them and leave the girls to a free period.


	7. Harrison Wolfram

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 7 – Harrison Wolfram**

The board conference room was half packed, but attendance was almost full. On a first-come-first-serve basis, many of the administrators were seated, including Seto, Mokuba, Hikari, and Kabayama. The room of at least 30 administrators all waited for the remaining attendance; three were left. The outcast of admin was an Obelisk Blue student, Ryo Marufuji.

Finally, the door opened and entered in Daitokuji, leading Saphira and Chronos. After them, Daitokuji put his cat down and whispered to it, "You go find Judai and stay with him until I get back, OK?" The cat grumbled and lumbered out the door closing behind him. "That is everyone, Headmaster."

"Good." Kaiba answered dryly as Saphira took her seat to the left of him. Once the staff was in full attention, Kaiba began. "There was another delay in the card shipment to the island." His opening statement caught many of them off guard, including Mokuba and Saphira.

"Another delay? I thought we were done with that after last year!" Chronos jumped.

"We've been done with them a long time ago, but they aren't done with us." Kaiba said flat out and reached for something by his side, "At least this time our transmitter recorded it." He said and placed the box in front of him. The staff looked on anxiously as Kaiba pushed the Play button.

At first static came as background noise, then there came radio. "This is Chopper 20 to Duel Academy. Four choppers are escorting the first shipment of the year and three miles from the island. Over."

"This is Duel Academy… Let's pray we don't get a reoccurrence. Expand your radar, we can't have any surprises." A second voice intervened. Then there was a high-pitch squeal, most of the staff cringed. "Chopper 20? Chopper 20, respond!"

"This…opper 17…unknown crafts…five of them…the ship!" A static response came to the Duel Academy base. "We're being overrun! …ject! Eject!" More static and fragments of speech exploded for a minute, until the transmission ended with sequential beeping, Morse code.

Kaiba hit the Stop button in the middle of the Morse. "What does this make now?" he asked rhetorically.

"Got me. I lost count at 13, but this is the fifth time in a row. Second semester last year barely got any of the shipments." Mokuba generalized.

Saphira exhaled deeply, "Not a way to start my class with De Mediz intruding; not a way to start a year with this card shipment hold up. Don't we have even a _single_ lead!" One of the female administrators rested a hand on Saphira's shoulder, which began to calm her down. Once she settled down she made eye contact on Kaiba who held one straight face.

"Kaiba Corp has many rivals and enemies. Only a few ever were idiotic enough to actually take measures." Kaiba grumbled, recalling that the company has had a history of different control and yet all was brief. "And yet none of them can be ruled out. This is the final straw: the next shipment I will accompany it myself."

The final phrase struck a chord with the staff. "By yourself bro?" Mokuba asked as one with most concern.

"I will, I've been on the security and will take for more than my share!" Saphira eagerly volunteered, "I'll even take my prized flamberge!" _And slice the first and last person that touches that shipment! They won't leave in more than a dozen pieces PER BODY!_ Saphira held her breath to keep the last phrase from coming out.

"As much as I am proud of your first-impulse reactions to threats Saphira, I'm not going to risk another injury for a bunch of cards." Kaiba sighed, "So I'll go, that's my final word."

"Risking yourself is not worth some cards, Headmaster." Another Ra Yellow administrator by the name of Rackham proclaimed. "Surely the authorities have some sort of trail on these vandals!"

"The United States _Navy_ couldn't do a thing during the Paradias scandal five years ago. I don't think our authorities have succeeded better with this threat." Kaiba shot back, silencing anymore opposition. "Basically this comes to the attention that there will not be a shipment of fresh cards. If this disappoints the human body again, it can't be helped." Kaiba winced while looking at the lone-standing student.

"I've gotten used to it. Not bragging about my deck's form but this does miss out the chance for the freshmen. Something has to be done, now that Industrial Illusions no longer makes any new cards, the rare cards are becoming more common yet scarce to us on the island." Ryo commented.

Mokuba pondered in thought. "They don't attack our suppliers, or the Academy, so they attack the supply line. That's not an easy thing to guard now that we know this syndicate can take out four choppers."

Saphira dropped a fist on the table, "So what are we supposed to do? If we don't have a steady supply, some of our more ruffian students will act ruthless for the cards they want." She began a room-wide debate of suggestions among the other members except for Kaiba and Ryo.

After minutes Ryo made eye contact with Kaiba again, and Kaiba gestured for the room to silence. "You have an idea, Marufuji."

"It is some thought. Whoever is doing this is attacking the supply line, possibly because of the Academy's and suppliers' defense systems. And if all they do is attack the supply line then we'll get nowhere for apprehension. My idea…why don't _we_ make the cards? Not mass-produce but beta test, the cards we create will be tested among the students." Ryo's suggestion had the entire staff staring at him but he was stage frightened.

"Details?"

_This will be the perfect chance for the freshmen._ Ryo smirked, "This is a bit of a risk, because we'll be leading the attackers here. Though this also gives the opportunity for not only the freshmen duelists, but to the game designers and card creators. Some of the freshmen want to start where Pegasus left off."

"If that's successful, it'd be like killing two birds with one stone." Mokuba thought, "It'd give a bigger reputation than what Duel Academy already has, and we'd be reviving the Duel Monsters game global." He looked back to his elder brother, who deeply took Ryo's words.

Finally Kaiba sat up to look Ryo straight in the eye, "Ryo, I'll put you in charge of recruiting. Get a handful of the card creators and game designers you recommend the most and if they've got the material worth for a new set of cards, we'll forward this plan."

Professor Hikari stood up. "Headmaster Kaiba, I must interject! This will put the students in danger!"

"As much as it would introduce the students to a chance of harm," Daitokuji began, "Ryo does have a point. Pegasus and Industrial Illusions have stopped making new cards. If what Ryo says pulls through and we are successful to make a handful of cards, pairing them with a careful select of students and faculty, this might get the syndicate's attention and we'll have our answer of who the thieves are."

Kaiba looked as if he ignored Hikari and Daitokuji. "The interesting thing about these heists…they're similar to Battle City, which means these attacks will not be armed. They wouldn't dare let a dodged bullet hit a crate of cards." He paused a moment to wait for further comment. "This meeting's over. We'll attempt this beginning tomorrow after dinner. Contact your candidates and bring them to the assembly hall at that time." Ryo nodded and the meeting broke.

* * *

Dismissed from Saphira's course, Artemis pulled out her CD player to _Hiru no Tsuki_ and found a position to relax atop a tree branch. She chimed with the lyrics to herself. "Oto no nai mahiru / kaze he tada akarui / sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga yureta." Artemis sighed deeply, it reminded her how out-of-touch she was. Seeing Jade's duel against Kevin showed how she changed in a fast-forward sense. The depth was only darker when she fidgeted the quartz shard in her fingers while looking out to sea.

On another branch, Sasuke Samurai sat cross-legged, clearly meditating. _Artemis-san? You keep listening to that you'll lose more than a grasp of your memories._

_Why are you concerning yourself?_ Artemis asked when her eyes shifted over. _Can't be helped that now I have relief._

_What relief is it if you keep forcing the grief upon yourself?_ Sasuke prodded, _You came to Duel Academy to escape the pressure of your parents._

_This escape won't be forever. Just like school there's always summer vacation where they clear out the building._ Artemis looped. _Then it's back to the tournaments and prize money…_ Point proven, Sasuke retreated any further interrogation and looked about. _If anything you're the one giving yourself grief._

_A Samurai must always be alert._ Sasuke Samurai fell into character of his card. _There can't be any surprises allowed._ Artemis made a small snicker, finding role-play somewhat humorous before going back to her CD player. _Someone approaches._

"What?" Artemis mumbled and yanked the earphones out of her head. She looked from either side of the branch before her eyes met the newcomer Sasuke mentioned. She gazed down at a tall male dressed in the Obelisk Blue blazer and platinum blonde hair just above a set of silver eyes and down his back. Even though she noticed, it seemed that he didn't. Artemis saw a hard-covered book too thin to be a novel of a sort held in his hand. _Well, I am nearby the Obelisk Blue dorms…_ she thought and reclined back on branch.

Adjusting on the tree, the rustling leaves were then enough to get her noticed. His eyes darted and found her yellow blazer behind the green. "Don't think I've seen you here before." He greeted unusually.

"Freshman," Artemis stated and dropped from the tree. His eyebrow rose when he saw a full image. She caught on, "Why does everyone give me that look when I come to their attention?" she twitch.

He chuckled and brushed his bangs away, "Of course, how impolite of me to stare. Where are my manners, we don't even have each other's names. I am second year, Harrison Wolfram. And you?"

"Artemis Minh." She answered to him. She couldn't help feeling in an awkward position because Harrison was staring again. _Doubt this is liable as offending._ "Excuse me Wolfram?" Harrison snapped from his out-worldly gaze.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere again." Harrison mockingly apologized, "Artemis, Greek goddess of the hunt. That is an admirable name." He mused, making Artemis wince in disgust.

She let an exaggerated sigh, "I see I am in your territory, I'll go back to the Ra dorms now." She turned on a heel and began to leave.

"Oh no, feel free to stay." Harrison pathetically suggested, as Artemis' mind was already dead-set to leave. "You look like you need to socialize. Maybe we can share ideas." Artemis' left eye looked over her shoulder, looking down on the book Harrison held.

"That's a sketchbook?" She asked, getting a nod in return, _Great, my hobby as a pencil artist must have gotten out._ Artemis sighed and accepted to stay. "So that's why you're here at Duel Academy, to make cards?"

"I came to Duel Academy about a year before Industrial Illusions opened their branches," Harrison Wolfram began as he handed Artemis his sketchbook to look at, "so I'm pretty much here until I graduate and my artistic talent to the max, and Tenma notices."

"Tenma?" Artemis paused while looking over the pages.

"Surely you know Maximillion Pegasus retired, so his brother is taking over." Harrison answered, "And I hope to have my occupation there at Industrial Illusions Gamers' Branch." As Harrison boasted on, Artemis couldn't help but fade negatives into her voice. "Pardon?" Harrison was at earshot.

"Your sketches are decent at best." Artemis said flat out and began to point out some things, "On this one you have a confusion of light and shading, not easy to tell where the light is coming from. And here, unless you're going for Pegasus's Toons, is completely disproportional." Harrison jerked his sketchbook away from Artemis, giving her a half-hearted evil eye.

"You're a freshman, what would you know?" Harrison spat.

"Pencil sketching is a hobby when I'm not forced to duel, and have been for almost half my life now. It is my escape from being breathed down my neck to duel." Artemis snapped back before her tone dulled, "And, I was just being honest. Your level is good for someone of your prowess but I've done better."

Harrison growled, "So you're forced to duel…how are you forced to duel?" Artemis left the question unanswered. "Come on, no need to be rude."

"And there's no need to be personal either." Artemis plainly answered, her looped single still singing out of her earphones hanging around her neck.

"Well it can't be a personal to question why you're wearing the blazer instead of the skirt." Harrison's commented made Artemis freeze. Unbeknownst to Wolfram, Sasuke has made it to Artemis' side.

_Don't turn around…don't turn around Artemis…_ Sasuke tried to sway but with no avail. Artemis made a full turn on Harrison, eyes glaring.

"You want to know why I'm wearing jeans and a blazer? It's because of perverts like you." Artemis hissed.

"I can't admire you as a person?" Harrison grinned cleverly.

Not too far off, a timid spy hid in the dense forest almost perfectly concealed. Her black overgrown bangs covered her eyes but just enough so that she could see, and wearing the girls uniform with red coloration. She watched with suspense over the Ra and Obelisk. Her bottom lip bit hard enough to repress anything stupid.

Artemis gave Harrison a hard look. Harrison looked like he just brushed it aside, "Really Artemis, you can't take things so personally. I know you're a freshman in a new school it happens, but being so hard on small comments will get you nowhere in this school."

Artemis' wit came up with something quick, "So it isn't personal that you grow your hair long and white so you resemble Pegasus enough to be the next?"

"I'm naturally albino, thank you." Harrison shot back and lost his anger quickly. "So, why are we fighting?"

"You commented my blazer, a uniform not worn normally by the girls' dorm."

Harrison daydreamed, "You would look good to show your legs. Well can't say I tried but let's place a wager, shall we?" he smiled.

Artemis and Sasuke had wary looks. "What kind of wager, Wolfram?"

"A duel of course. If I win you'll wear the girls' uniform for a day. You'll grow to like it I'm sure." Harrison grinned widely.

"Well what choice does that leave you if I win?"

Harrison paused, "…Didn't think that far. Come on, a first-year Ra versus a second-year Obelisk."

"I am of the top 5 during the entry exams." Artemis addressed and finally found his drawback. "We'll battle for pride, if I win you never approach me until you can show me sketches far more accomplished than your doodles."

"Doodles? You're on!" Harrison lost control of his anger finally, whereas Artemis seemed content to tap someone off his pride and he falls instantly.

* * *

Both Duelists found their Duel Disks, their decks shuffled and prepared on the mark. Harrison just noticed that Artemis had a reversed Duel Disk but it didn't bother him much.

And the spy in the forest remained in her place. _Harrison…_ she sighed.

"As the challenged, I'll make the first move." Harrison drew his opening hand as his Life Points flashed 4000. "And I think I shall begin with Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900/1200)." Familiar from Daichi's entry exam, the rapid beast-warrior waited to make its first kill. "Afterwards, I'll activate Heart of the Underdog."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, "Pulling the stops early aren't you? Heart of the Underdog gives you a chance at two cards per Draw Phase if the initial draw is a Normal Monster."

"Exactly, my deck's basis is Normal Monsters, to show you that I do not need special monster effects to take out my opponent." Harrison boasted. _And when this trap springs, we'll be even._ "I'll then Set another card facedown to end my first turn." He said as a third card hovered in front of him.

Artemis looked to her own hand. _A Vorse Raider is a strong start, and he says his deck bases itself around Normal Monsters, so I'll see more of the Level-4/1900-Attack monsters._ "I'll summon to the field D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600)!" Her opening creature was familiar, rising in black leather and a white beam-sword. "And since she's not strong enough to get rid of Vorse Raider, I'll give her this equip card, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!"

On D.D. Warrior Lady, she kept her beam-sword on her right hand, and exploding from her left wrist was a blade fused with her skin. (2300ATK).

Harrison waited like a lion on prowl, _Useless to spring this trap now, she's not at a disadvantage yet…_

"D.D. Warrior Lady, attack Vorse Raider with Murasame Blade Slash!" Artemis commanded and the futuristic warrior blasted on a sprint to Vorse Raider, running the blade clear through the Raider. Harrison flinched as is Life Points tripped to 3600 and his monster shattered. The warrior then returned to Artemis as she prepared her second Main Phase. "I, too, will Set a card facedown and end my turn."

Harrison drew, "I'll use my Heart of the Underdog, by revealing the normal monster I've drawn I can draw another card." He revealed Archfiend Soldier and tugged on another card from his deck…and the Poker face on him broke. _Perfect!_ "First, I'll begin my turn with Archfiend Soldier in attack mode (1900/1500)!" He boasted as a fiendish fighter in a green cape posed with his wicked sword.

_Yep, amassed mostly level 4's with 1900 attack points. _Artemis thought, with pondering of his next move.

"Then, a Spell Card of my own, Non-Spellcasting Area!" He announced and the atmosphere warped around them.

"What kind of…?" Artemis trailed off as the Murasame Blade on D.D. Warrior Lady withered away from her wrist.

"This is a restricted area Minh. While the Non-Spellcasting Area is in play, effect, ritual, and fusion monsters are disabled and unaffected by Spell Cards, meaning your Murasame Blade is useless." He addressed as the attack went back to normal. "And to add salt to the wound, I'll trigger my facedown card, Skill Drain. At the cost of 1000 Life Points, this trap negates ALL effects monsters may have on the field."

As he said this, the atmosphere warped again, and appeared to suffocate Artemis' monster for the moment. She was able to breathe again, but had lost her beam-sword's power. Artemis' eye twitched. _Skill Drain _and_ Non-Spellcasting Area…This is my deck's weakness? I thought it'd be Tribe-Infecting Virus._ She hid her anxiety.

"Archfiend Soldier attack!" Harrison commanded and the merciless fiend slashed clear through her warrior, bringing her down to 3600.

_I couldn't activate my trap now, in a matter of turns he could have been able to overcome it…besides, he can foolishly destroy it himself and see what happens._ Artemis schemed when D.D. Warrior Lady was placed in the Graveyard.

"Before I end my turn I'll place this card facedown." Harrison concluded as a card hovered next to his Non-Spellcasting Area card. _I've heard of this girl…Artemis Minh, the only one who could squeeze victory through Saphira-san's defense by slaying her Raging Flame Sprite. Manjyome told me much, including how she relies on the effects and equips of her Warriors…then again, Skill Drain and Non-Spellcasting Area is helpful in _any_ situations._

Artemis made her next draw and studied it. _The thing about Skill Drain is that it only drains the abilities of monsters on the field…hopefully this will help._ "I can only play defense and Set a monster to end my turn." She said as the facedown card hologram appeared.

_Ha! She's powerless without her effects and equip cards!_ Harrison smelled the whiff of victory. "I summon the Insect Knight (1900/1500)!" He announced as his next monster appeared as an arthropod standing on its hind legs perfectly with sword and shield ready. It hissed with mandible pincers clicking.

Artemis winced. _It'll be just enough._

"Insect Knight, attack with Saber Slash!" Harrison commanded and the Insect Knight sliced the card in half, appearing as a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1200).

"You hit my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, which by her special ability allows me to summon and Earth Warrior monster with 1500 attack points or less when sent to the Graveyard." Artemis claimed and skimmed her deck.

_Figures she'd stoop to that level, Skill Drain's limit is only the field, and if there are effects which activate in the Graveyard there's nothing I can do except destroy her next monster._ Harrison planned, thinking ahead into the game.

"My next monster is the Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode!" She selected and the ripped warrior amazon made her approach, readying with her sword after feeling the sting from Skill Drain.

"Desperate Ra. Insect Knight, follow suit and attack!" Harrison commanded his second attack and the monster charged to battle, sword-on-sword.

_Can't wait, I need some sort of defense until I can get rid of Skill Drain._ Artemis pushed a button on her Duel Disk and threw open her facedown. "Activate, Blast with Chain!" She declared and a new weapon appeared in the Swords Woman hands. "This is an equip card of the Trap category so Non-Spellcasting Area can't touch it. Adding to that, this trap increases my monster's attack by 500 points, making her a bit more powerful than your Insect Knight."

Harrison was taken aback as the Amazoness charged on herself with her sword ready. The jagged blade sliced the Insect Knight as if it was paper and the bug shattered after a moment's pause. Harrison Life Points ticked to 2500. He grumbled and pulled a card from his hand, sliding it into the Spell/Trap zone, "I'll Set one card and end my turn." He grumbled.

The Slifer spy waited in the weeds, taking every turn of the duel with plenty of suspense. _You can win Harrison…_ she thought shyly, her fingers fidgeting.

Artemis made her draw. _OK, I've got a slight advantage now that Blast with Chain worked, but I'm still pinned down without my equip cards. I'll have to keep a defense until I can do away with either of them._ "I'll Set a monster myself. And Amazoness Swords Woman will make an attack on your Archfiend Soldier!" Artemis unleashed her attack and the sword impaled the next target, chipping Harrison's Life Points to 2400. "And with that I'll end my turn."

The Obelisk Blue grumbled as his last monster was destroyed, and found no other option but to accumulate a defense of his own. "Open facedown, Soul Resurrection. It works like Call of the Haunted so my monster comes from the Graveyard but it's summoned in defense mode, Archfiend Soldier come back." He briefed as the trap card revealed the satanic nemesis. "Then I Set another monster to end my turn." _Highly doubt she'll activate any of her Spell cards, it'd be worthless._

_Coward…_ Artemis sighed and looked at her next card. _Yes! This is it!_ "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy Skill Drain!" She announced as the murderous typhoon ripped away Harrison's spell card.

_What the…no way she held that back the entire time!_ Harrison cursed as his trump combo was cut in half.

The Amazoness Swords Woman on the offense felt freed from the confinement of losing her specialty. And Artemis prepared herself to move the turn forward, "Now I summon the faithful companion of the Amazoness Tribe, the Amazoness Tiger!" Artemis summoned her next monster as a large tiger with a battle scar over its right eye (1100/1500).

"I'm not worried about that big putty tat! Go Trap Hole!" Harrison countered and the ground below the Tiger gave way, sending the wildcat into death.

"Well, it was worth the shot. I Flip Summon my second Amazoness Swords Woman." Unarmed but same as the first, the rogue Amazoness appeared beside her mirror image (1500/1600). Harrison didn't seem fazed too much as her monsters prepared to attack. "Amazoness Swords Woman armed with Blast with Chain, attack Archfiend Soldier!"

The first Swords woman launched herself, first whipped out the chain length to ensnare Archfiend Soldier. Then her sword came through without resistance. The target went in two before into a flurry of pieces.

"My Amazoness Swords Woman attacks your facedown card!" Artemis threw her second fighter out and her sword crashed onto blue rocky hide.

Harrison chuckled, "My Sapphire Dragon's defense points are a 100 higher than your Swords Woman's attack (1900/1600)." Then he stopped when the impact chipped the Swords Woman's blade and shards imbedded themselves into Harrison. "What?"

"It's my Amazoness Swords Woman's special ability, any battle damage I would take goes to you." Artemis pointed out and Harrison tipped to 2300. "And so with that I'll end my turn here."

The Obelisk Blue student grumbled as he drew, "What little I can do for the moment, I'll activate Dark Factory of Mass Production, this will give me two Normal Monsters from my graveyard back to my hand." He briefed as two card slipped from his slot and went to his hand. "Then I'll summon one of them back, Archfiend Soldier returns to the field!" He declared. The fiend returned to the field with his sword ready.

Artemis studied it for a moment. _He has something…_

"But he's not coming on the field empty handed, I'm giving him the equip card Gravity Axe – Grarl!" Harrison announced and the fiend sheathed his sword to wield an even heavier weapon, a large battleaxe. "While this card is equipped, the wielding monster gains 500 attack points. And as a nasty side effect you can't change the battle positions of your monsters." Harrison sneered.

"You're still going to attack my Amazoness Swords Women?" Artemis asked, looking between her cloned berserkers.

"Well, the less damage received the better. My Archfiend Soldier's attacking your armed Amazoness Swords Woman with Gravity Axe Slam!" Wolfram didn't take a moment's pause to enter his Battle Phase and the dense axe tore through the warrior. His Life Points tripped to 2200 though. "I'm keeping my Life Points as high as possible while I deal with your monsters so I'll leave my Sapphire Dragon in defense mode. Then to finish I'll Set one card and call it a turn." He said as a facedown card hovered before his feet.

Artemis skimmed her hand. _Despite losing my Swords Women, I'm making a good deal of damage by their effect._ "I activate the Spell card The Warrior Returning Alive!"

"Counter! Magic Jammer!" Harrison barked and after discarding a card the Jammer made its toll on the activated Spell. It instantly shattered into its pixels. "You're not trying that on me again with that Swords Woman."

Artemis shrugged, "Suppose a different Amazoness would do, I'll summon the Amazoness Paladin." Artemis stated as another warrior took her stand (1700/300 +200ATK). "Into my Battle Phase! Amazoness Paladin, attack his Sapphire Dragon!" Artemis commanded and the Paladin darted across the field, her sword skewered through the dragon and destroyed it. "Amazoness Swords Woman, your turn! Attack the Archfiend Soldier!"

Harrison looked discouraged but hid it quickly. _I've never seen a duelist this tactical and risky. No wonder she was placed in Ra Yellow._

Artemis favored monster made her stance before making a headlong dash to clash against the Gravity Axe. Both monsters took the hit but the sword lost to the axe. Archfiend Soldier brought down his axe on her and she was destroyed, but the remnants of her sword stabbed Harrison, causing his Life Points to slip to 1300. "I'm done here." Artemis stated.

Harrison's next draw made for one very uncomfortable smile to look at. "I'll equip my Archfiend Soldier with Axe of Despair, further increasing his attack points to 3400!" He declared as a second axe made itself know to the fiend commando.

Artemis braced herself for the worse.

"Archfiend Soldier attack her Amazoness Paladin, Double Axe Slash!" he declared and on that instant the Amazoness Paladin screamed in pain. The shock wave of damage impacted Artemis as her Life Points dropped to 2000 even. "All I can do for now."

The spy in the woods cheered to herself.

The Ra Yellow drew her next card…_This will help, since this lonely card in my hand can't really do much. Non-Spellcasting Area is still in play._ "I activate Graceful Charity! After I draw three cards, I'll have to discard two." Artemis proclaimed as the angelic hologram granted her three new cards. After she discarded the angel vanished. _It was a good idea to get rid of the Skill Drain first._ "I'll Set one monster and end my turn." She said as the sideways card made itself known.

"Heh, eventually you'd get desperate. I've still have half your deck disabled." Harrison started his turn. "Alright, we know how this works, my Heart of the Underdog is still active." He revealed his first draw as a Summoned Skull and drew once again.

_Heart of the Underdog does help to increase the hand…_ thought Artemis, _But his only monster in his hand now must be the Summoned Skull, he didn't draw a third card…unless he only wants me to think that._

"Archfiend Soldier attack!" Harrison commanded and both axes came down on the card.

The image was brief, a flash of a lady warrior with a large sword tried to hold her own against the axes. But her sword was cut through, and before the axes reached her a power escaped from the sword and swallowed both monsters into thin air, leaving behind the weapons held by the Archfiend.

"What the heck!" Harrison stood amazed.

"That was my D.D. Assailant (1700/1600), Wolfram. And when she's destroyed as a result of battle, the monster that did the job and herself are removed from the game." Artemis stated flat out. "You may have taken out half my deck but I can make up for it two-fold. Got that?"

Harrison hissed and averted gaze, signaling his turn's end.

Artemis next draw was Sasuke Samurai, a monster that was weak enough to spare Harrison for a few turns…but it didn't feel like Artemis could do that. _Want to sit this one out Sasuke?_

_I know how you like to do them, do not allow me to run you any risks of a comeback._ Sasuke nodded to sit sideline.

"I'm ending this duel now, I summon the Amazoness Paladin!" Artemis summoned another tribal Paladin (1700/300+100ATK).

Harrison stepped back in a hint of fear, _She's right, disabling even both keys of her deck and she'll just comeback stronger, like the Vietnam Guerillas._

"Amazoness Paladin, end this duel!" Artemis called her final attack and the Paladin leaped into the air with her sword overhead. There was a sickening slash as Harrison dropped to zero and to his knees.

The holograms vanished as the duel disks were disabled. Artemis stepped up to Harrison who had his head down in humility, "Guess I'm not going to wear that uniform huh? Pity." She said without a hint of bragging. "Interesting deck theme by the way. Could use the more of those Normal Monsters-only cards. Far as I know a Non-Spellcasting Area's weakness is Dark Hole."

Harrison had yet to look up to Artemis.

Artemis had a disappointed look as she decided to leave. "You won't be a better artist overnight, but I do look forward to your improvements. You have good figures but your details are wavering."

This finally got Harrison's attention and he had his eyes on Artemis preparing to leave. "You're not like other duelists. Normally the green-horn freshmen are just bouncing with excitement if they win against someone like me."

Artemis looked back on Harrison. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"It shows respect…up until you decide to leave me, what kind of sportsmanship is that?"

She took a moment of thought before making a full turn back on Harrison, "Guess you're right for once. I'm not in a tournament this time."

Their conversation would have gotten on further when footsteps from the trails paced up to them. Both gave the newcomer their undivided attention since he was infamous to freshman and senior students alike. "R-Ryo?" Harrison stuttered.

Ryo had a smirk, "Lucky for me. This saves me one less to look for. I knew I'd find you here Wolfram, but I wasn't expecting Artemis."

"You want both of us?" Harrison cautiously approached the senior Obelisk.

Ryo nodded, "I'm looking for all who have a talent in design and Mokuba-sensei's looking into his digital art students. We have our first school-wide project."

* * *

After the meeting was adjourned, Saphira returned to her office with a list of missed calls and a duel log full of records. It was ignored for now, she stared at her array of portraits, particularly the picture of the unknown trio.

"Seto-sama knows them, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if they take part." Saphira mumbled and picked up her phone, dialing long distance. There was a ring from the other end before it picked up.

"Temple Inn, how may I help you?" Came a voice from the other end.

"Do you still allow employee personal calls? I need a word with Ryu." Saphira asked and hoped.

"She'll be with you shortly." Saphira's respondent accepted and redirected the call. While the phone rang Saphira opened up a different line.

That one picked up also. "Pixar Studios main office, how may we help you?"

"Is Knight in?"

"Who should I say is calling?"

Saphira was about to answer her real name when she caught herself before the first syllable went vocal, "…Gema Gall."

"Al'right I'll send you to him." Both calls were redirected. And almost at the same time both lines were picked up.

"I knew you'd call." The first voice sounded feminine and calm, almost serious, the claimed Ryu.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd hear from you again!" The second voice was masculine and yet really perky, Knight.

Saphira smiled warmly. "Glad to hear you two again. I need favors."

* * *

Original Characters-

Harrison Wolfram - YamiUmiRyu


	8. Mireia Remei

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 8- Mireia Remei**

The senior Obelisk led Artemis and Harrison towards the main building where several more individuals stood, all from different classes. Artemis looked somewhat confused, "What school project would involve the newcomer freshmen?"

"This project would fall on the shoulders of the creative and requires step-by-step process, I'll explain more later." Ryo answered and cut through the crowd to accompany Mokuba after Artemis and Harrison joined.

In the crowd, one student in particular kept her eye on Artemis, with black-pearl bangs covering her eyes and her fists loosely clenched. _She beat Harrison…no one outside of Obelisk can do that._ _I must avenge him…but approaching her now in this big crowd is useless._ She thought. _What does Mokuba-sensei want with us anyway?_ Her guess was just as good as anyone else's.

Ryo approached Mokuba and the teacher asked, "This is all that are capable?"

"As far as I know, this will be the first step of the process." Ryo answered.

"Well, remember that not a whole lot of cards will be created by the students with the moderators we're expecting." Mokuba added and Ryo nodded in acceptance. Mokuba then looked out into the crowd, "Attention everyone, I'm sure you'll all want to know why you were assembled here. Well, it's because we're going to try something different at the Academy. For the first time we're going to create, design, and test new Duel Monsters cards."

The announcement caught everyone's attention quickly.

Mokuba nodded, "This will involve everyone that will want to take part, but it begins with us as we make the cards yet to be seen in Industrial Illusions." Many of the students were excited about it, including Harrison.

"Needs more Level 4 1900 attack." Harrison grumbled, then it occurred to him and had to ask. "Well hold on Mokuba-sensei. Where will the credit go when these cards are made?"

"We hope for a new Duel Academy set. After the cards are created, there will be moderators and card tacticians to take the beta cards into duelists that will test the cards for us in duels. If those cards are successful we'll mass produce them but the test will run right on this island." Mokuba explained.

Another student, a Ra Yellow male, raised his hand, "What happened to the shipment?" he obviously was on the island last year.

Mokuba sighed, "Unfortunately, much like the situation last year, the shipment was interrupted en route. Which is why we're going to try something a little bit different. In a week we will begin this project. So gather your ideas and artwork and come to my classroom a week from today. You're all dismissed." After making his announcement, Mokuba turned on a heel to leave and the students departed as well, except a few whom was talking to Ryo for one thing or another.

Artemis left the crowd at the point of dismissal. _Card shipments? This island gets a delivery of cards every so often?_

Sasuke appeared standing on Artemis' shoulder, _They have a center where students can purchase and trade cards to improve their decks. I did some scouting around Artemis-san._

_Ah, I see. Appreciated Sasuke._ Artemis' mind wandered, _I don't suppose in your scout mission you've ran into more of the out-of-the-cards Duel Monsters like yourself?_

_There were Kuriboh of both variations, a Fiend and Fairy. And then…I'm not sure, there were something about four girls._ Sasuke pondered. The way he said it made Artemis eyeball him darkly. Sasuke jumped. _I wasn't peeping I swear! They were working right on the Kaiba Corp material! One of them was even working security!_

_I'll believe you, you're too polite to reduce yourself to—have you been reading my manga?_

_I haven't! I swear among my brothers!_ Sasuke panicked slightly while trying to reform himself and nearly tripped himself off of her shoulder.

While duelist and monster bantered in thought as she walked back to her dorm, the spy kept many paces behind, trying to look angry or upset. Finally Artemis turned around and her eyes found the spy. "You're following me."

She paused a moment, trying to work up courage, "You…you beat Harrison."

Artemis got slightly annoyed, "Yeah…I did." Sasuke sweat-dropped.

Artemis' stalker finally found a stream of words. "You beat him, I can't believe you beat him. No one under his class has beaten him before. No one."

"I take it this isn't a vote of another idol worship?"

"Harrison Wolfram is my only idol. And I'll avenge him." She said and the Slifer Red girl unveiled her Duel Disk.

Artemis exhaled deeply, "I'm not one to judge class but a Slifer vs. a Ra? Can I at least know your name?"

"I am Mireia Remei. And I challenge you to a duel." She said, working strength in her voice by every word.

Artemis lost eye contact for a moment. _Apparently Wolfram has a distant admirer. Of course, if I say yes, I'm just going to nail her into the ground; I say no, she'll never leave me alone._ "Mireia, it was only a duel, Harrison can tell you that. There was no personal grudge."

"It doesn't change the fact that you broke through his barriers and defeated him."

Artemis' eyes went to her card spirit Sasuke, then back on Mireia. "What will you accomplish 'avenging' him?" She asked, making her nearing opponent breathless, "At least hear me out. Harrison has a brilliant theme going, restricting his opponent from the use of certain cards and then taking that advantage to his own with his Normal Monsters."

Mireia just repeated, "But you beat him…"

Now that talk wasn't really moving the classmate, Artemis looked to her own Duel Disk, "If you insist Mireia, but no matter the direction this duel goes it won't change the fact that I've beaten Harrison. Possibly won't change your mind if I told you that it was Wolfram who challenged me. Not to blame him but it's his own fault for underestimating me, and it'll be _your_ fault to underestimate me too."

"Just duel so I can be content."

"You'll be satisfied no matter the result?" Artemis asked with disbelief hidden in her voice. "I'll just keep telling you it was his fault."

"I have to see for myself how you defeated him when he had the full advantage against you." Mireia said, determined to get Artemis to duel.

Artemis hid her cringe. _From Obelisk to Slifer…I'm sorry but class here must mean something._ She sighed and opened her Duel Disk; both their Life Points jumped to 4000.

* * *

In a warehouse unknown to the suburbs, a large crate was dragged inside trying to be as discrete as possible. After the doors were slid shut and locked, at least four members were at work prying the wooden crate open by any means under dimly lit lights. Chatter and arguing were among them as to how the crate should be open until the lid finally gave way.

There was only a moment's celebration before all of them went silent and backed away from the crate. A sole individual was cleared a path and his topaz eyes browsed the large quantity of secure boxes of cards, each individually labeled.

He reached for one box with the label "Gren Maju Da Eiza" and picked it open. There inside was a plastic sleeve was a crisp clean card of the red fiend. He smirked, "Once I'm done you can have your share of the cards and the rest go to market. As for now, I'd like to be alone." On his request the members disappeared into shadow and the only sound emanating the room were the flutter of moths around the lights.

_Duel Academy is getting weak on their shipments. _He thought, almost disappointed.

* * *

"Since I'm the challenged, I'll take the first turn." Artemis decreed and drew her sixth card. Her hand was really showing luck for her. "And I'll begin with one monster in defense mode and on card facedown. That ends my first turn." She declared her two cards appearing in front of her.

Mireia began her turn, her expression looked like she was praying for a constant miracle. "I'll summon…the Harpie's Brother…in attack mode." Out of the blue, literally, the hawk-man dived into the duel and blasted past Artemis in sonic speed. His heavy shows armed in claws stopped him from running into Mireia. His red wings and dark shaggy hair whipped when he stopped and he posed to fight with the red long claws strapped on his right wrist (1800/600).

Artemis looked pondering at the opening monster.

Mireia hesitated before continuing her turn. Finally, "Harpie's Brother, attack her defense with Mach 3 Slasher…" she said with such timidity it was amazing the monster even complied. Nonetheless the hawk dived in for the strike and lashed the card into strips; the monster under it was also in pieces, as if his green clothes weren't in tatters enough. He tried to defend with his katana before the attack but it was extremely futile.

"You attacked my Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (1700/800)." Artemis stated.

Mireia tilted her head, "What kind of monster is that?"

"It's one of those monsters that works more effectively in numbers. You done?" Artemis answered.

Mireia looked to her hand once more. _I won't be able to make the next couple of turns with a hand like this. And she said that Disciple works in numbers, what does that mean?_ "I'll Set two cards before I end my turn." She said and two facedown cards appeared right at her feet.

Artemis studied the cards when she drew. _Can't take anything to risk, even if she is a Slifer._ "I summon the Marauding Captain in attack mode (1200/400)." Artemis called out her next monster, one of her familiar faces that earned her passage into the Academy. "When he's Normal Summoned successfully, he can rally up another Warrior from my hand, so join the alliance Command Knight (1200/1900)!"

Artemis summoned another familiar face, the female militia leader. She raised her sword with Marauding Captain and both did their battle cry, their attack points lifted by 400 each (1600ATK, 1600ATK). Artemis selected another card from her hand. "And to give you some trouble I'll give Marauding Captain Axe of Despair." She equipped the malicious axe to her captain and raised his attack by another 1000 (2600ATK).

Mireia waited and hoped she get her turn in, even gazing between the opposition and her two facedown cards.

The Ra Yellow watched Mireia's anxiety and sighed, "I'll end my turn."

_She didn't attack?_ Mireia looked confused as she drew her card. "I'll begin with Giant Trunade, this forces our Spell and Trap cards back to our hands."

_She's retreating my Axe of Despair so Harpie's Brother can attack._ Artemis tried to read ahead of Mireia's move. The atmosphere warped and showed a strong face in the green clouds, it bellowed gusts of wind that made their hair whip.

"Though this forces my cards to activate. I trigger both Treasure Map Trap cards." Mireia revealed two cards with treasure map images. "Each card allows me to draw two cards from my deck then discard one afterwards." She said and took two cards and among her hand discarded one, then two more cards drawn and among those two, discarded one.

Once that was resolved, Artemis Axe and facedown card were jerked up and off the ground, disappearing in the gales. Her monsters returned to 1600 attack points a piece.

Mireia studied her refreshed hand, "Now I'll summon Birdface to the field." Mireia summoned her second monster as another bird-human hybrid. It was more bird than human as it only had an armored human torso while the rest of the limbs were bird characteristics (1600/1600).

Artemis found her first disadvantage in the game.

Mireia began, "Harpie's Brother will begin attack on Marauding Captain." She stated and the monster performed another aerial charge with his claw blade to match. Marauding Captain failed to defend himself as the monster was sliced through and shattered, the difference scratched at Artemis Life Points, 3800 displayed itself on her counter. "Birdface, follow through and attack Command Knight." Mireia's quiet command got to the bird as it gained altitude before dive-bombing Command Knight.

"You're going to destroy both monsters?" Artemis questioned, then realized it. _Of course, Birdface can give Mireia a Harpie Lady card when it's destroyed in battle._ She figured as both monsters shattered in the gridlock.

Mireia had just collected her monster from her deck and was shuffling. "Before I end my turn I'll set a card facedown." _It'll save me for when I'm in a tight spot._ She said as a new card appeared on the field behind her Harpie's Brother.

"I summon the Amazoness Paladin!" Artemis declared when her warrior took the stand (1700/300). _I have plenty more monsters to wage war so going through things might not be a problem._ "I'll equip Axe of Despair to my Amazoness Paladin and attack Harpie's Brother!" In her charge, the Amazoness gained a second weapon and her attack points took a leap (2800ATK). She struck through the Harpie's Brother cleanly as he came in two before two thousand pieces. Mireia's LP dropped to 3000. "That ends my turn."

Mireia drew and skimmed her hand; it appeared she could claim the advantage again. "I activate the Field Spell card Harpie's Hunting Ground." She declared and slid the card into the field slot. Both duel disks reacted and projected the image of a large limitless canyon. They stood on two rock pillars around the mountain range residence to the Harpie sorts.

Artemis took in the range of the canyon. _And here they come…_

"I then Normal Summon Harpie Lady 1 to the field in attack mode." Mireia placed the named card on her Duel Disk. Artemis looked over her left should as one of the Harpie Ladies came in at high speeds from behind her. Even if it was a hologram Artemis couldn't resist to step aside as the Harpie's Claws shredded the Axe of Despair.

Artemis jumped, _How did she…?_

Mireia tilted her head as the Harpie Lady landed on her end of the field (1300/1400). The monster flipped her rose-colored hair with her talon hand. "This happens every time I summon a Harpie Lady to the field while I have Harpie Hunting Ground out. It destroys one spell or Trap card on the field of my choosing." She said and inhaled, on top of that it increases all Winged Beast monster points by 200, plus Harpie Lady 1 increases all Wind monster attack by 300."

"So right now our monsters are tied in attack points. Going to make another kamikaze?" Artemis questioned with sarcasm after calculating the Harpie Lady's attack to 1800.

Mireia shook her head and picked a card from her hand. "I'll be able to beat that card without losing any monsters, by playing Elegant Egotist. This summons the Harpie Lady Sisters to my field." The image of a kaleidoscope on the Spell card made Artemis wince in blindness. Then Harpie Lady 1's screeched in a call and the mountain ranged vanished upon the descent of three more Harpies armored up. One looked just like Harpie Lady 1, another had short orange hair parted left, and the third had all blue hair greased up (1950/2100).

"Harpie Hunting Ground was a must." Artemis mumbled.

"Sadly yes, when Harpie Hunting Ground is out, the damage of a card is always in effect, and since that was the only other Spell card…well." She trailed off as Harpie Lady 1 dropped in attack power by 200. "But in any case, my Harpie Lady Sisters are still strong enough to attack your Amazoness Paladin."

The triplets attack first and flocked Amazoness Paladin before their talons ripped her apart and decrease Artemis Life Points to 3350.

"Now, my Harpie Lady attacks directly! Talon Shredder!" The solitary Harpie dived straight for Artemis and slashed through her midsection, her Life Points dropping sharply to 1550. "One more turn Artemis and I win this duel." Mireia found confidence in herself.

_This deck…and she's in Slifer?_ Artemis wondered, _All right, time to get serious._ "I summon the Disciple of the Forbidden spell in attack mode!" Artemis announced as a second rogue Warrior appeared on the field. He smirked as runes appeared across one edge of his katana (1700/800).

"Another one?" Mireia questioned.

"That's right, and this one has a special ability."

"How? Your last Disciple didn't."

"That's because he didn't have any fallen comrades. The Disciple's effect accumulates when there is another of his name in the Graveyard." Artemis explained, "And the effect is thus. I declare a number of monster attributes based on the number of Disciples in the Graveyard; and when Disciple of the Forbidden Spell attacks a monster with that attribute, it's automatically destroyed without applying damage calculations."

Mireia gasped, "You're going to choose Wind."

"That appears to be your deck's specialty, isn't it?" Artemis answered, "Disciple of the Forbidden Spell, attack Harpie Lady Sisters, Eradicator Katana!" She commanded and her newest monster charged against the trio, his blade shining green. If a Harpie came too close, she was destroyed until finally only the Harpie Lady 1 stood alone. "I'll then Set one more card and end my turn."

The Slifer student stood in awe and drew. She shook off her shock and found her hand again. "I'll summon Harpie Lady 3 in attack mode." She announced as an individual Harpie Lady appeared with blue spike hair (1300/1400). "Then I'll play another Elegant Egotist."

"Again?" Artemis raised a brow as a second trio of Harpie Ladies returned (1950/2100).

"The thing about your Disciple is that he must be the one to attack. If he's attacked, his effect means nothing." Mireia discovered. "So my Harpie Lady sisters will attack Disciple of the Forbidden Spell." She said and her flock dived at him.

Artemis triggered a button on her Duel Disk. The Harpie Lady Sisters had just reached her monster when suddenly the air blurred around him and the sisters vanished.

Mireia looked confused, "What happened?" She was answered when three talon feet jammed into her back; her counter displayed 750 Life Points left. "How did you?"

"My trap card Dimension Wall." Artemis pointed out. "It activates when you target a monster to attack me. The damage is then directed at your Life Points." Mireia's shoulders slumped as she ended her turn. "Now if you're done…" Artemis drew her next card. "I'll summon the D.D. Assailant!" Artemis swarm grew as the dimensional assailant reached the plane in white thin armor and broadsword (1700/1600).

Mireia began to sweat it, whimpering.

"Disciple of the Forbidden spell, attack Harpie Lady Sisters, Eradicator Katana!" Artemis commanded and as a repeat performance the lone warrior overcame the three bird-humans with hardly any effort. "D.D. Assailant, attack Harpie Lady 3 with Dimensional Kill!" The air warped around the Assailant as she vanished, the remaining Harpie Lady left her guard down while looking for the Assailant.

In one sweep the final Harpie Lady fell in two pieces, screeching in pain before collapsing and shattering, and Mireia's Life Points tripped to 650. Artemis looked somewhat disappointed. _She only gets advantages one turn at a time. It'll be her downfall eventually._

Sasuke stood at Artemis' heels, concentrating on the duel. _But she seems less confident in herself when she meets a fall. And unlike a number of other duelists, she doesn't have a card spirit._

Artemis had a moment of thought._ Sasuke, remind me again to ask how and why you came to be my conscience manifest later on._

Sasuke looked up, _The last time you asked me that you called me an imaginary friend._

_Well, I'm not the only one crazy on this island now am I?_ Artemis coined her final word, at least hoping she had it, and Sasuke quit the argument. Artemis turned back to her opposition, "I'll Set one card facedown and end my turn.

Mireia drew and looked to the two cards in her hand, then to her opponent, and then to her facedown. _It takes one discard to activate that card, I could discard Terraforming and them I'll win the duel._ "I'll activate my facedown card, Hysteric Party. By discarding one card from my I can Special summon all the Harpie Ladies you destroyed from my Graveyard."

Sasuke panicked, _Artemis-san!_

"And I say 'nay.'" Artemis triggered her own facedown, "By paying 1000 Life Points for my Seven Tools of the Bandit Trap card, I negate yours." She briefed as Hysteric Party shattered, leaving the Harpie Lady 1 alone on the field.

Mireia looked at the last card in her hand. "I'll summon the Winged Sage Falcos in attack mode." She said and a falcon-like figure came in robes of color and a falcon head (1700/1200). "My Winged Sage gains 300 more attack points from my Harpie Lady 1, so he's strong enough to send your D.D. Assailant back to the top of your deck when he attacks."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, _Of course, the Sage's effect to send its face-up attack positioned target back to the deck. And it looks like I left her with no real option. Either of my monsters can come back next turn and attack._

Mireia made her command, "Winged Sage Falcos, attack D.D. Assailant with Gale Force!" The monster spread its massive wings and pounded at the ground. The force was great enough to send the assailant off her feet and disappear in the windstorm. As battle damage, Artemis went to 250. "And after I switch Harpie Lady 1 to defense mode I'll end my turn." _I have to keep my ground, for Harrison._ She hadn't forgotten why she was dueling one of the top-ranking Ra Yellows.

Artemis took her time to draw, "You know Mireia, you have a pretty decent deck. It's just that you have wrong timing on your deck strategies. Normally someone would use the Winged Sage's ability when they have no cards in their hand." She drew the D.D. Assailant that went into her deck from the turn before. "I had one card in my hand when you destroyed D.D. Assailant, that alone runs a risk."

"You can't possibly have something."

"I do…if you were smart like Harrison, you know my deck mostly consists of two factors, monsters and spells. My hand can consist of that too, but that's driving from the point about Falcos. I summon the Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode." Artemis declared her infamous bounce-back warrior (1500/1600).

Mireia went into withdrawal.

"Amazoness Swords Woman, attack the Winged Sage Falcos!" Artemis commanded her warrior without remorse and came to meet the challenge. Her sword collided with the falcon's wing and shatter on impact. Falcos then raised a talon hand and slashed the Swords Woman, destroying her, but the damage in the form of shattered shards of metal struck Mireia and her Life Points tripped to equal Artemis at 250. "Disciple of the Forbidden Spell, knock out Harpie Lady 1!" The warrior vanished fast, and only the after image of the sliced Harpie Lady 1 was visible. "I end my turn."

Mireia gulped and drew. "I'll summon another Harpie's Brother to the field (1800/600). And he'll attack your Disciple of the Forbidden Spell." Once the hawk man appeared on the field he dive-bombed for the second Disciple and shredded him to pieces. Artemis' Life Points borderlines defeat at 150.

At sight of Mireia's empty hand, Artemis worked up her final draw. "I activate the Spell card The Warrior Returning Alive. This returns a Warrior from my Graveyard to my hand."

"Amazoness Swords Woman…" Mireia murmured.

"Then I'll summon Amazoness Swords Woman once more." Artemis declared with her revived monster coming for one last show. "Amazoness Swords Woman attack!" Artemis declared and the warrior charged for Harpie's Brother. Blades clashed and the shards pierce Mireia, her Life Points dropped to 0 and the holograms vanished.

Mireia was stunned beyond all reason. _This…this is how Artemis beat Harrison?_ She watched Artemis turn on a heel. "Hey wait…can I ask you something?" Artemis looked as if Mireia had her attention. "How did you get your deck like that? It's amazing."

Artemis looked a bit annoyed, "Can you tell me how you came to your deck first? For someone with timidity a Harpie Deck just doesn't seem to fit you."

Mireia blushed, "I'm…I'm a fan of Mai Valentine. She just so confident with her Harpie Ladies, I thought I could get that same determination if I used them too."

Minh tilted her head in thought, "I did feel determination when you managed a turn of advantage over me. But you can't find your own determination if you use someone else's deck. Sure, there's always a start, then you have to roam on your own."

Artemis took to heart the words she said. _My brother started me on Duel Monsters before he left. He showed me in the beginning that a deck could tell a lot about a person. Jade's Beast deck, beautiful and deadly. Iago's deck, much like him, he can fit himself into any situation, especially those of secrecy. Harrison's deck… "Rock Lee" for lack of better terms, shows that even non-effect monsters can still do combat. But Mireia's deck, she treats her cards like a guardian to her low self-esteem._

"Well, what about you?" Mireia asked, "How did you to come to make your deck?"

Artemis hesitated a minute. "…My brother gave it to me." She answered simply before walking away, heading back for her dorm.

* * *

Original Characters

Mireia Remei – YamiUmiRyu


	9. Kokuro Samé, Part 1

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 9- Kokuro Samé, Part 1**

The next day, the freshmen assembled to another auditorium-formatted room. Daitokuji led the History class with his large tabby Pharaoh at his lap and kept a welcoming smile as the students came in. Slifer seemed to take up the majority of the class, Ra with a few students behind and Obelisk with less than a dozen.

Artemis kept consistency with herself and sat in the left midsection next to Jade, and Kokuro sitting a row in front of her. This again was a freshmen class so Iago and Harrison were nowhere in sight, but Mireia was in the front row. Kokuro pondered, "This is a Duel Monsters history class…I didn't think there'd be a lot of history in the ten years that the game was created."

"On the contrary Samé, the original game of Duel Monsters dates back over five thousand years ago. In fact Professor Hawkins has proven that the origins of Duel Monsters is ten millennia ago, perhaps even longer." Daitokuji interrupted, "Certainly the interest of Duel Monsters didn't reach your generation until Pegasus recreated it as a card game. But many researches, such as myself, have been awestruck of the origins to these seemingly mythical creatures."

"What do you mean 'seemingly mythical?'" Another student asked.

"I was hoping for that question." Daitokuji continued, "I'm sure you all recall the incident a couple years back where non-holographic Duel Monsters were 'terrorizing' cities all across the world?" he asked, getting nods across the room. "Those were actual monsters. If you like your science-fiction films, this would be one of those dimensional shift scenarios, a parallel universe."

While Daitokuji tried to persuade many of the skeptical students, the already convinced students were either enjoying his lecture or their minds went elsewhere. Artemis being in a category on her own, skeptical yet believed of the dimension theory. _So Sasuke is real, in his own right. I do remember that incident of live Duel Monsters… _Oddly, Artemis eyes began to fall shut in the memory recall.

"So, let's try something." Daitokuji's emphasis to revive the class worked, Artemis came back to attention. "According to some belief, a Duel Monsters that live inter-dimensionally are connected to their human owners by their cards, normally their favorite cards.

"I vote for a practice duel. The exercise of the duelists is to trust their card spirits to win the duel and give it their all." Daitokuji reached the bottom line, "A couple of volunteers would do nicely. Don't be insulted by non-believers." He waited patiently while many of the students looked around, just waiting for one to stand.

Artemis glanced down to Sasuke at her feet. _You wanna try for a duel? You haven't come out in two rounds._

_You'd be lying that you didn't have a card spirit if you don't stand._ Sasuke suggested and Artemis looked back up into the crowd, already Jade and Judai stood up. Artemis shrugged and got off her seat as well, followed by Kokuro. Now standing she could see a small brown blur.

_That's the Kuriboh you spotted? Kokuro…_ Artemis pondered.

Daitokuji smiled, "Good to see some volunteers, and an even number. I'm sure we have time for a pair of Duels. Now…" He looked among the four volunteers. "Your choice of who you want to duel."

"I want to duel Artemis."

"I want to duel Kokuro."

It was perfect unison. Artemis and Kokuro have spoken first and called to duel each other. Kokuro turned around with a grin, "You're the one that beat Saphira, I need to see first hand what you can pull."

"And kudos to you against Professor Hikari. How would your Magicians fair against my Armada." Artemis challenged.

"Well, looks like after Kokuro and Artemis, it'll be Jade versus Judai. You wouldn't have a problem with that you two?" Daitokuji asked in a polite manner.

"Not at all." Both Jade and Judai shared enthusiasm and Daitokuji led the class to one of the vacant arenas.

* * *

Behind Daitokuji, Kokuro and Artemis had a chat amongst themselves. Kokuro began, "You really have a card spirit Artemis?" 

Artemis raised a questionable brow. _He can't see Sasuke?_ She tried to see for herself Kokuro's spirit but only caught small flashes of brown.

Kokuro turned to look to his other shoulder, "What's up?"

Artemis hid a sweat drop. _Hope that's his card spirit he's talking to._

Sasuke looked over to the card spirit, seeing it clearly. _You can't see it?_

_Barely…and it doesn't look like he knows how to keep his conversation with it discrete._ Artemis commented. Once they reached the arena, the students assembled in the stands while Kokuro and Artemis prepared themselves for duel. Both of them shuffled and placed their decks into the holster.

"Now remember, this exercise you must trust your card spirits to win you the duel, however the goal is not to win but to try and encourage the best fight you can." Daitokuji said while taking his seat in the stands. "Even if your card spirit is not summon, it should support you through the duel."

Kokuro smiled, "Not a problem, I'm not holding back anything."

Artemis smirked, "I wouldn't expect anything less, and I'm not going to give less either." Artemis pulled a quarter from her pocket and both Duelists came to the center. "Your call." Artemis tossed the coin.

"Heads!" Kokuro called and the coin landed in Artemis' palm heads up. "I'll take first move." Kokuro stated and the duelists returned to their ends of the field. Their Life Points blinking 4000 on the Duel Disks and Kokuro pulled his sixth card. "A nice start, I'll begin by Summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" Kokuro summoned a familiar Dragon, a blue-and white dragon with a long nose (1900/0). "Then I'll place two cards under the table and end my opening turn." He finished with two cards sitting behind his dragon.

Artemis drew her first card of the game. _A hand like this couldn't be better._ "I summon my Amazoness Paladin!" Artemis summoned one of her tribal warriors in response (1700/300 – 1800/300). "Then place two cards facedown too and that'll end my turn." She stated when the holograms came to view.

"Draw!" Kokuro stated and looked at his next card. _Not an explosive opening…Amazoness Paladin and two facedown cards…I think she wants me to attack it's so obvious. Artemis was the one that defeated Saphira by the skin of her teeth. Marauding Captain exploded out of nowhere._ Kokuro's eyes shifted and mumbled. "Kuriboh, any thoughts?"

He listened for the spirits voice then made his move.

"I'll summon the Skilled Dark Magician!" Kokuro's next monster was a Spellcaster dressed in thick black robes (1900/1700). "I'm done here."

_This is the boy rumored to have defeated Professor Hikari…my apologies to have no idea to how powerful he is but he must have been invincible if Kokuro becomes infamous on the island._ Artemis thought.

_Well…this is an island…_ Sasuke phased into view on Artemis' shoulder. _Popularity might be fast here._

_Good point…_ Artemis proceeded to her next move. "I call forth Command Knight!" She declared as her female commander approached the field (1200/1900). Command Knight raised her sword and decreed a battle cry, Amazoness Paladin did the same, and their attack points leaped by 400 (Amazoness Paladin 1800 – 2200ATK; Command Knight 1200 – 1600ATK).

Kokuro jumped. _They're now powerful enough to attack me!_

"Amazoness Paladin attack Spear Dragon!" Artemis came without warning, but the duel disk allowed lapse to chain on cue.

"Reverse trap, Magic Cylinder! This sends all of Amazoness Paladin's attack points back at your Life Points." Kokuro exclaimed as two Cylinders appeared in front of Spear Dragon.

"Figured as much! Chain, Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Artemis triggered a trap of her own, "By paying 1000 Life Points I negate the activation of your Magic Cylinder, leaving Amazoness Paladin's attack uninterrupted." When the cylinders shattered, Amazoness Paladin bypassed the remains and slain the Dragon. Kokuro flinched as his Life Points dropped to 3700.

Kokuro smiled, "Not bad."

"Nice try." Artemis commented his efforts. "Before I end my turn I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your second facedown." She played and a maelstrom whipped through the arena. Kokuro grimaced when his spell Shield Type-8 was destroyed. "And that's it."

"Well not necessarily." Kokuro smiled, "See whenever a Spell card is played, my Skilled Dark Magician gains 1 Spell counter. And when he gets 3 counters comes my turn…"

"I'll be sure he doesn't go that far."

"Let's see. I draw!" Kokuro declared and smiled, "Nice!"

Artemis perked in quandary, "Something already?"

"I was kinda hoping to expend on Skilled Dark Magician but this works as well. I activate my Spell card Cost Down, one discard from my hand and all my monsters' levels are reduced by 2." Kokuro cheered, "Now because of it I get to offer my Skilled Dark Magician for the Dark Magician of Chaos!"

The robed magician vanished, and in his place was a more powerful mage, dressed in black leather, belts around most his torso, and a face dyed blue (2800/2600). Artemis was stunned, _This already? No wonder Kokuro defeated one of the most powerful admin. And I don't have the materials in my hand to be that next turn._

"Not done yet, next I play the Spell Diffusion Wave-Motion. It may cost me 1000 Life Points as well but it's worth it to attack both your monsters and deal some good damage." His Life Points dropped to 2700 but he didn't seem to mind. "Dark Magician of Chaos attack, Oblivion Rapid Fire!" Kokuro commanded and his Spellcaster began the attack.

_I may not be able to stop it, but I can reduce the damage._ "Chain! Amazoness Archers!" Artemis triggered. Out of nowhere a flurry of arrows struck the Magician as he cast his spell.

"What kind of trap is that?" Kokuro asked.

"This trap is an ambush trap set by the Amazoness Tribe, and triggers when my field is attacked while an Amazoness is present." Artemis stated the conditions, "For one turn, your Magician's attack is reduced by 500 and forces the attack on all monsters if it hasn't already."

_Clever._ Daitokuji commented. _Artemis is just like the general of an army, plotting the steps the opposition might take to action and counter them. Reading the opponent is her key._ He looked at Kokuro. _Kokuro on the other hand rushes right into the game, which is a good idea for a period of time. If Artemis can't risk it, she'll be forced to react and spring her traps. Kokuro won't have to bother with them later if that happens._ Around him the audience were extremely interested in the duel.

Daichi was more interested in the strategies and reputation of each of them. "The victor over Saphira versus the victor over Hikari. This guaranteed a duel, and it's certainly turning into one."

Jade's hands were latched on the railing. "Come on Artemis!" Kiba and Tsume on either side of her both howling with encouragement.

Kokuro saw that the arrows sticking from his magician had made him weaker to 2300 attack points, but strong enough to continue the attack and destroyed the Amazoness Paladin first. Artemis' Life Points slipped to 2900 and the Paladin was incinerated. Then the magician attacked her Command Knight, another 700 Life Points dropped from her counter and the second monster shared her partner's fate.

"Here's a tidbit, when my Dark Magician of Chaos destroys a monster, it's removed from the game of instead going to the graveyard. And that ends my turn there." Kokuro smiled, the Dark Magician of Chaos worked the arrows out of his body.

Artemis drew and viewed her hand. _Well, at least I know this won't be my last turn of the game._ "I'll Set one monster and one card facedown." Sasuke looked a bit discourage as the two cards appeared on her field.

Unknown to anyone else, an administrator walked into a one-way observation deck, and a glance into the duel had kept her glue to it. Saphira was on break but couldn't hang around the other male teachers in the lounge. "He has a Dark Magician of Chaos…you better know what you're doing Minh. I don't take scrap from men, neither should you."

"My move now!" Kokuro opened his turn once more. The Kuriboh hovering next to him chirped in applause when it saw the draw. "Looks like I win Artemis. I summon my second Skilled Dark Magician!" Kokuro announced as an encore of black robes waved in arrival (1900/1700).

Artemis looked motionless, waiting to take her defeat like a true duelist.

"Good game. Skilled Dark Magician attack, Dark Magic Shock!" Kokuro commanded the attack and instantaneously destroyed an Amazoness Blowpiper (800/1500).

Sasuke gulped when the monster disappeared from the field.

"Dark Magician of Chaos, attack the player directly!" Kokuro declared the final move and the magician prepared his spell.

Jade was on the edge of her seat ever since the Dark Magician of Chaos appeared. "Artemis!"

Almost immediately the magician fell to the ground on his hand and knees, clutching his heart with a cold sweat. The Dark Magician of Chaos cried out in extreme pain before an explosion came from him, swallowing the Skilled Dark Magician and Kokuro.

Kokuro was obviously stunned in the smoke. He saw on his Duel Disk, both monsters were destroyed. The Skill Dark Magician's slot blinked red, going to the Graveyard, the Dark Magician of Chaos blinked blue, removed from the game. His Life Point counter dropped to 1700. "No way…what happened!" The smoke began to fade, and he saw a card becoming visible on Artemis' side of the field.

"If there's one thing I don't like, that would be monsters that require a sacrifice just to gain the clear-cut advantage in a duel, such is the case with the Dark Magician of Chaos." Artemis said plainly, "So this card was waiting for him to attack, Blast Held by a Tribute. It destroys all your face-up attack positioned monsters, Tribute Summoned or not, and deals 1000 points of damage."

Kokuro was still amazed, he nearly had the victory, but in a total U-turn he lost one of his best magicians. His eyes blinked blankly at his empty field, almost hesitant to comment. "…That…that was very…impressive. I swear I didn't see it coming." He shrugged off the shock. "Though it looks like I'll have to end my turn here." _As long as she doesn't have anything as strong as 1700 I should be all right for another turn._ Kuriboh next to him grumbled, he whispered, "Oh, no, no way I'm doubting you."

"And my turn begins." Artemis drew and looked over the two cards in her hand. _If he had attacked with Dark Magician of Chaos first I would have a spare monster. Nonetheless…_ "I'll summon the D.D. Warrior Lady." Artemis declared another female warrior to her field (1500/1600).

_Whoa, close call!_ Kokuro gulped.

"D.D. Warrior Lady, attack with Dimensional Blade!" Artemis commanded and the warrior sent her blade clear through Kokuro, the light blade thrust clear through him and jerked out just as fast. He clutched his stomach as his Life Points stopped at 200. "End turn."

"OK, draw!" Kokuro drew his next card. _Not much, but maybe…_ "I'll put one monster on guard and end my turn." He said with one card horizontal in front of him.

Artemis' next draw made her think a moment. _The Warrior Returning Alive…I should spare it for later use._ "I'll sacrifice my D.D. Warrior Lady…"

_Sacrifice?_ Kokuro wondered.

Jade jumped, "I thought Artemis didn't use any monsters that require sacrifice! I never seen her play anything like it."

Daichi interjected, "But remember what Iago said at the reception? Artemis has 22 monsters, 1 which is Level 5. This must be it, and I have a pretty good guess of what that monster is. Barely any Warrior-based deck would be without this card."

"In order to summon Freed the Matchless General!" Artemis' monster disappeared, and was replaced with a monster of high order. He had long blonde hair and full beard over aqua blue armor, standing with a sturdy sword (2300/1700). _I'll be able to get my Warriors out faster now that's he's out._

_Freed the Matchless General huh? …Well he's about to meet his match._ "Appreciate the help Kuriboh." Kokuro mumbled.

"Freed, attack his facedown with Honored Sword!" Artemis commanded and the General charged in on his battle cry, striking through a magician clad lightly in purple armor (400/800).

Kokuro grinned, "Just nailed my Apprentice Magician, a handy monster. When destroyed in battle I can place on guard another Spellcaster monster whose Stars are 2 or lower." He announced as he searched his deck and placed another horizontal card on his Duel Disk, shuffling his deck afterwards.

_Another Apprentice Magician maybe? …What other Spellcaster monsters are level 2?_ Artemis tried to guess the next monster. "I'll end my turn then."

"Draw!" Kokuro announced and glanced at his pick. _What a cover! If I'm in any sort of danger I can use this._ "I'll start by Flip Summon! Reverse Old Vindictive Magician!" Kokuro's facedown monster revealed itself to be a withered magician hunched over against a green staff (450/600). Once his tired eyes made contact to Artemis' solitary monster he whipped a spell shock wave powerful to destroy Freed on impact.

_It's a _Spellcaster_ version of Man-Eater Bug!_ Artemis' thoughts leaped.

Kokuro smirked, "Caught ya didn't I? When Old Vindictive Magician is flipped, whether by summon or forced to by an attack or effect, it destroys one monster on the field. So I targeted Freed." He shrugged, "Needed to get back at you somehow for blowing off my Dark Magician of Chaos." He said mock-seriously.

Artemis tried to hold in her anger.

As was Saphira on the observation deck, her thoughts were literally screaming in her head. _That jerk! That was a low blow! You can't take that Artemis!_

"Old Vindictive Magician, attack the player!" Kokuro declared his Battle Phase and his Magician launched another spell, striking Artemis directly, but barely any damage: her Life Point counter read 1750. "One under the table and call it a turn."

"My draw…" Artemis hissed and her draw was successful, not too powerful, but she could trust.

Kokuro eye's bulged for a second. _What did she get? I felt something strong…_ Kokuro was about to trigger his trap.

"Sasuke Samurai, I summon you!" Artemis announced and her small warrior companion stepped up (500/800).

Kokuro's head rolled. _Never mind, it's just a Samurai. I still have a turn to live._ He thought relieved until the Kuriboh floating next to him was having a fit. "Huh?" He took a moment to listen. "Oh, so he is her card spirit, like what Daitokuji-sensei said…"

Jade cheered, "Yes! That's her card!" the Warwolves howled with enthusiasm for Artemis' latest pick.

Daitokuji adjusted his glasses. _I honestly thought she wasn't a believer, but it looks like she made a friend a few years ago._

Artemis put her all into her next shout, "Sasuke Samurai attack!" Sasuke nodded and sprinted towards the Magician. His beam sword easily glided through the monster and destroyed it, although Kokuro only took 50 points of damage. "And that ends my turn." _I'm good for a turn unless he pulls some sort of reversal._

Kokuro drew and he was surprised of his own draw. His eye drifted to his shoulder again, he mumbled inaudible to Artemis, "You savin' me a turn buddy? Good boy." He looked up to Artemis. "I'll have to pass this turn."

Jade jumped in shock, "Kokuro just forfeited the game!"

"I truly doubt that Ms. Llora." Daitokuji smiled.

Artemis drew but paid no mind the card she selected. _Sasuke Samurai, my faith in you will not fade._ "Sasuke Samurai attack directly!" The tiny warrior charged with sword ready to end it.

Kuriboh chirped the cue.

"Kuriboh, defend!" Kokuro sent the card into the Graveyard slot and a hologram of the monster appeared before Sasuke, catching the beam sword in its tiny claws.

Between the monsters and duelists, time stood still and the field whited out.

To be continued… 


	10. Kokuro Samé, Part 2

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 10 - Kokuro Samé, Part 2**

Kuriboh and Sasuke held a deadlock between them in the bright atmosphere. Behind them were their respective duelists frozen in time.

"So you're the boy's card spirit? Interesting the a Kuriboh joins the Magicians." Sasuke commented.

The Kuriboh chirped for a moment. Sasuke looked a bit confused until the Kuriboh finished.

"You aren't from the Dominion?" Sasuke asked. Kuriboh seemed as if it was repeating itself. Sasuke took a moment of thought. "Oh I see…you're a symbol."

The Kuriboh chimed with curiosity.

Sasuke was hesitant to answer. "During the Dominion shift I found myself in a yard of a house. Some of the more brute monsters did not understand that the humans weren't ready for us in reality, just as card images." The Kuriboh looked interested, although it had the blade in between its eyes. "I was injured badly…I'm not sure how but before I black out there I saw someone approach me. When I came to I was in a bed bandaged up."

The Kuriboh commented.

"It was Artemis-san. And as a Samurai Warrior, I needed to repay her hospitality. Her sense of kindness was too great to leave without gratitude."

The Kuriboh tilted his head.

"Yes, Artemis-san is a nice person. And I owe her." Sasuke continued, "When I was forced back I asked if I could transpose an image of myself and remain on this plane. I was accepted."

The Kuriboh seemed to understand as well and it chirped happily.

"Good luck to you too." Sasuke concluded and the atmosphere returned to normal. The deadlock was broken when Sasuke jerked his sword back and conducted a horizontal slash. The Kuriboh simply vanished and Sasuke returned to Artemis' side.

"I'll have to end my turn here." Artemis said, leaving Sasuke on the field.

Kokuro had a minute to himself. Before his eyes there was a brief flash of an image: a Sasuke Samurai recovering in a bed. _What just happened? I never felt an impact like that before. And I didn't take any damage, so why did I feel that? _Kokuro looked down on his Duel Disk. _The impact didn't come from the Duel Disk…_

"Kokuro?" Artemis asked in Kokuro's pause. Kokuro's head snapped up,

"Oh, sorry. Draw!" Kokuro made his next turn. "I summon Skilled White Magician!" An opposite of the Skilled Black Magicians from before, this magician was cloaked in white (1700/1900).

_Kokuro's coming back._ Daitokuji smiled in approval. _It's very easy to tell that these two trust deeply in their spirits._

"Skilled White Magician attack! White Magic Shock!" Kokuro declared and the bolt of white magic blasted Sasuke out off the field. Artemis' Life Points pitfall to 550 but she knew she still had game. "That ends my turn." Kokuro announced.

Artemis drew and her eyes went serious. _This is it! I can play my deck's most powerful defense!_

Jade leaned forward. _What'd she get? What'd she get!_

Artemis looked back on the duel, Sasuke supporting her all the way. "I'll begin my turn by activating The Warrior Returning Alive! This places one Warrior in my Graveyard back into my hand, and I choose Sasuke Samurai." She briefed as the graveyard slot ejected the most recent monster.

"My Skilled White Magician is the same as the Skilled Dark Magician. A Spell Counter per Spell card activation." Kokuro reminded.

_Won't be a bother to what I'm about to do._ Artemis thought. "Now I summon the Marauding Captain!" A warrior of military order marched up into the field, carrying two swords of different widths (1200/400).

_Not yet…_ Kokuro thought about springing his trap.

"My Marauding Captain's special ability allows an ally to follow him into battle. Sasuke Samurai, join him!" Artemis made her move as her familiar stepped up once more.

_That's her Special Summon? I thought she'd have something more powerful than Skilled White Magician._ Kokuro wondered, even his Kuriboh was looking confused.

Artemis exchanged hands of her last card, "Finally I play the Spell card Raregold Armor, equipping it to Sasuke Samurai!" On her tiny Samurai, his kimono was covered with teal and gold armor.

Daichi took off from his seat. "What a strategy!"

Jade looked up at him, "What did she do?"

"Raregold Armor is an interesting Spell card, and a powerful one if used properly." Daichi began to explain. "Raregold Armor equips to a monster on the player's side of the field and the opponent can attack only that monster while it's equipped."

"So Artemis force all the attack on Sasuke? What for!" Jade popped up.

Mireia mumbled. "It's Marauding Captain's second ability…he is the only Warrior attack target on Artemis' side of the field. But Raregold Armor designates the attack to Sasuke, another Warrior on the field…"

Daichi continued, "Because there are two specifically designated attack targets, both effects interact infinitely to one another and so Kokuro can't attack at all."

Jade gasped, "Wow, that's brilliant! While those two block Kokuro's offense, Artemis can stack up for a comeback. Way to go!"

Saphira smirked with her arms folded over. _Artemis doesn't go down without a fight. I saw that first hand._

"Well let's not forget that's my Skilled White Magician's second Spell Counter." Kokuro pointed out as the staff glowed with energy. _Artemis has an army, for every man down she can have two more take his place. I have to strike hard and fast, but that means to keep my reserves until the time's right._ Kokuro smiled in his planning.

"And since that pretty much empties my hand, I'll have to end my turn." Artemis ended turn to Kokuro.

"Yes draw!" Kokuro declared and looked at the cards in his hand. _Yes! Just a few more turns…then I get rid of Artemis' Raregold Armor and win the duel! Thank you Kuriboh!_ The Kuriboh floating by his shoulder chirped happily. "You heard my thoughts?"

"Nope." Artemis answered.

Kokuro had an expression of embarrassment. _No, she heard me…_ He shook it off and came back to the duel. "Well, not a whole lot to do. I'll just place one card under the table and end my turn."

Artemis began her turn, with her deck running to almost half of what it once was. _My resources aren't exhausted yet._ "I'll Set one monster and end my turn." She said as a facedown card appeared next to Sasuke.

"Draw!" Kokuro drew and thought deeply about his Apprentice Magician. _I put this in attack mode, Artemis will just attack and I lose the duel. I put it in defense mode, and Sasuke will destroy is by effect, negating his destroyed-in-battle effect._ He looked up to Sasuke and Marauding Captain. _So far she hasn't found anything powerful enough to attack my Skilled White Magician, the base Attack of any of her monsters are usually below 1700. All except the Amazoness Paladin._ Kokuro thought back to one Artemis played earlier.

The Kuriboh tried to help Kokuro decide, looking between him and Sasuke.

Kokuro smiled softly. _Thanks for the help, but if I can keep a defense then I'll keep my hand in reserve. I'm going to need a discard to activate Cost Down again. And it looks like Apprentice Magician will be it._ "I pass this turn. You're up Artemis."

"Took you long enough." Artemis sighed and drew. _I'm going to need to reserve in case my lock backfires._ "I'll pass as well."

Mireia looked on. _Both of them exhausted their hands, if they're going to do anything they'll have to bide their turns, but eventually someone will have unanimous advantage._

"Draw!" Kokuro jerked a card from his deck, with the surprise of what it was.

_And that unanimous advantage must be now!_ Mireia's heart leaped.

Saphira raised a brow, _What's he smiling about?_

Sasuke's head snapped up. _Artemis-san, we might lose our tide in battle._

_What do you mean?_ Artemis asked.

Kokuro smiled, "This will work greatly. First I played the Spell card I recovered from my Dark Magician of Chaos, Cost Down, discarding my Apprentice Magician to activate!" He began as the card appeared and vanished once he discarded. "That gives my skilled White Magician his third Spell Counter, but I'll get to him later. Now I'll summon Dark Magician Girl!"

Appearing next to his Skilled White Magician was a female counterpart, a student, to the Dark Magician, in light blue armor rimmed in pink and twirling a scepter at hand (2000/1700).

"Now for the next Spell card, Sage's Stone. This card can be activated when I have my Dark Magician Girl on the field, allowing me to Special Summon my Dark Magician right from my hand or deck!" He continued. His next magician appeared almost completely covered in purple armor and fabric holding a green staff in his hands (2500/2100).

"At last, back to my Skilled White Magician! Since he has three Spell Counters on him, his effect can activate! I send him to the Graveyard to Special Summon Buster Blader from my deck!" His third monster replaced where the Skilled White Magician once stood, now was a muscular knight completely covered in indigo and gold battle armor, wielding the largest broadsword a Warrior could carry (2600/2300).

Saphira leaned forward, "How in the world!" she shrieked, catching a passerby admin walking into the observation deck.

Hikari chuckled, "Sounds like you have money bet on a duelist, Saphira."

Saphira darted a dark glare, but tried to control herself, "Hikari…" Hikari approached the window and looked out into the arena.

"What's Daitokuji bringing his class here for?" His dark eyes first hit the teacher before the arena. He smirked, "Now this is interesting, your examinee versus mine."

"Artemis' opponent was one of yours during the entrance exams?" Saphira asked.

"That would Kokuro Samé, the only student to defeat me."

"And that would be Artemis Minh, the only student to defeat _me_."

Hikari kept watching the duel, "So this was bound to happen eventually. What have I missed?"

"Kokuro falling for Artemis' anti-tribute philosophy." Saphira snickered while her thought cheered wildly. _That was the best move yet! Artemis completely decimated Kokuro's best magician!_

"And that looks like Artemis is about to get payback, once Kokuro breaches her defense." Hikari commented.

_Fat chance! _Saphira thought.

Artemis looked at the three boasting monsters compared to her defense. Only Raregold Armor was keeping her safe from defeat, and so far it was the only thing needed.

Kokuro found his perfect offense, overkill once he was free to attack. "Guess I'll have to end my turn, with my hand empty and your two designated attack targets."_ Hopefully she doesn't pull anything big, I only have 150 Life Points…what the heck am I worried about? This has to be one of my best duels fought!_

Artemis kept her cool. _He has the offense, but I have the advantage, as long as he doesn't destroy either of my monsters with a card effect._ She drew and found that she still needed a hand reserve. "I'll pass this turn."

Kokuro drew, and felt the help of more than his Kuriboh. "I'll activate Spell Absorption, to help my life Points." _Artemis bases around Equip Spell cards; I'll be able to use that to my advantage._ Kokuro felt relief in his play. "I'll end my turn."

Artemis concentrated on her next draw. _This should be enough, I suppose I'll give this a shot_. "I'll equip Axe of Despair to my Marauding Captain!" She announced as one of the Captain's swords was replaced with the fiendish axe (2200ATK).

"Well that helps me." Kokuro sighed with relief as the magic essence went into his body and his Life Points jumped to 650. _It's not game for me yet._

"No big, as long as I can take out some of your offense." Artemis entered Battle Phase. "Marauding Captain, attack the Dark Magician Girl!" she declared as the Warrior charged in. Dark Magician Girl tried to block the sword with her scepter but the additional impact of the axe fell through and she shattered into pixels.

Kokuro's Life Points dropped to 450. "Before I end my turn I'll switch Sasuke Samurai to defense mode." _I know I should have done that turns ago, to lessen damage if he can destroy my Raregold Armor and Marauding Captain._ Sasuke kneeled with his sword prepared.

"Draw!" Kokuro drew and kept feeling his advantage grow stronger. _This is game!_ Come forth, Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

_What did he say!_ Artemis and Saphira's thoughts rang out at once.

Hikari's confidence in Kokuro grew. _He can always make the best out of a bad situation._

Kokuro's third monster aligned on his field was a red-armored magical knight (1600/1000). "When this monster is Normal Summon he gets one Spell Counter, and one Spell Counter is all I'll need." He grinned, "And he isn't called Breaker for nothing! By removing that Spell Counter off of him he can destroy one Spell or Trap card of my choosing. So needless to say Sasuke loses Raregold Armor."

Breaker pointed his sword at Sasuke and a bolt fired. Sasuke only recoiled slightly but his armor was destroyed right off his body. Artemis' eye twitched. _My attack lockdown! Dangit!_

Jade leaped up, "No Artemis!"

Daichi looked on. "Artemis is still in Jade, I doubt there's anything to worry about. While she has three monsters out on the field, Kokuro will have to attack all of them before he can get to her Life Points. And even with Buster Blader attacking Marauding Captain, causing the most damage for the turn she'll still have Life Points."

Kokuro smiled, "Finally, free to attack! I'll begin with my Buster Blader attacking Marauding Captain! Dragon's Bane!" The imposing Warrior struck down first, easily going through the Marauding Captain and Artemis' Life Points fell to 150 while he was at 450.

Artemis winced as her key in the deck beginning to fall.

"Breaker the Magical Warrior, take down Sasuke!" Kokuro's next attack simply obliterated Sasuke off the field, but the measure in the prior kept her Life Points safe. "Dark Magician, take out the last of her defense!" Kokuro's last attack destroyed the card facedown, which was the Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1200). "What kind of monster was that?"

"Warrior Lady of the Wasteland is a helpful monster when I'm in a pinch. When she's destroyed as a result of battle I can pull an Earth Warrior monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck to the field." Artemis pulled the deck from her holster and searched, "And the monster I choose is Amazoness Swords Woman!" Almost a trademark, her Amazoness Swords Woman came to the field by the Warrior Lady's summons (1500/1600).

_Aw crud! Need to do it now!_ "Reverse facedown! Torrential Tribute!" Kokuro cried, and the Trap card triggered a massive tidal wave, washing out his three monsters and Artemis' Amazoness Swords Woman. _I'm not going to fall for it. Amazoness Swords Woman can bounce back damage inflicted to it. I'd lose the duel next turn!_ Kokuro stared at his empty field and an exhausted hand. He grinned, trying to build up dignity. "I end my turn."

"You know Kokuro, you'll lose either way." Artemis commented on her next draw.

Kokuro shrugged, "I don't mind it, I was having fun. And I did give it my all." Kuriboh nodded in agreement.

"Very true, as did I. This theme of yours, want to be the best Spellcaster duelist?"

"The best _Magician_ duelist. Very few of my monsters don't have 'Magician' in their names but if they help then they help, but my basis is Magician." Kokuro answered. "And that is the best Warrior deck I've seen built."

"I call it my Armada. It's not a Warrior rapid-fire like Joey Wheeler's deck." Artemis justified.

"I'll agree to that…now what did you mean by I'll lose either way? That Amazoness Swords Woman could kamikaze and bounce back the damage to me." Kokuro wondered.

Artemis looked at the three cards in her hand, and pulled the only monster present. "I summon Amazoness Paladin!" she declared the summon of another duplicate warrior (1700/300).

_That's the Artemis I know!_ Saphira cheered to herself.

"Ooh." Kokuro got his answer.

"Amazoness Paladin, end this!" Artemis declared and the Paladin charged for one last strike. The sword slashed through Kokuro and the remains of his Life Points dropped to zero. The Duel Disks deactivated and the holograms vanished.

In the deck, the two administrators saw the end of a rigorous fight. Hikari looking with shock. "That is an impressive deck. It show its true colors since she was dueling someone of her caliber."

Saphira looked on the victorious Artemis. _She's heard of Joey Wheeler…I can only wonder if Minh knows her. It'll be a complete shock if she doesn't._ Saphira began to walk out off the deck, "I need to go talk to Mokuba and Kabayama about the school project." She said so she wouldn't have to hear Hikari ask.

At the arena the students applaud for the duel well fought; however the sound of the bell signaled the next class. Jade sighed, "Looks like I'm dueling Judai tomorrow." She said while joining up with Artemis.

Artemis nodded, "Looking forward to it actually…except do you think you can skip on that little persona-swap you had against Theron?"

"I'll try."

Kokuro came up from behind them, smiles all around. "Congrats on the good duel Artemis!"

"Same to you Samé." Artemis replied as they went to their next class.

Daitokuji watched as the students walked out. _Very impressive, not only were the duelists believing in their card spirits, but they were believing in themselves. That is the duty of the card spirits, they provide encouragement and partnership._

* * *

"Master." 

"This better be urgent." He groaned as he finished looking over the cards.

"We intercepted the radio transmission. Duel Academy will no longer receive card shipments."

The Master looked over his shoulder, "That'll hurt their industry and reputation of the Academy. On what bounds can they imply such a measure?"

"We are still looking into that, Master."

In a quick prick of rage, the Master bolted a complete 180, grabbed his servant's cloak collar and pinned him against the wall with almost-fangs bearing. "Never report to me unless you have all the required information, got that? The Black Market expects me to be on the dot and on my toes with my information and I expect no less from my associates."

"Ye-yes sir." The servant stuttered.

"Maybe you can be a little more helpful as to tell me you have the carbon copy information in the entrance exams?" the Master glared his servant expectantly.

"O-of course. W-we have that…it's in y-your quarters." The servant answered. Satisfied the Master let his servant back on his feet.

The Master began to leave the room they discussed matters in. "You can tell the others they're free to make their selections of the cards now."

"Are you sure, Master?" the servant asked but the Master just left the room.

In another area, the Master had just entered to a solitary room, closing and locking the deadbolt on his door. A desk and chair was salvaged from other areas and he slipped into it, tossing his cloak to keep it from going into the wheels. On his desk was a large file labeled "Entrance Exams" and opened it up. There were scribbled names of those that entered and he began to flip through the notes by various proctors.

Finally he came to the names of those who passed with their photos. He skimmed down the names, reading them aloud to himself. _This looks like a promising group this year…but to cut off the card shipment just as they arrived…I have to see what Kaiba's planning._ "OnyxEntropy! GarnetShadow!" He called out and rose from his desk. As he approached the door there were two knocks.

When he opened to the next room, there were two more of his servants standing before him. Both of them looked rather Goth with pale skin, pastel make-up and stringy black hair. The one to his right had metal studded in many patterns and forms across the black outfit. The one to his left appeared to had less metal but more crystal and jewelry, mainly Garnet gemstones."Yes Master?" They said in unison.

"I have an assignment for the two of you." He began, "Both of you will go to Duel Academy as esteemed guests to one of the students. OnyxEntropy, you better control yourself. I know your tendencies and I do not want the cover blown. Your job will be to make sure of that, even if it means to duel them and wipe their memory clean in victory." The one with the metal attire nodded in comprehension.

He then turned to the other, "GarnetShadow, I expect Kaiba to have high security status so you need to do this on your own. Find any personnel that might know of why the card shipments are canceled. Once you have that both of you will disembark from Duel Academy immediately. Those are my orders, and this will be the student you'll be representing." He pointed to one of the images posted on the chart.

They nodded and were dismissed, leaving the Master alone again. _She needs to know…when the time is right. _He thought while looking back on the photos.

* * *

Original Characters

OnyxEntropy- YamiUmiRyu

GarnetShadow- YamiUmiRyu


	11. Scossa Welle

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 11 – Scossa Welle**

The day classes ended early in the afternoon, Artemis decided to hike through the island's forests and familiarize herself with the area, oddly enough with her Duel Disk clinging to her right arm. Her Sasuke Samurai paced by her heels. In her head, Artemis thought about the plights in life. Including meeting Sasuke. _I guess this would be the best of time if any to ask. How did you wind up here in the first place?_

Sasuke gulped, thinking to himself. _What can I say? It's forbidden for the Dominion to cross to Earth. That was the undisputed law since the fall of Atlantis…but then we were forced to summon 5000 years later._ Sasuke twitched with anxiety. _And now that mess with the Leviathan. As much as most of us are still getting hammered for it, it is clear that we need to keep ties to Earth for anything else._

_Is that so?_ Artemis commented, making Sasuke flip.

_You…you heard me!_ Sasuke panicked.

_You know if you were going to think aloud, you could have asked me to put on my earphones. _Artemis pointed to the earphone cords hanging around her neck. _Now what's this about a Leviathan?_ _I think I would have a right to know; I did find you and let you borrow my bed for the first couple of days. I slept on the floor for you._

Sasuke stopped panicking with an exasperated sigh. _That danger is over…I guess it wouldn't hurt._ Before Sasuke began to explain the two slowed their pace since they just realized how far they've walked. The lush forest of a wildlife preserve has gone dry and rotting. The horizon had lifted to the edge of a dormant volcano, and there was an abandoned building close by.

_I didn't think the island was this old, and they have an abandoned dorm already?_ Artemis thought. _I wonder…maybe because it was so close to the volcano…the other dorms are farther out._ She took a moment before going into that direction of the abandoned dorm, surprising Sasuke.

_Huh? Wait Artemis-san! Where are you going?_ Sasuke asked and followed behind.

_I just want to check it out…don't worry—if I see something wrong I'll leave immediately._ Artemis answered and made her way to the front of the dorm at looked like it had seen.

_Isn't the fact that it's abandoned counted as "something wrong?"_ Sasuke asked rhetorically but bound by his word to follow Artemis in. The both of them quickly found themselves at the front gate of the abandoned dorm. It's time of rot seemed suitable enough for the humidity of an island. _Somehow, I get the feeling that this dorm was abandoned for more than the caution of noxious fumes._ Sasuke forewarned and prepared for his sword. It then struck him. _Oh, right…I'm intangible… _He muttered.

Artemis led herself in, but before she even reached the door, her shoe picked up on something that wasn't a dead leaf. She bent down to pick up what looked like a large ornament fashion like a pyramid, and its face design was broken into, revealing the ornament to be hollow. _What kind of…_ Artemis trailed off and her head snapped to look around her.

_I heard it too._ Sasuke's eyes darted around looking for the source of the sound. Artemis placed the card back on the ground and continued to check out the exterior of the building, careful not to disturb its surroundings. Sasuke kept close to Artemis.

When Artemis' foot passed by a certain point, Sasuke's eyes snapped to a tone that sounded like counting. _Artemis!_ Sasuke warned but came too late, Artemis' eyes had just met a detonator which exploded even before she could focus on what it was exactly. Despite the moderate blast, Artemis was thrown off her feet, and skidded to a side of the building.

Artemis twitched when she tried to get to her feet, grunting from the moments of pain off her foot and arm. "OK, that didn't feel friendly." She muttered when she got one leg under her. "That couldn't have been more than two seconds."

"Think we can leave _now_?" Sasuke emphasized. His eyes darted for anymore explosives, but the sound of rustling underbrush only heightened his awareness.

"Or you can turn up as one of the missing students if you prefer it. You'll just be the last." A voice intruded, one with the overtone of laughing.

Sasuke finally caught himself that he spoke aloud._ Crap, forgot to keep my mouth shut._

This got Artemis to her feet quickly, preparing for the worst. "Who's there?" she demanded. There was another explosion and the intruder sprang out of the forestry.

Artemis' brow raised in the appearance of the new character. It was a small build for a body, hunching about a head shorter than her. He stood with a lion's mane of black hair and grungy loose clothing almost hanging off the form. What had to be the most interesting feature had to be was the face: a pair of ear mufflers hung around his neck, a particle mask over his mouth and nose, and eyes so dilated that a color could not be identified. Even after he made his way to the clearing he was still moving, bouncing on his toes with hyperactivity.

_OK, I think this now constitutes as something wrong._ Artemis thought.

_I lost count of those at ten._ Sasuke slumped.

The intruder snickered. "Not a lot do students come up here, not with the risk of becoming MIA and all."

"What do you mean MIA? How do they turn up missing?" Artemis demanded answers.

The intruder raised a hand, as if presenting the abandoned dorm like he was showing it off. "This used to be the old Obelisk Dorm, many of the missing students were Obelisks, a couple included wanders like yourself. I am Scossa Welle and I am here to tear it down." He introduced with insidious cackle still in his voice.

"By yourself?" Artemis asked.

Scossa nodded, "In a sense I am the one-man demolition crew and I prefer it that way. I was on break when you tripped one of my detonators."

_Why would one of his detonators be set _outside_ the dorm?_ Sasuke asked with much suspicion.

Scossa's bouncing eventually slowed down when he saw Artemis' Duel Disk. "A Duel Disk? Shall we duel? I haven't seen action since I was in the mainland." He asked, "I know I can fit in a duel before I bring this building down."

"How about I just walk away and let you do the job you were hired to do?" Artemis began to step backwards until she heard more tones beeping all around her.

_The detonators are in the trees!_ Sasuke warned.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter. Duel or be blown to smithereens." Scossa fidgeted with a remote in his hand.

_Those bombs aren't timed—they're remote detonated. He was just waiting for someone to wander in. Though…why?_ Artemis thought.

"There's rumor that this actually used to be the headquarters of a syndicate and they played the missing students to keep anyone else off the island." Scossa commented, "It wouldn't be surprising if you think about it. Ever since the Rare Hunters were disband in domino, there had been breakneck competition among the card gangs."

It caught Artemis' attention as Iago had said previously that a Minh was mentioned working for the Rare Hunters. "Can I ask if you know of any of these card gangs?"

"Alas I don't." Scossa looked impatient with his thumb hovering over the "detonate" button, and the bombs in the trees still beeping. "And before you think that this countdown is only a hoax to scare, if I don't press a button in thirty seconds, they'll blow up nonetheless. Twenty-four…twenty-five…twenty-six…"

"Alright, to make you happy!" Artemis finally gave up and Scossa stopped the beeping.

"Either way it would make me happy. I just love the smell of gunpowder igniting." Scossa snickered and pulled up one of his sleeves to show a pale, slim arm holding a Duel Disk. Like the dorm, the Battle City model Disk was almost out of shape itself with charcoal scrapes and chipped metal.

Sasuke had a conspicuous look. _This character is unsound. Please be careful Artemis-san._

_So what kind of deck does this psycho have…?_ Artemis shuffled and prepared her deck.

"On a lighter note I won't make a wager. Either way this dorm is going down. I just ask for one thing."

Artemis wondered, "And what is that?"

"That we duel with 8000 Life Points to start instead of the usual 4000. It makes the game last longer." Scossa answered for the conditions.

Artemis was taken aback somewhat. _Begin the game with 8000 Life Points? What kind of request is that? Nonetheless…if I back out, those limbs are going to fall._ She looked up to the various detonators on the base of the branches. "All right, I'll accept those terms." _In a way this could work out for my advantage. With more Life Points I can endure longer and maybe swarm him._ Artemis opened to the small number pad in the wristband to her Duel Disk and reset the score.

Both Duel Disks flashed 8000 Life Points on the counters. "Duel!"

"I'll start things off." Scossa fanned his hand out and his eyes narrowed to the point where they were black cuts on his face.

Artemis suddenly lost her stance. "What the?"

Scossa laughed maniacally under his particle mask. "The perfect start! I'll begin the spark of my Spell card Ookazi!" He declared his opening move to a Spell card with the image of a couple of buildings going up in flames.

As a hologram, a fireball exploded under Artemis' feet and put her body ablaze for a couple of seconds. "GE-AH!" She screamed as her Life Points went to 7200, of which then the blaze went out on its own.

Scossa was clearly laughing under his mask and picked another card from his hand. "It'll only get worse, next is Tremendous Fire!"

"Tremendous Fire?" Artemis repeated in shock before a bigger plume of fire swallowed the both of them, but Artemis taking more of it. Again she shrieked in pain as the Duel Disk forced the feel of actually being put up in flames when she had no sense of injury. Her Life Points dropped to 6200 while he was at 7500.

The explosive maniac laughed in hysteria. After a full two minutes he gradually settled down. "I'll then spare you by placing one monster in facedown defense mode and two cards behind it. Your call." Scossa ended the devastating first blow of a turn.

Artemis' body quaked as she drew her sixth card. _Two spell cards, but I can't really tell what kind of deck he has…or how to counter it…and my hand isn't really showing me promise right now._ "I'll begin with the Spell card Graceful Charity, drawing three cards from my deck and the discarding two from my hand." Artemis declared as the angel hovered above her. After she discarded the angel vanished and she rechecked her hand. _One of my discards being Disciple of the Forbidden Spell, I might be able to blow off his face-up monsters if he plays a specific attribute._

Helpless on the sidelines, Sasuke watched with concern. _This guy can decimate her Life Points faster than her armada barrage…_

_Thank you… for the vow of confidence Sasuke._ Artemis replied with heavy sarcasm. And picked a card from her hand, "The I'll summon the Amazoness Paladin in attack mode." Artemis announced her Amazoness summoning (1700/300). "Amazoness Paladin, attack his facedown!"

_Bad idea!_ Sasuke's commented led to the identity of a Sphere Bomb (1400/1400). The red sphere with silver spider legs latched itself on to Artemis' monster.

Scossa chuckled, "My Sphere Bomb is a handy little monster, whenever it's attacked unrevealed it gets the best of the attacking monster and attaches itself to the one that triggered it."

"And judging by the name it'll explode at some point in time, right?" Artemis expected.

"That's right." Scossa nodded his head twice. Artemis sighed and waved her turn's end, watching at the Sphere Bomb began to count down on itself.

Scossa glanced to the two cards in his hand with the intent to use both of them. He picked the first one, "I'll summon to the field Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective!" Scossa summoned what looked like a large ball of boiling lava, and facing her from the center was a solitary eye (2000/0). "Of course it won't be out for long because I activate my Trap card Destruction Ring!" Scossa declared his attack and his hysteria echoed into the forest again.

A ring flashed around his Gaia Soul, and the eye quaked with fear before the bomb attached to the ring exploded and the aftershock shook up the both of them. Scossa's Life Points dropped to 6500 while Artemis landed at 5200.

Artemis twitched in pain of the impact. _This guy's insane…He'll sacrifice his own cards to deal damage._

"And afterwards I Set one more card before I end my turn," Scossa placed his last card on the field. Artemis stared him while he had the face of anticipation. When she drew her card, Scossa sprang up. "Sphere Bomb detonates now!" On his declaration the Sphere Bomb erupted in debris along with the Amazoness Paladin. "When Sphere Bomb goes off that monster is destroyed and we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points!" He cheered before pressing a button on his Duel Disk while the smoke of the explosion swallowed the two Duelists.

Artemis saw her Life Points drop to 3400 and beads of sweat appeared on her face. _I would lose the duel right then if I challenged him at 4000!_ In the fading smoke, Scossa was snickering. Artemis saw that his Life Points hadn't dropped from Sphere Bomb. "How can you still have Life Points!" She demanded.

"Because I'm not the one that's going to take my end of the damage," Scossa answered and in his right hand was a gold, Egyptian-theme revolver.

_A Barrel Behind the Door!_ Artemis identified with shock but before she could react, Scossa pulled the trigger. The hologram of the bullet sharply passed through her and made her Life Points plummet to 1600.

_Artemis-san!_ Sasuke jumped.

Artemis held herself where the bullet went through. _OK, he's a _Bomberman_. With his gunpowder and his cards…why am I dueling him in the first place? Other than that he's threatened my safety…_

"Come on! Come on! Get on with your turn! You're still standing!" Scossa shouted impatiently.

_I have to keep my Life Points safe, but none of my monsters will defend me against his direct-damage cards._ "I'll Set one monster in defense mode and one Set card. That'll end my turn." She said as two cards appeared in front of her._ Regardless, if I don't trigger his bomb monsters I'll prevent some of the damage._

Scossa shook his head and drew. He seemed more disappointed in his draw than what Artemis had played on the turn previous. "I'll just set a monster and end my turn." He said as a card appeared in front of him.

Artemis began, "I summon the Amazoness Paladin in attack mode! Then I Flip Summon my Amazoness Blowpiper! For each Amazoness card on my side of the field Amazoness Paladin gains 100 attack points!" She announced as two tribal warriors made their stand (1700/300 – 1900) (800/1500).

_Big whoop…but I'm hoping for a big boom!_ Scossa snickered to himself.

Sasuke looked worried. _Is she trying to go for a head-on attack?_

"Amazoness Paladin, attack his facedown card!" Artemis commanded and her Paladin struck down on the card, which revealed itself as a lizard, slightly bloated than normal.

Scossa laughed, "That would be my Balloon Lizard (500/1900)! Another handy monster, and with each of my turns that pass, it'll just get bigger. Until finally it's destroyed, and who ever destroys it takes damage directly to the Life Points!"

_Artemis doesn't have very many Life Points left!_ Sasuke panicked.

_Whose side are you on!_ Artemis snapped a glare. Then looked back on Scossa and plucked two cards from her hand. "I'll finish my turn by placing two cards facedown. Your move." She exhaled, trying to block all thoughts of doubt. Unlike Iago, she couldn't understand why she has a hard time landing hits.

Scossa picked his next card, which he quickly placed on his Duel Disk. All the while his lizard sucked in air and floated off the ground. "I'll just have to Set a monster and end my turn." He said as a card appeared next to the Balloon Lizard.

_If I'm going to do something I'll have to make it count._ Artemis drew and thought quickly. "Now here how it goes, on my Standby Phase my Amazoness Blowpiper's effect kicks in, she fires a poison dart which decreases the target's attack power by 500." As she said this, the Blowpiper prepared a dart in her pipe. "And since there's not a whole lot to see, I'll target the Balloon Lizard." She declared and the dart fired, stinging the lizard in the head and decrease its attack to 0.

Scossa chuckled, "I honestly do not see the point of this. And to be even more honest, I do not like to leave my opponents moving when they're clearly on their way to defeat." _And yet I don't have anything to set off and end this game._ His eye twitched, "And I have to ask as to why you used the Piper's effect when you need to penetrate my Balloon Lizard's defense."

_As long as I can deal some sort of damage._ "My Main Phase now! I summon to the field, Disciple of the Forbidden Spell!" Artemis newest monster appeared with his katana, and one of the edges glowed with runes (1700/800).

"Hm?" Scossa looked with anticipation, "Why does his blade glow?"

"Glad you ask. When I played Graceful Charity earlier I had discarded my first Disciple of the Forbidden Spell. This helps the effect of my second Disciple, for each in my Graveyard I call an attribute and when my Disciple attacks a monster of that attribute it's automatically destroyed. So for the attribute I declare Earth!" Artemis explained before withdrawing to thought. _Either or, I'll still take damage from Balloon Lizard's ability. But what if that doesn't stop his Set cards from going off with only 1600 Life Points left, if I hit another Sphere Bomb I'm done for._

"Done?" Scossa bounced with impatience again.

"Hardly, I chain to my summon with this, Final Attack Orders!" Artemis revealed one of her facedown cards. "As long as this card is on the field all face-up attack monsters must remain in attack position." The trap forced the lizard to become offense.

Scossa twitched as he rotated his Balloon Lizard into attack mode.

"Now Disciple of the Forbidden Spell, attack Balloon Lizard with Eradicator Katana!" Artemis dived into Battle Phase.

Scossa nodded and pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Sakuretsu Armor!" He declared and rocky spikes covered the Balloon Lizard like an armadillo. The katana shattered on the armor before the impact and the armor exploded, shredding the Disciple. The bomber laughed with insanity. "I love how Kaiba made these holograms! When a monster comes into contact with Sakuretsu Armor, that monster is automatically destroyed!"

"Figured as much, but that armor only lasts for one monster." Artemis grumbled, "Amazoness Paladin, attack Balloon Lizard!" Her next monster charged in with no hesitation or resistance from Scossa and her sword sliced the lizard in two. There was a brief vacuum before the Lizard exploded and shock waves went on both sides. Scossa's Life Points dropped to 4600.

"I suppose you took my monster's effect into account? You lose 400 Life Points per counter on it." Scossa pointed out when Artemis Life Points displayed 1200.

"I know, which is why I had to get rid of that thing soon. I end my turn." Artemis concluded.

Scossa placed his draw on the Duel Disk after he looked at it for a half-second. "One monster in defense mode and end my turn." He said as two cards hovered in front of him.

_Another facedown card…I can't second-guess what it could be without taking it as a surprise._ Artemis thought and drew. "I'll pass this turn." _I need to build up my hand and hit him hard and fast if I hope for victory._

_Now to help myself._ "Reveal Cyber Jar!" Scossa declared as a metal pod appeared on the field (900/900).

_Cyber Jar!_ Artemis and Sasuke jumped.

Scossa laughed as the Jar exploded, destroying all the other monsters in the process. "Now we each draw five cards and reveal them, if they're monsters whose stars are four and lower, we can summon them."

"I'll reveal first!" Artemis fanned out her five cards, which were all monsters except Mystical Space Typhoon. "I summon Sasuke Samurai, Command Knight, Amazoness Swords Woman and Amazoness Paladin, all in attack mode!"

_That's my cue._ Sasuke approached the field along with the rest of the fleet (Command Knight 1200/1900 – 1600ATK) (Sasuke Samurai (500/800 – 900ATK) (Amazoness Paladin 1700/300 – 2300ATK) (Amazoness Swords Woman 1500/1600 – 1900ATK).

Scossa snickered at his own draw and revealed all his cards: Kuriboh, Sphere Bomb, Adhesive Explosive, Blowback Dragon, and Cemetery Bomb. "I'll place three monsters facedown." He said with the cards appearing, "Then I'll sacrifice my Kuriboh in order to summon Blowback Dragon!" He announced, his middle card vanished to be replaced with a vicious machine in the shape of an armless dragon, it's head shaped into a large laser cannon (2300/1200).

Sasuke daunted in the presence. _That thing can take me out and end the game…_

_Don't worry, I have you covered…but all I can do is lessen the damage._ Artemis tried to assure.

"Now for Blowback Dragon's special ability! I have to have a 2/3 chance to use it." He said and pulled a coin from his pocket. "If I get two heads I'll be able to destroy any one card on your side of the field." He stated before going for the first toss. It landed Heads on his palm.

_That's one…_ Artemis exhaled, then took a moment of thought. _If Scossa succeeds, then he has a 1 in 7 chance to destroy the card I want him to destroy._

_What do you mean?_ Sasuke asked.

_One trap card will be a mistake to destroy manually. It's the trap card that saved you in the duel against Saphira._ Artemis reminded, and Sasuke figured what card it was.

Scossa just tossed the coin again, in his palm it landed Tails. He sighed and flipped the coin one last time. _I'll destroy one of her facedown cards. I have no problem with that Final Attack Orders card, and I'll have even less of a worry attacking her monsters and ending the duel._ In his palm, the coin faced him with Tails. The Blowback's secondary cannon clicked an empty round.

Artemis only found some relief, but knew is directive for attack.

"Blowback Dragon! Attack Sasuke Samurai and end this duel!" Scossa commanded and Sasuke stared down the barrel of the gun.

"Chains! Amazoness Archers and Blast with Chain!" Artemis' Trap card flew up. "First up to resolve is Blast with Chain, this card equips to Sasuke and increase his attack power by 500." She explained as Sasuke was handed a chain with a pack of dynamite on one end. "Next is my Amazoness Archers card. This activates when I have an Amazoness out on the field. The Amazoness Tribe ambushes all your monsters and forces them to attack with the disadvantage of 500!"

Arrows flew in from all sorts of directions, striking Blowback Dragon (2300ATK – 1800ATK) and his two facedown cards which were revealed as Sphere Bomb (1400/1400 – 900ATK) and Adhesive Explosive (1000/1000 – 500ATK).

_Well, that did reduce the damage greatly, and cause him more._ Sasuke commented before the gunfire and obliterated him. Artemis LP only dropped to 700.

Scossa twitched that his bombs had to attack, and nonetheless their cores meant nothing. "Sphere Bomb and Adhesive Explosive, attack the Amazoness Swords Woman." He said as the bombs flew in her direction.

Amazoness Swords Woman sliced both bombs before they could get far into the fleet and both exploded. Despite his Life Points dropping to 2200 after the assault, he laughed like he saw something hilarious.

_This guy is sick, laughing even at his own monsters' destruction._ Artemis winced, nearly stepping back to a grounded detonator. _Ah hell…_

Scossa picked one more card from his hand once he finally settled down. "I'll finish with one card facedown to end my turn." He said with one last card on the field. Scossa's eyes narrowed to cuts on his face, he looked directly at her Duel Disk, and carefully watching how many cards went to her Graveyard.

Artemis was hesitant to do her turn. _Just one card…if I could defeat his Blowback Dragon, he's riding the duel on just one card?_

Sasuke reappeared next to Artemis' leg. _Artemis?_

_Sphere Bomb, Adhesive Explosive, Ookazi, Tremendous Fire, Destruction Ring…_ Artemis' thoughts ran amok, searching for an answer as to what the facedown could be. After minutes of pause, she picked a card from her hand. "I'll try it, Mystical Space Typhoon! Its maelstrom is aimed to destroy your facedown card!"

Scossa was evidently smiling, his dimples were above his particle mask and he clapped his ear muffles over his head before triggering the facedown card. "Reveal Cemetery Bomb!"

Before Artemis could register, there was a forceful explosive impact out from her Duel Disk Graveyard slot. She could swear that her limb was severed, but it was only due to fact that her Life Points just went to 0. "What…what the?" She exhaled from exhaustion.

Scossa was jumping with joy. "Cemetery Bomb may be a low blow but any opportunity to make a big explosion I'll take it. Cemetery Bomb is a trap that deals 100 points of direct damage to your Life Points for each card in the Graveyard. And as I counted, you had 10 cards in your Grave." He explained, "And now to take my payment."

"You were sent here?" Artemis snapped.

Scossa nodded with ecstasy. "I was hired to duel the first person foolish enough to wander up here to the abandoned dorm. And for my services there, I could blow this building up for free!"

"Why would you do that!" Artemis' mind was about to explode trying to make sense of the madman's logic.

"Because I just love to see things explode in a blaze of glory…it's my life!" Scossa cheered and his thumb slammed pressure on a different button to the remote.

"Artem-!"

**_KABLAM!_** The bombs inside the building exploded in unison, scattering debris and inhabitants thrown off their feet if not quick enough. Before Artemis blacked out she heard Scossa maniacal laughter of victory.

* * *

Kaiba was distracted from his work. His eardrums rattled from a blast of bass and when he looked up his jaw dropped metaphorically as a cloud of black erupted from near the mouth of the volcano. _The old dorm?_ Kaiba lifted himself from his seat and looked closer into the dust, it was smoke. _What!_ He slammed a button on the phone, calling all the admin PDA's at once. "This is Kaiba calling all admin. Report if you are not in class session." He announced but tried not to make an island emergency. 

The names began to spring up one by one. "Saphira Kaiba, reporting."

"Cecil Rackham, reporting."

"Chronos De Mediz, reporting."

"Daitokuji, reporting."

Kaiba shut off the rest of the PDA communications. "Unless you haven't notice, there is activity nearby the abandoned dorm. I'm asking for a check on it for any severe damage."

"Was there anything _to_ happen at that dorm today?" Rackham's voice questioned.

Saphira sighed, "If there was something I would have known it."

"As would I, all of you meet me there." Kaiba ended transmission and headed out.

In minutes, the five administrators reached the rendezvous point in the paths and all headed towards the now destroyed dorm. Once there, Kaiba stared at the rubble. There was a silence before he said, "I didn't call for demolition." He hissed, picking up a piece of a detonator.

"By the sounds of things, I don't think anyone did." Daitokuji commented.

"So it wasn't a cave in, someone actually blew it up." Saphira commented before going to thought. _The only smoke that rises is fire's smoke. Dust from a collapsed building eventually settles down._

The Ra Yellow admin Rackham had his eyes scan the area, but caught mostly on a nervous Chronos. "De Mediz?" Chronos jumped upon being called. "You're tense."

"I-I-I'm just worried that someone may have been hurt in this explosion. I mean after receiving Fubuki Tenjoin suddenly." Chronos tried to explain himself. Off to the side, Daitokuji thought to himself.

"Fubuki, one of the missing students from some time ago." Saphira mumbled, "Once he regains consciousness he has some questions to answer."

A beeping invaded them all, coming from Kaiba's collar com. He pressed on it, "What is it?"

"I'm in the infirmary, Seto." Mokuba's voice rang in. "We have another student with borderline first-degree burns and in comatose. She was found just yards outside the Ra Yellow dormitories. It appears that she was hit by the debris of the dorm explosion."

"I'll be there shortly Mokuba. Give me the details there." Kaiba replied before turning to the rest of the admin. "The rest of you hunt down for leads as to who did this. If I were to call for demolition I would have it done professionally." He hissed before speed walking towards the main building.

**

* * *

****Original characters**

Scossa Welle – Man Called True/YamiUmiRyu

Cecil H. Rackham – Man Called True


	12. Prepare! The Syndicate makes its Move!

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 12 – Prepare! The Syndicate makes its Move!**

Unconscious and dressed out of her Duel Disk and tattered Ra Yellow Blazer, Artemis struggled breath into an oxygen mask. Various small machines supplied oxygen and recorded her vital signs with wires taped to her right arm. Many of the worse injuries had been bandaged, leaving small scratches.

Standing beside was Mokuba, along with Iago and Greg, the students who found her. Mokuba looked over to the students, "So you just found her like this?"

Iago nodded, "Some time after the explosion. Weren't sure why there was one and was about to check it from the distance. On the other side of the dorm we found her battered like she lost a rout."

Greg added, adjusting his sunglasses. He stood about two heads higher than Iago and stood behind his left shoulder, "What was odd was how we found her. She was lying on the ground as if she wasn't exactly thrown off her feet. It was more like she was carried to the dorm and just placed there."

Mokuba nodded, trying to comprehend their story. Another personnel of the medic team walked in. She had very long blue hair with ends almost reaching her knees and very worried blue eyes. What got most of the attention was fact she looked like she was a few years younger than Saphira, and held a job rather than attend class. Another attention-grabber was the speedy iguana barely dragging its belly on the floor behind her.

She first check on another student brought in, equipped under an oxygen mask also. Then she paced over to Artemis, and looked as if some of her worry was lifted, "She's recovering…slowly but surely; a couple of burns but nothing too severe. Unfortunately she'll be out of her classes for a day or two."

"That serious Aria?" Mokuba asked, getting a nod in return.

Aria sighed, "I'll handle things from here. I kinda need to fill in my internship."

Mokuba nodded and began to usher the two students out. "If there's any trouble call the rest of the team."

"She just needs rest, I'm sure." Aria said and waved goodbye to the visitors. Once Mokuba shut the door behind him, Aria looked back on Artemis' bed. _I'm sorry but you must leave too, Sasuke Samurai._ She thought aloud and caught Sasuke completely off guard.

The midget warrior was just sitting on Artemis' bedside, now he was on one of the counters, glaring at Aria. _How did you know I was here!_ He demanded. _You can see card spirits as well?_

Aria turned to face his with seriousness in her eyes. _Artemis needs rest. You leave now!_ She demanded sternly.

_Not until I know how you can see me!_ Sasuke demanded back. Aria shook her head.

_Sasuke Samurai, I'm very surprised that you do not recognize me._ Aria thought sharply and pulled a necklace out from under her shirt. It was a very intricate design with a blue teardrop crystal in front of a broad silver leaf.

If Sasuke had a jaw, it would drop. Finally all of Aria's physical attributes were put together. His eyes slid to the iguana that was looking at Sasuke expectantly. _Oh my_…_forgive me._ Sasuke apologized, kneeling to Aria.

_Artemis needs rest; you go back to her room. Now._ Aria commanded and Sasuke sped out.

* * *

GarnetShadow and OnyxEntropy had boarded a private plane and their flight in progress to Duel Academy. Despite his mass of finger armor, he had no problem skimming through his deck. Sitting across from him, GarnetShadow delicately polished the gemstones dawned on each of her fingers. She was thinking aloud, "Why would Master have us represent that student?" 

OnyxEntropy grumbled, "We need to sway away from the intended target, as far as I know, the student he directed us to have no outside relations whatsoever. At least that's what he told me."

GarnetShadow looked more confused, "So all we're doing is collecting information from one student while representing another?"

"To drive suspicion away," OnyxEntropy finished and put his deck away.

"That's going to be pretty hard to do." GarnetShadow doubted and pointed out the window. Both of them looked, as there was a second column of smoke rising from the volcano. "That's not one of the dormant volcano vents."

OnyxEntropy growled, "Us coming this soon, there's probably something going down and they might catch on to us." He reached for the cell phone and speed dialed. Once the line picked up, he reported. "Master, we might want to delay the plan. Something happened on Duel Academy."

The Master sound annoyed on the other end. "What happened, OnyxEntropy?"

"We're not sure, but it isn't the island's volcano reviving. There's another smoke cloud rising not far from the mouth." He explained. "Should we turn back?"

"No!" came the reply, "If you've seen the eruption then odds are you've flown into their airspace. Resume our plan and keep cover. It's a simple information retrieval and I don't want any screw-ups! Now hand the phone to GarnetShadow." He commanded and the other took the phone.

"Yes Master?" GarnetShadow sounded polite in greeting.

"Your skills are required, I need you to look into a different student. Keep OnyxEntropy on the current assignment but you're after this student." The Master ordered. GarnetShadow nodded as if to understand the order but not the motivation.

"So I need to confirm that student's role in the academy?" She asked to make things clear.

"If she is there, I'll step up myself. After that is accomplish returned to the first mission. Both must be completed before you report back to me again, understand? No screw-ups!" Then the line went dead.

GarnetShadow sighed, "A lot on your shoulders, isn't it?"

"Shaddap…" OnyxEntropy growled.

GarnetShadow shrugged, "We'll be there in about half-hour."

* * *

A Miko broke from her trance—apparently something disturbed her. With a sigh she stood up on her feet and brushed a small amount of dust off of her black pants. She turned her head towards a table with a long necklace of beads and two mortuary tablets. The Miko felt the absolute bitterness in the possessed pieces of wood. 

After a moment, she slid the door open and startled another person. A woman slightly younger than her with milk chocolate skin and deep brown hair tied in a low ponytail and strands behind the ears tied in yellow ribbons.

"Oh, Ms. Ryu? Did I disturb?" she asked.

The Miko answered, "Depends, what do you want?"

"Mr. Knight is here." She said. The Miko acknowledged and stepped out. Before heading outside she carefully slid the door to another room. Much like her quarters it was small and dim with candlelight and burning oil scents.

Near the back corner, there was a child half the Miko's age sitting in the seiza position facing a table and in open book. Her small fingers probed the book's pages carefully, reading with her fingertips and studying hard.

The Miko carefully slid the door shut and voiced herself softly so as not to disturb the child, "Lyra?" The child's fingers stopped scanning the pages and looked up. She just looked up but not towards the Miko.

The child now named Lyra replied. "Ryu-sensei?" The Miko stepped up and put Lyra's hand in hers.

"Lyra, a friend of mine called me, asking me to leave the Inn." Ryu admitted in a soft voice. "I'm faced with several decisions: to go with or without you, or stay here." She kneeled to face Lyra.

Lyra paused before speaking. "So…why is that a decision, to go with or without me?"

"Why do you think staying her isn't an option?"

"Because that person who called you is your friend right? Really?" Lyra tried to sound persuasive but she still had a timid overtone. "If you need to go, then go."

The Miko had a soft smile. "But what about you and your studies? I'm the only one that can help you as an Itako. And I can't slack, for your future."

"Then I guess that you have only one option. I'll come with you." Lyra insisted, both hands holding the Miko's.

She sighed, "I don't want this trip to be _any_ distractions; for you or for me. You need to get as much study as possible while you're still young. You're lucky, I was late to being a full-fledged Itako. But then again my late teens were the fastest years for events. I became a full-fledged Itako at 19, two years ago." Ryu explained, "In most cases that's a mistake; many girls are already Itako at 13."

"I'll keep studying, I'll review until you can come and teach me. Your friend needs you to go." Lyra sounded a bit stronger in her voice.

The Miko smiled softly, petting the child's head. "You'll be diligent in your studies while I see to business?"

"Yes." Lyra answered quickly.

There was a knock on the door, "Knight is getting impatient."

"I'm coming in a minute." Ryu replied and began to pack Lyra's clothes in the duffel bag she came with. After her clothes, she placed Lyra's book into the bag. "I'll need to grab a few more items and we'll be on our way out."

"OK." Lyra nodded and the Miko went back to her room, gathering up the mortuary tablets, a third one, and the long beaded necklace off her table. She pulled her sleeves of her red dress shirt up to strap the tablets to armband holsters. Then she took the necklace and looped three times before slinging it over her shoulder. Last she opened a chest off the side of her room and took out a long carrying holster meant for a sword.

The Miko checked the blade before she left. A beautiful sword with no trace as an identity of a katana, it was more of a medieval sword, and its blade was carved with runes. "OK, that's everything and everyone." She muttered and pulled up her bag with sword on the shoulder that didn't have the beads over.

Back in Lyra's room, the girl had her bag in her hand. Ryu took Lyra's hand and signaled for them to head out.

Knight waited in a green '95 Chevy S-10. When he saw Ryu he perked up. "Hey, what's been holding you?" he looked down at the girl next to his friend. "And who is she?"

"She's my student, and she's coming with us." Ryu answered and kneeled to Lyra's level. "This is another friend, he'll help me watch over you."

Lyra cracked a smile, "Thank you Ryu-sensei."

Knight chuckled, "Yep, seems like she is your student. Well toss your things in the back, it's a bit of a drive before we get to the airport." Ryu popped the back and placed the bags in but kept her mortuary tablet handy. Knight looked through the rear-view mirror. "Another tablet? She tell you the Academy's haunted or something?"

Ryu shut the back of the Chevy. "No, but I do know I'm going to get another client while we're there… I'll make him pay this time." She opened the back door and let Lyra climb in first and buckled her seatbelt.

"Any idea who your client will be?"

"Not in the least but I can say this: I will not have the time I had with my two prior accomplishments." Ryu replied. Then she pulled herself into the front seat and the Chevy left the Temple Inn gates.

* * *

Kaiba's superiority allowed him to intrude into the infirmary where two students were still recovering. Aria was still tending to Artemis with her iguana perched on her shoulder. She looked up surprised, "Headmaster?"

"What's the status?" He asked coldly.

"Nothing that couldn't be mended; a couple of burns at worst." Aria reported.

Kaiba looked over the injured student, acknowledging the reports. "Those injuries are possibly the lightest we have." He then glanced to the boy older than Artemis in another bed. "And he's not one of mine."

"Fubuki Tenjoin." Aria identified, "He was one of the students missing in the abandoned dorm."

"I sometimes wonder what that old man Kagemaru was thinking. It had to take a dozen missing students before his area was condemned." Kaiba commented, "I guess it was about time that building was torn down…if I called it. Make sure they make a full recovery; I'll have Hidama and the rest of security investigate who done it." Aria understood and nodded and Kaiba walked out.

Outside, a small airplane glided across the water's surface to a halt. Once the engines were shutdown, the folding stairs slid out and the passengers stepped out.

The first one out wore a thick leather long-rider coat, sleeves even covering his hands, with venom yellow eyes gleaming and jet black hair lying flat. Behind him was a woman almost of the same physical attributes except toxic green eyes and she wore a black dress decorated with small gemstones in tidy fashion. Her hands both had different foundations of rings for garnet.

GarnetShadow looked up and shaded her eyes from the sun. "I've been thinking, the Master has become very careful about his approach this time."

OnyxEntropy mumbled, "Let's just get in and out. Find the first person that would know what's going on. We'll begin with our representative." Both looked up to see someone come to the dock where their plane was set afloat, Chronos.

Chronos formally requested, "Name and state of business?"_ Their plane came in just after the dorm exploded…they can't be overlooked._

OnyxEntropy shrugged, "Our names are of no importance to you. We're here to see a student, a close friend of ours."

Chronos' eyes squinted, "And who might that student be?"

OnyxEntropy shook his head. "Again, no importance to you. You're better off forgetting we were even here." Before it could be registered, Chronos was knocked unconscious with small scratches on his neck behind tatter frills of his uniform collar. OnyxEntropy covered the finger armor on his right hand under his sleeve again and smirked, "You'll be out for an hour at best."

GarnetShadow looked at the fallen Obelisk, "You do realize we're undercover, right?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, but the Master said to wipe the memory of those that know too much…I just paraphrased on that, 'those that _want_ to know too much.'" OnyxEntropy shook the attempt of insult off. "So where is our student?"

"Slifer Dorm." GarnetShadow answered simultaneously, "However I've been given something extra to take care of."

OnyxEntropy twitched, "He gave you an extra assignment?"

"Well yeah, when he first saw those files of entries I thought something caught his eye and he gave me a slightly different assignment, a confirmation if you will. You deal with her, I've got something else to do." GarnetShadow answered, "And if just one thing slips…I will impale my stones into your head so hard you'll look like the moon's surface. Clear?" She threatened, showing her rocks.

"Crystal." OnyxEntropy couldn't help but feel fear for a moment and the two splits up.

* * *

Slipping into the main building was easy enough, but GarnetShadow had to be more reclusive, avoiding the security cameras. Her feet moved lightly across the floor. _I search the computer records, I'll know of she's here…I don't see why Master need the confirmation, those files he has are those that made it to Duel Academy…why am I thinking like OnyxEntropy? I just have to find the nearest mind and read it._ GarnetShadow's thoughts ended her at the door to the nurse's office where a couple of students were resting under surveillance equipment. 

Once she saw no one else, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. There was one security camera that she was out of sight from for now. GarnetShadow reached into her pocket for a piece of twine that had tied ends of semiprecious gemstones; she spun it several times before tossing it around the lens scope of the camera. She had additional wire wrapped on her finger and jerked once, causing the camera lens to pop off and lose focus.

The deed was done and GarnetShadow approached one of the beds, specifically Artemis. Her toxic eyes lit up. "Fancy running into you here…" She mumbled and scanned Artemis', finally found what she needed to retrieve. While she searched for the chain clasp and unclipped it, she had a minute of thought. "Maybe you know why the card shipments are canceled."

GarnetShadow tucked the quartz necklace away and hovered a hand inches over Artemis' forehead. She focused on the gemstones to her hand and began to close her eyes in concentration. GarnetShadow could see more than what she needed, and her stones were getting them all; in fact the details of imagery were so vivid that she swear she was standing inside those memories.

The images were random, she could see that the timeline of thought jumped like skipping stones across water. She saw Artemis younger, happy like any other young child. In the next image a second later Artemis was older, more aggressive. She saw tournaments come and go, victory and defeat at the finals. Then she saw what she wanted. A group of students gathered in front of an announcing administrator.

GarnetShadow broke trance and looked back on Artemis. "A little more that I wanted or needed, but this will be enough for Master." She hissed and rewound the wire that connected her beaded thread and crept out of the infirmary.

* * *

OnyxEntropy bounced back, just moments ago he ultimately blew his cover. _How…how the hell did I screw up? I was only walking to the Slifer dorm for my assignment then this woman shows up!_ He panicked and lifted his head to be facing Saphira. Behind her were Daitokuji and Rackham all surprised of Saphira's instinct to catch the Goth without problem. 

Saphira cracked her knuckles. "You're going to tell us why you're here if I don't beat it out of you first." She threatened.

OnyxEntropy gritted his teeth, _I blew my cover, but if I blow GarnetShadow's I'm a dead man anyway._ "Bad chance, I'll take you down before I even talk!" OnyxEntropy charged with his hands under his sleeves.

_He must be hiding something on his hands. _She turned to the two admin behind her, "Get a hold of security. If I'm dragging somebody back, it's going to be a dead body." Saphira accepted the challenge and lunged into the fray.

Rackham already had his PDA open and dialing. Daitokuji began to back up, "We don't need to be in Saphira's way while she's doing her job."

The first hit barely connected between them. Saphira's forearm diverted OnyxEntropy's thrust by eighths of inches. His arm came in on the open and she ducked from another swing overhead. In the given, she threw her own punch at him and sent him spiraling to the ground.

Unfortunately, he recovered quickly before Saphira could land a pin and made a half-circle around her, his aim for her throat from behind. _Behind you! _There was a gleam in Saphira's eye and she threw her elbow back, landing successfully between his eyes. _Should have brought my sword!_ She cursed and the two continued to fist fight, launching kicks when the opportunity acknowledged it. Both came at each other with equal attacks and easily predictable blocks, there was no time to think ahead and gain advantage. However, OnyxEntropy had kept his weapon of choice concealed under his long sleeves.

There was a breakaway for the both of them and OnyxEntropy had a second of breath, and saw on his pager the number of success. He nodded and returned his eyes on Saphira. "All right, I'll show you not to mess with me." He smirked and tore away half his sleeves, silver ring armor glistened in the sun on all ten of his fingers.

_I thought I felt something on his hands in his punches. He has to be absolutely covered in metal._ Saphira thought and zipped open the sides of her skirt to give her more legroom. After preparations, both came at each other again. OnyxEntropy's first strike was a mistake as Saphira sent herself sideways to avoid the thrust and she caught his wrist.

However, Saphira's reaction was an error. OnyxEntropy's claws grappled on Saphira's arm and broke skin. She jerked back but with a deep cut on her arm. Saphira couldn't let herself be distracted from her injury; OnyxEntropy's next attack had an aim to her throat. She went sideways and sprung herself to get distance, ten feet at least.

OnyxEntropy snickered, "You shouldn't overexert yourself. My armor is tipped with a chloroform nerve agent, a special mixture used to render my target temporarily paralyzed and unconscious. It's a bit slower than gas form but at least I don't have to be affected by it."

"Does it look like I care?" Saphira grumbled and continued fighting, being more careful about his claws. OnyxEntropy found enough in the fighting and broke away; this time turning around and darting off back to the plane.

GarnetShadow had made it to the plane first, but the propellers were beginning to turn. "I thought I told the pilot to wait until we came back!" She shrieked and ran around Chronos' unconscious body and another form sprawled out on the ground. _…If that's the pilot, then who is flying the plane?_ She pondered and made it to the door of the plane, seeing a mass of black ragged hair at the controls.

"I'm outta here! I've done my job!" Scossa called out from under the particle mask.

"But not mine!" GarnetShadow shrieked and threw her hand out at him. Without touching him Scossa was out cold. She shoved him aside and took the controls herself, but by now she couldn't turn around to pick up her partner. "He's on his own." She muttered and the plane skied off the water.

OnyxEntropy saw the plane take off from the shore and he look stunned, "How could she do that to me!" He roared before he felt the impact on the back of his skull: Saphira's fist had landed right this time and knocked him unconscious. OnyxEntropy fell to the ground with Saphira putting all her weight on his back, even one of her raised heels in his vertebrae.

Saphira nodded with confidence that one of the intruders were captured, but before the rest of security came, she removed his ring armor carefully so as not to get scratched again.

"Saphira!" a voice called out and saw a team of five in dark green uniforms rush up. One of them was extremely young to be on the team but it didn't stop the fiery determination in her red eyes and matching crimson hair. "Saphira, are you all right?" By her feet was an orange fox pup.

"I'll be fine Hidama. Just get this man cuffed, confiscate his tools, and put him in confinement." Saphira ordered, "And be careful with those ring armor, they're tipped with some sort of poison." Hidama and the rest of them went to work.

"You didn't get struck, did you Saphira?" Hidama asked as she picked the ring armor into a plastic bag.

"Just a scratch…" She mumbled, trying to hide the gouge in her arm and looked ahead. "Get him also." She referred to the unknown pilot sprawled on the ground with ash-beaten clothes.

On the other side of her feet Chronos was beginning to wake up, rubbing the sore on his throat. He grumbled, "What…what was that?" One of the security personnel helped him to his feet. "Where did they go?"

"Who're they?" Saphira asked coldly.

"Those two fools in black." Chronos looked around the crowd and spotted OnyxEntropy, "That's one of them!"

"There were two?" Saphira wanted clarification.

"Before one of them knocked me out, I saw two come off the plane. Both of them with a shoddy sense of fashion." Chronos answered.

_You're to talk._ Hidama and Saphira's thoughts were alike before Saphira grunted, clutching her arm tightly and dropping to her knees.

"Saphira!" Hidama called out and tried to support her with another one on security.

"That poison must be strong, you need to get to the infirmary now." Hidama's partner stated and began to help Saphira to the main building, the others dragging OnyxEntropy and the pilot. Saphira exhaled grimly while trying to keep herself awake.

* * *

GarnetShadow panted at the door to the Master's quarters, with the quartz necklace in her hand. She had the rest of the members take care of Scossa and she tried to reform herself before knocking on the door with her gemstone knuckles. 

"GarnetShadow?" the Master's voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes, Master. I have done my mission." GarnetShadow replied.

"And what of OnyxEntropy?"

GarnetShadow bit her lip before answering, "He blew his own cover, but I was able to get his mission with mine."

There was a long silence before the Master spoke up again, "Proceed." He admitted GarnetShadow in, where as she arrived to meet him at a desk and a pair of chairs. His hands propped his chin and his elbow sat on top of the student files.

Without words, the Master opened one of his hands—as if routine, GarnetShadow pulled one of her rings off her finger and dropped it in the Master's open palm. He closed his fingers around it, and GarnetShadow's hands wrapped around his. "What do you have…" he mumbled.

He closed his eyes and saw what GarnetShadow had collected, all the answers he had been looking for. After long minutes, the trance ended, but the Master's face could only express shock and regret.

"Master?" GarnetShadow asked with curiosity.

"Leave…" he commanded quietly and leer at GarnetShadow. "I said leave! Put the necklace on my desk and get out!" He demanded and GarnetShadow swept herself away from his presence. Once alone the Master exhaled deep breaths to calm himself, his fingers picked up the clasp of the necklace and let the quartz charm hang on the silver chain.

He grimaced with resistance, trying to hold everything back. Finally he dropped the necklace on the desk and cupped his hands to cover his face. "I'm sorry…"

_Now the plot begins! Saphira here and we are done with the main cast introduction on Duel Academy. In the next episode we prepare the biggest trap and finally end the card shipment thefts. I'm expecting company also and they're friends I haven't seen in quite a long while. Next time, "Ready! The School-wide Project!" Wonder if they're holding up all right…_

_

* * *

_

Original characters

Aria - Gema J. Gall

Hidama - Gema J. Gall


	13. Ready! The Schoolwide Project!

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 13 – Ready! The School-wide Project!**

Saphira was escorted into the infirmary where Fubuki and Artemis still lied unconscious in their beds. Aria lost her attention watching their vitals and quickly turned to Hidama and the other personnel helping Saphira in. "Saphira?" Aria jumped.

"Aria, we need some anti-venom." Hidama stated.

"Snake bite?" Aria asked while searching the medical cupboards.

"No, chloroform mixture," Hidama corrected and Aria gasped, quickly grabbing a bottle and an injection needle. At the sight of the needle in her hand, Saphira sprang from her support.

"Get that away from me!" She snarled and swung an arm, knocking over a cart. The clamor hadn't disturbed the present patients.

Aria looked concern, "An attack from a dagger is one thing but cut with a contaminated blade is another. Who knows what else could be in that mixture. "

"Wouldn't you have anything oral?" Hidama asked while supporting Saphira again as more free-standing equipment fell in her wake.

Aria tilted her head and put the needle and solution away, pulling out a bottle of pills instead. "It won't work as fast as injection, but it'll keep her from going out like a light." Aria broke open the lid and handed a gel pill to Saphira, which was swallowed on the impulse. Regardless Saphira was beginning to feel the paralysis set in.

Saphira tried to keep her breath as she sat down on one of the empty beds. She looked back behind her to the two students and recognized Artemis. Her breath paused before asking, "What happened?"

"Nothing that couldn't be treated. She got a couple of burns, nothing too severe however." Aria answered while she reached for bandage wrap and disinfectant to treat her.

Saphira exhaled through her teeth harshly, clenching her eyes shut. "Not how I want to present myself for their arrival."

Hidama looked up, stroking her fox between the ears, "Who is coming now?"

"The rest of the trio." Saphira answered with a rare smile. Aria and Hidama perked with wide grins.

"No way! It's been a long time since we've seen them!" Hidama jumped with her fox in arms.

Aria cheered, "Do you know how they've been holding up Saphira?"

"You'll see when they get here. Which from the last call from them, they'll be here tonight, late." Saphira replied. "Get a hold of Mokuba and Aisha and make sure their rooms are ready in the Obelisk guest hall." Hidama nodded and went out, her red pearl and bronze spiked ring necklace bouncing out of her uniform and her fox on her shoulder.

Aria finished wrapping up Saphira's arm and put her supplies away. "The dizziness should stop in an hour or so. Stick around here until then, I'll get us some tea."

Saphira nodded, "Thanks Aria." At her feet was Aria's iguana, waiting patiently for its owner's return.

* * *

In the Ra Yellow Dorm, Sasuke sat in meditation on Artemis' bed. He tried to distract himself from his ally's condition but it came up futile. _I can't believe I couldn't do anything. I'm her guardian spirit, why didn't I see it!_ He cursed to himself. 

On Jade's bed, one of the Warwolves began to stir. He looked identical to his brother except for a red mark in shape of a fang on the left side of his face. "Sasuke?"

"Kiba?" Sasuke acknowledged.

"What's wrong tiny Warrior?" Kiba pondered with a bit of a joke.

"You'd be surprised how much of an advantage there is to being small in stature, thank you!" Sasuke jumped in a fit of anger before settling down again to answer Kiba. "Artemis-san got hurt…"

Tsume yawned to himself, his fangs glittered in polar opposite to his black fur. "Couldn't be that bad." He said in the midst of his yawn.

"She was caught in a building explosion, of the old dorm." Sasuke said, getting the wolves' attention.

"How did that happen?" Tsume soon came out of his sleep. Sasuke told them in his point of view as to how it happened.

"A bombing psycho?" Kiba wondered, "Sounds like Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective."

"Or Jigen Bakudon at best." Tsume added.

"Well the duel was all holographic but afterwards, he set off all the detonators and Artemis-san was caught in the crossfire." Sasuke continued before lifting his head. "Oddly, that bomber grabbed Artemis before she could be damaged too badly and brought her back to the dorm."

Tsume's ears twitched, "That is odd." He commented while checking over his claws on his left hand. The top of his hand had a red mark, much like Kiba's face.

"But she's all right?" Kiba asked with concern.

"She's in the school hospital under Aria's care." Sasuke nodded.

"Aria? That sounds familiar…" Tsume commented.

"And looks familiar. I'm just surprised that I did catch on to it sooner." Sasuke tilted his head again.

Kiba comforted, "Don't let it get to you. We know all of our senses are still shuffled since the transition to Earth."

"I don't know how to put it, but they are very familiar faces. Although they're human they haven't changed in appearance at all from when they were in the Dominion." Sasuke tried to explain.

Kiba and Tsume were intrigued as Sasuke gave them more details. In time Jade stepped and cut off the conversation. Her brown eyes were wide, watching the Duel Monsters actually talking among themselves. "Sasuke? Kiba? Tsume? Did I disturb?"

"Not at all." Sasuke answered, "Do you know that Artemis-san is in the infirmary?"

Jade nodded, "Everyone in the dorm does," she put her Duel Disk on her desk and sat on the bed between Kiba and Tsume. "But how long does she need to be there?"

Sasuke tilted his head lower, "She'll be there for a while, moderate burns. And last I saw she was unconscious."

Jade smiled when she stood up and acted as to pat Sasuke on his orange head. "We'll go see her tomorrow, she should be awake by then."

The gesture did more hurt than help on Sasuke. "I have tiny shoulders don't I? You can only comfort me by patting me on the head because my head is the size of my body! I am not short!"

Kiba snickered, "His opinion would change if he was half-beast. A pat on the head is the best thing in the world."

* * *

Saphira waited at the port, staring into the night sky. Stars glimmered overhead; there were usually clear nights on the island, perfect for stargazing. Soft sea breezes let her hair drift while she leaned against the island's lighthouse. She left the infirmary after having herself a cup of tea Aria made, it still may have been too early because she still felt dizzy and it took all she had to keep herself awake. 

It honestly didn't take long. It appeared one of the stars seemed to fall from the sky and meet the sea. Saphira stood up from her leaning position, hoping it's what she expected. A plane skied to a stop just outside the concrete port. As the plane began to secure, Saphira twisted her head back and caught Chronos approaching. He still had tatter on his frill and an adhesive patch on his neck.

Saphira grumbled, "What do you want?"

Chronos looked to the plane, "After the last encounter, I want no surprises." Saphira rolled her eyes and heard the plane's door open, bringing her attention back on the transport in.

The first person stepped out. He was in his early 20's, same age as Saphira with a short platinum mess of uneven ends over his black headband. Some of it failed and bangs still hung over his forehead and blue eyes. Unlike the previous years of association, he was dressed more formal; faded jeans and an evergreen short-sleeved polo shirt. On the left side of his shirt the embroidery stitched read _Pixar_ and a triangular pin under the stitching. Slung over his shoulder was a long black bag.

When his sight picked up Saphira he smiled widely and waved. "It's been a while."

"And just who are you?" Chronos demanded before Saphira could return the greeting. The _Pixar_ employee just had an awkward stare at Chronos while someone else began to climb out of the plane.

Next was a female of a slightly younger age than Saphira with wavy brown, shoulder-length hair and several small lines of red strands near her face. Sunglasses covered her eyes and her attire was a red dress jacket over black pants. Around her left wrist was a bundle of purple beads.

By now, the _Pixar_'s employee had to find words for what he wanted to say…finally it couldn't be held in as he faced Chronos, "You were an audition to _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, weren't you?" The woman behind him struggled to repress laughter, as was Saphira.

Whereas Chronos was deeply insult. "Why I never!" A fist to the head interrupted him, courtesy of Saphira.

"You never! You never shut up!" Saphira shrilled. Then the anger flash vanished when she looked at the two newcomers. "It has been a while. Kenyon, Miranda." She greeted, shaking Kenyon's hand with a small cringe of disgust that she tried to hide.

"And you haven't changed at all Gema." Kenyon commented, "Though I hope you've been able to keep your anger under control." His eyes then landed on Saphira's arm. "You're hurt."

_Um yeah, my anger mostly, but she's another story…_ "He's the only one that gets pounded so far. And it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Saphira—Gema—held her bandaged arm lightly and referred to Chronos standing semi-conscious. She looked to Miranda who was helping a child off the plane and set bags aside. The child may only be about 10 years old with an even trim of autumn brown hair and sky-blue eyes, wearing a clean white and red kimono. "Miranda, who's that?"

Miranda adjusted her glasses, "She's my student Itako-in-training, Lyra Añaz." The child had a tight hold of Miranda's hand. Miranda bent down to Lyra, speaking softly. "This is Gema and Hayasaka, they're more friends of mine."

Saphira looked welcoming for Lyra, and noticed a red glow on the child's shoulder. "You know Miranda, you could have told me if you were bringing someone, or the entire group."

"I'm sorry, it was sort of last-minute decision." Miranda said, flipping aside some of her bangs. "And it's only the usual: my two most successful exorcisms, Mirage, and Fushiko." She shrugged as the stars reflected off her glasses.

Saphira smirked, "Well that reminds me. Kenyon, has Dagda adapted to your antics yet?"

Kenyon smiled with a hidden sweat-drop. "He still bugs me for the library every so often." A grumbling was at the back of his mind. _At the very least you aren't slacking off…_

Saphira nodded and squatted down to Lyra's level. "Welcome to Duel Academy Lyra. We'll make you feel right at home." She noticed that Lyra's pupils were white but didn't bother to point it out.

Lyra nodded, facing the direction from where she heard Saphira. "Thank you…" she replied shyly.

While the three caught up on the port, Chronos was utterly confused at all the names and yet no one else was on the plane. He began to walk away when Miranda's head snapped towards him. "It's obvious you were sent here to help carry our luggage."

Chronos turned on a heel. "How, can you see me! You're wearing sunglasses at night, unless you're blind!" He was interrupted when Miranda removed her glasses and stared Chronos down.

_Naruto_ fans would say she part of the Hyuga bloodline, the Byakugan Eyes. Skeptical people would say she had one-side view contacts—if such a thing existed which they do but spend a fortune. The remainder would say she's blind. Chronos would be the remainder as he looked into the sliver blank irises on her face and the right eyelid scarred.

Miranda stated coldly, "No, I can see…in fact I can see very well. I see more humility for you…and I also see that you'll be helping us bring our luggage in."

Saphira reformed herself, "Exactly, Chronos came to help bring your bags in to your guest rooms in the Obelisk dorms."

"I didn't volunteer!" Chronos objected and threw his hand in the air, which caught a bag Kenyon tossed at him.

"Now ya did, thank you." He grinned with a joking laugh, still holding a bag over his shoulder. Miranda followed suit and handed Chronos hers and Lyra's bags.

Chronos growled with infuriation and threw the bags on the ground, "Now see here, I'm a—"

"Sad little man who will see a true Shadow Game if he doesn't pick those bags back up and march towards the dorm. Now." Miranda interrupted, glaring him again. A second thought wavelength was off to the side._ Don't be a fool…even if you do look like one._

Lyra clung close to Miranda, speaking with timidity. "Ryu-Sensei is serious…" Chronos didn't seem to buy it until he looked down at Miranda's bag and heard a faint humming. "…Her two exorcised spirits are still restless…" He jumped out of fright and gathered the bags again.

Saphira began to walk with Miranda and Kenyon as the three caught up to things, Lyra held Miranda's hand for guidance, and Chronos staggered for balance with the weight of the luggage.

* * *

In a classroom dominated mostly by computer equipment, a large cage sat off to the side. Inside, a brown velvet chinchilla dashed continuously on a wheel, seemingly amused. Next to it sat one of the most advanced computers being attended to by one of the two classroom's attendance. She was another in-between of student and teacher age, with short brown hair and matching eyes behind thick glasses. 

The chinchilla soon stopped on the wheel and squeaked for attention to its owner on the computer. She turned with a slump, "No, I can't let you out of the cage…I let you out, you're just going to sprint off in which ever direction you please… Normally the cafeteria." She sighed.

On another computer, Mokuba worked as if it was a fragile model. The computer he handled appeared to be the most expensive, as it had a clear cylinder in front of it and machines sat on the top and bottom of the mechanism. "Been a while since I made a hologram from scratch…I usually tweaked the details on the Blue-Eyes files." He mumbled and looked over his shoulder. "Aisha, did you explain to the others what happens after the first card is done?"

The girl called Aisha nodded, "Winnie and the card shop staff will be ready to see what the moderators have for us." She paused as a wire frame design appeared in the cylinder. "You're working out a new card already?"

"I'm just seeing if I can remember how to start the hologram building. But if it works I'm going to see how it'll turn out in my deck." Mokuba replied. "By the day after tomorrow we should get a list from the moderators and maybe a few submissions from the students."

"Why 'a few?'"

"Most of the students will get the idea that making these cards will mean they get to keep those cards. Another point would be that some cards would be too broken to play."

"Like Senika of Nightmare Shadows?"

"Fortunately or unfortunately, however you see it, that one was Pegasus' fault. So that card was recalled and some were replaced with a new card." Mokuba briefed while undistracted from his work. "So Hikari's, Rackham's, and Chronos' classes will handle submission judgment. Since those classes run card strategy relations, they have the clearest sense of cost and effect."

Aisha chuckled at the word play. "Well put, Mokuba… But what happened earlier that had Headmaster Kaiba called for some of the staff?"

"Not sure. But it sounds like it was taken care of." Mokuba answered as the wire frame design showed details little by little. "Just looking forward into this Original Card project within the week."

"Same here."

* * *

The next day, freshmen assembled into Hikari's Intermediate Card Strategy course. Jade felt off because Artemis' assigned seat was empty. _Hope she's OK…_ She concerned. 

Kokuro turned around in his seat towards Jade. "Where's Artemis?"

Jade tilted her head. "Infirmary…she got injured." The answered caught Kokuro a bit off guard.

"Oh that…any idea how she's doing?" Kokuro wanted to know more but Hikari's beginning of class interrupted.

Hikari organized himself at the podium and immediately began. "As most should know, Duel Academy will no longer receive card shipments from the mainland. For the next couple of days, we will prepare for the school-wide project. Our area will be to create the cards. From all you know you are to create new cards, details on the card's type and details for Spell, Trap, and Monster cards." Hikari pulled from under the podium three piles of papers and placed them on the side table.

"For the first half-hour of class, you will fill out these forms to your content. These are easy-to-use ready out for Monster, Spell, and Trap cards waiting for design. By the end of that time period we will go over these card submissions for open critique. I expect a good fortune of ideas, but I also expect logical reasoning. A powerful effect must equal a large cost, Cyber-Stein being the best example. Now begin." On Hikari's dismissal, the students filed towards the paper stacks.

Jade was hesitant to get her work in and instead reviewed her deck. _Wish this class would get over with soon. I want to see Artemis…_ Jade groaned and sorted her monsters, trying to distract herself otherwise to pass the time.

Kokuro had a couple sheets of papers already but his mind bounced around for any sort of ideas. Nearby Daichi was full of them, believe that there needs to be more of the table-of-element monsters than Hydrogeddon, Oxygeddon, and Carbongeddon.

"Jade?" Hikari called for attention, "You're not participating?"

Jade tilted her head, "I'm sorry, I don't really have much in the way of ideas now." Hikari seemed to understand and began to browse the room to look over students' work.

As time passed, many of the submissions landed in the pile, a good stack from Daichi who was aided with his table of elements from his science class. By now Jade was actually beginning to work on a card submission. When she finished she paced up and set her paper in the stack.

Thirty minutes sharp and Hikari stood up to resume class. "Looks like we have a good selection to start, but we'll give our moderators some help." He said, picking the first paper off the stack. "Warrior of Naught: Fiend-Type, Dark Attribute, Level Four, 1600 Attack points, 1500 Defense points. Special Ability: On your Standby Phase, if this card exists in the Graveyard, Special Summon this card to the field in face-up Defense Position. This card's position cannot be switched until your next turn. We'll begin with thoughts and comments."

Many hands came up, and Hikari's eyes came to a Slifer student. "What kind of monster is that? It's a Twin-Headed Behemoth on frequent revival miles."

"More like a Revival Jam without the thousand-point cost." Another student perked up.

"I believe it's an ingenious card. Under any circumstance is it sent to the Graveyard, by tribute, destruction, or discard, it is special summoned, but it has a summoning sickness for each time it's summoned back." Daichi commented, "Someone could make very good use of that card."

The toll rang and the students began to file out from the class. Before Jade left, she picked up a couple of the blank submission sheets. When Hikari look up at her she tried to reason, "They're for Artemis…I'm going to see her in the infirmary." Hikari nodded with understanding and Jade trotted out.

_Poor Artemis. Finally out of that bed, but she's lost a lot of her deck, a handful of her good cards too. Her roommate needs to do something…I know! I'll take her to the shop! Maybe she can replace some of them, she might be able to test her new deck out! Next time, "Reform! Artemis' Deck is Revamped!" …Her opponent looks oddly familiar…

* * *

_

Original characters

Aisha – Gema J. Gall

Miranda Ryu – YamiUmiRyu

Kenyon Knight – Gema J. Gall, YamiUmiRyu

Lyra Añaz – YamiUmiRyu


	14. Reform! Artemis' Deck is Revamped!

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 14 – Reform! Artemis' Deck is Revamped!**

_Artemis dragged her feet home, in one hand her deck box with the prize check tucked away, in the other, her silver second-place medal. It was a long walk if one realized what Artemis was coming home to. She came to a brick two-level house, and opened the mailbox at the edge of the walkway. She held the deck box in between her chin and collarbone while she sifted through them._

"_Cable bill, phone bill, utilities…it's amazing that mom can do math but why do _I_ have to pay for the balance of it all?" Artemis cursed and temptation rose. She thought about tossing the check away in the trash or donating it to charity. However, since she was pinned to the bigger tournaments, there were the paparazzi and media reporting the tournaments. And heavens forbid they read the newspaper, there was no way she could dodge it. She sighed and held a gloom until she came to the last piece of mail._

_It was a postcard-size envelope, with the distinct Kaiba Corp logo imprinted on the front and addressed to her. She was shocked, so much that her deck box slipped from her reach and bounced on the sidewalk. After a minute's pause, she bent down to get her box back and stepped through the door._

_She walked cautiously inside, trying not to disturb anyone. Artemis walked straight into the living room, which was empty with only the TV running on _Nascar_, and an aroma of a meal filed out from the kitchen. When she confirmed to herself that both of her parents were in the kitchen, she cut her way through and walked up the stairs to her room and locked the door behind her._

_Artemis looked once more at the KC envelope, and it felt like something was inside. She cut an edge of the envelope and a small USB chip fell into her palm. "I doubt I'm the only one that got this…" She mumbled and booted up her room computer. Once loaded completely, she plugged in the USB drive and it went into auto-run._

_The program loaded full screen to a helicopter view of an island. It appeared to be an introduction. "If you are watching this, then that means you have received a special invitation to the world's first-ever Duel Academy." A woman's voice introduced. "Established by Kaiba Corp. Duel Academy is a university set on an island two hours' flight from Domino City. The purpose of Duel Academy is to aid the talents of rising duelists and graphic designers."_

_The scene changed to the largest building which had four colored dome roofs. "Duel Academy provides many opportunity and freedom of classes, including the necessary Math, Science, and History taken in normal public high schools. Duel Academy also provides the most hospitable dorms based upon three classes."_

"_The Slifer Red Dorm is for the beginner duelists that show potential and begin here to progress in their talents and strategies." The dorm looked like a low-money motel, without looking like a total rat's nest. "Many first-year students begin here." The scene faded to several places within the dormitory. Their cafeteria was small with microwave entrees for meals; the bedroom was roughly the size of any single bedroom in any house and had the necessary dresser and desks, one for each student and on each wall. The fourth wall occupied a triple bunk bed._

_Artemis commented to herself, "Not bad…might have a problem with the bunks but microwave meals are a pro…"_

"_The Ra Yellow Dorm is the next step up. Exceptional freshmen who show great qualities as duelists may begin here." The next dorm looked like an average boarding house. "Many second-year students are here as well, promoted from Slifer Red when recommended." Again there were several shots of the dormitory within. The dorm cafeteria there was a bit more formally set up, like a Hometown Buffet restaurant. The tables and chairs seemed to be kept tidy after every meal. The bedrooms looked like hotel rooms, two beds on either side of a nightstand and a desk on either wall beside the beds._

_Artemis' brow arched in interest. "Oh, that's better."_

"_Finally, the Obelisk Blue Dorm is a unit of unparalleled Duelists with much experience under their belt. Obelisk Blue students are renowned for their expertise and often attend school-functioned tournaments." The last dorm looked like the Las Vegas' Venetian hotel on a one-quarter scale and without the outdoor attractions. Inside was a lobby the size of a ball room and equal in elegance. A marble fountain was the centerpiece of the room and a carving of the Egyptian God Obelisk is mounted to the back wall between the staircases extending to other rooms. The bedrooms are extremely large, each with its single luxury grade bed, full-scale fridge, a television with mini-couch, and an expensive looking bathroom; a three room in one with bathroom on the side._

"…_Um…too much for me." Artemis mumbled, startled by the Obelisk room size and quality._

_The introduction continued, "After three years, students graduate with recommendations to higher tournaments, such as state, country, and regional. Graphic Designer graduates are recommended to smaller branches of Kaiba Corporation around the world."_

_Artemis had her attention held since the beginning of the movie, her mind marquee about the dorms. "I…I could leave home…but what about my parents?" Artemis questioned in thought, but pros outweighed the cons immensely. "I could leave home, I wouldn't have to listen to them, and I wouldn't have to pay for them…once I change my PIN number."_

_The introduction clip continued talking about the good qualities of the Academy, all of which Artemis hadn't paid attention to for the most part. The clip concluded, "The Duel Academy Entrance Exams are at Kaiba Corp on August 12, 12 to 4pm. The Entrance Exams include a written exam and a duel exam. Those that receive this invitation will face a proctor of higher status. We hope to see you there." The clip finished and scrolled the credits of the film's production._

_Artemis' eyes narrowed. "That's it. Duel Academy, I accept the invitation." She stood up and grabbed the rest of the mail along with the prize check. Artemis left her room and stepped back downstairs, her mind ticking with how she can persuade her parents to let her go. She needed to only say one aspect from the clip she saw._

_She reached the bottom where her father, in his late 30's and rugged homely features, took his recliner and ate a bowl of ramen. His dark eyes went to Artemis and huffed. "Didn't hear you come in." he said in a deep, jagged voice, "You got the money?"_

_Artemis held back from rolling her eyes. "Second place. That should take care of these." She handed him the bills and check and moved on into the kitchen._

_He grumbled behind her back, "It better. And you better go to first place and fast, the utilities are rising." Artemis inhaled deeply, trying to repress the massive urge to strike physically. After she exhaled, that weight was off._

_She passed through into the kitchen where her mother was finishing up cleaning the meal. She looked up, "Oh welcome home."_

_Artemis nodded, "Thank you." She got to the point. "Mom, you're a teacher, you can appreciate this. I got an exclusive invite to Duel Academy."_

"_Duel Academy?" She repeated._

"_Yes. It's a school established by Kaiba Corp for duelists." Artemis explained and raised her voice just slight enough for her dad to hear. "It heightens my status as a duelist to enter the bigger tournaments such as state and regional. More cash money."_

"_Send her!" Her dad boasted from the living room. "We have no son, so we can only count on her!"_

_Artemis' teeth grinded across her jaws while her mother thought about it. "There…there should be some drawback."_

"_Actually there is, the Duel Academy course itself is three years on an island so I'd be living there." Artemis answered. Her eyes narrowed. _My parents are too dependent to have me leave for more than a month. I can just hear him…

"_Absolutely not! She's not leaving this house and us in the lurch!" Almost on cue, he roared from the living room. "That damned son left us with nothing, so she's everything we have!"_

"_This is her choice!" her mother yelled. "It was his choice and it's her choice as well!"_

"_Women! Both of you! Fighting for no reason at all!" He stormed into the kitchen. "You belong at home!"_

"_What home!" She shrieked. That just made the house explode. Artemis carefully stepped back as her parents began a verbal argument._

_Her father's glare landed on her and his hand grasped firmly on her shirt collar. "And where do you think you're going!" She was jerked off her feet and thrown sharply into a wall._

Artemis' eyes flashed open, and her heart rate skyrocketed. Her hand flew and caught the back of her head, feeling for any abrasions; but the "no news" wasn't good news, as the saying would go. She trembled, choking on her breath. The leap of her heart rate seemed to alert Aria and the intern rushed to her.

"Artemis? Artemis?" Aria tried to calm the student down.

Saphira looked over her shoulder, seeing Artemis suddenly jerk to awakening. "Are you OK?"

Artemis tried to catch her breath, "I…I think so…" she exhaled, taking off her mask.

"You're still not fully recovered." Aria cautioned. Artemis looked at the mended injuries on her arms and her tattered blazer off to the side with her Duel Disk. "You need at least one more night's rest."

Artemis winced from the pain in the burns. "I'll be fine…they're just scrapes." Aria raised a brow of skepticism before poking one of the bandaged injuries. "GAH!" Artemis screeched, strangely she didn't disturb Fubuki. "All right…all right, you proved your point." She grumbled while babying her injury.

Saphira came back to the infirmary to get more of her wound treated. "So what were you doing near the vicinity of the abandoned dorm? That area is off-limits." She asked after sipping her tea.

"It was? I didn't see any signs on the trails." Artemis replied, "No 'No Trespassing' or 'Keep Out' anywhere."

"And demolition wasn't scheduled, at least not now." Saphira murmured, "However the building was condemned. You probably didn't realize someone was setting to bomb it." She looked out the window to see the sun beginning to set on the ocean horizon. "Artemis…can you walk at least? I'd like to have a short word with you." Artemis nodded and carefully pulled herself out of the bed, Aria biting her lip with worry with each step.

Saphira led Artemis into a nurse office where she asked the head nurse to leave and closed the door behind her. She then set her blue gaze on Artemis and began in a low voice, "Normally this would lead to expulsion." Artemis gasped as it clogged her throat and then plummeted to her stomach. Saphira assured, "Normally. We'll keep it quiet between us, but in exchange I want my questions answered. First off, why did you venture out there in the first place?"

Artemis tried to maintain herself. "I was just wandering the island paths…and it caught my attention. I wasn't going to go inside it I swear; it just felt like I wanted to have a look around it."

Saphira didn't seem persuaded, crossing her arms while Artemis was trying to save herself from getting kicked off the island. "I suppose that's a silly question. Now it seems that you were caught in the explosion, or somewhere by it. Do you know who set it off?"

"Scossa Welle." Artemis replied like popping kernels. "He said it himself he was placing detonators to blow up the building, he was hired to do that after he dueled someone as a sort of payment. But I couldn't reject because he was going to make detonators explode anyway if I said no." Saphira raised a hand to quiet Artemis and think it through.

_So someone had the intention of blowing up that building all along. Question is who?_ Saphira thought it over before looking back on Artemis. "This Scossa character…did he mention who hired him?" She asked. Artemis' shoulder sank and she shook her head.

"He didn't mention the name of who hired him. But he said that he was hired to blow up that old dorm." Artemis answered.

"That old dorm is next to the only lead we have…" Saphira grumbled before unfolding her arms and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well, at least we know the extents of your injuries are just burns from the explosion; doesn't seem like you had any real trauma. I'll let you off just this once." Artemis head was still low and she brought her wringing hands to her chest. She gasped sharply while searching under her shirt. "…Artemis?"

Artemis broke into a sweat. "I've lost my necklace…" she whispered harshly. "…how could I? How could I lose it?"

"You've lost your necklace?" Saphira cleared it for herself. "You may have lost it in the explosion. Is it dear to you?" Artemis nodded while trying not to break down.

"My…my brother gave it to me." Artemis whimpered.

_Brother? …I guess I can feel the same for her. The bracelet I used to have was my mother's deathbed gift._ A voice pondered in the back of Saphira's mind. She nodded while trying to keep Artemis from going out of it. "Security might hate it but I'll see if Hidama can send her fox to try and find it. Will that be all right? I can't let you go back to that area, especially after what happened."

Artemis nodded, "Yes. Thank you Saphira-san. Sorry for the trouble."

"Think nothing of it." Saphira replied, "Rather you should thank the classmates who brought you to the infirmary, Iago Lark." She said and had her hand on the knob but had yet to turn it. "You said his name was Scossa?"

"Yes, Scossa Welle." Artemis confirmed. Saphira nodded and opened the door, letting both of them out.

"Go on back to your bed Artemis, Aria will release you once you're well enough." Saphira instructed calmly. "Goodnight. Tomorrow I'm going to see how Miranda and Kenyon are doing." She said and walked out casually.

Artemis pulled the covers over herself back in her bed, still worried about her necklace. Aria's iguana had pulled himself up onto her bed looking for attention. Aria giggled, "I think he's taken a liking to you."

"Heh, seems so." Artemis tried to pry out a smile while running her fingers along his spines.

In the other bed, Fubuki began to stir in his sleep.

* * *

After their first night, and nothing on Saphira's schedule for early morning, Miranda, Lyra and Kenyon joined her in the Obelisk lounge. Since most of the students were in class, the large break room was hollow except for a few admin and routine janitorial. 

Kenyon gulped down his water for a bit before looking out on Saphira, "You know you've been taking a lot of hits since going on security. And some of those hits weren't pretty."

Saphira winced, her arm still bandaged. "Just another day to heal." _Just wait until I get my hands on that idiot! I'm going to jam all that metal so far up his…!_ Saphira calmed down enough to let her mind go elsewhere. "Miranda, appreciated helping during one of my duels. Really needed Doriado."

The Itako nodded, "Though you would have gotten it anyway. But understood if you need assurance."

"Ah ha! I knew Saphira cheated!" Chronos was in the lounge and just inside earshot. His shrill startled Lyra and she clung to Miranda's arm in a second. "No way could she get Doriado when she did unless someone did something."

Saphira boiled, Kenyon was about ready to keep her from mutilating the European teacher while Miranda had a stiff glare, almost not acknowledging at all Lyra's attempt to hide. Miranda's eyes glimmered with her own internal anger, "Tell me De Mediz. How could I possibly tip off Saphira with Elemental Mistress Doriado when I was nowhere near the island but in fact on the other side of the Pacific Ocean?"

"How should I know, you did it!" Chronos cried.

Miranda in contrast kept a straight face, "All I did was answer Hayasaka's call and told her that she has the best possibility to foil your Ancient Gear Beast." This fumed even Chronos more. "Now could you kindly get out of my face, you are scaring Mirage and Lyra."

Chronos did get out of her face and turned on a heel but threw out his arms, demanding for answers. "Dagda, Hayasaka, Mirage, Fusiki! Who are these people you talk about! I don't see them at all!"

_Our cue._ The three thought at once and their persons changed enough for Chronos to turn around back at them and he paled.

Kenyon's once cheerful and carefree demeanor turned serious and straightforward. Miranda's eyes turned green, as if to see again like a normal human, and had an aura of innocence like Lyra's. Saphira's eyes when sharp, like cold fire. In a split second, Saphira's left hand was around Chronos' throat, threatening to break his neck by simply squeezing tight enough.

"Her name is Fu-shi-ko. That's 'Colonel Hayasaka' to you, she's Queen Mirage, and he's Dagda." Saphira hissed. Chronos looked over her shoulder as Miranda looked as if she was shielding something on her shoulder.

Kenyon sighed when he wasn't properly addressed himself, "Sage Dagda…"

_What…what are they _talking_ about! They claim to be both people!_ Chronos looked disbelieved, but understood it for the sake of his life.

"Hayasaka…please put him down? I think he believes us." Miranda said with a timid voice. Saphira had a gaze to Miranda before she released him.

Kenyon looked a bit confused and lost his sense of down-to-earth, "Hold on, didn't her hair color change from blonde to black whenever Gema and Hayasaka switched possession?" Miranda looked intrigued herself as her eyes went silver again and Saphira's calmed down.

Saphira asked, "Any thoughts? I didn't dye my hair in the past years."

"You may have had some sort of effect to the possession." Miranda answered the best she could. "In some pairings there are effects to possession."

Saphira shrugged and looked to Kenyon, "Got what I asked?"

Kenyon nodded with a smile as he appeared to be out of his own possession. He took out from his pocket a small disc-shaped USB portable hard drive. "All the cards we have in thought are in here." In the background, Chronos began to slowly back away from everyone.

_Who _are_ these people?_ He asked in his mind.

* * *

Artemis yawned out of boredom while staring at the ceiling of the infirmary through the day. She still felt the sting of her burns on her body, but gradually has eased up. She winced that she had lost her necklace somewhere while she was unconscious and hoped to go try and find it. 

She groaned, bored out of her mind so she pulled the Duel Disk to her and began to shuffle through the deck, checking to see if she had all her cards. Her movement caught Fubuki's attention, "Hey." Artemis' eyes clicked up. Fubuki sat up in his bed with dark shoulder-length hair and eyes, and a small smile was on his face. "What are you in here for?"

Artemis sighed while counting her cards, "Skin burns, you?"

"Not…sure." Fubuki answer and Artemis stopped scanning her cards.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked and before Fubuki answered she changed her mind, "Forget I asked, we'd probably be getting nowhere…" She sighed and looked out the window.

"How did you get burns? A science teacher get careless in his class?"

"No. Wrong place, wrong time; an abandoned dorm blew up." Artemis answered and there was a knock on the door. Without answer the door opened and Jade stepped in with some sheets of paper.

Jade looked in cautiously and smiled when she saw Artemis awake. "Hey Artemis." She greeted and stepped in.

"Jade?" Artemis wondered.

"Just didn't want you to miss Hikari's work for the day." Jade answered, earning Artemis the right to shoulder slump.

"You come to see me…just to give me school work I can make up when I get out?" She asked.

"I thought you'd like this one though, the tactics classes are making new cards." Jade perked up which made Artemis look up again. After a minute she turned in bed.

"I'll do it when I have the ideas. I'm better off just designing the card images anyway." Artemis grumbled, hiding her anxiety of losing her necklace.

Jade sighed and sat bedside. "How much longer are you in here?"

"When else, until I'm free to go." Artemis said blankly.

Fubuki simply watched in the background but when the subject came up, he just had to ask, "What's this about making cards?"

Jade looked up to Fubuki, at first looking confused. She had never seen his face before, but went on to explain. "Well, card shipments keep getting seized somehow. So Headmaster Kaiba thought about the academy making our own cards so we don't have to rely on the outside so much. …And should I ask who you are?"

In the introduction, Artemis pulled the bed cover over her head. _I need to find my necklace…it has to be somewhere nearby the abandoned dorm. …Saphira did say she'd have Hidama look for it, whoever Hidama is._ Thoughts twisted her head and Jade looked back to her roommate.

"Artemis…" Jade sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Artemis grunted, it was a burn spot and Jade pulled away quickly. She checked the clock hanging on the wall and stood up. "I have to go to Gym now…" she leaned over to Artemis for a whispering note. "I'll let Sasuke know you're OK." She whispered before leaving, but stopped short when Aria entered in.

Aria walked past, holding a fresh Ra blazer. "Artemis… It seems you can leave now, but I'd like you to come by to get your bandages changed until the burns heal. I've also excused you from your afternoon classes today."

"Ah thanks Aria." Artemis slipped out of the bed and began to gather her things. With Jade helping, Artemis gently pulled the blazer over her bandaged arms. She looked back on Fubuki, "Get well soon."

"No problem." Fubuki smiled as the two girls walked out.

Jade looked a bit bummed while the two exited the main building, the high noon sun gleaming over the island. "I hope the coach can give me a break for helping you get back to the dorm."

"I can go back on my own; all I had with me were my blazer and Duel Disk." _What am I saying, holding the Duel Disk or anything bundled in my arms hurt like heck. _Artemis suggested, "You go ahead to Gym and let the coach know that I've been excused by the medical staff." Jade was hesitant but nodded and went back to the main building. Once out of sight Artemis looked back where the abandoned dorm was. _I need to find my necklace…but I'll get in trouble if I go back._ She sighed and paced towards the Ra Yellow dorm, counting her cards. Just as she came to her door, she realized that a good number of her cards were missing.

"Raregold Armor, D.D. Assailant, Amazoness Blowpiper, Spellcaster… Crap." She muttered under her breath as she walked into the room. "What else am I missing…?" Artemis walked into Kiba and Tsume soundly napping on Jade's bed, and Sasuke's meditation broken.

"Artemis!" Sasuke jumped. Artemis winced from his volume.

"Volume please?" She said in a moderate voice and began to flip through her card binder. Sasuke looked intrigued and jumped onto Artemis' desk.

_What are you doing?_ The Samurai asked.

_I'm missing cards from my deck when I got caught in the explosion._ She answered lowly while shifting through, making note of what card sleeves were empty then searching her deck for the cards. "Dangit, I've lost two Disciples of the Forbidden Spell and one of my Swords Women. Those don't come by easily… Seven Tools of the Bandit, Graceful Charity…" Artemis growled with frustration as she saw some of her more reliable cards turn up MIA.

Her mind was mixed with many things, her missing cards and the despair of losing her necklace. Finally her mind strained so far she got a headache; she grumbled and leaned back on her chair, pulled out her sketchpad and began to bide her time with pencil sketching.

The hours seemed to drag by until the knob was jiggled and Jade walked him, slightly panting from a day's routine. By now Artemis has pencil sketched and shaded several of her monsters, mostly warriors and scribbled in the lower right-hand corners their info. Jade smiled, "Artemis, glad to see you're up and about." She greeted.

Artemis looked up from her fifth image in progress. "Hey Jade, classes over for the day?"

"For the most part." Jade answered as she put most of her supplies away; then looked to Artemis who seemed to have more gloom than before. "Something wrong?"

"I'm missing cards from my deck from that explosion." Artemis answered bluntly.

She looked shock when Artemis answered. "How many cards are you missing?" Jade asked only to get the checklist handed to her. She grimaced at more of what cards were missing than how many actually were. "Looks like you need to make a run there if you're going back to Chronos' tactics class again."

Jade had a moment of thought while Artemis tucked away her sketchpad. "I know! We'll visit the card shop!"

Artemis' brow arched, "But the card shipment was delayed. What odds are there for me to replace all the cards I'm missing from my deck?"

Jade bit her lip._ She's right…and she lost a number of her rare cards. The shop may not have them or be able to get them._ Finally her mind struck and pulled out her PDA. "Well you can see about the card shop special this week. Check your PDA."

Artemis sighed and pulled out her device, miraculously surviving the damage from several days ago. Fortunately there weren't any messages except from the faculty; it was the booster pack special. "'Duelists that beat one of the members of the staff will receive booster packs, based on how many Life Points they have remaining on their victory. No Life Point recovery cards permitted for this special.'" Artemis mumbled to herself and continued reading after thinking it over. "'Reply to this notice to earn your chance to duel.' …Sounds like fun, once I get my deck back up in number." She said and replied to the message.

"We should head over there now before it gets crowded." Jade suggested, grabbing her Duel Disk. Then she glanced back at Artemis, remembering the bandages that appeared outside the edge of the sleeves and the small strips on her cheeks. "Are you feeling better?"

Artemis was already getting ready to head out, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tender. That's all." After clicking on her Duel Disk she stepped out with Sasuke on her heels, Jade following and the two headed for the main building.

* * *

Booster packs lined the back wall behind the counter of the card shop; a room nearly the size of a gymnasium was currently empty with the exception of two attendants. One of them was the ringleader of the card shop, polishing the glass of the card display. She was modestly rounded, one that could fit the role of Mrs. Claus. She wore a deep blue apron over a pink T-short, gray loose pants, and small circular glasses with her brown hair tied into a braid over her right shoulder. 

After wiping the glass without streaks, she looked up into the back. "Winnie? Is the grab bag ready? Those students will be stampeding from class any minute."

"Just need to add a few packs from the last box, Tome-san," A young voice replied from the back.

A girl with very light green hair tied back with a ribbon was opening a booster pack box and put at least five packs into a large bag. Under the blue apron and a tan light hoodie she had a blue skirt and a green sweater and over top it all was her white silver necklace with a Peridot stone in the twisting metal. She placed the rest of the booster packs on the shelf and shook up the bag, mixing the packs.

Tome sighed with a smile. "Well the card shipments may have been delayed but at least you and your friends were able to slip by a couple of boxes before the beginning of the year. Thanks Winnie."

Winnie grinned as she placed the grab bag on the countertop. "Don't mention it." The two card shop attendants stopped what they did as the class toll rang. "Now the names are really going to be ringing in."

"Get your deck ready Winnie! Those students are going to be charging in for the special, it's a hot one and you know it!" Tome warned and Winnie pulled on her Duel Disk from behind the counter and took her position on one side. As Tome swung around back to take the register, they heard the soles of the students' shoes begin to rumble on the floor and coming closer. A blur of red, yellow and blue uniforms filled the store, gazing at the new singles cards, hopping mad for booster packs, and demanding to participate in today's special.

A minute into the students' rowdy manner, Tome whistled loudly and caused the crowd's silence. "Okay, much better. Now for the freshmen, we will explain the rules of the special duels. You were to reply to the notice you got in your PDA e-mail. When you do that, your name will be selected randomly to duel your opponent. Today's special is what we nickname 'Survival.' That is to say, survive and defeat your opponent without taking damage yourself. If you are victorious, you will be able to pick booster packs equal to the number of Life Points you have remaining; a perfect game will get you four booster packs, between three and four thousand Life Points will allow you three booster packs, and so forth." Tome explained while holding out the booster pack grab bag.

Winnie perked up. "I'm your opponent today students! And I'll be fair to warn you, I have been designated as one of the Beta Testers for the Academy Card project. Now let's see who my first opponent is?" She said when she turned to a display screen shuffling letters and names.

Artemis and Jade didn't join the rush into the group; they had instead strolled their way to the card shop, already crowded over by students. Hopefully, they were able to slink through the crowd that was forming a ring for a duel to begin with Winnie facing her first opponent, an Obelisk Blue, Harrison Wolfram. Artemis caught sight of Harrison's white hair and cringed, looking away immediately and hoped not to be spotted.

Finally she had made it to the counter where Tome was taking orders. Eventually she was next and she had her list at hand. "Excuse me? I need to replace some cards." Artemis mentioned and handed the checklist to Tome.

Behind those tiny glasses, Tome had a cringing look. "We barely have any of these in singles. How did you lose these?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Artemis answered as Tome tried to look for some of the singles Artemis had listed.

"Hm, maybe you might be lucky enough to pull some of these out of our booster packs." Tome suggested.

"I'm below Deck minimum." Artemis added on before she sighed, "I'll…just see what I can make up for it." She said and began to pick cards out of the display case.

Jade watched as a spectator as Harrison was dueling Winnie. He had Skill Drain out on the field which means he was already down to 3000 or less, and an Archfiend Soldier posted strength as usual. And Winnie had several monsters out already, a monster that looked like a Petit Dragon but not quite, a blue-feathered bird, a rainbow-feathered bird of a lesser attack power, and one monster that looked remarkably like her…or vice-versa.

Harrison was ready to attack. "Archfiend Soldier, attack that measly dragon!" His fiendish warrior had sights set on a Petit Dragon who seemed to have more in its ability.

"Go trap card, Hallowed Life Barrier!" Winnie opened one of her facedown cards. "By discarding one card from my hand I negate all damage I'd receive from you this turn!" The activation sprung a trio of monks in front of her dragon. The monks chanted a spell which created a powerful barrier that slid the Soldier's attack like it was a breeze against a brick wall.

Harrison grumbled, "Fine. End turn."

"And end game I'm afraid." Winnie smiled. "First I'll activate another facedown card of mine, Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi! By offering my Wind Charmer, I send your Skill Drain Trap Card to the bottom of your deck!" The said spellcaster began to chant a spell and a wind picked up. It grew stronger until it was finally gale force. The trap card flew away from the holographic display and the Wind Charmer seemed to have vanished as well.

Wolfram cringed, "No way…"

"Yes way!" Winnie cheered, "With your Skill Drain out of the way my Free Petit Dragon's special ability is active again: all Wind monsters gain 1000 ATK points." The attack points for all three of her monsters climbed. Harrison didn't have any trap cards to protect himself as Winnie moved in for her Battle Phase. "Blue-Winged Crown, attack his Archfiend Soldier with Dive Bomb!"

At her command the blue bird gained altitude and dived in straight for the Archfiend Soldier, sending Harrison's Life Points to 1800.

"Stargezer Bird – Laris, finish it!" Winnie's second monster flew in, this time through Harrison and ended the duel in a square zero. "That's it for opponent number one!"

Jade was looking amazed. _They've expanded the Charmers set?_ Behind her, Artemis had selected and paid for a handful of cards and was shuffling her new deck. Jade turned around, "That Obelisk just got his butt handed to him."

"Harrison got beat?" Artemis asked as she placed her deck into the Duel Disk "…A little surprising."

"You know him?"

"Let's just say that I do when I didn't want to." Artemis replied and her eyes shifted to Sasuke. He had taken up a perch on one of the card shop pillars. _Anything unusual Sasuke?_

_If you don't call a duelist resembling her cards unusual, nothing at all._ Sasuke replied as everyone waited anxiously for the next name to appear.

"And my next opponent is…Artemis Minh!" Winnie announced when the name flashed on the display screen.

_Man…what is with that Winnie girl? She breezed through my ultimate defense like wind through a screen door. And just when I have my eyes set on some new cards to improve my deck. Now it's Minh's turn? I still haven't forgiven her for the defeat she handed me, so she better not get beat while I'm watching. Next time, "Assault! Can Sword slash the Wind?" Odd…never seen that card before.

* * *

_

Original Characters

Winnie – Gema J. Gall


	15. Assault! Can Sword slash the Wind?

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 15 – Assault! Can Sword slash the Wind?**

Artemis had an awkward stare when her name was next to duel. "…Heh, lucky me." She mumbled as she geared up her Duel Disk. When she clipped it on, her face twisted with pain. _Never felt how heavy a Duel Disk is on my arm. My burns are still tender—I didn't get any pain killers._ She thought while trying to hide most her strain and balanced the Duel Disk on her injured right arm.

Jade and Sasuke both looked worried. "Do you have enough cards in your deck Artemis?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I have the bare minimum. A few cards were recovered but other than that I've got more or less of a deck repair from scratch." Artemis answered.

_My worry is your condition. Can you even hold that Duel Disk through the duel?_ Sasuke added on.

_Grin and bear it, Sasuke; grin and bear it._ Artemis countered while coming up to her position on the field, walking past Harrison.

Harrison was still feeling the sting of defeat, but it was quickly shoved aside when he saw Artemis shrapnel damage. "Minh?" Artemis slowly turned her head, trying not to look disappointed that she was caught. But walking right in front of him it was definite to happen.

Artemis didn't make eye contact but her comment was mostly to Harrison. "A slight hint of advice, if you're going to do something like this again where you can't use LP recovery cards… Not the best idea to use cards that need LP as payment or self-inflicted effect damage." Harrison returned with a scowl as Artemis took his place, still holding her Duel Disk with sensitive arms.

As Winnie was shuffling her deck, Tome called for her from the other side of the counter. When Winnie approached, Tome kept her voice low so the students don't hear. "Your pet got out of its aquarium again." She said without trying to freak out herself.

Winnie had a small sweat drop of the side of her head. "All right, I'll get her. Maybe she just wanted to see me duel. Do you know where she is?"

"That's the bad news. I saw her tank empty. But she couldn't have gone far I hope." Tome answered while Winnie coughed to cover a mumble.

She got back to her half of the duel arena and tried to get the students' attention. "Excuse me! Can I ask if you all wouldn't make any sudden steps? And don't be alarmed?"

Harrison perked, "Alarmed about what?" Once the students were mostly quiet Winnie dug into her pocket and pulled out a one inch-diameter silver marble, slipping out also was a purple hand-stitched bunny plush. Winnie blushed as she tucked the stuffed animal back in her pocket. Winnie kneeled to the floor and began to rap the tile floor with the metal marble, making a rapid clapping sound.

Absent-mindedly ignoring what Winnie had asked earlier, Harrison casually paced to her side and kneeled next to her, trying to keep behind him the event that had occurred which resulted in his defeat. "Your name's Winnie right? That's a cute name for you." Harrison complimented while Winnie semi-ignored, still tapping the floor with her marble. "You dueled well. Maybe I can treat you to the Obelisk Blue dinner soo—"

Harrison's move was interrupted when something came onto his foot. He slowly looked down and saw three feet of white snake scales slither over his shoe. Winnie smiled, "There you are. You know I worry when you get out of your tank. Last time you did that you were 'playing' with Daitokuji's cat." She said as she put the python over her neck and shoulders.

Harrison was frozen in place until Winnie stood up with the reptile draped on her shoulders, which he clearly exclaimed there after, "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" while stumbling backwards, even falling back off his feet. Around him a few of the students were snickering while others were sugar coated with amazed stares towards the white snake.

Winnie scolded while cradling her snake. "Stop that, you're scaring my pet!" Harrison was still fumbling a crab walk away from her, freaking out and his skin color matching his hair.

Artemis watched Harrison uncomfortably as he scuttled his way back into the crowd, "You're afraid of snakes Harrison?" Wolfram nodded with a whimper in his voice.

This was common for Winnie, and she just can't pass it up. "Aw. But she loves to be handled." She cooed with a grin. "She isn't afraid of you so why be afraid of her?" Harrison was still on the floor shuddering.

"Normally when animals aren't afraid of something it means two things. They're friendly or they're about to attack." Harrison answered with the quiver in his throat. "You can't tell with those things."

"Oh you're wrong Wolfram, you can easily tell whether a snake is friendly or not." Winnie corrected. "You look into its eyes; you're just too afraid to make eye contact. Here, I assure you she's friendly." She coaxed Harrison to pet her snake; unfortunately, Harrison was still shuffling back.

Jade cocked her head in question, her green pigtails bouncing with the movement, "Why did you have to do that to call her? Wouldn't it be easier to call her by name?"

When Winnie finally gave up on Harrison, she stood up with her pet perched contently on her like she was wearing a feather boa. She glanced towards Jade, "Snakes don't normally respond to vocal commands or calls, and mine's no different. Actually, snakes respond to vibrations traveling through the ground and feels out those vibrations through their lower jaws, and she's familiar with the sound of my marble. That's why I asked if no one would make any sudden steps, it would confuse her." Winnie answered while giving a brief lesson in snake anatomy.

Artemis still had her eyes on Harrison as he slowly recovered from the scare. "Why would you be afraid of that little thing? Pythons are not venomous."

"L-little! It's four feet!" Harrison replied.

"And you stand roughly five-foot-two." Artemis said with a flat voice. Harrison turned his head with a brow arch that nearly met his hairline. "About the only thing it could do is suffocate you if it wanted to."

"Now you're just trying to be funny, aren't you?" He said with a slump in his shoulder. "Just go duel already." Artemis shrugged, hiding the cringe of pain, and stepped up to her position and Winnie took her side, her pet snake still resting around her neck.

The crowd around the two were murmuring, mostly the Ra Yellow present. Jade bit her lip, _Come on, did everyone really have to know about Artemis?_ She thought.

Sasuke was perched on the glass countertop, unnoticed by Tome. _This might be one of Artemis' toughest rounds, if my instincts are right…_ Looking on to Artemis, he saw that she was straining to balance her Duel Disk and keep it from rubbing her arm like rope burn, but mostly hiding it from ignoring eyes around her.

Winnie reactivated her Duel Disk when Artemis brought hers on standby. "I think I'll go first for this game!" She declared and pulled out her opening hand when both Duel disks displayed 4000 Life Points and looked over the hand of six cards. She smiled while her python was looking at her hand herself, "Not a bad start. I'll place one monster in defense mode and one card facedown. That's my first turn." Winnie declared. The hologram before her showed two facedown cards.

_Classic opening I see._ Artemis thought as she drew her sixth card. _I'll open with one of my favorites._ "I'll begin with Marauding Captain on the field in attack mode!" She declared and a familiar swordsman appeared on the field, a sword in each hand (1200/400). "As per his effect, he recruits another Warrior monster from my hand. Come to the front lines, Goblin Attack Force!" Turning his head, the Marauding Captain passed a sword into his other hand and whistled sharply. From the Duel Disk a squadron of green inhuman creatures dressed in purple tunics and iron armor stampeded into place, swinging roughly carved stone clubs (2300/0).

Jade wondered, "That's a new one for her deck…I think."

Winnie was a bit startled while Artemis proceeded into her battle phase. "Goblin Attack Force, attack her facedown monster with Mob Clubbing!" Artemis commanded. The goblin troops rushed to Winnie's field and began to brutally beat the monster card, which turned out to be a large green dragon, the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (1300/2000). When the monster finally shattered, the crowd of goblins lumbered back into their place in front of Artemis with their clubs dragging and all at once collapsed out of exhaustion.

Artemis sighed, watching her Goblin Force dozing off. "Tired so easily." She said and turned to her next monster, "Marauding Captain attack Winnie's Life Points directly, Double Sword Swift!" She declared and the second warrior dashed across the field, slashing Winnie twice and dropped her Life Points to 2800, the first damage of the game. "I'll then set one card facedown and end my turn." Artemis finished as a card hologram appeared behind her sleeping goblins.

When Winnie saw it safe to draw, she knew how to get the edge back again. "First I summon Rallis the Star Bird to the field in attack mode!" She declared as the hologram appeared in an array of lights. An orange bird appeared with blue armor on its shoulders, its own wings appeared to be as arms while metal red-and-white wings from its back were allowing it to hover (800/800). "Now, I'll remove my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave from my Graveyard, to Special Summon Garuda the Wind Spirit in attack mode!"

Before her, there was a faint image of the cave dwelling dragon before her as she removed it from the Graveyard slot. Then the image gave rise to a more solid form, a brown beastman with the head and wings of a hawk and wearing tatter wraps over his bare feathered chest and orange pants (1600/1200).

Artemis gulped, _Already got a Special Summons out. That'll leave my field empty on both attacks…so much for defending my goblins._

Winnie entered the commands to attack. "Garuda, attack the Marauding Captain with Windstorm!" The hawk-man flew into the air and flapped his wings hard, creating a powerful wind. Before long Marauding Captain was destroyed, and the blistering gales dropped Artemis Life Points to 3600. "Rallis, your turn! Attack Goblin Attack Force with Shooting Star Blitz!"

The second bird gain altitude just as quickly before falling into the squadron in a bolt of yellow light. The goblin force just saw the bird a foot from them before it smashed into the ground, goblins flying in all directions and shattering when they bounced on the floor. Rallis returned to his place on Winnie's field when the smoke cleared and what was left was a holographic crater where the goblins were.

"Unfortunately, when Rallis goes into battle, he's removed from play when his attack is finished." Winnie briefed as the bird vanished in a shower of stars. "But with Garuda on the field, I'm not fair game. End turn."

Before Artemis drew, she looked down on her facedown card with calculating thoughts._ I could prove Winnie wrong and bring back my Marauding Captain. But that would be a bit of a waste at the moment._ She glanced to her hand as she drew for the turn. _Besides, I can do a bit of damage now. Just a bit._ "I summon another one of my new monsters to the field, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!"

Sasuke nearly fell off his perch._ What gives? The name 'Sasuke' has to be in the Ninja class of fighting too? _He thought while glaring at the Grandmaster.

Her next warrior appeared, completely covered in white flexible armor and a green wrap around his shoulders and down to his hips, and a blue ponytail protruding from the white scalp. He held two kunai that were like tiny Lightsabers (1800/1000). Artemis didn't hesitate, "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, attack! Stealth Kill-shot!" Her Ninja vanished in a blur. It took a moment before a kunai shot from nowhere and struck Garuda in a vital spot on his throat. The hawk-man collapsed to his knees, then shattered when his beak hit the floor; the attack cost Winnie another 200 points, her Life Points standing at 2600. Her Grandmaster returned to the field as Artemis declared, "That ends my turn."

While Winnie began her turn, Artemis winced again. Although she was trying to hold still, the Duel Disk was beginning to roll to one side by its own weight. Winnie announced, "I'll begin with my facedown card, activate Scroll of Bewitchment! This changes your Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke's attribute from Light to Wind."

Artemis perked. _She has one too!_ The scroll circled around Grandmaster Sasuke harmlessly and disappeared to dust. Nothing had seemly happened.

Winnie pulled the next card from her hand, "Now I summon to the field Free Petit Dragon – Servitor of Wynn!" The monster appeared, it was like any other Petit Dragon: small, yellow, and only had wings on its worm-like body; but it seemed to have a mark in between its wide eyes (450/300).

From the crowd, Daichi was in the front ring, looking on with intensity. "Winnie did say she was one of the Beta Testers. I'm a little surprised that cards and programs have been completed for those already."

Artemis had an anxious gaze upon the new monster. "That thing does something, doesn't it?" The python around Winnie's shoulder was glaring, Winnie also taking the comment as a personal affront.

"This 'thing' has a beneficial effect. It gains 1000 attack points for every Wind monster on the field except for itself." Winnie answered as the Petit Dragon cried out. "And the best part is it doesn't matter if the Wind monsters are on your field or mine." The Free Petit Dragon appeared to be collecting power as its attack rose to 1450.

_No wonder she placed Scroll of Bewitchment on Grandmaster. It wasn't the same trick like Saphira did with the Water charmer._ Sasuke thought to himself. _She didn't have a Set monster so it wouldn't be the same Charmer trick Saphira pulled._

"Now for my Battle Phase! Remember my Rallis the Star Bird? He's back!" Winnie announced as accompanying her dragon was the same enchanted bird. "This also increases my Free Petit Dragon by another 1000 points!" As she said it, the Free Petit Dragon collected another boost of power (1450/300 – 2450/300).

_That's can take out my Grandmaster!_ Artemis thought. _That was her plan this turn all along._

"Free Petit Dragon, attack her Grandmaster with Twister Wrath!" Winnie declared. Free Petit Dragon's wings appeared to grow three times its size and pounded the ground, kicking up winds like nobody's business. Artemis had to cover her eyes with her left arm as the Grandmaster was carried away, shattering when he smacked into the wall behind her and her Life Points going down to 2950. "I'm done for now."

Artemis studied the field carefully._ Well…with Grandmaster Sasuke gone, her dragon is back to 1450 attack points._ Then another passing thought went by. "Hey…how come you didn't attack me with Rallis?" She asked.

Winnie answered immediately, "It's Rallis' special effect, one of them. Whenever it goes into any sort of battle, it's removed from play until my next Battle Phase."

"And any other effects?"

"When Rallis goes into battle with a monster, its attack points increase by 200 per level of the target." Winnie added truthfully.

_Well that info helps. I've never heard of Star Bird._ She thought while studying her hand and finally seeing an upshot. "To start my turn I open my facedown card, The Warrior Returning Alive. This brings a Warrior from my Graveyard into my hand." The card appeared as a Marauding Captain, using his sword as a walking stick as he was dragging himself from the status of MIA; exactly what her target did. One Marauding Captain appeared before vanishing and the card came into Artemis' hand.

Winnie looked worried. _She's going to pull off a Summon with a Special Summon._

Artemis still held Marauding Captain's card in her left hand, slipped it into two fingers before pulling another card from her hand. "Then I summon to the field my second Marauding Captain, his recruiting ability brings out the first in attack mode!" Artemis dealt her hand in succession. Two Marauding Captains appeared side by side, supporting each other (1200/400).

Jade cheered, "The Marauding Lock! Good call Artemis!" Harrison was more or less speechless since Artemis began the duel.

After the move, Artemis cringed greatly. The Duel Disk had shifted on her arm again. _She said the bird will gain attack points from the level of monsters right? 200 times 3…that's 600 points. My Captains won't pass it. Oh well, she can't pass me either. _"I'll have to end turn here." _Have to keep the disk from moving too much._ Artemis strained, but losing endurance quickly.

_That's always a neat move. As far as I know Marauding Captain is the only monster with those two effects in combination._ Winnie thought as she began her turn. "Well, doesn't look like I'll be using him anytime soon. So I'll sacrifice my Rallis to summon the Cyber-Tech Alligator in attack mode!" Winnie announced, the colorful bird was replaced with a large reptile built with red machinery on most its body and made up the wings (2500/1600). "That's about all I can do this turn." Winnie concluded before Artemis caught her eye. "Huh?"

_Artemis-san?_ Sasuke watched helplessly in front of the audience.

Artemis was gesturing a quick time out; the Duel Disk had completely slid to one side. Artemis looked up and around. "Can I…can I just get a chair in here please? I can't balance the Duel Disk on my arm much longer." She asked around.

Tome looked confused. "A chair already? But you've barely begun to duel." She commented just as Jade came up to her, whispering sharply what the reason was. "Oh I see. No problem." Tome acknowledged and passed Jade a metal folding chair from the back around the counter. Jade quickly walked into the field of battle and put the chair into position, helping Artemis until she had the Duel Disk and right arm resting across her knees.

"Thanks Jade." Artemis said. Jade nodded in return and went back into the crowd before Artemis resumed the duel.

Harrison glanced at Jade with question. "What's wrong with Artemis?"

"She was in the infirmary…for a couple of burns on her arms." Jade answered simply, hoping that he didn't want details.

When Artemis got comfortable with her new posture for the duel, she drew for her next turn. _Well, with the Marauding Lock I'll be able to summon warriors without much freight. But just in case…_ "I summon the Command Knight in attack mode!" Artemis declared. Next to her twin captains was her famous Command Knight, endowed in her majestic armor (1200/1900). The Knight raised her sword with a battle cry, her Captains doing the same and their attack points jumped at once (1200/1900 – 1600/1900; 1200/400 – 1600/400).

_Now she can attack Free Petit Dragon!_ Winnie thought to herself.

"Command Knight, attack Free Petit Dragon! Regal Blade Strike!" The female commander charged in with sword gleaming. One fell swoop and the tiny dragon was slice in two before shattering. Winnie's Life Points descended only by a little 150, now at 2450. Artemis pulled one more card from her hand once the Battle Phase ended. "One card faced down, and turn goes to you." She concluded.

Winnie seemed to take a moment to think to herself her next move. _Eventually she can overcome my Alligator, the attack locks are usually the decoy to build up strength. So I'll have to try and keep my numbers up when that happens. _"I summon Girochin Kuwagata in attack mode." She announced, next to her Alligator a light red insect with a set of huge pincers jutting from its head. Even though its card image only showed it as big as a screw. It was enlarged to look as dangerous as its stats (1700/1000). "That'll do it for me."

Jade was slightly distracted while a thought passed by. "Hey Harrison. How long did you last with Winnie?"

Harrison felt his sting of defeat return and almost didn't answer, even biting his bottom lip but that didn't stop him. "Fe teat me after my fourf turn…" Jade seemed to get it through the slur and giggled. Harrison grumbled and looked back up for the duel.

Artemis was slightly hunched over for keeping her arm on her knees, but she was still on the duel and drew her card in the opening of her turn. "I'll summon to the field Amazoness Chain Master." In her line-up, the next warrior wore no armor, instead wearing animal skin cloth where needed, and held a very long chain with a tearing claw at the end of the link (1500/1300). She raiser a fist full of chain in battle cry along with the Command Knight as her attack power increased (1500/1300 – 1900/1300).

_Uh oh. _Winnie thought with discourage; her python looking just as frightful.

"Amazoness Chain Master, attack with Chain Lash!" Artemis commanded, despite leaning forward and looking unfit to lead. The Amazoness unraveled several loops of chains from her right arm and spun it over her head at incredible speed before throwing it with pin-point accuracy. The claw at the chain's end pierced the large insect's exoskeleton and still going for several more feet before swinging behind the shell. She jerked the chain back and when the bug was thrown off its toes with the claw ripped out it shatters, Winnie's Life Points dropping another 200, currently presenting her Life Points at 2250. "Then one card facedown and end my turn." The hologram appeared behind her Command Knight

The students around the dueling field were astonished by Artemis overcoming the challenge. Many of them eager for the duel's end so they could beat the performance; others looking discouraged, believing that Artemis did win, this act would be tough to follow.

One of the spectators was freshman Daichi. He wasn't expecting a duel against Winnie, not yet at least. This particular Ra Yellow would fiercely study his opponents before confronting them. Though today he wanted to see how some of the new cards would work out from the project.

Another Ra Yellow, Kokuro, was watching the duel like it was a sports event. Although he was there to find more Magicians for his deck, even hoping for a few free packs.

Winnie began the next turn, reviewing her hand. _I may be able to pull something off. Just need one more monster in the Graveyard._ She pulled a monster from her hand, staring long into it. _Sorry._ "I'll set one monster facedown and end my turn." She announced as the hologram card appeared in front of her.

When Artemis drew, she looked more than surprised. _Sasuke…?_

Sasuke looked up from his perch. _What, I'm up?_

_More or less. Did you know about this?_ Artemis asked.

_Not in the slightest._ Sasuke replied, trying to be truthful and readied himself to jump into action.

Artemis shrugged and started the turn. "Sasuke Samurai! Get out here and complete the front line-up!" She declared and placed his card onto the field. Sasuke leapt from his position as a spectator and joined the ragtag ranks on her field (500/800). He raised his beam katana, shouting his own battle cry in sync with Command Knight (500/800 – 900/800).

Winnie looked stunned when the tiny but deadly samurai appeared. _Wow…lucky. But that still doesn't falter my next move._

"Sasuke Samurai, attack! Stealth Laser Blade!" Artemis commanded and her new monster sped to Winnie's side, sending the red Lightsaber imitation sword through the card. A faint image of the Wind Charmer appeared before the facedown card itself shattered.

_Do not think ill of me…but not this time Wynn._ Sasuke shared a moment's prayer before returning to his end, his beam katana still ready.

Before Artemis resumed, she had to take a moment to herself. She had a longing gaze between the Wind Charmer and Winnie, noticing that they looked alike but had a good age difference between them. "Hey Winnie, can I ask a question?"

Winnie nearly jumped after standing in awkward silence for the moment, "Y-yeah?" her snake looking up in curiosity.

"I may be asking the obvious but still…" she shifted in her chair, "are you such a fan of Wynn the Wind Charmer that you tried to dress like her, despite your age?" Artemis finally asked. Winnie slumped so hard her snake nearly slipped off her arms. Sasuke had a mental face-fault; hoping Artemis hadn't noticed him.

Winnie rebuilt her composure, preparing to answer but couldn't hide a sweat drop. "Heh? You noticed? Actually I was going for Familiar-Possessed – Wynn because of my age now, but the Wynn monsters are my favorites. That's what my new monsters are based from; Like Free Petit Dragon – Servitor of Wynn." _Did she buy it? Did she buy it?_

Sasuke's eye looked back on Artemis as she got her answer. Artemis cocked her head to ask, "So no other relation?" Winnie and Sasuke again freaked out but hid most of it.

Winnie raised her hands meekly, but kept her hand of cards hidden. "No, no. No relation at all; just a huge fan." She replied with a weak smile. "Though if you want to know when it all began, Pegasus did ask me to model for the Wynn cards."

_Good cover._ Sasuke thought to himself, praying that Artemis didn't hear. The one drawback of telepathy: if one paid attention, they'd hear every thought. Even the thoughts one didn't need to hear.

"Winnie…Wynn…Winnie, Wynn. Sound so much alike. Was her name modeled after too?" Jade questioned.

Harrison's jaw was to the floor, fandom already exploding. "A model…too good to be true!"

Winnie grinned. "As true as my pet python," she confirmed while seeing if Harrison had his courage worked up like his enthusiasm. No dice as he shrank back into the crowd.

Artemis was leaning back on her chair, having her own treat of watching a show. "Well Winnie whenever you're done playing with your snake for the moment, it's your turn." Winnie nodded and put herself back into the game, drawing for her turn.

"Since I have monsters in my Graveyard, I play the spell card Pot of Avarice." Winnie began as a large purple cousin to the Pot of Greed appeared. A thick tongue was whipping from its mouth as it guffawed deeply. "When this card comes into play, I take five monsters from my Graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck. Which there after I draw two cards."

As she explained, Free Petit Dragon, Garuda, Rallis, Girochin, and Wynn all jumped into the pot, apparently all of them fitting in well. After the squeeze, the Pot of Avarice began to dig into its mouth with its tongue and pulled out two cards from its cheek, handing them to Winnie.

Winnie pseudo-grinned, "Eh heh. Thanks." she said while taking the two cards from the top of her deck, the ones that the Avarice gave her before disappearing. Winnie then took another look at her hand and sighed. "About all I can do is set down this monster and two cards facedown." She concluded as the cards appeared around the guarding Cyber-Tech Alligator.

Unusually, Artemis had a careful eye this time. _She set the facedown from what she drew in the Pot of Avarice._ "Before you end your turn," Artemis announced and opened one of her facedown cards, "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon and eliminate the threat of that card on the right." She announced as a fierce wind ripped through a Draining Shield trap card.

_Hate to say it but…wrong card to destroy._ Winnie thought as Artemis drew for her turn.

_Not much here…then again I don't need much with the line-up I have, except maybe The A. Forces._ Artemis thought as she put her new draw into her hand and immediately declared the Battle Phase. "Sasuke Samurai, attack the facedown card!" The small samurai darted again. His beam katana whistling through the rush as it unintentionally cut away dust particles.

"Open facedown, Hallowed Life Barrier!" Winnie declared as her second facedown card from last turn activated. "By discarding a card from my hand I negate any and all damage during this turn." Before her monsters was a trio of monks who seemed to be more prepared this time. They chanted and a more powerful barrier was erected. Sasuke merely bounce off it and slid back to his position on the field, shaking off any loose bearings.

Artemis signaled her turn's end. _She must be holding out for something with that facedown, but what?_

Winnie drew and smiled, her snake looking pleased too. "Alright, I'll offer my Set Cyclone Dragon – Companion of Wynn, to summon the Benevolent Grand Drak – Symbiant of Wynn!" In a rushing whirlwind, another Petit Dragon vanished for a much larger winged serpent. Its full body length could be judged at least 40 feet but raised about 18 off the ground, its wings were spread wide to make it looked as threatening as a jumbo size hooded cobra (2200/1650).

Artemis paused while looking over the new dragon that had come out. "Should I ask what that thing does?"

"Nothing special right now since there aren't any other Wynn monsters out on the field. Basically Benevolent Grand Drak gives monster with Wynn it their names another 1000 attack points; and in exchange for every Wynn monster besides her on my field, she drops one level." Winnie answered. "So really, no worries for either of us since we still can't attack each other. By the way, I end turn."

Artemis reviewed her hand after the draw. _Can't really be picky now, I have a full line-up that doesn't see attack damage anytime soon._ Artemis pulled a different card from her hand. "It's only half-truth Winnie. You can't attack me because of my two Marauding Captains. And I can't attack because I can't outmuscle your monsters. But who needs muscle when I have arrows."

Those familiar with Artemis looked up with undivided attention. Jade mumbled, "She's going to use that bow isn't she?"

"No way to attack if she doesn't have anything to overcome those two monsters." Daichi answered, "Instead of overcoming, she's going to go right through them."

"I equip to Amazoness Chain Master one of my favorite spell cards, Shooting Star Bow – Ceal!" Artemis declared and slid the spell card into place on her Duel Disk. The Chain Master put all of the chains on her right arm over her shoulder and took into hand a bow of red and white color and designed to look as stunning as its name (1900/1300 – 900/1300). "When this card is played, the equipped monster loses 1000 attack points; however, the upshot is it can attack directly."

The Amazoness Chain Master held out her right hand while the bow was on her left. An arrow appeared from out of nowhere and she nock it into place, pulling the string and aiming in between the Cyber-Tech Alligator and the Benevolent Grand Drak. Artemis gave the word, "Fire!" The arrow was release and hit Winnie dead-on, her Life Points slipping to 1350. "I'm done for this turn."

_Quite the confidence…_ Winnie thought. _She has two weaker monsters like Sasuke Samurai and Amazoness Chain Master only protected by the Marauding Captains. If I get rid of both of them, I can deal heavy damage._ Winnie's draw was something to celebrate, but that would've been a give-away for any hope she had…or not. "I'll just place one monster facedown and one other card facedown and we'll leave it at that." She concluded as another pair of facedown holograms appeared and her hand fresh out of cards.

_One surprise after another…at least she's nothing like Scossa._ Artemis commented to herself. After the draw, she skipped her Main Phase altogether. "Amazoness Chain Master! Ready!" The Chain Master set herself up another arrow to aim. "Aim and fire!"

"Trigger facedown, Waboku!" Winnie announced and the arrow vanished before a trio of monks who were weaker in power than those from the Hallowed Life Barrier. Regardless stopped this and any other attacks Artemis hoped to go for.

_If it's anything like last time, she's hoping to get some good out of that card._ "I set one card facedown and end turn." Artemis declared as a facedown card appeared behind her Command Knight. All the Warriors seemed tensed, eager to get any sort of command.

Winnie drew her next card, and immediately brought it into the game. "I summon another Free Petit Dragon in attack mode!" A double of a monster from earlier made its appearance, and as per its effect, it began to take in attack points equal to all other wind monsters out on the field plus another 1000 (450/300 – 4450).

Kokuro looked confused, "Another 1000 points? But there're only three wind monsters out."

"It's the Benevolent Grand Drak's ability if I recall correctly. She gives any other Wynn monster 1000 attack points. Free Petit Dragon is no exception because she's the 'Servitor of Wynn'." Daichi answered with the best of his knowledge.

"That's right. Also, Grand Drak's level goes down by one, making her a level four monster." Winnie added on and resumed her turn. "Next I flip my facedown card, 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom!" The facedown monster appeared to be a giant ladybug which instead of black spots it had green stars on its shell (500/1200). It opened its shell to open its wings and began to flap them at a high speed, producing a green spore towards Artemis' side of the field. "I don't think I need to say what this bug can do."

Artemis twitched. _I don't like that card very much... At least only Command Knight and Amazoness Chain Master are destroyed because they're both level four monsters, and that opens up new places for some more monsters._ The spore reached her monsters, and as it cleared, the Captains and Sasuke were left standing, but lost the boost Command Knight gave them.

Winnie reviewed the field before looking to her python that was now resting her head on her Duel Disk. _Well, I destroyed the biggest threat for now. So I should be fine…unless she can destroy my Ladybug with a powerful monster._ "End turn."

Artemis began. _Another equip card… I should save this, it'll be a waste to equip it to Marauding Captain and attack the Ladybug, she'll still have Life Points left._ She calculated and put the card aside for now, pulling out another card. "Time to meet one of my new recruits; Gearfried the Iron Knight, join the ranks!"

Between the Captains and Sasuke, a new warrior never before seen in Artemis' arsenal appeared, black iron armor covered him from head to toe, the armor designed with turquoise patterns. Permanently equipped to his left arm was his shield, and the right hand was an iron blade that was half the length of his arm (1800/1600).

Jade looked on curiously, "Gearfried the Iron Knight? …I wonder."

"Wonder what?" Harrison asked.

"Gearfried the Iron Knight was one of Joey Wheeler's cards, and a little while after Battle City ended, Pegasus brought out an upgrade to the Iron Knight." After some thought, Jade shook her head, "But would Artemis really use that card? It's over level five."

Outside the conversation, Artemis kept going. "Marauding Captain, attack the Ladybug of Doom, Double Sword Swift!" The Captain bolted in and slashed the ladybug into four pieces before it shattered, Winnie's Life Points steadily decreasing to 650. "And that's pretty much all I can do."

Winnie whimpered, _I forgot to put it in defense mode. _With an empty hand, Winnie pulled the next card in her deck, perked, then slid it into place on the Duel Disk. "One card facedown and end my turn."

_Can she really play by one card at a time? Playing without a hand for backup is a very risky move._ Artemis thought and drew her card, reviewing her hand and the field. _And nothing for me this turn; if I summon my Amazoness Tiger I'm done for._ "I pass."

"Before you end I open my facedown card, Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi!" Winnie opened her facedown card just played in the previous turn. At the title, Harrison's head jerked up.

"She's in for a world of hurt now." He said through gritted teeth. "That's the card Winnie beat me with, one of them." Jade shot a glance at him before looking out onto the field.

Artemis grimaced badly. _That took out Wolfram's Skill Drain… But I don't have any spell or trap cards that are currently a threat, unless she wants to take out one of my facedown cards._ The trap card triggered another windstorm, this time the standing Cyber-Tech Alligator focusing the winds.

"By sacrificing my Cyber-Tech Alligator, I send one of your Marauding Captains to the bottom of your deck!" Winnie declared, making Artemis snap her head up.

_She can take my monster?_ Artemis thought to herself, extremely surprised and turning fearful fast. _I already declared my turn's end. There's nothing I can do!_ She hid her panic while one of the Captains and the Alligator vanished, leaving Sasuke and Gearfried only one Marauding Captain before they became targets.

Jade appeared confused, "But I thought that card could only return spell or trap cards, like your Skill Drain, Harrison."

Wolfram shook his head, "Miyabi doesn't discriminate. By offering one Wind monster she can send any one card on the opponent's field back to the deck where they can barely reach it."

"And because of how powerful her monsters remaining are, Artemis could lose by Winnie's turn." Daichi pointed out the grim obvious. Even though she lost one wind monster, Free Petit Dragon was still a considerable foe with 3450 attack points thanks to Benevolent Grand Drak and Sasuke Samurai.

At Winnie's turn she went straight to the Battle Phase. "Benevolent Grand Drak, attack Marauding Captain with Typhoon Boom!" The bigger dragon arched up from her coils until she loomed high over the Marauding Captain. She pulled her wings back and pounded towards the ground fiercely. The gust literally took the Captain's breath away and shattered. The difference left Artemis at 1950.

Sasuke had a panic looked on his face as the Grand Drak fell back into ranks, wearily watching the Free Petit Dragon before her attack. _I know that dragon is eyeing ME._ He thought while looking back on Artemis. _A little help, please?_

Winnie announced her next move. "Free Petit Dragon, attack the Sasuke Samurai!" The second dragon was revving up and ready to send Sasuke flying.

_I'm dead!_ Sasuke panicked and turned to Artemis._ We're dead!_ When he looked back, Artemis didn't seem desperate; in fact her hand went to trigger a long since forgotten facedown card.

_Wynn, Winnie, monsters of Wynn…either way, real affinity to this card._ "Open facedown, Blast with Chain!" Artemis declared. "Equip to Gearfried the Iron Knight!" When the trap card appeared, the dynamite pack with chain appeared on his right arm.

He didn't seem too happy about it and shook it off, the fuse scraping on his blade and lighting when he flung it in the Petit Dragon's direction. The Petit Dragon froze when the dynamite was inches from her face and tried to dodge to the side. She was still caught in the explosion and disappeared with the smoke. Sasuke looked like he was shallowly breathing, panicked from the near-death experience.

There was an awkward pause around the crowd. A lot of the faces were marked with the question, "Can she do that?" Finally, Winnie broke the silence.

"Well, if I know my text right, Gearfried the Iron Knight clearly states, 'When an Equip Card is equipped to this card, destroy the Equip Card.'" Winnie pondered on, "Technically, when Blast with Chain activates, it becomes an equip card, which follows the errata of Gearfried."

"And if I'm not mistaken, that qualifies as an effect which destroys the Blast with Chain." Artemis added in. "Which triggers that effect." _This isn't the first time I destroyed my own Trap Card._

Winnie shrugged, her snake's head bobbing when her shoulders shifted. "So, it appears to be legal." She looked down at her hand again and pulled a card from it. "I'll end my turn after I set this monster facedown."

When Artemis drew, there was a sharp gleam in her eye; one that everyone noticed. Sasuke turned his head around. _Artemis-san?_

Artemis soon had a wondering gaze. "Even when I first saw this card I was wondering if it went against my philosophy about sacrifice for power. Then thinking it over, I realize that it is not sacrifice, it's a way to bring out the power through a monster's own potential." Winnie had a good guess what the card was and Artemis brought it down. "I play the spell Card, Release Restraints." The card Artemis revealed was that of a Gearfried shedding his armor.

…Which is exactly what happened. The hologram of Gearfried's armor began to break down at the seams; pieces of iron hit the ground with a thud each. Dark, taut muscles almost looked like they were crammed into the armor, and under it he wore a tribal loincloth, leather moccasins, and his arms wrapped to protect the knuckles and wrists. When the helm separated, a flow of black stringy hair fell behind him.

"The monster that will end the game by _this _turn, Gearfried the Swordmanster," Artemis introduced as the armor vanished around his feet (2600/2200). Around her, many of the students marveled the new monster and current leader of points, beating the Grand Drak by a 400-point margin.

Winnie gulped,_ Could she have the cards to pull it off?_ Her snake coiled loosely on her shoulders.

Artemis reviewed her hand. _I have two equip cards. I can destroy her Set monster and Drak easily and then attack her directly. But that would be overkill._ Artemis made quick math in her mind and finally played her next move. "I activate my spell card Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. This equips to Gearfried the Swordmaster and raises his attack power by 800 points." She explained.

After the brief, Gearfried's brace wraps on his right arm were shredded by the sudden thrust of Murasame ripping from his flesh (2600/2200 – 3400/2200). Gearfried examined his new weapon and held himself at a stance of attack, standing sideways facing his left side with Murasame ready to strike from low. With all his muscle he slashed the air before him, and released a crushing beam that passed through the Set card, an anthro-dog ninja known as Nin-Ken Dog (1800/1000).

Kokuro looked surprised. "Whoa! Just by equipping a card she destroyed a monster."

Dachi nodded, "That's his special ability. Unlike his Iron Knight form which rejects all equip cards, the Swordmaster is a master of weapons. So agile that he can slay a monster upon receiving his new weapon."

Winnie knew that there wasn't anything left, she hadn't left any facedown cards to protect her. Before Artemis made her next move while sitting on the chair, she looked up, "I can see why you were made the opponent for this card special. You're a tough opponent, and this was a great exercise for my new improvements."

Winnie smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was going to lose by the attack. "Don't mention it."

Artemis nodded and announced her final attack, "Gearfried the Swordmaster, attack with Murasame strike." The Swordmaster prepared for one more strike and in a burst of speed, the Grand Drak was fatally wounded and shattered, Winnie's Life Points going to 0.

"And that's game!" Tome announced from the counter. "Congratulations Artemis, though you are shy 50 points, you still win one booster pack." She invited Artemis to dig in the grab bag. The Duel Disks deactivated and Artemis pulled hers off her arm carefully. There was applause around the room; though a lot of the waiting Duelists were having second thoughts to try and follow the act.

Artemis rose from her chair, taking it back with her other arm to the counter; Sasuke not at all far behind her and joining him was the faint image of Grandmaster Sasuke. Sasuke looked far up at him. _When the heck did you get here?_

_Just before the duel. I was one of the cards she selected from the case._ Grandmaster replied.

_Oh this is going to be fun. I think I'll just call you Grandmaster since you both have the name Sasuke._ Artemis commented as she put the chair off to the side and reached into the bag, shuffling around for a pack. After a moment, Artemis felt one pack land in her fingers, like it just jumped right into her hand. She took it as her prize and pulled the pack out.

Tome grinned, "Thanks for playing!" She said and moved on to the next game.

Jade joined Artemis quickly, always as cheerful as ever. "Nice job Artemis, it was like you've had that deck the whole time you were here."

"Thanks Jade." Artemis nodded, the booster pack at hand and glancing at it every now and again while they walked back to the dorm.

Sasuke took notice. _Is something wrong?_

_It kind of felt like this booster pack actually jumped into my hand._ Artemis answered. _Then again, after you came along the borderline of normalcy obscured itself._

Jade perked, "Oh how about we got to the hot springs now?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Have you become my tour guide already?" Artemis asked with a chuckle,

"In a sort, but also it's Friday!"

"Friday? Man how long have I been out?" Artemis rubbed her brow.

"Long enough to know you need a trip there. Let's go!" Jade insisted, even tugging on Artemis wrist. She hide the writhing pain expression on her face as Jade tugged her along.

_All right, I'm finally out of bed, and I was able to reconstruct my deck. I guess having another monster that's over level 5 isn't so bad. Though, that's not why I'm a little annoyed. Theron's back. You know, the one I pinned to the ground? Anyway, I think he's looking for revenge, even going as low as using his own roommates. Next time on the Second Story, "Revenge! The Jade Beast Returns!" What's the deal with that guy's monsters? Nice shiner Ojama Yellow.

* * *

_

**CARDS REVEALED**

By Gema J. Gall –

Free Petit Dragon - Servitor of Wynn  
Wind/Dragon/Effect  
LV2/ATK450/DEF300  
As long as this card is face-up on the field, any monster with "Wynn" in its name, including this card, cannot be selected as an attack target. Increase this monster's ATK by 1000 for every WIND monster face-up on the field, other than this card.

Cyclone Petit Dragon - Companion of Wynn  
Wind/Dragon/Effect  
LV3/ATK550/DEF300  
If "Storming Wynn" is face-up on your side of the field, you may Special Summon this card from your hand, deck, or graveyard during your Standby Phase.

Benevolent Grand Drak - Symbiant of Wynn  
Wind/Dragon/Effect  
LV5/ATK2200/DEF1650  
As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all other monsters with "Wynn" in their names, excluding this card, gain 1000 ATK. For every monster (excluding this one) on your side of the field that has "Wynn" in its name, downgrade this monster's level by 1.


	16. Revenge! The Jade Beast Returns!

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 16 – Revenge! The Jade Beast Returns!**

Deep in solitary confinement, OnyxEntropy was stripped of his armaments and strapped down into a chair by leather belts. Waiting for him to come to was none other than Kaiba. At the first sign of life Kaiba's hand was at OnyxEntropy's throat, threatening to suffocate the vital vessels.

"I suggest you start talking. Who sent you here!" Kaiba flat-out demanded.

Through the hold, OnyxEntropy was laughing. "Or else what, subject me to pain until I cry? Ha! I've been through everything from the Iron Maiden to the Chinese Water Torture. I've learned to deal with the pain. You're going to have to do a lot better than that to loosen my tongue."

"You can make this easy on yourself, because those methods I don't have in mind." Kaiba's clutch squeezed tighter. "Who sent you?"

OnyxEntropy was still smiling, almost enjoying it. "You know it's true, you can't get information from dead men. And I have no intention to talk while I'm still alive."

Kaiba had just about snapped, but refrained from snapping his neck. He let go and took several steps back, opening his PDA and calling on it. After several ring, Saphira picked up, "Yes Seto-sama?"

"You know the Goth you picked up on the island? He's claiming a steel trap mouth. I need you to open it, bring your flamberge." Kaiba requested. Saphira acknowledged and the connection went dead.

Onyx chuckled, "Doesn't matter what you throw at me. No way I'm talkin'."

"You'll reconsider that, but just don't take my word for it." Kaiba answered and the steel door to solitary confinement opened. "Things are about to get very hot. I specially designed this room to be fire-proof after having to deal with some business rivals." Saphira stepped in, closing the door behind her. On her right shoulder she balanced the sword that was last seen on her wall and her eyes were as cold as arctic ice.

Saphira had a temperamental aura around her. "I have to do him in?"

"Don't kill him. But let me know when he starts talking." He said before turning to leave confinement.

"If I'm doing this, then could you do something for me?" Saphira asked and beckoned Kaiba to get a whisper. "Artemis got the name of the one who destroyed the dorm. Scossa Welle was hired to blow it up." Kaiba nodded and left.

OnyxEntropy was undaunted, "Couldn't do it himself?"

Saphira shook her head, "I'm the only one who can handle this sword, the Shakaku Flamberge." She said while holding it out in front of her, the blade glowing red like hot metal but did not twist nor warp.

"The branding torture? Been there done that. A lot of my scars go to the bone." He bragged. "I can stand any heat."

Saphira looked skeptical, "I doubt you've handle heat of this caliber. About everyone who had the unfortunate luck of facing the Shakaku Flamberge has never relieved themselves of the pain this inflicts." The blade seemed to die down in its fiery glow. She approached OnyxEntropy and with her spare hand, ripped off his left sleeve from the bicep down. He was truthful about the deep scars and gouges in his arm, he may have lost a third of his muscle mass to that arm.

She took a deep breath and rested the tip of the blade on his arm where it appeared to be the least scarred. OnyxEntropy was laughing, but only for a few short seconds. He was watching the sword; physically, there didn't seem to be any temperature rising, but he felt the sword grow hotter by the passing time. It was just like a match at first, then like a blow dryer pressed up at him, to a plate of hot iron, then to liquid metal and just increasing heat as it just rested there. It was eventually like lying on the surface of the sun.

Despite the temperature, he didn't see any degree burns on his skin nor smoke rising and the smell of burning flesh. There were no other signs that he was actually being set on fire yet, even though he felt like his arm was dipped in magma. In addition, the sword was generating heat on its own; there was nothing attached to it to make the heat. His confusion led him to his own torture and with everything in his vocal chords he screamed until his throat went dry.

In another area of the school, Chronos felt something. For the first time he could feel relief.

* * *

The start of the island's weekend and Artemis was taking the advantage of sleeping in. She slept face up with her arms over her evergreen covers and hair out of a tie. The bandages were a dingy off-white from yesterday's duel; she promised she would see Aria later today.

Jade was brushing her hair into her pigtails at her desk's vanity mirror, both hair ties in her mouth. Glancing behind her in the mirror she saw Sasuke Samurai looking deeply at Artemis' unopened booster pack. "She hasn't opened that pack yet?" Jade asked quietly.

Sasuke shook his head. _Though, I am sensing something inside it, maybe whatever it is it is the reason Artemis felt the pack land on her hand._ As usual, Tsume and Kiba—Jade's Warwolves—was resting comfortably on her bed.

The newly recruited Grandmaster Sasuke was leaning on the wall closest to Artemis' bed with his arms folded over. _Perhaps you should open it if it's bothering you that much, Samurai. I, too, am sensing something inside it._

_Didn't ask for your opinion…_ Sasuke grumbled.

There was a knock on their door, of which all the monsters froze and Jade came to answer, finishing her right pigtail. She opened door to a girl just about her age with dark grey eyes and black silk hair evenly cut just above her shoulders, wearing a Ra girls' uniform with a brown hoodie over it and a black knee skirt. Jade greeted, "Dorm Master Nisha?" Beside the girl's ankles was a solid black cat with blood-red eyes.

The girl nodded, "Aria would like to see Artemis about her wounds. Is she here?"

"I am." Artemis answered from bed, sounding groggy. "I'll be there in about ten minutes." She said while rolling herself out of bed, careful of her injuries. Nisha nodded and left, her black diamond pendant shimmering in the foundation of her black-metal necklace.

Jade closed the door and turned to Artemis. "Will you be all right going by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But I know you'll be coming with me even though I said that right?" Artemis asked and Jade nodded instantly. In short work, Artemis made herself look decent enough to go outside. Sighing about the bangs that still haven't grew length to fit into the hair tie. She tied the sleeves of her blazer around her waist to finish it off and was about ready to leave.

She switched a glance to Sasuke Samurai who was still staring at her unopened pack. Finally Artemis took it, tore the top open and slid out the cards for Sasuke to see but not to see for herself yet. "Have fun Sasuke. I'll be back later." She said and quickly left without her Duel Disk, absolutely no intention to duel until the burns were at least bearable; Jade on the other made it a habit after dueling Kevin Theron.

Just as the door closed, there was a gasping sound which could only be heard in the projected plane of the Duel Monsters. Sasuke Samurai looked down on the carpet to see who was having the respiratory attack.

_About time she let me out. Those packs don't have air holes,_ said the newcomer.

Sasuke looked to the newcomer, then to Grandmaster. _OK, one way or another, this is getting out of hand._

* * *

Artemis and Jade got to the bottom floor of the dorm, here they saw several of the Ra eating lunch, including Iago. When he spotted Artemis at the door, he waved for attention, "Artemis, over here." Artemis shrugged and stepped into the galley. "Good to see you're finally out of bed Minh."

She sighed, "Same here. I need to thank you for taking me to the infirmary. So, thanks."

Iago nodded, "No problem." He took a second glance and spotted the missing piece. "You're not wearing your necklace?"

Artemis tilted her head. "I lost it…maybe in the explosion."

"Impossible." Iago interjected, which made Artemis snap her head up in undivided attention, "You were still wearing the necklace when Aria and Mokuba put you in bed." Artemis was frozen in shock for several seconds. Finally she swallowed the shock and zoned back to reality.

"Tha…thank you Iago. Have a good weekend." She said and slowly paced out of the galley. Jade waited for her in the hallway and when Artemis came out she joined back into the walk for the main building.

Jade looked slightly worried, "Something wrong Artemis?"

"Nothing that can't be handled…that's all." She answered and both of them were on the trail to the main building.

As the weekend, students are out in free duels enjoying the fresh island day; many of them mingling in dorm cliques outside the large cement school porch which had three large flights of stairs and four rails evenly spaced out on the steps. The Obelisk Blues, looking like Narcissistic gentlemen, watched the others in amusement. The Ra and Slifers were in groups, dueling, trading, or other random activities.

One of them demonstrated that the range of weekend activities had no limits. "Excuse me! Rail-grinding!" He cried out and those leaning or sitting on the rails scattered. A Slifer on a skateboard had the perfect balance to grind down the whole length. At the end he jumped off, holding his board under his feet to make sure it didn't leave his soles.

His trick had Jade and Artemis eyeing him, but then Artemis had a look at something behind him on the rails, a trio of Duel Monsters that couldn't have been bigger than six inches and color coordinated in yellow, green, and black, the trio with their own skateboards. Unlike the guy before them, they failed to grind the rail and end up falling halfway down if not even that far; all three of them slamming the cement when they lost balance.

Jade was curiously looking at the Slifer's scars on his arms, shins, and one across his nose. The slink Slifer had a slight tan on his skin, giving him a sort of almond color; probably got it from being very active. He wore his Slifer blazer like a vest—it had lost the red sleeves—and a loose dark grey shirt underneath, concluding it with baggy cargo shorts; all with the necessities of a helmet, knee and elbow pads.

When his green-grey eyes met Jade he pulled off his helmet, shaking the sweat out of his coal-colored hair with just a hint of blue on his bangs. He smiled, "Good afternoon ladies, how'd you like free the show?"

Jade threw a pity laugh, "Very interesting, are you a good skateboarder?"

The Slifer about cracked, "Good? Skateboarding is my second hobby. Shame the Slifer dorm doesn't have cement pads. I have to walk here just to get a good work out, what a drag."

Artemis shifted, "I would think so considering your dorm is the farthest from the school right?"

"Well, no pain, no gain right?" He smiled. Finally Artemis couldn't contain a short giggle.

"You've certainly lived to that saying well. What's your name, by the way?"

The Slifer had a glance at Artemis' bandages. "Same to you. My name's Vincent Wright, Slifer first-year." The skateboarder nodded. "And you're Artemis Minh right? I saw how you busted Saphira. Made me see why you use Amazoness." He grinned, as if he just landed the punch line. After a moment of silence he looked back at Artemis and Jade who weren't laughing.

"Yeah…I'm Minh." Artemis said after a pause.

Vincent then looked to Jade with a second of thought, "And you're the girl with pom-pom pigtails?" Jade froze at the term "pom-pom pigtails," taking it as a personal affront.

She turned to Artemis, her large brown eyes going puppy. "My pigtails aren't pom-pom, are they Artemis?" Vincent jumped, taking the skateboard out from under his feet.

"Whoa, my bad! I didn't mean it like that. Theron was the one—I mean I don't think your pigtails are like that. They look cute, they make you look younger." Vincent tried to make up for his slip.

Again Jade paused on another term, this time "Theron." Her head twisted, no longer the sad-puppy-eyes but more of a bull ready to charge. "Theron…you know Kevin Theron?"

"Yeah, he's my roommate." Vincent replied. "He said he challenged a Ra cheerleader to a duel and let her win so she didn't feel bad." Jade's fingers curled like they would bring out a set of claws to shred a target to ribbons. "Though…it's hardly believable coming from him."

Artemis put a hand on Jade's shoulder to try and keep her from going on a stampede. "Hardly believable? I would have to agree but only because I saw the duel. What do you think?"

"Theron's constantly out to get promoted but every time he tries to duel, nothing's changed; he always winds up coming back to the room with his feet dragging." Vincent explained, "Though his story this time was a little different and my other roommate and I are anything but gullible. In other words, Theron's nothing but the little boy who cries wolf." He tried to crack another joke to see if he could cheer up Jade. No dice.

Artemis was thinning her patience, "What was Theron's story this time if you don't mind me asking?"

"He said he challenged a duel to her but he figured so as not to make her feel bad, he'd let her win." Vincent said.

Jade twitched with anger. "If I wasn't so ticked off I'd be laughing. What kind of excuse is that! You don't go around challenging duelists and then make a total judgment call about who you'll let win!"

Vincent held his hand meekly, "Hey, hey, it's pointless to get mad over spilled milk. Though, Theron's out here if you want yell at him."

"Where is he!" Jade roared, attracting unwanted attention from most of the Ra and Slifer classes. Vincent and Artemis winced, Artemis about ready to restrain Jade when she needed to.

Vincent tried to think on his feet, "Well, maybe you can deal with him later. I'd actually like to ask you something."

"What?" Jade growled.

Vincent looked at her Duel Disk before asking, "I'd like to challenge you to a duel. Nothing special but I'd want to see how well you dueled. I could tell from his undertone that you've left nothing to chance against him."

Jade was finally calmed down enough to talk to his reasonably. "Why would you want to duel me? Is it just so you can forfeit and 'improve' my mood?"

"Of course not…well, the forfeit part." Vincent chuckled. "Call it a showdown for the gold. You know that Kevin Theron could never make a worthy challenge to you, and I know that Kevin can't beat me or Ryumasa. So between us, let's see who the top dog is." Vincent cracked another one.

Neither of them got it until Artemis asked, "You play a beast theme deck too?"

"Ojama, but they're beasts right?" Vincent chuckled. Before Jade could accept or decline, she glanced to Artemis and the bandages on her arms.

Artemis assured, "You can go ahead and duel. I'll be back after I see Aria."

Jade nodded. "All right then I'll accept!"

* * *

A wall stacked with two dozen screens lined in four rows offered images of several locations of the main building. Standing in front of them was Hidama, trying to review any of the building activities while there were intruders. Her infuriation was evident when the infirmary camera lost focus just as something unusual occurred.

Hidama grumbled, "Man tech is Aisha's department, but she's busy with Mokuba right now." Her fox pup was right at her feet providing the least help acknowledgeable. "What the heck is that thing that went to Artemis' bed and left in such a hurry?"

There was a short knock on the door behind her and before she could answer, the knob turned and Kenyon slipped his head in. "Hey, Hidama." He greeted cheerfully.

"Ke-Kenyon, what are you doing here?" Hidama asked, startled.

Kenyon looked thoughtfully before replying, "Two reasons. Not much going on since Mokuba and Aisha are handling the card graphics, and I was wondering why you were in a rush. So what's up?"

"Reviewing the security cameras, but one of them lost focus." Hidama pointed out. "And I can't do stuff like what Aisha can. She could probably refocus it on the computer. But until she's done with the graphics…" she trailed off as Kenyon was examining the image replay.

"Say, how easy do you think you can put this image into a projection screen?" Kenyon asked.

Hidama just shook her head, "Nuh-uh, not my department either."

"But it's mine." Kenyon smiled, "Just give me a projector, that tape and the lens which the cameras use here." After a pause, Hidama reluctantly allowed Kenyon the materials he asked for.

* * *

The Master rested quietly in his quarters, organizing his deck with the latest in the card shipments but obviously bored and distracted. Soon he muttered to himself, "If I'm going to ease my restlessness today I need to take care of my anxiety now…but I can't believe I'm going to ask her for help…" He stood up from his desk with the quartz necklace still in his hand.

The Master roamed from his quarters to another room in the same corridor. As he walked in he shuddered under his cloak, closing the door behind him. It was a room full of divination, several Zodiac circles poster the walls, a deck of tarot cards rested next to tea leaves and a canteen of hot water, and oils burning with the aroma of spearmint.

In the back corner, next to a vanity with its upright mirror covered, was a futon with large pillows. Resting within was a young woman with the delicacy and beauty of a hummingbird. In severe contrast to the first two he had called upon, she showed more skin and color in an elegant violet dress. She smiled with pleasure as he stepped in. "Not often I see you. I'm usually the consultant for those lacking faith. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He rolled his eyes, "This will most likely be the last time I'm consulting you so enjoy it." Second thoughts ran in his mind. _Does she really need to know?_ Finally his mind jumped at the next idea. "Astaroth, I'm sure you'll like to know in advanced. I plan to send a portion of us to Duel Academy and seize the project. You're going to be my personal assistant."

Astaroth appeared flattered. "It'd be my pleasure…and yet… I'm sure you've come to me for a different reason. You've hired me for my deck, my ability to manipulate trusts, and my counseling. It's because of me you've got so many of Marik's old henchmen with us." He winced as Astaroth made her argument clear. "So be truthful dear Master. What is bothering you?"

The Master's face writhed with disgust; he didn't want to show his weakness of personal issues he couldn't deal with himself.

The mystic saw his face and sighed. "Draw the top card of my tarot deck if it's bothering you so much. For beginners, a one-card reading helps to muse over the day. Also help yourself to some tea. It's cinnamon." The Master turned towards the deck that rested on a table and lifted the card.

He held a long pause before looking at Astaroth with disbelief. "You knew I was coming, didn't you?" He held in his hand The Devil upside down.

Astaroth looked a bit surprised before blushing a smile again, "Why would you ever say that? You know a true tarot always keeps a deck shuffled. But it appears that whatever you're worried about is healing on its own." The Master took a second glance at the card before slipping it back into the deck.

"Be ready to leave tomorrow, Astaroth. We're taking Duel Academy." He ordered before leaving.

The mystic looked more than curious as his cape slipped through the door. _What could he be so worried about? I know he's been a bit of a nervous wreck from the start, which brought me into this. The poor guy…_

* * *

When Vincent made the challenge, he didn't have his Duel Disk with him; so Artemis and Jade waited for him at the front of the school, sitting at the stairs while the others students hung around like it was a normal weekend.

After a while, Artemis finally stood up. "When Vincent does show up, you can start the duel without me. I need to see Aria about my bandages. I shouldn't be long. Good luck."

"You better be back here before the duel's over." said Jade as she watched Artemis head inside. A few more minutes, Jade waited until finally Vincent returned and he got company.

Walking behind him on his right was a boy just shouldering Vincent height, with black hair buzzed up, faded green patient eyes, and wore the Slifer red blazer zipped up. What was peculiar about him was a bottle of orange juice he had pressed up on his lips when he came by. When he saw Jade his cheeks blushed red.

To Vincent's left was a face all too familiar. Wearing the same white Slifer blazer was Kevin Theron; easy to tell that he was still sore from the defeats he was handed. Vincent smiled with his Duel Disk at hand. "I know you've met Kevin Theron, but I don't think you've met my other roommate, Ryumasa Ryuhaitou." He introduced the third Slifer in their group.

Jade looked curiously to Ryumasa, who blushed badly. "Ryu in both your names…you're a dragon fan?"

Ryumasa smiled bashfully, "A big one, but my real name's Ryu."

"A pleasure to meet you," she nodded to him then turned to Kevin. Jade couldn't make any other greeting to Kevin than, "'Cheerleader,' Theron? Am I to understand that you called me a cheerleader with pom-pom pigtails?" She said with a voice slowly becoming more and more threateningly.

Ryumasa shuffled away cautiously as he knew Theron was the target. Kevin tried to look tough, "Oh come on. I can't believe you forgotten our duel already. You—"

"You couldn't put up a fight. Your deck was atrocious; no wonder you're still in Slifer Red." Jade spat back.

Kevin tried to argue, "Hey! I can pick a duel with that other girl you were with and beat her easily."

Vincent was looking around, just now noticing that Jade was alone. "Where'd Artemis go?"

"She needed to go to the infirmary. She'll be back shortly." Jade answered quickly while glaring at Kevin Theron. "You were the one that was completely upset over this defeat and even tried to prove a futile point by attacking Artemis." Jade's accusation had Vincent and Ryumasa look at Kevin with total shock.

"Theron! You attacked a girl, as in physical assault? Not cool man! Not. Cool!" Vincent said with a pointing finger.

Ryumasa finally gulped down a held-in swallow of orange juice. "You never mentioned that. I always knew you were a disturbed kid but that crosses the line of what I thought."

Vincent pointed a finger at Kevin. "I'll deal with you later." He said while clasping the Duel Disk on his arm and looked at Jade. "Well let's see how you do against me huh? I won't go easy since you're a girl."

"And I won't go easy since you're a Slifer." Jade promised and the Duel Disks activated, Life Points displayed at 4000.

"Duel!" They declared.

* * *

Artemis knocked on the door into the infirmary, in which Aria answered while holding a roll of bandage wrap. She smiled, "Artemis, I was hoping you'd make it." Aria said and invited Artemis in. It appeared Fubuki was released, and Saphira was on another bed with a woman her age in attendance, holding Aria's iguana. Her oddest feature was her glazed silver eyes.

Saphira looked up. "Artemis, how are you feeling?"

Artemis took a seat at the bed next to her. "Could be better…I had to remake my deck though." She said solemnly, before turning to the person next to her. "Who's that Saphira-san?"

The silver-eyed character bowed formally, "My name is Miranda Ryu. I am a friend of Ge—Saphira." She introduced herself while Saphira was rubbing cream on her arm to keep out infections.

Artemis found herself briefly and rudely staring at Miranda's eyes. _Is she blind?_ After a moment she finally reclaimed her thoughts. "Saphira-san…anything from Hidama?" She asked nervously.

"I haven't asked her yet, I was busy elsewhere…I know that necklace is important to you." Saphira answered while rubbing the cream in.

Artemis looked away from Saphira, about to bring up a twist of things. "Iago, the one who found me….he said I was still wearing my necklace when he brought me in." Saphira looked at her expectantly.

Aria had been listening in while gathering her supplies. "You mean the quartz necklace you had? I did see it when you were admitted, but I left it with you." Before she went on there was another knock at the door, which opened quickly before Aria could reply.

"Excuse me a minute." Hidama walked in with something else taking her attention.

"Hidama? What are you doing?" Aria asked but was completely ignored as Hidama approached the camera, still with its lens pulled out. She gazed up, and then looked down and around her feet, her fox pup instantly looking around the floor. In about a minute, Hidama finally picked up the discarded lens.

"Kenyon just needs to borrow this for a while." Hidama answered.

"Kenyon?" Miranda and Saphira asked.

"He's got some crazy idea to refocus a scene inside the infirmary while the camera was out of visual commission." Hidama briefed before leaving, making the room awkwardly silent for a moment.

Finally Saphira looked to Miranda, "Please go see what Kenyon is up to, I'll catch up later." Miranda nodded and stepped out of the infirmary, following Hidama. The room fell quiet again as Saphira was bandaging her arm with a fresh wrap, and Aria carefully removing Artemis' old bandages.

After a few moments, Artemis looked up to Saphira. "May I ask you something, Saphira-san? A request if it isn't too much?" Saphira stopped wrapping her arm and staring at Artemis.

"You do realize this would be your second request to me, right?" Saphira stated.

"I know, I know. But it's not anything rule-bending like letting me have the blazer…unless asking to duel an admin would be against the rules." Artemis gulped hard.

Saphira was at a pause, "A duel?"

"I'd…like to have a rematch with you." Artemis said it.

There was another pause as Saphira processed the thoughts. "You want to duel me again?" She was starting to get a feeling of Artemis trying to be confident. "You want to know if you can beat me again now that you have your deck rebuilt."

"No, nothing like that…it's just I know that I would have lost easily against you in the admission duel, twice to be exact." Artemis said. Saphira couldn't help but agree with a nod. "I want to know if I really did have a chance against you. Even though I got that special invite I want to know if I could legitimately win against you."

"Could would be the keyword there, but I can understand where you're coming from." Saphira said as she finished off the wrap by clipping on a metal fastener. "I suggest tomorrow afternoon, in the Obelisk Arena. That is if you'll be well enough."

"I should be fine." Artemis said before Aria began to dab a cotton ball of peroxide on her arm. She winced with sting, "Is that really necessary?"

* * *

"Since I'm the one challenged, I'll go first." Jade declared and drew her sixth card. _Hm, what can I do here…I suppose this is the best I got. Even if it is a clichéd move._ "I'll set one monster in defense mode and one card facedown to end my turn." She announced as two cards holograms appeared, one behind the other.

Vincent drew his sixth card, appearing that his hand wasn't so fortunate either until he made a combo move. "I'll do the same you did. One monster in facedown defense position and one card facedown. End turn." Kevin looked appalled as Vincent didn't take advantage to attack while Jade played a trap.

"What the heck, come on! She's not posing a threat!" Theron boasted.

Ryumasa was sipping away at his orange juice before replying. "If you remember Kabayama-sensei's biology lesson from last week, you'd remember that not all scenes are sound at second glance. A lioness lies in the weeds just waiting for her chance to strike. If Jade's anything like that, best to leave nothing to chance; especially since she runs one nasty beast deck."

Jade made her next draw. "I summon the Cat's Ear Tribe in attack mode!" She declared as next to her set monster appears the familiar trio of kitty commandos (200/100).

Vincent took the chance, "Open facedown, Ojama Trio. Meet the rest of my posse!" He said as three strange creatures appeared on her side of the field. First was a black one with a nose that took most of his face and was the Jell-O-mold failure of an Easter Island head. Next was a green one with an eye and mouth dominating his face. And the third was a yellow one with twisting eye stalks and huge lips. The worst part would have to be that all were wearing only red, flower-printed Speedos (0/1000).

And yet there was something else. When the green one grin, he was missing at least three teeth, the yellow one's right eyestalk was purple halfway from the eyeball down, and the black one had a bandage across his nose. Jade's eye twitched, "Ojama…Trio? Fun."

Vicent scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, looks like they couldn't play follow the leader."

"But it's still my turn. So I'll continue by equipping my Cat's Ear Tribe with my Axe of Despair." When she announced it, the kittens were holding the same axe as per a combo against Kevin Theron (200/100 - 1200/100). "That'll end my turn."

Vincent nodded and drew, already looking to the field for his advantage. "I Flip Summon my monster, Gyaku-Gire Panda!" His facedown monster appeared as a rabid giant panda, with a large bamboo stick as its weapon (800/1600). When the panda saw Jade's field, it smashed the ground wildly and its eyes going blood red; its attack power was increasing greatly (800/1600 – 3300/1600). "An effect of Gyaku-Gire Panda, its attack power increases by 500 for each monster on your field, and I count five."

_So that's why he played Ojama Trio._ Jade figured. _Now his monster is stronger than all of mine. Even worse is Gyaku-Gire's second effect!_

Vincent shrugged, "Sorry guys, looks like you're taking the fall for me. Gyaku-Gire Panda! Attack the Ojama Black Token with Bamboo Crush!" The panda roared with intense fury and charged with its weapon in full swing. The monstrosity slammed his bamboo club down hard on the designated Ojama Token. Jade feeling, the impact, lost 2300 Life Points, now only at 1700. "On a side note, when those Ojama tokens are destroyed, the controller loses 300 more Life Points."

"Are you serious!" Jade barked, sure enough her Life Points dropped to 1400.

"I'll just set one more card facedown and I'm done for now. Let's see what you've got." Vincent said as the panda calmed down slightly (3300/1600 – 2800/1600).

Jade suddenly felt herself cornered. _No way, another attack like that and I'll be done before I even get started. I need something good and fast._ She drew her next card._ This will help._ "I play the spell card Graceful Charity. This allows me three cards as long as after that I discard two from my hand." As the angelic hologram appeared, Jade looked at her next three cards._ No way, I've got him now!_ "After drawing my three cards, I'll discard Manticore of Darkness and Poison Fangs!"

"You've dropped a powerful monster there…" Vincent trailed off when he thought about it. "Oh man, don't tell me!"

"The Manticore discard loophole? You've got it, but that's for my End Phase unfortunately. What I've got now is much worse." Jade answered, her edge coming back. "I activate this spell card Soul Exchange. I can offer one of your monsters in exchange for one of mine in a tribute summon. So without wasting my time, I offer your Gyaku-Gire Panda and my Giant Rat in order to summon Behemoth, the King of All Animals!"

The selected monsters were captured in spheres of smoke and merged together, in their place the purple beast arose with all teeth bearing (2700/1500). "There's an effect that I enjoy about Behemoth and that is that I can pull as many beast monsters from the Graveyard equaled to how many I sacrificed. Unfortunately I only have one true beast, the Giant Rat." She said as Giant Rat popped out of her Graveyard. Vincent cringed as his field was empty with only just one set card.

"Count yourself lucky because Soul Exchange will not allow me a Battle Phase this turn. However, when my End Phase comes around, I can offer one of my Beast-related monsters in order to summon him back to the field. I would offer one of the Ojama Tokens but that isn't a fair trade, so all I have left to choose, unfortunately, is my Cat's Ear Tribe."

Jade's squad of kittens vanished with their Axe of Despair, and it their place was Jade's second beast, the Manticore of Darkness (2300/1000), "Just one more thing though before I end my turn; that would be my Axe of Despair."

"You're going to offer a monster to bring it back?" Vincent asked.

"At least this time I can offer one of your Ojama tokens. So I'll offer the Green one to put my Axe of Despair back at the top of my deck." At her words, the Green Ojama disappeared and the card ejected from her graveyard slot. Jade slipped it at the top of her deck and declared, "End turn."

Vincent drew his next card. _Well, isn't this fun? Already two big boys out and I got squat. Looks like I've got the short end of the stick this game._ "I'll set a monster facedown and one card facedown. That ought to do it."

In the background, Kevin's teeth grinded, "What the heck is that Vincent! You can beat me so why aren't you beating her?"

"Maybe I'm the difference between Slifer and Ra." Vincent shrugged, "Though I'm only curious as to how you fared against her but it seems your truth is as hollow as your head."

"What!" Kevin was thoroughly and easily angered.

Jade hid a sweat drop. "If you're done here I'll move on now." She said and pulled the next card, her eyes gleaming like an animal. "I'll just set this card facedown and enter my Battle Phase. Behemoth, destroy his Set Monster. Savage Claw!" The Animal King howled deafly before lifting one might paw and slamming it down on an Ojama Yellow (0/1000). The monster's eyestalk twitched underfoot before it shattered.

Vincent smirked, "Just what I was hoping for. Now I can pay 1000 Life Points…" he said as his counter dropped to 3000 and he pulled a card from his hand. "I needed to lose a full-fledged Beast from battle, in order to summon one of the bad boys of my deck. Gyaku-Gire Panda was a Beast-Warrior so that didn't cut it."

"Just what the heck are you doing?" Jade grew impatient.

"Hey, hey, don't get your pigtails in a knot." Vincent tried to cool her down with a joke.

"I'll square you in the jaw if you make fun of my pigtails again!" Jade roared fiercely. "Now spit it out, what are you doing!"

Vincent had taken three steps back from Jade's outburst. "Well, as I was saying…I paid 1000 Life Points when my beast monster Ojama Yellow was destroyed, in order to summon this number from my hand: Forest Guardian Green Baboon." He said as the monster appeared. Almost as big as Behemoth, the baboon was of course green-furred with brown armor covering its shoulders, chest, and waist, and carried a think log for a club (2600/1800).

Jade looked at it in awe. _That card would be perfect for my beast deck. I bet the only beasts he has in that deck are Ojama._ "Hey Vincent…I want that card." She said.

"I'll trade it for Behemoth at the end of this duel." Vincent offered.

"No problem." Jade replied before finishing off her turn.

Vincent's draw may have been the big turn-around he had hoped for. "I play the spell card Advanced Ritual Art!" He declared proudly as an uncommon card arose to play. The image looked like a ceremonial ruin being activated. "Here's the deal, I select a Ritual Monster from my hand, and the offering is made by sending Normal Monsters from my deck to my Graveyard. So now I send away Ojama Black, Ojama Yellow, and Ojama Green from my deck to summon my level 6 Ritual Monster, Lycanthrope!"

A magic circle appeared next to his Baboon, the Ojama Trio trapped inside it quickly vanished by a spell and replaced with a ferocious creature that would make the Warwolves look like puppies. A very large werewolf stood on its hindquarters with a small amount of wires connecting it a small machine above its heart. It growled profusely, symbolizing its dangerous ways (2400/1800).

Jade gulped. _Looks like he has some big guns too._

"Now I activate my facedown card, Enemy Controller." Vincent declared, revealing a card with a game controller for an image. "I can do one of two things with it, and since I don't want to sacrifice one of my monsters for control just for one turn, I'll activate its second effect, switching one of your monsters' positions. Namely, switching that last Ojama Token into attack mode."

The last Ojama cried out, "Are you serious boss!"

"Hey, it's for my victory." Vincent shrugged, "My Battle Phase is now and this game ends! Forest Guardian, attack Ojama Yellow Token with Forest Roundhouse!" Jade bit her bottom lips, posing an act that spelled out defeat until…

Green Baboon's club stopped short of three-commando kittens with claws outstretched and hissing. The baboon looked side to side, wondering where the Ojama Token went. Vincent was also confused. "…What happened?"

"My trap card, that's what happened, Beast Soul Swap. It allows me to swap one beast-related monster for another in my hand with an equal level or less, and I drew a second Cat's Ear Tribe a while back." Jade announced with a smirk of victory. "Do you choose to continue your attack or take it back?"

Vincent looked down at the kittens, fully aware of what they can do. "Forest Guardian, forget it. The Cat's Ear Tribe isn't worth it." At his command, the Baboon jumped back into position in front of Vincent as he went on. "Instead…Lycanthrope, attack the Manticore of Darkness! Heavy Slash!" The werewolf charged in next, making quick work of the Manticore and Jade's Life Points dropped severely to 700.

Jade was in a state of shock. "How did that happen? There was only a 100-point difference!"

"It's Lycanthrope's ability. When it deals combat damage, it inflicts 200 more points for every Normal monster in my graveyard, that's 800 there." Vincent answered with a grin.

Kevin was cheering big time. "Yes, just one more attack and you've got this duel!" He muttered under his breath, "and my revenge."

"Excuse me?" A new voice came to his ear and he turned around sharply. Artemis looked as if she was standing there behind him the entire time. "You _are_ still sore about last time, aren't you?" Vincent had turned his head in disgust, but avoided the glare for long so as not to be distracted from the duel.

Jade smiled, a second out of her primal phase. "Artemis! I knew you'd be back in time to see the end of the duel." Artemis waved back with fresh bandages on her arms, her blazer still tied around her waist.

"Good luck Jade, looks like you'll need it." Artemis chuckled, seeing Jade's Life Points in severe contrast to Vincent's. When it seemed like it was the time, Vincent wrapped up his turn.

"I'll end with one card facedown and that's about it." Vincent concluded.

"About is right, because my Manticore's ability activates now. And I'll offer my Giant Rat to bring him back." Jade announced as the facedown monster was replaced with the beast of myth. Then she drew her next card, finally not seeing any need to hold back. "I play Bazoo the Soul-Eater in attack mode." The fourth monster in her line-up appeared as a purple baboon looking around, starving for something (1600/800).

Vincent made quick thought in his head. "Even if you do get Bazoo to his limit of power he's not even close to beating Lycanthrope."

"That's why I've been saving my Axe of Despair." Jade replied and equipped the accursed Axe of her newest monster (1600/800 – 2600/800).

"Ah…that's where I'm going to have to make my move." Vincent declared and revealed his facedown cards, including one that was long-since forgotten. "First I trigger my Backup Soldier trap card, which returns three Normal monsters from my Graveyard to my hand. But before that happens I trigger my second card Emergency Provisions. By sacrificing my trap card itself I gain 1000 Life Points. The Life Points I spent summoning Forest Guardian."

As he briefed, Emergency Provision's hologram produced a black monster that took a bite of the Backup Soldier card. The holograms vanished when Vincent placed the Ojama Trio monsters into his hand. "OK, still your move." He said when his Life Points were back where they started.

Jade winced as her turn was interrupted, but went right back to it. "I'll activate Bazoo the Soul-Eater's special ability now. He'll swallow one of my monsters' souls to increase his attack power by 300. I choose the Giant Rat." The Giant Rat card slid away from her Graveyard, and a white orb of light appeared. Bazoo looked pleased and swallowed it whole before anyone knew it (2600/800 – 2900/800). "Now I've got the means to run you down."

"I just got served, didn't I?" Vincent looked nervous.

"On a silver platter. Battle Phase begins now! Behemoth, attack Lycanthrope with Savage Claw!" Jade commanded with her beastly personality now fully awakened. The King of All Animals lifted his gigantic paw and crushed the werewolf with little resistance, bringing Vincent's Life Points down to 3700. "Bazoo, your turn! Attack the Green Baboon with Despair Reaper!" She continued, the monkey howling in response and charged on all fours, leaping into the air with teeth bearing and its Axe of Despair good and ready to come down like a guillotine. The bigger baboon was destroyed, and left Vincent with 3400 and an empty field.

Vincent chuckled, "Well, at least I'll have some Life Points left after this charge."

Jade rolled her blood-thirsty eyes, "Yeah, lucky you. Manticore of Darkness and Cat's Ear Tribe, attack him directly!" She finished off as the Manticore roared fiercely, the sheer decibel of it sending his Life Points to 1100; then the kittens clawed at him. Pathetically, but damage is damage. When Jade's Battle Phase ended he only had 900 left. "And with that I end my turn."

_Thank goodness I played Provisions when I did…_ Vincent thanked his lucky stars and drew for the turn, thanking them some more. "I activate the spell Polymerization." The hologram of the card showing monsters being mixed together appeared. "By fusing the three Ojama I got from my Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon the Ojama King in defense mode." The Ojama Black, Green, and Yellow appeared briefly before mixing into a giant egg-shaped and color monster with all of the Ojamas' "redeeming" qualities along with a green cape, crown, and red Speedos on its head (0/3000).

Jade cringed in repulse. _I think I'm going to go blind looking at that thing._ She thought. And saw her last available monster zone blinking red on her Duel Disk, indicating that it could not be used. "Hey what the…?"

"It's Ojama King's special ability. When he's summoned he restricts up to three of your monster zones. But I could only restrict the one that isn't in use." Vincent answered. Jade grumbled after hearing it; the monster had enough defense points to keep her herd at bay, not even Bazoo could penetrate until she had one more monster in the Graveyard. "And I'm done."

_So much for my Pitch-Black Warwolf…_ Jade sighed looking at her only card at hand and perked when she felt her next card. _Hm…good boy Tsume._ "I play the spell card Wild Nature's Release. This boosts one of my beast monster's attack points by its defense points. "And I choose to use it on Bazoo the Soul-Eater."

Still thirsty for another soul, Bazoo pounded its chest fiercely, its attack power increasing to 3400. Vincent gulped, "Aw man, this is it."

"That's my line now, but oh well." Jade grinned with foregone conclusion in her victory. "Bazoo, destroy the Ojama King with Rabid Despair Reaper!" She commanded and the monkey struck down the Ojama King in a flurry of claws, teeth, and axe. When the Ojama King was a pile of shrapnel Bazoo retreated and Jade looked over what monster to attack Vincent with. "Manticore of Darkness, finish it," she said with subtle rage. The mythical monster inhaled deeply before roaring with decibel so low, almost everyone's ears were ringing. By the end of attack, Vincent's Duel Disk was at 0.

Vincent was twisting a finger in his ear. "Dang, that's some beast deck. Live off the Animal Planet channel?" he joked.

"Actually my summer job is caring for the big cat cubs and wolf pups. Because of school, even high school, I have to spend night and day with them over the summers to assure they have my trust." Jade said without flinching. "They can be so cute when they're little!" She smiled widely when she got out of her predator mode.

Artemis was a little surprised at Jade's answer. "You're a part-time zookeeper?" she asked while pulling on her Ra Yellow blazer. "I thought you only had two half-wolf dogs."

Jade smiled more, solidifying her cheerful demeanor. "I do, and they love the company of the new litters." While Artemis and Jade were catching up, Vincent had something to deal with himself.

Vincent turned to Kevin with a glare unnatural to his own carefree attitude. "Theron…were you hoping that I'd avenge you for your own pathetic failure against Jade?" Before Kevin could answer, "Don't lie. You're always like this… Don't be surprised if you're locked out tonight."

Kevin stuttered a rebuttal before finally, "But there aren't any tents! Where is there to sleep?"

"There's the makeshift shower outside the dorm. You can use the curtain for a blanket." Vincent replied. Ryumasa chuckled before taking another gulp, finishing his orange juice bottle. Kevin was still appalled, when he couldn't say anything else, he stormed out.

Jade looked to Vincent, shuffling her deck back. "Hey, Vincent, remember our deal?"

Vincent nodded, "Oh yeah, our trade. Gotcha." He said and searched his deck for the Forest Guardian, trading it with Behemoth. "Nice doing business." He said before getting his skateboard back. "Seeya around Jade! Get well soon Artemis!" Vincent bid before skating off.

Artemis watched as he went off. "A lot of energy huh?"

"He's just an outdoor kid. Couldn't you tell by his farmer's tan?" Jade pointed out that some pale was beginning to show just above Vincent's knees.

Artemis stood awkwardly before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I've got to see for any deck modifications for tomorrow." She said as she started to walk back towards the Ra dorm; Jade following not too far behind.

* * *

When Artemis closed the door behind her and Jade back at the dorm, she stood dumbfounded at the spirit monsters that were staying inside. Kiba and Tsume were as usual curled up on Jade's bed; but watching what Artemis' allies have done.

Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke was leaning against the wall next to her desk with his arms folded, but had a sticker on the left side of his chest; a name tag reading "Hello, my name is GRANDMASTER."

Sasuke Samurai was sitting in meditation on Artemis' bed, but looking constantly disturbed while trying to ignore it. Behind him, sitting with a broken spear and wearing armor much like the ready-for-battle samurai with an orange head that could not be mistaken. A sticker across his chest read "Hello, my name is #4."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Artemis looked to her Sasuke partner. _What…is going on here?_

Sasuke looked up with a massive sweat drop. _You picked up one of my brethren in that last pack, Sasuke Samurai #4._ Artemis was surprised herself. _He's probably the reason why that pack jumped._

_So…what's wrong?_ Artemis asked before going. _Oh yeah…now if I call Sasuke…_ Sasuke Samurai, Sasuke Samurai #4, and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke all looked up as if they were called.

Jade bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I know I don't have that problem with Kiba and Tsume."

"I bet you don't." Artemis grumbled, staring at her trio with disbelief. _Does this mean I'm going to have to put up with this every time I get another member here? Honestly, why is Sasuke #4 here, as a card spirit?_

The fourth Sasuke cleared his throat._ I was requested to help Sasuke._ Both Sasuke Samurai and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke stared at him expectantly._ …The Samurai…_

Sasuke looked tweaked. _Who sent you!_

_King Shinato…he believes if one of us is here, so should we all. But I haven't seen Sasuke and Sasuke make it here yet._ #4 answered.

_#2 AND #3 are here, too!_ Sasuke Samurai was about to blow a blood vessel.

Finally Artemis stepped in._ OK, I really hate to call you all by number like the _Kids Next Door_. So…Let's call you Grandmaster or Ninja which ever you prefer…_ The Ninja Grandmaster shrugged. _And for you Number Four let's call you…Shogun?_ The fourth samurai nodded in acceptance. "Good now move over." The samurai jumped off the bed just as Artemis collapsed on it.

Jade cocked her head to the side. "You OK, Artemis?"

"Pain-killers are taking effect. Wake me in three hours so I can start arranging my deck." Artemis replied before adjusting herself to sleep and pulling her shoes off. "Looked like you had a good duel by the way."

"Heh, thanks." Said Jade as Artemis dozed off. _I'm hoping soon we could have a duel…_

_The trap is set and they've taken the bait. But rudely enough they decide to make a move just before Artemis and I are about to have our rematch. Those responsible for the Academy's previous thefts are apparently a reformation of the Rare Hunters, black cloaks, disturbing attitudes and everything. Next time, "Invasion! Attack on Duel Academy!" Figures they'd come by swarm._

* * *

Original Characters

Nisha – Gema J. Gall

Vincent Wright – Vyser Dragoon

Ryu "Masa" Ryuhaitou – Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou


	17. Invasion! Attack on Duel Academy!

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 17 – Invasion! Attack on Duel Academy!**

In his office, Kaiba was quick at work at his desktop computer, searching name after name of Scossa Welle. After about a half-hour, he pulled up a police record. _What's this?_ He asked himself as he read the data. "'The Russian native Scossa Welle is wanted for triggering insecure demolitions, causing millions of dollars in property damage and injuring citizens who were present at the time of the explosion. Police have lost his trail three years ago, with his identified latest explosion being an abandoned warehouse in Kyoto.' So Scossa has been taking in jobs while laying low. Question is who would hire someone like him to blow up Kagemaru's abandoned dorm?" Kaiba mused, which there after one thought led to another. "_How_ would someone be able to hire him?"

There was a rapping on the door, in which opened shortly after. Saphira stepped in with her sword over her shoulder. "Sorry Seto-sama…couldn't get anything out of him. He was still screaming a half-hour after I stopped." _Serves that MAN right!_

"He'll talk eventually." Kaiba replied without taking his eyes off the computer. "You said Scossa Welle, right? I only have an old police report on him."

"Well…wouldn't that mean getting the authorities to investigate this one?"

Kaiba's hands froze over the keyboard for a moment. "I'd rather avoid that as much as possible and have our own security investigate." He resumed searching, as the ideas came he viewed the scraps of details retaining to the name Scossa Welle, finally it paid off. "What the heck…?"

Saphira turned until she was looking over his shoulder. He had opened up to the school's main database, specifically the Internet network memory of the island. Kaiba was stiff in shock before it melted away into severe anger. "So someone…actually ON the island hired him!"

Saphira paled, "But that's…I thought this island was supposed to isolate Kaiba Corp from our rivals! This would mean that someone contacted Scossa from the island itself." Without losing a second of time, Kaiba did a complete search of the island for more unusual names. Another unexplained name appeared, Titan.

"No sign of OnyxEntropy anywhere… But the incidents can't be called unrelated. Not now." Kaiba hissed while trying to track the searches.

"Let me know if something comes up OK?" She suggested while stepping back from his desk. So as not to disturb him from the greatest matter, Saphira crept out of his office. _Besides…today's my rematch with Artemis…no more holding back. Any opening I take it._

* * *

Sorting through the rest of the pack she got, Artemis only saw Sasuke Samurai #4 as a necessity for her deck and slipped the card in without exchange. Through the night, most of the pain in her arms had passed and she was preparing for the match against Saphira. Normal to routine, Artemis sorted her cards like a web to judge how any sort of draw will work.

Jade reclined on her bed and listened to some of Artemis' CD tracks, currently "Successful Mission" by Megumi Hayashibara. Kiba resting his head on her bare feet while Tsume couldn't help but pick on Sasuke Samurai #1. Tsume chuckled, "I have to wonder how you all ended up being named 'Sasuke Samurai.' Is it because of the small stature and big orange heads?"

"If that's the reason, then explain the Ninja!" Sasuke snapped back, about ready to unsheathe his beam katana and teach the Warwolf a lesson.

"I personally blame it on faulty interpretation from when the Dominion was rediscovered," said the newly dubbed Shogun. "However, if we were to correct humans ourselves we'd severely disappoint King Shinato. Many a duelist still believes that Duel Monsters is merely a card game from the past modernized into card form."

"Sounds like one of those 'can't let the other world know about us' deals. What? Is the entire human race not ready to know the parallel world called the Dominion?" Artemis asked while shuffling her deck.

"Exactly," nodded Grandmaster, "the whole idea of the matter took a downward spiral when the Leviathan tore open the barriers that divided the Dominion and Earth." Jade and Artemis froze and slowly looked towards Grandmaster with disturbed expressions.

After an awkward moment, Sasuke bolted for Grandmaster, both his hands holding on to Grandmaster's vest as he stood right on his chest and stared the ninja in the eye. "You IDIOT! They didn't need to know that!"

"And they, as in company excluding this room, don't need to know that _we're_ here." Kiba lifted his head slightly.

"Besides…I tried to ask you about this Leviathan before my duel with Scossa. Now would be a good a time as any to let us in on it." Artemis said and slid her deck in the Duel Disk.

Sasuke tried to dodge the subject while he still hung on to Grandmaster. "Don't you have a rematch to do?"

"It's only ten in the morning. Start talking." Artemis answered instantly.

Seeing no other escape, Sasuke sighed and dropped off from Grandmaster's chest. _Where do I begin…_Sasuke thought as one song ended and another began, it was another upbeat theme song from Megumi. "From the tales I've been told, the phenomenon from five years ago actually dates back to the era of Atlantis. The Leviathan is a dark creature whose appetite swallowed souls of both the Earth and the Dominion, by the means of a substance called the Orichalcos."

He paused as the girls tried to take the start of the tale in. "So…it's true what Professor Hawkins discovered." Jade broke the silence. "But…what exactly is the Orichalcos? We're they those scattered pieces of radioactive rocks?"

Shogun nodded, "It's said that merely touching those rocks corrupted human hearts and shattered their sanity. In the early millennia, some even transforming by the degree of their true wickedness." Again Jade and Artemis had to pause to take it in.

Jade came to first, "Well, my parents and I kinda already knew not to touch them…actually, the animals at the zoo started to go berserk when one of the keepers had a rock in his hands." She looked like she was repressing another part of her story.

Artemis was in thought. _When the Duel Monsters came to Earth…that was around the time my brother left…and when dad truly lost it._ "The Orichalcos…it sounds like the Fire Emblem medallion in _Path of Radiance_, most people who touch go mad with power."

Sasuke moved on, nodded in response to Artemis. "It's sought after that the Orichalcos had a will of its own, the Leviathan's will, to surface the evil from the hearts of men. The Leviathan feeds on the evil soul to fuel its awakening through the Orichalcos."

"Playing with its food before eating it; I think that's how some of the greater duelists fell to the dark creature." Shogun added on.

"The Pharaoh involved in the Second Coming had pride issues." Grandmaster ended and everyone in the room looked back at him again.

It was Tsume's turn. "How could you say something like that?"

Grandmaster replied, "He failed the test of resistance while he held the card in his hand. He was afraid to lose even though there wasn't a threat of a price at defeat before he played the card."

Shogun looked surprised, "How do you know?"

"Unless he's bluffing," Sasuke spat, crossing his arms.

Grandmaster fidgeted with one of his kunai, "A ninja's greatest weapon is information. That little bit of information was my fruit from when I watched the duel at Death Valley. I heard and saw everything of that duel."

Sasuke paused for a few seconds before asking, "Did King Shinato, as in the King of the Higher Plane, send you to look over Artemis-san too?" Grandmaster nodded, making Sasuke plant his face into the bed.

Artemis raised a brow, "I'll ask about that later. Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you end up meeting your Warwolves?" Artemis asked, making Jade perk with surprise.

Kiba and Tsume looked embarrassed as Jade was about to answer. "Well, funny story actually. When Kiba and Tsume were trying to avoid making damage, they tried to fit in with the wolf exhibit at the zoo and hid their equipment in the underbrush." She giggled for a moment, "…then again that does make me wonder if there were any other Duel Monsters in disguise at the zoo at the time."

"No others, we swear!" Barked both of the Warwolves.

"Well…one more question on my part." Artemis said while pulling on her blazer. "Why are you here? And this actually goes for the lot of you here." The Duel Monsters were now looking awkwardly.

Grandmaster broke silence first. "Shogun and I, along with the other Sasuke Samurai except your partner, were ordered here by King Shinato to protect you and the students here. In fact there are a handful of us who were sent to the island as protection."

Kiba picked himself up, now that he wasn't lying down his human stance was evident under the wolf muscle tone. "King Shinato had these orders for us after the crisis of Senika. He believed that this will strengthen the relationship between our worlds, even though the truth must not be exploited for personal gain or fear of elimination."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked.

"We cannot exclude the theory that someone from Earth will try and 'rule' over the Dominion and disrupt the balance of power that we have, for reason of his own." Kiba resumed, "We've have always ruled as things stand now, with King Shinato at the top of the hierarchy, then there's the territorial lords that rule under him. Infernal Flame Emperor who resides rule over the Fire and Pyro monsters, the Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus who rules Umi, Fairy King Truesdale, Queen of Autumn Leaves, Behemoth the King of All Animals…" He listed and drew an imaginary web on the blanket that started to look like a triangle growing from the top point.

Shogun added, "So on and so forth. King Shinato was given this position because he was the closest one to the Higher Plane, where the Egyptian God Monsters reside. Moreover, King Shinato could handle the responsibility of bearing the rule of the Dominion on his shoulders." Artemis looked as interested as possible; it was drawing attention away from her current thought of her house in Domino. "As for Kiba's second phrase, we've come to learn that people fear the different, and that fear becomes a fear of being eliminated. So the theory is that if people knew of the Dominion en mass, there may be a riot to eliminate our world and establish superiority out of fear of being inferior. This situation is especially one we want to avoid."

"Exactly," Sasuke nodded, and then tried to think completely all to himself. _Though…this is only half the reason we're here. The other reason is that this island is the weakest point between Earth and the Shadow Realm. Grandmaster better not blurt that one out…_

After a minute, Artemis pulled her blazer over her shoulders, ignoring the twinges of pain that remained. "Well…I probably should make a stop at the card shop before I go meet Saphira-san for my rematch."

Jade perked. "Against Saphira? But why?"

"I just need proof that I really did win against her. Remembering that duel, I've seen that I could've lost at the third turn if Saphira kept Gemini Elf and the Amazoness Paladin under the control of Eria." Artemis answered as she equipped the Duel Disk on her arm. "The Duel is in the Obelisk arena. Wish me luck." She said as she walked out the door, Sasuke soon to follow.

Jade paused when the door closed. "…Good luck." _This just makes me want to duel her more. I want her to win…or at least, not have her admission to the Academy revoked._

* * *

A fleet of black helicopters flew in formation over the ocean surface. Among them one copter carried the Master and his advisor Astaroth. The Master was still dressed in his black attire; however, Astaroth wore a dark dress that was more slimming to her figure but less revealing.

The pilot of their chopper called to the back of his carrier, "Duel Academy has appeared over the horizon, we are so far undetected, Master." The Master lifted from his lap a helm that looked like a white lion's head and upper jaw with a high-volume silver mane and adjusted it over his head so that only his mouth was visible under the lion's muzzle.

"Raise this chopper out of the air space; once the island is flung into chaos, then we'll land." ordered the Master as he looked over his Duel Disk, a custom remodel from the Battle City version with a lion's claw holding the deck slot, around his left wrist was the quartz necklace. He then demanded the radio with his hand, commanding into it. "The time has come to claim the new cards we have heard so much about. Throw the island into chaos, you know your assignments. GarnetShadow, special assignment for you and your chopper: isolate the girl from the rest of the school, and bring her to me unharmed."

Astaroth looked at the Master curiously when he returned the radio to the pilot. "A girl, dear Master?"

"She's my last concern." _Before I abandon this lost hope._ He replied, making sure his helm was secure and tucked his thin black ponytail under the mane.

"A threat? But she's merely a student. Surely Seto Kaiba is a bigger threat." Astaroth tried to stir conversation.

"I said she's a concern, not a threat. There is quite a difference." The Master hissed under his helmet.

Astaroth shrugged, "Whatever you say dear Master." _Seems like I should follow GarnetShadow for this one… The Master has really been riled up these past couple of days and eager to get to Duel Academy, perhaps she might know why._

* * *

On his way back to his classroom, Chronos found that his door was unlocked. Chronos gritted his teeth. _How the?_ He thought as he entered in. The stair-step room was dark except for the large screen at the other wall, replaying a blurry clip. A laptop screen was glowing at one of the desks in the front row with someone in front of the keyboard.

Chronos barked while storming down the stairs, "Excuse me! But what are you doing in my classroom!"

The one Chronos called to turned his head. "Hey…you're the _Rocky Horror_ reject." The occupant grinned jokingly, Kenyon himself. "Hidama let me in, she had a set of your keys on her. Besides, your screen is easy hook-up to get the frame I need from the clip." He said as he rewound the clip and froze it at the frame he needed. "That's it."

"Hmph, and what exactly are you doing?" Chronos folded his arms.

"Well, I saw this in _Wild Wild West_, with Will Smith; by putting the right lens over it, it focuses the image." Kenyon said as he took the lens Hidama gave him and placed it in front of the projector lens. Just like he said, the image was much clearer.

After a few minutes of adjustment, Chronos finally saw a clear picture and freaked. "That's the other one!" His voice cracked wildly, making Kenyon cover the ear he was closest to.

"Chill man. 'The other one?'" Kenyon asked.

"That's the other Goth that arrived on the island a few days ago! She was with the one Headmaster Kaiba has in confinement." Chronos detailed further. "But what was she doing at Artemis' bed?"

"Can't say I can tell from here; though it looks like she just visited Artemis' bed and then left. Though the clip is suspicious, but it'll take me all day to clear up each and every frame." Kenyon commented, digging into his ear as he replayed the clip on the screen of the black figure visiting then leaving Artemis' bed.

After the third run, Kenyon perked and froze the clip. "Something went missing." He mumbled and grabbed two more frames. Without focusing, Kenyon saw it instantly. "The Goth took her necklace. The charm goes missing when she leaves the bed….raises another question." He thought deeply, but distracted with Chronos hovering behind him. "Do you think I can borrow this classroom by myself?"

"I have a class in twenty minutes." Chronos objected.

"Alright, alright, I have what I need anyway." Kenyon said and unhooked his wiring, taking his laptop. "Seeya around," he said as he walked out while his laptop shut down.

* * *

Miranda and Saphira walked down the path to the Obelisk dorm together, Lyra holding Miranda's hand right along in pace. Even though her silver eyes could not make an expression, Miranda looked curious. "No, I don't believe I've met Artemis personally. You thought I'd know her?"

"Forgive me for asking, I know she lives in Domino but she plays the exact same deck theme as you do. She doesn't offer monsters as normal tribute summon and rather increase the power of the warriors she has now." Saphira answered with a sense of surprise. "The only monster she'd use for a tribute summon would be Freed the Matchless General. Like you."

"Well….it's possible. I mean there are no original deck themes; someone else could have the same Charmer strategy and you haven't met them yet." Miranda suggested.

Saphira zoned out a bit to think, "Well, maybe you can duel her yourself soon and see which one of you has the better deck, before you leave the island."

Miranda's eyes narrowed with a cloud of seriousness hanging over her. "I plan to be here a bit longer…something is not right with this island."

"Something of your specialty I assume." Saphira shrugged, "I know Seto-sama won't put up with it, so it may as well be you, if it doesn't involve any plot for a corporate takeover." Miranda shook her head. As they reached the dorm, Artemis was waiting distantly outside of the dorm where the Obelisk Blue students were hanging out; it was an unsettling sight of segregation. Nonetheless, Saphira approached Artemis, "Minh." She called out.

Sasuke had his gaze on Miranda and Saphira long before Saphira called to Artemis. Adding to his sight of them and Lyra was a red spark that seemed to hover around Miranda; a red spark that Sasuke immediately recognized.

_Fu-fu-fu-fu-Fushi-i-i-i-i…_ Sasuke stammered with disbelief so much that he toppled over right on his two sandaled feet.

_That's Fushi…FushiKO, Mr. Sasuke Samurai #1._ The spark replied, revealing itself as a sprite constantly burning with small patches of fire on her brown clothes and hat, and at the end of her scepter, which she didn't seem to mind at all.

_Sasuke…you know this Raging Flame Sprite?_ Artemis asked, seeing the sprite herself.

_Know her! Who doesn't know her in the Dominion! Fushiko has a familiar contract with one of the saviors of the Dragon Guardians!_ Sasuke jumped with his reply, but the details blew right over his partner's head. Artemis and Sasuke then glanced back at Miranda and Saphira, both of them having a gaze of undivided attention and a sense of shock. _Damn, you can hear me, can't you?_ Both of them nodded, Lyra seemed oblivious to the telekinetic chat room.

"At…any rate," Saphira broke the silence, looking at Artemis, "you and I have a duel." With that said, Saphira led the group into the Obelisk dorm. Through the crowd, the Blue students almost glared at Artemis but kept comments to themselves in the presence of the headmistress.

Saphira led them into the arena, the same arena Jade dueled Kevin. But the surface wasn't polished enough to be a reflection, although it was cleaned. Saphira adjusted her Duel Disk while Miranda and Lyra took seats in the stands; Artemis readied hers and the two climbed onto the arena platform.

The Flame Sprite sat on the railing, keeping her temperature to a minimum. Just as the duel Disks clicked to 4000 Life Points, Miranda gasped lightly, her silver eyes zoning out. Miranda watched as images flashed into her eyes while holding her forehead, trying to quell the pain it ensued. _What…what is this…a swarm of helicopters…and a man with the head of a white lion._ As quickly as the images came they left her sight and the vision returned to the duel arena. Lyra was holding both hands tightly to her left arm.

"Ryu-sensei? Is something wrong?" Lyra asked.

Before Miranda could answer, a loud and deep rotary echo pounded through the high ceiling of the arena, disturbing everyone inside and all throughout the island. Loudspeakers boomed with an alarming siren and Kaiba's voice. "This is not a drill! This is not a drill! All students file into the island bunker system immediately!" The PA system boomed.

Saphira immediately disengaged her Duel Disk, muttering through her teeth before calling to Artemis. "Rematch will take a rain check! Miranda, you're going to help defend! Off the platform now!" She commanded and when it cleared Saphira triggered the mechanism inside. The duel platform began to slide apart, revealing a hidden staircase than went to the lower levels that was lit with fluorescent bulbs.

Other Obelisk-uniformed faculty began to enter the arena, Duel Disks equipped, with the Blue dorm students and directed them to the stairs. Miranda quickly took Lyra off the stands and guided her to Artemis, "You stay with Artemis until this emergency is over, OK Lyra?" Despite the emergency, Artemis and Sasuke were completely confused.

"Yes, Ryu-sensei." Lyra nodded, clinging close to Artemis as she was taken down the stairs.

Saphira stopped one of the female faculty members from going out of the arena. She had long, dark red hair tied in a braid and thrown over her right shoulder, gray eyes, and her uniform almost identical to the girls' uniform. Unusually on her arm was a Duel Disk and in her hand was a novel, _The Inferno_.

Stopping with her was a girl about Aria's age with long white hair mostly pulled back with a headband and almost silver eyes. She wore a dark turtleneck shirt with a blue knee-high skirt under a tan hoody. Strongly at her feet was a curly golden fur terrier. Like the other girls, she two had a small necklace standing out, a clear cut diamond wrapped in a wire frame.

Saphira instructed. "Keroko, you supervise the Blue Students. By now Seto should've already ordered Kabayama to watch Yellow and Daitokuji watch Red. I'll let you know when the bunker doors can be reopened."

"Of course, Headmistress. Sayori, with me." Keroko nodded and followed the rear of the students in with Sayori and the terrier.

Saphira then resealed the platform and left with Miranda and the rest of the Blue faculty. She glanced to Miranda. "You saw this coming didn't you?"

Miranda whispered, "Just shortly before we heard the copters." the Flame Sprite holding on to her shoulder as the group rushed out.

Led by Keroko, Artemis and Lyra with the Blue students trekked down the bunker system. It was a network of steel hallways lit with fluorescents. After a few minutes, Keroko brought the students to the center bunker, a large room that has several dozens of horse blankets and pillows off to one wall, and four other corridors from around the island. Once there, Keroko announced, "Everyone please, remain calm and stay in the bunker until further notice." The blue students fanned out into the room, though with them it was still very empty, like a convention hall without a convention going on.

Artemis, feeling outcast with a Ra Yellow blazer, took Lyra and sat against one of the walls distant from the Blue students, setting aside her Duel Disk as she sat down. Long moments passed by before Artemis looked at the child, "Your name is Lyra, right?"

"It is." Lyra answered, still holding on to Artemis with one hand. "I'm a student to priestess Miranda Ryu."

"And she's asked me to watch over you so I will." Artemis said.

There was another long pause before Lyra looked up towards Artemis. "Artemis, are you OK?"

"What? …I'm fine." Artemis replied, "What brought that up?" Sasuke looking equally curious while sitting on the other side of her.

Lyra looked down, her eyes not really going anywhere, Artemis just now noticed she was blind. "It's just…it's something Ryu-sensei noticed about me. When I focus while holding someone's hand, I can sense the emotions and past of whoever I'm focusing on." The note made Artemis cringe, and it felt like swallowing river rocks whole. Lyra felt the discomfort. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing you could do anyway." Artemis mumbled, eyes shifting to Sasuke, then to the rest of the room for a brief scan. In the midst of them were several Duel Monster spirits that were invisible to most everyone else. _Sasuke…are they some of the assigned guardians to the island too?_

_A good number of them._ Sasuke replied. He turned his head to see Lyra huddling closer and trembling lightly.

Artemis tried to assure her with an arm on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"So many…" Lyra mumbled, "it's overwhelming."

_She must be able to sense everyone in the room. As an underling to Miranda Ryu, Lyra must be training as a spirit medium._ Sasuke suggested.

Artemis' eyes slid to him. _Once we get back into my room, you're answering _all_ my questions. Clear?_

._...Crystal._ Sasuke said reluctantly, anxiously anticipating just what questions she might throw at him. His eyes wandered to Sayori next to Keroko, holding her dog. _Marron? Don't tell me all of them are here on the island._

_All of who?_ Artemis asked before reminding herself. _Never mind, I'll save that for later._

* * *

Almost immediately over the island the choppers began to drop the frontlines of the invasion. Many men dressed in black hooded cloaks and Battle City model Duel Disks descended onto the island and began to scatter. Most of them are successful to dart into the thick forest and avoiding the oncoming Admin responding to the invasion. Only did a number of them hide in the thick trees when the Admin of Red, Yellow, and Blue formed a welcoming committee, among them Miranda.

"If Headmaster's plan worked, these are the culprits responsible for the thefts." Hikari mumbled, Rackham standing by him with Duel Disk armed. "By now Kabayama should have all the Ra students in the bunker network."

Miranda turned to Hikari, "You brought it upon yourselves didn't you?"

"It was Headmaster's plan all along. If the thieves are persistent enough to stop our shipments, then they will invade for the original-made cards on the island once the shipments were declared canceled. In reality, they're just postponed for the project." Hikari answered, half of it ignored when Miranda perked and seemed to zone out again.

"Mr. Hikari, please sidestep to the left two steps." Miranda instructed bluntly and gave him a look that she didn't want to repeat herself. Hikari acknowledged and did so, barely dodging two searing blades of fire charging past him and literally pushing back a dozen of the incoming invaders.

Many of the invaders that weren't hit, and even most of the admin, were struck in awe. The way the fire attacked, they originated from no conventional flame thrower or a Roman Candle. The blades of fire left straight charred trails from the pile of burnt bodies to Saphira, holding her heated sword in one hand and a Duel Disk in the other. Saphira had a very dark glare on her face, the same one she gives Chronos.

Miranda's shoulders slumped slightly. "Oh…you did…"

_Hayasaka never misses a chance to roast anyone and everyone. Literally._ Mirage commented.

Fushiko snickered, "Forget home cooking, she'll do male cooking."

"I had to get the Shakaku Flamberge." Hayasaka stepped up, walking through the charcoal path and once she got to Miranda she handed her the Duel Disk. "Here, this is Mokuba's proto-type but it's fully functional."

"Thanks." Miranda replied and secured the Duel Disk on her right arm. Compared to the other it was a right-arm equipment. By now the shock wore off and the admin were meeting the invaders head-on as much as they could, but they couldn't help but look back at the sword Hayasaka held.

Hayasaka approached the pile of smoking invaders and pointed her blade at the first one who began to move despite burns. "Who are you and who sent you?" She demanded, heat emitting from her sword again.

The invader grimaced, seeing that if he didn't answer soon he was going to be grilled. "We are…the Neo Rare Hunters…sent by our Master, the Heart of Leo."

"Hmph, a sign of fire; how ironic that you're going to be confined to it like your friend OnyxEntropy!" Hayasaka retorted and her sword exploded with blazing fury all over the heap of burnt Hunters, only making things worse. "Dueling these monkeys take too long and while you're focusing on one, the others slip through." She commented while making another sweep of her sword, fire slashing the ground and taking out another group of the Rare Hunters.

"Just…try to discriminate your flames to friend from foe please?" Miranda asked timidly.

* * *

OnyxEntropy's right arm still stung with severe pain and burns from the sword, and for some reason unknown to him the pain seemed to intensify again. His hands crushed the arm of the chair in attempt to resist the burns. Finally, with pain to much to bear he began to thrash with what limits he had, screaming mindlessly. Each jerk started to rip the bolts from the chair and the floor, strength coming from the fear of burning eternally.

A choker he had underneath his collar slipped out and the amethyst crystal in the rose-vine-pattern mount began to react. OnyxEntropy stopped his thrashing when he thought he saw the image of the Master standing before him. "This is a disappointment coming from you, Entropy." The image spoke.

"Ma….Master… Please…help me…" OnyxEntropy pleaded with what voice he had left.

"You were the one that got himself caught, and by the Headmistress no less." The Master ignored his request. "You're no longer of use to me. The invasion has already begun and I have no responsibility for the Hunters that fail me now. In fact, I'm losing interest in the card project the Academy has begun."

"Wha…what? What do you mean?" OnyxEntropy asked with much confusion. "Then why proceed with this invasion?"

"I suppose I can give you the brief of it while you're still on the border of sanity." The Master said casually. "Being drafted in as the leader of the Neo Rare Hunters, you all would question me if I had come to the island myself. So to say the least, you're all my decoys. Why you hopelessly go for the cards I have my own goals."

"What kind of leader are you!" OnyxEntropy began to thrash again.

"The kind that knows that we are fools to even try and attempt to invade the island and face Kaiba. But you're the fools to fall for my act." The Master smirked ingeniously. Either the last statement or the permanent burns made OnyxEntropy snap again as he screamed wildly, the bolts starting to come loose.

The Master shook his head in disappointment, knowing now his former servant was too far gone to converse with further. "And you said you endured through ALL forms of torture." He said before vanishing from OnyxEntropy's hallucination.

_A few of these Neo Rare Hunters have managed to slip into the Academy main, and one had found his way into our computer lab! Right when Mokuba and I show up he already has all the Original Card information in his hand. He cannot be made to escape, even if it means…it means… Sorry King Shinato, but in all likely odds, who will believe him if I use one of my spells? Next time, "Kurogane! Wrath of the Dragons." Mokuba finally unveils one of his secret weapons._

* * *

Original Characters

Keroko Natsumi – YamiUmiRyu

Sayuri – Gema J. Gall


	18. Kurogane! Wrath of the Dragons!

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 18 – Kurogane! Wrath of the Dragons!**

"They've gotten inside Duel Academy!" An admin cried out before a building-wide alarm blared, calling all admin still inside to assemble and respond. Many of the security force with nightsticks discarded their Duel Disks; they couldn't be stalled with duels.

"Leave none conscious!" Hidama cried out as the force charged a few of the intruders in the halls. Behind her, Kenyon stood in a bit of a shock, holding his laptop under his arm.

"Hidama, do you know where Miranda and Gema are?" He asked.

"Not likely but I'm telling you to bolt it. If it's anything like Kaiba planned these goons are here for the original cards." Hidama replied, pulling out her baton and thrusting it into the stomach of one of the intruders, making him double over. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of here! If they find out you have a copy there's going to be a bounty on your head!" Hidama commanded before wailing the intruder across the head. Kenyon paused a minute before the voice in the back of his head told him to move, which then he took off further down the hall.

By now the group that came after security was knocked out, except for one of them that tailed far behind them. With everyone down he was clearly visible, his hair was a slight black mess, and cut relatively long for a male, down to his chin, and wearing a black cloak with a sash over his mouth and nose, making him resemble a bit of a ninja at the head, but everything under the cloak neckline resembled gothic. When his dark gray eyes landed on the security force he darted down another hallway.

"Get back here!" Hidama commanded futilely, _Figures these idiots are asking to make things hard._ She though and took off for the straggler, jumping over the bodies of the unconscious with her fox. "Cuff all the guys here! The last one is mine!" She instructed before going down the hall he went.

Despite her fox's small size it was clearly able to keep stride with her. Both Hidama and her fox sprinted down the hall after the straggler, none of them show fatigue. "You'll make it easier on yourself if you stop now!" Hidama cried but only got the straggler to simply look over his shoulder before bending down another all.

"Not likely, I'm here to get the card data for Master. And no little kid's going to stop me!" He retorted.

"Who you calling a little kid!" Hidama snapped back and held her necklace charm in her hand. When her vision refocused the straggler had threw something over his shoulder, a small pellet that suddenly exploded in front of her face in a suffocating cloud of smoke. Hidama gagged and her fox ferociously shook its head as they guided themselves out of the smoke. "Dang, what did he do? Better not be like what the Entropy dip wad tried to pull." She cursed and tried to see where he may have gone. There was no sight of him, only a staircase ahead of them to the next level up.

Hidama gasped for fresh air as the smoke faded, leaning against the wall and pulled out her PDA. _He's after the card data right?_ She thought as she dialed up. "Please pick up Aisha…"

"Hidama?" A voice answered.

"Aisha, a few of the intruders got into Duel Academy. One might be heading for the computer lab, maybe more." Hidama reported, "Get to the lab now and see if you can back up everything onto a flashdrive."

* * *

Artemis sat quietly next to Lyra in the bunker center as the Obelisk Blues that accompanied her were mingling, mostly whispers of what is happening above. She didn't expect one of the Obelisks to take notice of her, until she saw the glisten of Harrison's almost snow-white hair.

"Arte, didn't expect you here." He greeted, taking advantage to look down on her like he's on high.

"'Arte?' Since when did I let you call me Arte?" Artemis leered.

"Alright, alright, thought I'd try something, that's all." said Harrison meekly and sat down next to her, making Artemis shift slightly away from him. "So, how's it going? Feeling better?"

Artemis twitched. "Yeah…I am…and how are your drawings going? Improved any?"

"I'd show you but I had to leave my materials behind when Ms. Natsumi announced us to evacuate into shelter." Harrison replied.

"I didn't even know this was here."

"Headmistress said that Headmaster Kaiba built this underground system to protect students from his corporate rivals. They don't run any academies." He explained and looked around Artemis, finding Lyra. "Who's she?"

"A visitor that came with a woman who accompanied Saphira-san when I went to duel her again," Artemis replied, "she's Lyra." Hearing her name, Lyra huddled closer to Artemis. "She's a bit shy though…"

Many footsteps echoed down one of the corridors. Soon the entire dorm of Ra Yellow entered inside, led by Kabayama. When the class entered in they dispersed and Jade caught sight of Artemis, joining her was Kokuro and Daichi. As more people gathered, Lyra was now squeezing Artemis arm and sitting right against her side.

"Artemis!" Jade waved. "I was getting worried, I didn't see you when those intruders got on the island." She stopped short and sat down on her knees, making sure the skirt didn't bunch up; Kokuro and Daichi were sitting by and completing the circle. Artemis noticed Kiba and Tsume were right by Jade, almost taking a guarding stance. "Well, you were with Headmistress for the duel before this went down right? Do you know what's going on?"

Artemis shook her head. "Can't say, I just got down here without question. Did you see anything?"

Kokuro answered, "I heard and saw a lot of choppers dropping guys down onto the island before Kabayama told the dorm to go underground."

Daichi added in, "It seemed the Headmaster prepared for this since he built the academy."

"Being a second-year I should know." Harrison interjected, "The Headmaster built this to protect the students. This is probably personal business."

Jade winced, "I hope this gets resolved quick so we don't have to sleep down here."

Artemis sighed, putting other things in her mind. _Still don't know what happened to my necklace. ….I'm sorry brother._ She tilted her head slightly in self-shame, and then perked up. "Oh, everyone, this is Lyra…I've been asked to watch over her while we are here."

"Where did Lyra come from? And why is she here?" Kokuro pondered aloud.

"I'm…Ryu-sensei's student. When Ryu-sensei came to visit Saphira…she brought me along so I don't slack on my training." Lyra shyly replied.

"When we're allowed out of here I'll find Miranda and let her know Lyra is all right." Artemis said, letting Lyra feel secure. "Miranda's pretty hard to miss. She has brown hair with red strands in the layers, a red and black dress suit, and silver eyes. She looks like she should be blind but she doesn't have any sort of aid." Artemis description intrigued everyone.

Harrison spoke up. "I think I've seen her before, Chronos was bringing in bags for her and a guy with blonde hair to the guest rooms in the boys' dorm."

"That had to have been fun…" Artemis sighed and watched as Slifer Red came into the bunker with another Red admin.

* * *

Aisha closed her PDA when Hidama disconnected. She and Mokuba were in another hall two floors above from their computer lab. "Mokuba?" Aisha turned to him.

Mokuba nodded, "We better get down there. It's possible our intruder is a hacker as well." Both of them took off, quickly taking flights of stairs in two until they reach the floor they needed.

Aisha adjusted her glasses in mid-run, "Is this what Kaiba was hoping for, the ones responsible of the seizures to come to the island?"

"He probably wasn't expecting it to go this far and have some actually _inside_ the academy. Or maybe I just didn't think as far ahead as he did." Mokuba answered, "Though it's hard to extract the entire database of the cards while the holo-projection systems are being made." Mokuba and Aisha swung down another corridor and bolted into their lab.

The intruder had just finished uploading the database to his own file. "Done!" He proclaimed but turned around when he saw eyes land on him, jerking the flashdrive from the computer system.

"Put that down and step away from the computer system!" Aisha demanded of him. He did slowly back from the system, but the flashdrive was clenched tightly in his hand.

"Not likely to happen. I've got what I needed for Master." He replied. "Now I'll be taking off." He adjusted himself to make a dash out and bolted, easily throwing off Mokuba. The intruder couldn't help but stop in the hallway distance from the lab door, feeling proud of himself. "Still the weak little kid who follows in Seto Kaiba's shadow. You can't do anything for yourself."

Mokuba watched from the lab doorway as he bantered. _If I step out of the lab he'll just take off._ His eyes shifted towards Aisha who was still in the room, out of his sight. "Aisha…I know this might be bending the rules you're living by now but we can't let him escape. I'm sure he didn't copy the data." He whispered.

Aisha nodded, "As long as he doesn't know who does it, or discover who I really am, I can do it." Aisha held her necklace charm as the quartz piece began to glow dimly. "KUROGANE!"

"Huh?" The intruder's rant was cut short when a wall of crystal erupted from the ground right behind his heels. Another wall erupted on the other side of the computer lab doorway, leaving the three trapped between the lab and the short section of hallway.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Drop that flashdrive, or do I have to duel you and pry it out of your unconscious hand?" said Mokuba. The intruder snickered under his sash.

"Duel? You duel? You couldn't duel worth anything. You're always hostage bait." He paused a moment. "Come to think of it, I remember you. You were locked in the warehouse with that girl, and escaped when we came to get you two on Master Marik's orders."

Mokuba sighed exasperatedly, "Don't remind me." Aisha handed him his Duel Disk as he pulled it on. "So…if you're confident I can't duel, then you should have no problem beating me. If you win the crystal walls will fall and I'll let you take that flashdrive."

The intruder snickered with utmost confidence. "This will be easy. You'll be defeated by my fourth turn, I guarantee it!" He said and showed his Battle City model Duel Disk from under his cloak. "Remember it well, for it is the name you'll lose to with much humiliation! My name is Mordred, known to the Neo Rare Hunters as the 'Dark World Phantom.'" Mokuba had an obvious sweat drop running down his hair.

"Mordred…Dark World Phantom…sure." Mokuba said with a hint of embarrassment as his Duel Disk engaged, the display going to 4000 Life Points. _This is going to be quick._

"Duel!" They both declared.

Mordred gestured a pass. "Even though you were the one who made the challenge, I'll let you make the first move. In time you will regret you making this challenge to me."

"Don't necessarily need your pity but I'll take advantage of the first move." Mokuba said, drawing his sixth card, he had a favorable hand. _I'll use Level Up if things get rough. In the meantime I need to see just what he can pull._ "I'll begin by summoning Spear Dragon in attack mode." Mokuba announced as he placed the card on the display, before him was a familiar spear-nosed blue dragon (1900/0). "That'll be my first turn."

"Placing a monster without protection, boy you've made your first mistake and you'll regret it soon enough." Mordred gawked and drew his sixth card. "However you can count yourself lucky, for now anyway. I play the spell card Graceful Charity. After I draw three cards from my deck I discard two cards." Mordred did as he announced. "And I discard Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World and Broww, Huntsman of Dark World. Both of which have special abilities when discarded by effect."

Mokuba sighed, "Broww will let you draw one card and you'll be able to summon Beiige to the field. I'm in charge of the card holo-graphics department. I do need to see what card effects a monster may have so I can choreograph the image movements."

"Well, you are exactly right. Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World gets special summoned to the field." Mordred nodded and a fiendish skeletal monster emerged, armed with only a spear (1600/1300). "But since I didn't make my normal summon, I'll Set one monster facedown and end my turn. Knowing that dragon's special ability, I should put my monster in a position where it will take the least damage."

Mokuba's brain could just explode from Mordred's pompous attitude. _Who the heck does this guy think he is? I'm not the same little kid that was kidnapped by Pegasus, the Rare Hunters, or the Big5. I had some growth spurts since then! I'm at least two inches taller than him!_ Mokuba took a deep breath._ Maybe it's this idiot's dirty tactic, to frustrate me into making the wrong plays. Though…this guy needs a lesson._ "I summon to the field Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode." Mokuba announced as next to his Spear Dragon arose a little orange dragon with brown scales worn like a suit of armor (1200/900).

Mordred chuckled. "It'll be destroyed before your next Standby Phase, my Vanguard will make sure of it."

"I'm not letting you have that chance." Mokuba countered, "I play Level Up! This will level my Armed Dragon LV3 into LV5." When the spell card appeared, the Armed Dragon gave a small roar, what it could muster as a child before glowing and growing larger. Its scales got darker in color, now a chocolate brown armor under red-orange scales with spikes grown out of its armor (2400/1700).

Mordred tried not to look too surprised, but he knew what was coming.

"Armed Dragon LV5, attack the Vanguard with Spike Knuckle Punch!" Mokuba declared his first attack of the Battle Phase. The Dragon easily crunched the fiend under its massive fist, and Mordred took the difference in his Life Points, now reading 3200. "Spear Dragon, you're next, attack his defense monster with Spear Cyclone! Mokuba commanded and his Spear Dragon gained altitude for an aerial assault. On its dive the dragon surrounded itself with a wall of wind.

Mordred smirked as the facedown monster revealed itself. The Spear Dragon's nose was caught in a large hand of another evidently Dark World fiend. This monster was large and wide, colored light gray with orange palms. "Meet Renge, the Gatekeeper of Dark World. Not a lot gets by his defenses, and you lost the difference between his and Spear Dragon's attack power." Mordred stated as Mokuba's display read 3800. Renge threw back Spear Dragon to Mokuba's side.

"Well, I'll just make sure Armed Dragon deals with it on my next turn." Mokuba said, "Now that my Battle Phase has ended, Spear Dragon switches to defense mode," the Dragon crossed its winged arms over its chest. "Then on my End Phase, my Armed Dragon levels up again." Just as before, the Armed Dragon glowed and grew even larger, now hunched over because of the hall's ceiling. More blades grew from its body, the spikes on its claws practically turned into drill tips and it was now blood-red scales with dark brown armor (2700/1000).

"It leveled up because?" Mordred asked, losing the straight face and now becoming fearful.

"Because it destroyed a monster in battle. Most of the Level Monsters level up this way." Mokuba answered, "Your turn by the way."

Aisha stayed inside the lab, listening to the duel and trying to block out when Mordred is getting an inflated ego. "Mokuba? How quick do you plan to make it?"

"By _my_ fourth turn I'll win." Mokuba promised.

"If he doesn't deck himself first." Aisha stated, adjusting her glasses. "Dark World monster require cards that discard by effect. If he plays Card Destruction and uses ways to bring back that card, he'll deck himself fairly quickly."

_Card Destruction huh…that could work to _my _advantage too._ Mokuba plotted as Mordred drew his next card.

Mordred evidently grinned under his sash. "I play Card of Demise! This allows me to draw five cards immediately, but after five turns I have to discard my entire hand. A perfect backup if I don't live up to my promise." He announced as he jerked out five more cards, now holding a hand of 11 cards. "Then I play Card Destruction!"

Mokuba's shoulders slumped in surprise. "You are insane…you're going to decimate a quarter of your deck."

"Told you." Aisha commented as Mordred shoved all ten cards in his hand to the graveyard and pulled out another stack. Mokuba merely slid in three cards and drew the same.

"Now there were several Dark World monsters in that list. I discarded Beiige, Scarr, Broww, Reign-Beaux, and Gren." Mordred bragged.

Again, a sweat drop slid down Mokuba's head. "You know…out of the ones you named off only Beiige and Broww will trigger."

"What did you say!" Mordred snapped.

"There aren't any spell or trap cards out for Gren to destroy, Scarr needs to be destroyed in battle before you can add a Dark World monster to your hand. And Reign-Beaux can only be special summoned when discarded by an opponent's effect." Mokuba briefly explained. Mordred growled lowly as he drew and Beiige came to the field in defense mode.

"Alright smart guy, I play Dark World Dealings now. We both draw one card, then discard one card." Mordred played his next spell card. "I'll discard Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World." _But I need Dark World Lightning to destroy his Armed Dragon, otherwise I'm just stalling for time._

"I'll discard my Dragon's Mirror." Mokuba said and reviewed the three cards in his hand. _So much for a possible Black Skull Dragon._

"Now I special summon in defense mode the monster I discard by Dark World Dealings, Gold, Wu-Lord of Dark World." Mordred announced. Before him a larger Dark World fiend appeared, mostly colored in dirty gold armor (2300/1400).

"Done yet?" Mokuba asked slightly impatient by Mordred's awkward tactics.

Mordred looked at his hand and picked out five cards. "Before I end my turn I put five cards facedown. Now I'm done."

Mokuba grumbled, "How many of those are bluffs? He just did that so he didn't have to discard for the six-card limit." He drew his next card and browsed the field. _If I had a monster stronger than Masked Dragon I could used Armed Dragon's special ability, but he forced me to discard Horus LV6 and Summoned Skull._

"I'm sensing regret, has the situation become hopeless for you? Eventually I'll draw the one card that will destroy your Armed Dragon, the only obstacle between me and completing my mission for Master." Mordred bragged.

"Whatever, I don't necessarily plan to lose, especially since you only have about a dozen cards left in your deck." Mokuba stated bluntly and pulled a card from his hand. "I'll place a monster facedown in defense mode, and then switch Spear Dragon into attack mode to attack your Beiige." A facedown, horizontal card appeared before Mokuba and on his statement, the Spear Dragon bolted through Beiige who was in defense mode, knocking off another 600 points and leaving Mordred at 2600. "And then my Armed Dragon LV7 will attack Renge, the Gatekeeper of Dark World." Sounding unimpressed in his declaration, the Armed Dragon destroyed the Dark World monster with one hard pound of its fist, reducing the fiend to rubble before it vanished. _I knew those cards were bluffs._ Mokuba thought and pulled two cards from his hand. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Finishing, the Spear Dragon crossed its wings over its chest once more.

Mordred's eye twitched. _I need that card NOW! Well, with only a few cards in my deck, it'll be easier to draw it._ "On your End Phase I open a facedown card, the quick-play Gateway to Dark World! This allows me to special summon a Dark World monster from my Graveyard. Rise, Reign-Beaux, the Overlord of Dark World!" Dark mist appeared in front of Mordred as a new fiend arose, matching the height of Armed Dragon LV7. A figure of dark blue looked fiercely with a pike in his claws and wings spread enough to making it look imposing (2500/1800).

"Still doesn't match my Armed Dragon…and its effect doesn't come into play either if that's what you're hoping for." Mokuba said, looking extremely bored.

Aisha shook her head inside the lab. _Mokuba's instructing him? He must be a new one to the Neo Rare Hunters…_ She glanced at the red chinchilla that was the class pet in the lab. It was fighting to open an almond nut.

"Nonetheless, it's my turn!" Mordred declared and activated another one of his facedown cards. "I'll activate Magic Stone Excavation!"

"Chain!" Mokuba declared, "I activate The Transmigration Prophecy!"

"Big deal. Open facedown, Call of the Haunted!"

"Chain Detonation!" Mokuba added on the fourth card of the series, it seemed that Mordred couldn't continue it. "Chain Detonation will deal 500 points of damage, and since it was the fourth link in the chain, it comes back to my hand." Mokuba announced as a minor explosion triggered and Mordred dropped to 2100 Life Points.

Mordred recovered to resolve the next link. "With Call of the Haunted, I summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World in attack mode." The Vanguard reemerged, poised and ready (1600/1300).

Mokuba added the next. "The Transmigration Prophecy lets me take two cards from my Graveyard and add them to my deck. I choose Summoned Skull and Dragon's Mirror." As he said it, the two cards slipped out and he shuffled them into his deck.

"Finally, Magic Stone Excavation, by sending two cards from my hand to the Graveyard I get a spell card back; and before you say ANYTHING, I KNOW that the discard is considered a cost, not an effect!" Mordred snapped.

_Hey, he knows something after all._ Mokuba and Aisha thought at the same time.

"So I'll send Zure, Knight of Dark World, and another Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World to the Graveyard to get Graceful Charity back." Mordred announced and did so, reclaiming the spell card from the first turn of the game.

_And then you play Graceful Charity._ Mokuba and Aisha continue to unknowingly think in sync.

"Then the card I just brought back. I'll play it and draw three cards, and then discard Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and Goldd-Wu-Lord of Dark World. Then both will be special summoned in attack mode!" Mordred announced as another pair of fiends emerged to the field; a clone of the Wu-Lord and a silver-colored fiend standing the Wu-Lord's height (2300/1400).

"Still got nothing against me, Mordred," Mokuba mocked.

"I have plenty, my Battle Phase begins now! Beiige, attack the accursed Spear Dragon with Dark World Charge!" Mordred commanded and the fiend successfully skewered the dragon; fortunately Mokuba's Life Points were untouched. "Now Sillva! Attack his facedown card!" The silver-line fiend raised his sword and cut the card in half, revealing a red-and-white Masked Dragon (1400/1100).

Mokuba appeared bored. "You destroyed my Masked Dragon, which allows me to special summon another Masked Dragon in defense mode." He said as a replacement filled the dragon's spot.

"Who cares, Goldd, attack it!" Mordred commanded. Goldd raised one mighty fist and destroyed the second Masked Dragon. When Goldd lifted his hand again, another Masked Dragon appeared in defense mode. Mordred growled, "Oh now you're just making fun of me! I know that's the last Masked Dragon you can have in your deck! Reign,Beaux, destroy it!"

The last fiend in attack mode raised its pike high over its head and slammed it through the dragon. The Masked Dragon evaporated, and taking its place was a very small Red-Eyes Black Chick, shaking and hiding in the red eggshell it just hatched from.

"A…a…a Red-Eyes Black Chick…that's all you have left?" Mordred asked before busting out in laughter. "Oh geez. It could've been a Twin-Headed Behemoth! Or another Armed Dragon LV3, but you have a Red-Eyes Black Chick. I know the only card in your hand left is Chain Detonation!"

_I guess he has reason to laugh…I still have a deck left before I pull Red-Eyes Black Dragon or it's evolved form. Just have to take my chances._ Mokuba sighed and drew his next card when Mordred gestured his turn's end. Mokuba's eyes gleamed. "I play Pot of Greed!"

"Oh sure, Pot of Greed, that'll do something." Mordred still bawled laughing, knowing that he is safe right now. Battle between Beiige and Armed Dragon LV7 will keep him in the game.

"Actually, it did…Who'd thought." Mokuba looked surprised at the two cards he picked. "Guess I was right to pick the Red-Eyes Black Chick after all." Mokuba pulled one of the cards Pot of Greed gave him. "I'll offer my Red-Eyes Black Chick to summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon." The Black Chick chirped as it went through a very big growth spurt. Armed Dragon LV7 moved back as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon finally finished growing (2400/2000).

"It'll be destroyed by Reign-Beaux easily next turn. That only has 2400 attack points." Mordred pointed out, laughing to the side. When he looked back the Red-Eyes Dragon had changed form. It's black scapes became harder and segmented, it had no arms and it was studded with large red jewels. "Awha?"

"If you would have let me finish, I'd tell you that the Red-Eyes Black Dragon is able to go one step further. This is the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon." Mokuba introduced. "Its stats begin at 2400/2000, but its attack power increases by 300 for each dragon in my Graveyard." The duel disk reacted as a sort of ether from Mokuba's graveyard slot began to be absorbed into the Darkness Dragon, increasing its power by 300 until finally it stopped at 5100 (5100/2000).

Aisha calculated in the lab, "And if I did my math right, this is game."

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack Beiige with Spirit Inferno!" Mokuba commanded and the Darkness Dragon opened its mouth wide. The red jewels shimmered brilliantly as a sphere of flames and light gathered in its jaws and bolted straight into Beiige, immediately sending Mordred's Life Points to 0. The holograms faded awat when the Life Point counter dropped and smoke cleared from the blast.

"Now how about you drop that flashdrive? I won't call big sis on you if you hand it over now." Mokuba asked as Mordred stood stunned. Without fight, Mordred handed Mokuba the flashdrive. "Alright, bring it down. Mokuba said turing towards the lab.

Aisha nodded and focused on her necklace charm and the crystal walls receeded, as if they weren't there in the first place.

"If you leave now I won't report you. Doesn't mean you're going to get away easily." Mokuba commented and Mordred nodded, taking steps back with his eyes on the flashdrive. Far enough, Mordred jerked a hand back, and invisible wire connecting to the flashdrive tugged and the object flew from Mokuba's hand.

"Not that easy kid!" Mordred said before darting down the hall.

Mokuba's eye twitch and he quickly grabbed a heavy hardbound computer manual from just outside the lab door. "Stop! Right! THERE!" Mokuba yelled and threw the manual as hard as he could and then some. Mordred didn't realize what came at him until he felt a sharp pain at the back of his skull. He lost balance and fell forward, breaking his nose on the floor. By then he was knocked unconscious. "Aisha…tell Hidama that the straggler got subdued."

Aisha nodded while staring at Mordred's unmoving body, opening her PDA. "Was the manual really necessary?"

* * *

The leading chopper landed at the lip of the volcano, nowhere near the pool of lava that simmered inside, or by the outer edge. Wearing the lion helm, the Master watched as the academy turned to chaos, Astaroth looking pleased next to him and yet troubled by the counter the academy is delivering.

Astaroth turned to him. "Dear Master, is this really part of your plan? For being a diversion our frontlines are falling, and I've heard nothing from our men on the inside. Surely the layout of the school they studied should have secured the data."

The Master stated bluntly, "A few minor setbacks, but nothing that can be corrected I'm sure. Even though they have the map what they don't have is who is on the inside. I'm more concerned about the Headmistress. She's the one causing the most casualties." He composed himself, "Matters not. Everyone knows that when they came to the island they were going to face the best of the best. Right now we wait until we get word."

Astaroth looked away, eyes gazing back down on the island as a stream of fire ripped through another wave of men. _Something isn't right. He's acting as if absolutely nothing matters. Shouldn't he be impatient that the units inside the academy may have failed? What exactly is he thinking?_ She thought before looking up again, watching the Master climb back into the chopper and seat himself.

_Most of the Neo Rare Hunters that are outside the academy has been dealt with, be it duel or flame. I've already called the Corp Authorities to pick them up. On the inside however, some old faces want to get themselves beaten a third time. We've been challenged to a tag team duel. Heh, not like me to back down, I just need to give Saphira a few cards Mokuba just finished in the lab. Next time, "Tag Team! The Masks want another Round!" Soon, I will find who is responsible for this invasion… _

_

* * *

_

Original Characters

Mordred - YamiUmiRyu


	19. TagTeam! The Masks want another Round!

**A/N:** Apologies for the uber late update. Time and fate hasn't been exactly on my side, nor has been some of these artist's and writer's blocks. On a lighter note I am currently employed. Also, there is a dark charmer in this fiction that is different from the newly released "Dharc the Dark Charmer" found in the Duelist Genesis set. All I have to say is that I want to hear NOTHING of that. This chapter was previously conceived before it has appeared and to alter to fit the set would ruin the storyline I have here. So enjoy the fic as I hope to make some updates again, the First-Year arc is just about wrapping up here.

* * *

**Foreword**

"With effort comes result; to obtain result, effort of equal value must be used. To obtain a goal, time of devotion must be lost. To work nothing and expect result—is impossible no matter the circumstances. That is the human nature in contrast to the law of equivalent exchange. Life and life's progress relies on this promise."

**Chapter 19 – Tag Team! The Masks want another Round!**

Saphira panted from slight fatigue, holding the blazing sword before her. In front of her the opening was striped with green and gray and singed bodies of the Rare Hunters. Many of them were just unconscious, passed out from shock. The Hunters that were still conscious have surrendered their duels against the admin for fear of standing in the line of fire and began to retreat towards hovering choppers on the edge of the island. The admin were extremely startled by Saphira's fiery blade.

Security and medical began to swarm in the opening, tending to the remainders and then cuffing them when condition wasn't critical. Aria and her iguana dashed up to Saphira, "Saphira, are you all right?"

Saphira extinguished the heat of her sword and composed herself. "I'm fine." Behind Aria, Kaiba approached with a sense of internal rage. "Seto-sama."

"There are still Rare Hunters on the island and some have gotten into the Academy itself." Kaiba stated. "The students will be kept in the underground until all the intruders are off the island. Meaning I want the vermin eradicated. Now."

"You know that's my pleasure," Saphira smirked, resting the blade on her shoulder as she followed Kaiba into the main building with some of the admin and Aria.

* * *

Aisha and Mokuba looked down upon Mordred, who was facedown on the floor unconscious. Aisha nudged him with a foot, making sure he was out cold. "So um…what do we do with him now?"

"What else? I say drop him off with the last nutcase." Hidama's voice pierced from the other end of the hall. She stormed down with her fox pup just by her heels. Hidama stopped short of Mordred's head and grabbed his shirt collar, jerking him off the ground and turning him over. The damage was evident; Mordred's face hit the floor hard enough to break his nose and possibly a tooth or two, blood was staining his scarf and going into the floor. "Whoa, who did a number on him?"

Mokuba nervously scratched the back of his head, "Chucked a computer manual at his head when he tried to escape."

"Those books are pretty thick." Hidama grumbled, and then perked up as did her fox's ears. "I hear footsteps." Mokuba and Aisha prepared themselves as the pair of footsteps revealed to be more of the hooded invaders. Mokuba stood with his mouth agape when he saw their faces…what was not behind masks.

One was short in stature, his body and head covered in dark violet robes and hood except for his face, which was behind a white mask that covered the right side of his face. The other was slightly taller than average, again covered in robes, but with a black and red mask that covered the left side of his face.

"Oh…not you two again." groaned Mokuba, reaching for another computer manual.

"Hey, it's Kaiba's kid brother!" shouted the short one, pointing a finger towards him.

"Shouldn't he be a bit shorter? Even for like what, four years?" the taller one questioned.

"My daily serving of milk did give me some growth spurts, alright?" Mokuba mumbled with a manual at hand. Aisha and Hidama ready to go at them as well.

"I got it. Instead of looking for the card project, we'll hold Mokuba and those girls hostage and force Kaiba to give us the cards in exchange!" the short-stature man suggested, making the three flinch.

Aisha pointed a finger to the unconscious Mordred, "That's what happened to the last guy that thought he could do that." The masked men jumped for a moment.

"Well then, we won't make the same mistake he did." The taller exclaimed.

"Too late!" shouted Mokuba as he launched a manual clear into the smaller man. He was able to block it as Mokuba launched one book after another into the two of them, but without landing a knock out.

Hidama and Aisha waited behind them until Mokuba was able to get the hooded men away. When Hidama saw that they were coming despite Mokuba's assault, she snapped. "I should've done this with the first guy!" she cried and held her necklace charm in a fist. Red light escaped her fingers as a bronze staff with a head resembling her charm appeared.

Aisha panicked, "Hii-Hidama! Are you crazy! We can only use that on emergencies!"

"Not crazy, just annoyed! And this _is_ an emergency!" Hidama shouted, flames swirling around her staff head. "Kurenai!" At her cry a stream of fire erupted from her staff and swirled ahead of her and Mokuba, roaring fiercely towards the masked men.

Both of them were frozen in fear as the fire started to stampede towards them. The flames took a leap over the manuals that landed on the ground, avoid charring them but continued to rage. "Move it Umbra!" the shorter one cried and rammed his body into Umbra, knocking them to the floor. When the flying fire crashed into the wall that was once behind them, Umbra and his partner quickly scrambled to their feet and took off down an adjoined hall.

"No! I'm not letting you get away!" Hidama roared, ready to go after them until Aisha and Mokuba each grabbed one of her arms. "Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

"Hidama, are you mad! You can't go around blasting Kurenai! This isn't the age of magic anymore!" Aisha tried to quell Hidama.

After a moment of restraint Hidama quietly accepted to not go after the masked men. "Show guys like them no quarter. Why did we let them escape?"

Mokuba patted the doorframe to his lab smirking. "This is the only place where the card data is kept. Seto doesn't even have these in his main computer. He figured after the attempted Schoider virus in Kaibaland that it would be a good idea to keep important projects on separate computer documentations. There are several main databases on the island, and this one happens to have the card project, as well as student duel records. If they're looking for the card data, I'll have to thank you for leading them in the wrong direction."

Hidama grinned, "All in securities work." Her eyes slid to her colleague, "now about that little emergency thing, didn't I hear a 'Kurogane?'"

Aisha flinched, her glasses jumping off her ears. "I-I was making sure he didn't try to escape, I had no intention to skewer him like you were about to burn those two."

"Perfectly legal!" Hidama retorted, "Hayasaka's doing the same thing outside, and I think she has the right idea! Screw dueling the intruders and just beat them to a bloody, crispy pulp!" The girls continued to argue amongst themselves, leaving Mokuba and Hidama's fox to share sweat drops while hearing the constant gnawing of Aisha's chinchilla trying to break open another nut inside the computer lab.

* * *

Astaroth watched in the safe distance of the volcano's lip. Behind her, the subtle magma stirred in its own heat. In the back of her mind a thought gnawed. _Ever since we've come here it's been more and more difficult to concentrate at the task at hand…something doesn't feel right here. Is he even trying?_ She thought and turned around, gazing at the chopper well out of the academy's sight. She perked her head, sensing something wasn't right. "Master Leo's Heart?" She asked as she approached the chopper. "Dear Master?" Astaroth looked inside to find no one was there. "What? Where is he! This is no time to disappear." She bit her lip and looked back down on the carnage in front of the academy. _Don't tell me he's gone off on his own. The plan was to stay in shadow._ She glowered.

* * *

The two half-masked men found an empty portion of the academy to catch their breaths. Both of them were pale at the halves uncovered. Lumis panted, "What…who was…how the heck did she do that!"

Umbra gasped, "I'm hoping…I'm hoping we lost her."

"What are scumbags like _you_ doing in _my_ academy?" An all too familiar voice pierced their ears. The hunters turned around and stared down the faces of Kaiba and the infamous headmistress that is his wife. Her sword clenched tightly in her hand while Kaiba's arms were folded.

"K-Kaiba!" stuttered Umbra.

His partner groaned, "Haven't even combed half the academy and we've already run into you? Just great." Lumis then began to smirk. "Just great indeed! It's time to have our revenge for what you and Yugi have done to us in Battle City!"

Umbra was more intimidated by the sword, which was right now starting to scorch the ground where the tip rested, "But why does she have a sword?"

Saphira cocked her head in small question, "You know Seto-sama? Battle City?" She paused, and then the answer came to mind. "Oh! I read that duel! Seto-sama sent you both through the roof with Obelisk!"

"Get. Out. Now." Kaiba stated coldly, ignoring the banter.

Lumis completely ignored the order. "And now's the perfect opportunity! Master will get everything he'll need, as soon as we make things even. How about it, Kaiba, up for another duel? You don't have Yugi this time so you can make your empty boasting all you want."

Umbra followed, poising his Duel Disk, "Our decks have been upgraded from since last we've met."

Kaiba looked away, "You're not even worth my time. I've crushed you into oblivion twice!"

"Master…who?" pondered Saphira.

Lumis jumped, "The Master Leo's Heart wants those original cards, and you're about to wager them in a duel! Umbra now! Give them a deal they can't refuse!" He pointed towards the Kaiba's. Umbra obliged and threw his hands behind his back, returning with them a pair of unmistakable tazer guns. Umbra fired a shot from each of them aimed right at their Duel Disks Kaiba and Saphira bore on their left arms. The clamps sparked once and caught them off guard as the Duel Disks activated, the displays reading 4000 Life Points.

Saphira flinched, "What's this! Master Leo?" Beside her Kaiba twitched with fury.

"You scum…touched my Duel Disk? YOU WON'T LIVE!" Kaiba roared, has voice bouncing off the corridor. Lumis was still smiling as he took one of the tazer guns and shot it point blank at his own Duel Disk, Umbra doing the same and the disks kicked on, their own reading 4000 Life Points.

"Now we_ must_ duel. These tazer will send over 50,000 volts when the Duel Disk it's attached to reaches zero Life Points, which includes any surrendering. Still want to refuse?" Lumis teased.

_You know I can divert that easily. _Hayasaka side commented at the back of Gema's mind.

Kaiba seemed to accept the circumstances now and came with a tease of his own, "The only problem with that is that I will have to pay someone overtime to sweep your corpses off of the floor."

Saphira looked to her Duel Disk, then at Kaiba, and then at the hunters, all in a mix of confusion. "Wait? A tag-team duel?"

"A ta—of course a tag-team duel! That is if you want to try yourself against us. Should warn you, we were one of Master Malik's best hunters." Umbra answered.

"And we still are!" Lumis added before Kaiba could interject with another smart. "Especially now since OnyxEntropy completely lost it." He said while shuffling his deck and shoves it into the Duel Disk.

Saphira was trying her hardest to repress her laughter. "Onyx…Entropy…he lost it. To _me_." She emphasized, "And you were under him?"

Umbra grumbled, "I sometimes wonder what the Master was thinking making him the higher rank. Now he lost to the Headmistress!" He growled and shoved his deck into the Duel Disk, "But enough talk, it's time to duel now!"

"And we know you can't beat us!" Lumis pointed an accusing finger to Saphira, "Your deck runs the four elements, and we run only light and dark monsters!"

Saphira propped her hands to her hips, "That so huh? Thanks for the pre-game advice." She set her sword aside her and pulled her element deck from her Duel Disk. Then she revealed a deck box strapped to her thigh and opened it, pulling out a second deck and putting it into her Duel Disk while putting her element deck into the box. Umbra stared agape at the swap.

Kaiba watched as Saphira made the exchange of decks and saw what the bottom card was. He dug into his pocket. "You're using that deck? Use this." He said and tossed Saphira an extra card. She caught it, took a quick look at it, and then her eyes gleamed.

"Seto-sama!" She smiled widely; one could almost see hearts floating about her. Again the voice in the back of her head gave an exasperated sigh. _How can you be so indulged in that man?_

Umbra glared at his partner. "Great job opening your fat mouth. At least I didn't tell them how we got chased out by that freak with the fire." Realizing what he said he smack his hand on his mouth.

"Idiot!" Lumis yelled.

Saphira said as she shuffled her new card into her deck. "So you met Hidama?" She smirked, "What do you think of my charge?"

Lumis jumped, "That fireball is yours!"

"Can we get this duel over with?" Kaiba asked with heavy sarcasm, "I would like to get my island back in order." Not really enthusiastic about being roped in by a pair whom he had already defeated twice in the past, Kaiba is already in doubt of a serious duel.

Lumis glowered, "Fine then. This is a two-front duel like last time."

Kaiba drew his sixth card, "All I needed hear. I'll begin by summoning Sapphire Dragon in attack mode!" He declared as a familiar gem-scaled dragon appeared on the field, poised for battle (1900/1600). "I'll then place one card facedown and end my turn." He wrapped up the opening move as a card appeared facedown behind his dragon.

Umbra smirked, "Fast start isn't it? I'll go next." Umbra paused as he heard Lumis out of a hidden earpiece.

"My hand isn't promising, no Spell or Trap cards." Lumis whispered.

Umbra groaned, "For much for that surprise. Oh well, we have more." He drew his next card, "I'll begin with a monster in defense mode and two cards facedown as well." He exclaimed as three cards appeared, one sitting horizontal.

"That turns it over to me then." Saphira said as she drew. "And I'll place one monster facedown and one more card facedown, too." Saphira played quickly. She glanced to Kaiba. _Seto-sama, I promise no matter what I won't let you lose this._

Lumis drew his card and reviewed the field. _I'll just let the decoys be destroyed unless they hit Umbra's facedown card…I know exactly what it is._ "And I'll make the first attack, by summoning the Masked Orc." He declared as a monster appeared on the field. It looked like a grey Giant Orc initially, but it was covered in deep scars and carried a brutally thick nail bat. Over its face was what could be best described as a Noh mask, a bluish-grey demonic face with its mouth open, yellow fangs baring over red glaring eyes and pale-yellow horns (1800/200).

Kaiba as usual was unimpressed. _What are those two numbskulls doing? They just got more monsters with decorations. Nothing's changed._

Lumis threw his finger in command. "Masked Orc, attack Saphira's facedown! Bone Hammer!" The orc lumbered to Saphira's facedown monster, moaning as he raised his club, ready to execute the victim.

"Not this time, Sakuretsu Armor!" Saphira triggered her trap. The facedown card before her grew several jagged stalagmites before the club could meet the card. The club shattered and the monster with it on the moment of impact. _I can't let that card be destroyed._

Lumis huffed, "Fine by me." _We could use our new masked creatures in the graveyard anyway._ "I'll end my turn."

Kaiba was cued as he drew his next card. _I drew Pitch-Black Dragon? This is too easy._ He thought, feeling the route of this duel lay before him perfectly while he picked a different card from his hand. "I'll activate the spell card Cost Down." He declared as a spell card picturing another card with two swords piercing a level star of a card each appeared. "I'll send this card to the Grave, in order to reduce the levels of all my monsters in my hand by two for this turn." He acclaimed as he plucked another card from his hand and slid it into the graveyard slot.

Umbra twitched in fear, "You can't mean...you plan to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in one shot!"

Kaiba spat in response. "Please. As if I'll need my dragons to finish you off again. Your very presence disgraces the card. I'm going to summon Kiryu without sacrifice!" Next to his Sapphire Dragon, a red slender dragon appeared. Interesting to its appearance was the worn saddle just at the base of its neck (2000/1500).

Lumis stared at the new dragon for a moment, "That's a new one…" _But still too weak to get past our defense._ He grinned.

"What's the smile for, you're wide open and I'm going for the kill, Sapphire Dragon! Attack Lumis directly!" The blue dragon bolted for Lumis just as its master ordered.

Umbra smirked, "Fat chance Kaiba! Defense, block for Lumis!" The card on Umbra's side of the field slid over to Lumis and intercepted the attack. The card revealed itself as a large gargoyle statue poised for attack. It two wore a mask similar to the Masked Orc (0/2000), "The Masked Gargoyle has a defense of 2000 points, your dragons don't have enough power!" Umbra cheered.

Kaiba grumbled, "What an annoying card." He then activated his facedown card. "I'll show you true power! Reveal Rising Energy!" _Wasn't what I had in mind but it works._ "By discard one card from my hand, I can increase the attack power of one of my monsters by 1500 points. If it isn't obvious, I raise Sapphire Dragon's attack to crush that gargoyle!" Energy from the trap card poured into Sapphire Dragon as its attack power increased to 3400. It swung at the gargoyle again, this time crumbling the statue.

"Why you!" Umbra cursed at his opponent.

Kaiba laughed, "Some team you two make! Why don't you just roll in the muck like the scum you are?"

"Laugh all you want Kaiba!" Lumis interjected, "You'll see…all we needed was two Masked monsters in the Graveyard, for now at least."

"Whatever. Just be grateful that wasn't going for your Life Points." Kaiba stated, completely ignoring Lumis' idling threat, "But this is! Kiryu, attack Lumis' Life Points directly!" He commanded as the red dragon charged in next.

Umbra pressed a button on his Duel Disk, revealing a mask card from his spell/trap zone. "I reveal Mask of Weakness! This will reduce that dragon's attack by 700." A mask attacked itself to Kiryu just before it connected with Lumis; using its streamline body it went in and through Lumis' torso. Though a hologram, the Duel Disk's damage receptors triggered and made Lumis jolt back as his Life Points dropped to 2700.

Lumis grumbled into the mic inside his mask, shifting gaze to Umbra, _You shouldn't have been so eager to declare your turn first of us…_

Kaiba folded his arms, "And that ends my turn."

Umbra drew his next card, shifting a gaze to Lumis. _What are you thinking Lumis…?_ "I summon the Masked Ronin in attack mode!" Umbra's next monster had the same Noh-styled mask. The monster was dressed fully in blood-red ronin warrior armor (1800/500). "Then I'll activate my other facedown, Blast with Chain! This increases my ronin's attack power by 500 points!" The Hunter exclaimed as a new weapon appeared on the Ronin (1800/500 – 2300/500).

Both Kaiba's were waiting, granted rather impatiently.

"Pretty calm for someone who should have something to worry about," Lumis grinned, "you two have nothing to protect your monsters. Now Umbra, attack her defense position monster!"

"Why would I do that?" Umbra snapped back, "I wouldn't be causing any damage that way! I'm attacking his Kiryu!" He declared as the ronin went for the kill.

Lumis barked, "Umbra, that facedown card seems important to Saphira, why else would she trigger that trap card against it!"

"Too late now to take back your command anyway Lumis, so how about suffering in silence for once, the only words I want to hear out of your mouth is your pathetic attempt to play against me." Kaiba broke the argument as Masked Ronin struck down Kiryu. The Mask's effect wearing off beforehand, it left Kaiba with only 300 points of damage, his Life Point counter standing at 3700. Kaiba growled. "That's one mistake you'll regret." He said, glancing to Saphira.

_I_ _know. I owe you one for taking what could've been a disaster on my end._ Saphira thought.

Umbra chuckled, "That's just a nick in your Life Points, that's all. I end my turn here." He said as Masked Ronin returned to his side. Umbra glanced to his partner. _Two Masked monsters in the grave…he already has it?_

"My draw," Saphira declared, "I'll place one monster in defense mode. And then, I'll show you what Seto-sama meant by regretting that move. You really should have targeted my monster! I flip summon Nyx the Darkness Charmer!" As another card was placed facedown, the first card was summoned. It resembled the attire of the Charmer girls, a brown hoodie and a navy skirt, but she had a black midriff underneath and black fingerless gloves, and her hair neatly cropped at an even length around her shoulders. Around her ankles was a familiar black cat that was often seen in Gravekeepers' presence, the Cat of Ill Omen. Her staff was twisted wrought-iron that encircled a piece of black diamond (500/1500).

"A Darkness Charmer!" The hunters proclaimed.

Lumis clawed his hood in frustration. "I told you to attack her monster you idiot! Her monster!"

"I wouldn't be dealing any damage if I did!" Umbra retorted.

"She wouldn't have flipped Sakuretsu Armor if it wasn't important, now you just lost Ronin!" Lumis marked the last work as the dark charmer gestured her staff towards the Masked Ronin, who seemed swayed by it as he sauntered to her side.

Saphira folded her arms impatiently, "If you two Desperate Idiots are done arguing I'd like for you to see what I can do next." When the hunters decided to press pause on their argument, Saphira proceeded. "As the Charmer is too much of a liability in attack mode, I plan to offer both her and the Masked Ronin for a special ability. Out goes Nyx the Darkness Charmer, in comes Familiar-Possessed – Nyx!" The Dark Charmer raised her staff and the two monsters disappeared.

Kaiba smirked amusingly, folding his arms, "You two numskulls haven't changed a bit. And if you have it wasn't much improvement since Battle City. Even my wife is too much for you."

Umbra twitched as their field looked bleak. "And our field's completely empty now except for my facedown card."

Lumis grinned however, an evil glare at the Kaiba's while he grinned menacingly. "Then I'll tell you right now since you've lost that opportunity, you should've finished me off when you had the chance."

"Wish granted!" What appeared next was a monster that came from Saphira's deck, a version of Nyx in her mid teens, and her Cat of Ill Omen had grown to the size of a black leopard and appeared slightly translucent (1850/1500). The hunters twitched as the special summon was successful. "Now, Familiar-Possessed – Nyx, attack the runt directly!" Nyx nodded and pointed her staff at Lumis, a black lightning bolt struck him through and he recoiled just as the Duel Disk's pain sensors triggered, and his Life Points careened to 850 remaining.

"Lumis, what are you doing!" Umbra scolded at his partner while he took the hit. Lumis seemed to be ignoring his remotely supported comrade.

Saphira propped her hands on her fist, "Well, that ends my turn there." Your move shrimp." In the back of her mind was the voice again, the calling herself Hayasaka. _My battle instincts tell me this could be trouble._

As Lumis drew his card, he studied the field. Saphira was protected by a facedown monster and the Familiar-Possessed. Kaiba had only Sapphire Dragon on his field. "There's no stopping me now." Lumis exhaled, "Those monsters are nothing compared to what I'm about to summon! I'll remove Masked Orc from my Graveyard, and Masked Gargoyle from Umbra's Graveyard, to summon the second most powerful monster we possess, the Masked Basilisk!"

Rising rather erupted from his side of the field began as a woman's body. Her mask was more different however as it resembled the deceptive geisha-face demon Yurei: a powder white face with red lips curled into an evil smirk and narrowed eyes. She wore a blood red kimono that stretched well past where her hands were, and trailing afterwards was a long black serpentine tail (2350/1200).

Saphira looked at the new monster with an arched brow. "The what?"

"Your surprise is evident. You see in order to summon the Masked Basilisk two Masked monsters had to be removed from the game." Lumis explained, "So it didn't matter how many of our monsters you destroyed when this came to my hand. Now this monster is your only target of attack if you challenge the Masked monsters. That is, if you can." Lumis chuckled. "Next, I'll play Monster Reborn to summon Masked ronin from Umbra's Graveyard!" The spell card appeared and the slot shined from his partner's Duel Disk as the Masked Ronin was resurrected.

Umbra blew up in an outrage, "I'm just fodder for you aren't I? I always am!"

Kaiba sighed, "Haven't you learned by now? In a duel the only person you can trust is yourself! You come to victory by using those beside you and crushing your opponents beneath you!"

Saphira felt a small sweat bullet trail her temple after hearing Kaiba's words. _He loves that speech too much._

"Oh don't think I haven't learned that lesson." Lumis said still grinning. "Now that these two are mine and you're near defenseless, I'll begin my Battle Phase! Masked Basilisk! Attack Kaiba's Sapphire Dragon!" The smaller hunter declared as the Basilisk threw out one of her sleeves, rocketing from it was a viciously black snake head with fangs ready.

"I won't let you! Facedown card, defend him!" Saphira countered as her facedown monster came to the rescue. In between the snake and dragon the snake head bit down on the card, which turned into a frail, red-headed girl wearing a torn teal dress (0/100). "My Unhappy Maiden just ended your Battle Phase. And if I'm right about that…" Saphira watched expectantly as Masked Ronin was removed from the field, being sent back to the grave. "Yes! its effect triggered when it couldn't attack!"

"Way to go Lumis." Umbra grumbled.

"Whose side are you on!" Lumis shrilled back to his partner before turning back to the duel at hand. "I may have lost my Battle Phase but I'm not ending my turn without leaving a present for you, Headmistress. I play Mask of the Accursed on your familiar-Possessed – Nyx!" Lumis' spell card revealed a green mask with yellow teeth and eyes and variant red markings. It had several thick nails sticking out of it. Once appeared it immediately latched onto Nyx's face. "While the Mask of the Accursed is equipped, that monster cannot attack or change position, and you lose 500 Life Points during each of my turns!" He declared as Nyx tried to pull the mask off.

"You'll pay for that…" Saphira growled lowly.

"Now if you're done." Kaiba remarked as he drew his next card, "I'll put my plan into motion. I play the Different Dimension Capsule. With this I can search my deck for a card and remove it from play for two turns, which by my second Standby Phase it comes to my hand." Kaiba briefly explained as he pulled his deck out and flipped through it. "And I'll let you two clowns in on a secret, the card I choose is the Blue-Eyes White Chick."

Lumis grinned like Kaiba was kidding. "A Blue-Eyes White Chick? You must be kidding if you think that thing's going to help you."

Umbra had other thoughts. _Not unless he has the dragon in his hand…_

Kaiba shuffled and replaced his deck back into the Duel Disk while leaving the card in his jacket pocket. "Now, I can't really do anything else so I'll pass my turn."

Umbra grumbled as he drew, and saw a useless hand before him. "I also pass."

Saphira picked up the next card of her deck to start her turn. At least she had something. "I play Loyal Dog Marron – Servitor of Sadë in attack mode." She declared as a golden-furred giant schnauzer took the field. Looking dignified for only a moment, Marron felt an itch in his ear and scratched at it (450/300). "I'll end my turn there." _Can't attack with it yet, I've got a decent wall of defense here._

Lumis smirked, "And my turn, which means you lose 500 Life Points by the effect of Mask of the Accursed." Nyx's scream of pain was muffled under the mask and Saphira curled back, her counter dropping to 3500, the first damage of the game on her part. "Next I'll summon the Masked Minotaur in attack mode." Lumis monster appeared to be a relative of the Battle Ox, as far a physique goes. Just like all the other Masked monsters, its face was hidden by a Noh mask (1500/900).

Kaiba looked at it quizzically. "And that's supposed to scare me how?"

"First appearances are always deceiving." Lumis boasted, the Masked Minotaur gains 400 more attack points for every Masked monster in my grave. So he's at 1900 now, enough to destroy your Sapphire Dragon. Go Minotaur!" The hunter commanded and the beast obeyed, through one powerful punch into the dragon and completely destroying it. "Now then Basilisk! Attack him directly!"

"Seto-sama!" Saphira exclaimed as she saw his field empty, about to send one of her monsters to his defense._ I must protect him!_

"Saphira, don't." Kaiba interjected while one of the Basilisk's snake heads came towards him. "It's not enough to do me in. I'll be fine, and I still need you in this game." The snake hologram chomped down on his Duel Disk, rendering his Life Points to a slighted 1350.

Lumis guffawed in victory, "Not so mighty now are you? You said the only person to rely on is yourself in a tag duel but you need her?"

Kaiba shortly retorted, "Despite saying that, you'd be surprised how many aces can be pulled when you have four sleeves instead of two." Saphira laughed at one of the rare moments where Kaiba's wisecracks were humorous. Lumis gestured the end of his turn and Kaiba took his cue to draw. _This is one lack-luster hand, for now. Until I get the Blue-Eyes White Chick I can't do anything…except this._ "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." He said as a hologram appeared.

_What? Seto-sama, no monsters?_ Saphira thought in a bit of a panic. _ You already took one direct attack head on, you can't afford it..._

"Then it's my turn." Umbra declared and drew his card, grimacing at hand. "Nothing to deal damage but, I'll place one monster in defense mode and one card facedown and end." Lumis twitched at his partner's incompetence to deal any sort of damage on his turn.

"Alright, time to make you guys play for what you did to Seto-sama!" Saphira cried out as she drew her card. "Perfect! The Mask of the Accursed is no more. I summon the Hysteric Fairy in attack mode!" She announced and in her line-up of monsters a scholarly looking angel with black short hair and red-framed glasses appeared (1800/500). "I'll use her special ability to sacrifice herself and my Familiar-Possessed – Nyx to increase my Life Points by 1000, a small price but anything to get rid of that stupid mask."

While Saphira briefed the two monsters mentioned disappeared in a flash of light, the light then sparkled over Saphira and increased her Life Points to 4500. Umbra found the opportunity to activate. "I'll open my facedown card now, Blind Destruction. At every one of my turns it's randomly selects one monster level, and any monsters with that level at the time will be destroyed." Hovering above him was what looked like an alien warship with a cannon on its hull ready.

Saphira rolled her eyes, "Have fun with that." She browsed her hand for anything else she could do. Nothing much at the moment and she was safe behind Marron, despite only having 450 attack points currently. "I'm done here. Your move, midget." Saphira insulted, trying to get on Lumis' nerve.

Lumis growled as he drew his next card. "I'll set a monster in defense mode. Now I gear Basilisk to attack you directly Kaiba!" Lumis pointed.

"Seto-sama!" Saphira cried, about to send Marron to his defense. Until she realized it wouldn't work with his ability. "No!"

Kaiba simply smirked, hovering his hand over the button that would trigger his facedown card. "Are you sure about that? If you know me so well my facedown cards aren't to be taken lightly. And then of course there're the original cards and I doubt any of your friends have found the database of which that is hiding in." He taunted. "But if you _want_ to attack then by all means, I'm not stopping you. Just a suggestion."

"You're bluffing, you wouldn't even be _that_ generous!" Lumis pointed out, "Take out the rest of Kaiba's Life Points, Masked Basilisk!" The monster threw out her sleeve again as the black mambo snake charged for the bite.

Kaiba shrugged. "I tried. Reveal facedown, Physical Double!" Kaiba's trap card revealed itself into the form of Masked Basilisk, a perfect mirror image only gilded in pewter (2350/1200). The double blocked the snake head with one of her sleeves. "Still want to attack? You'll be making Basilisk a kamikaze." Lumis twitched in an outrage; he only had the option to attack the Basilisk mirror because of Marron's ability.

Cornered, Lumis folded his arms, angrily pouting. "End turn." He said and the Masked Minotaur left the field, with no other Masked monsters to remove from the Graveyard its backfire effect triggered. The Physical Double on Kaiba's side of the field vanished as well.

_Buying time is not my style but these two aren't going to learn anything unless I do things in an overkill._ Kaiba thought as he drew. As the second turn of the Capsule sounded off Kaiba retrieved the Blue-Eyes White Chick card from his pocket and into his hand. "This turn I summon the Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode." Kaiba's new monster appeared, a warrior of the marine variety with purple and blue fish-like body armor and a trident meant to stab and rip apart the target (1700/1650). "Kaiser Seahorse! Attack Umbra's facedown!" He immediately commanded and the Kaiser charged in.

Its trident crashed down on his defense, which turned into a rocky black dragon. The monster was more than capable of holding its own and threw off the Seahorse's attack (800/2100). Umbra chuckled, "That's Obsidian Dragon. With a defense of 2100 he makes a decent shield for the time being." Kaiba growled lowly as his Life Points dropped to 950, making Saphira worry gravely.

"End turn." Kaiba grumbled, turning the play over to Umbra.

Umbra drew his card and the Blind Destruction ship charged up its cannon. "Let loose, Blind Destruction!" Umbra commanded and the cannon made its target, firing at Marron and destroying him. "Looks like it went after level two monsters this turn." Saphira mumbled as her remaining defense was removed from the field. "However I've got nothing else to do so I'll end my turn here."

Saphira was cued to draw and noticed what came to her hand. _The card Seto-sama gave me! But I can't summon it yet, not when Marron got destroyed._ Saphira studied the field a moment, then a light bulb flashed on in her head._ Wait! Obsidian Dragon's appearance has just clinched it for me!_ Saphira pulled another card from her hand. "I summon the Arrogant Cat of Ill Omen – Servitor of Nyx in attack mode!" Her monster appeared as a black leopard decorated in several golden cuffs and collars; despite the jewelry, it poised for battle (450/300).

Lumis chuckled and sighed with relief, "For a minute, I thought we had something to worry about, with that face you had after drawing that card."

"This wasn't the card I drew just now, but I realized that knowing the Obsidian Dragon is out, my Arrogant Cat has enough power to get rid of that Basilisk." Saphira explained, "My Servitor monsters have the ability to gain 1000 attack points for every other monster that is the same attribute as they are on the field, no side restrictions applied. So my Cat is at 2450, thanks to your Basilisk and Obsidian Dragon!" The hunters jumped in shock as the leopard eyed up the Basilisk while its attack power climbed. "Now, attack Basilisk!"

The Cat of Ill Omen lunged forward after stalking the Basilisk. Before the monster could defend the Cat's fangs had crushed her mask and the Basilisk disappeared. Lumis' Life Points dropped by a mere 100, to 750 left. "That ends my turn. Unfortunately because of that stunt my Cat's attack is reduced to 1450."

"Don't think you're even with me. Because of Basilisk's second ability, whenever she's destroyed I can return one Masked monster from the Graveyard to the deck, so I'll return her for a chance to use her again later." Lumis cursed under his half mask while shuffling and drew. "I summon the Masked Inferno in attack mode!" The new Masked monster was simply an eternally burning behemoth, it was strange that the Noh mask on its face wasn't at all affected by the flames (1750/100).

Lumis then immediately declared, "Now, attack Kaiba's Kaiser Seahorse!" The Masked Inferno clapped his hands together and split them apart, a flaming forming in his palms. He grasped the lance and readied to launch it.

_Seto-sama's trying to summon the BEWD! That's always what happens when Kaiser Seahorse appears!_ Saphira worried. _But I can't send my Arrogant Cat to intervene…_

"Reveal facedown, Shift! It allows me to change the target of attack to another monster on my side of the field, and I'm redirecting it to Saphira's Cat!" Kaiba declared as his facedown card revealed itself.

"Seto-sama!" Saphira cheered confidently as the Cat threw itself into the path of the flame lance. Its eyes glinted red once and the fire lance evaporated. Lumis on the other hand wasn't so thrilled as he began stomping his foot out of frustration.

Kaiba looked bored. "It's pathetic that I'm making a bigger fool out of you than I have made out of Wheeler and everyone else who have had the misfortune to meet me on the other side of a duel. What's even more pathetic is this is the second—no, THIRD time you've faced me. Give it up already, you're millennia from even becoming close to my match."

The rant infuriated Lumis more and more. _I will not taking this lying down, not after Master Leo's Heart gave us all these cards! I should've asked for a different partner, Umbra's always holding me back…but he makes great fodder no less._ "Quit wasting your breath and draw Kaiba!" Lumis barked.

"All I was waiting for." Kaiba drew for his next card. "Before anything I'll place another card facedown, and then I'll offer my Kaiser Seahorse to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! You ought to know that when offering for a light attributed monster Kaiser counts as two tributes instead of one."

After the card was place, the Kaiser Seahorse vanished, taking his place was the famous dragon to solely exist in Kaiba's deck and possession. Its introduction as epic as ever when it unleashed a bellowing roar that shook the surrounding walls, white scales shined brilliantly in the effects of the summoning then dimmed when the dragon rested its talons on the ground (3000/2500). The Masked opponents tried to look unfazed at the new dragon, but couldn't help that at least one of them was going to get damaged badly.

Kaiba pointed to Lumis, "Now if I have my math right, once I destroy that Masked Inferno it'll be game over for you. So let's make it happen. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy the Masked Inferno and the rest of his Life Points! White Lightning attack!" The dragon opened its mouth and brilliant lightning charged in between the rows of teeth. Within a moment the dragon fired its trademark breath attack.

Lumis smirked. "I won't let you Kaiba! Obsidian Dragon, defend for the Masked Inferno!" All three heads turned at once.

"Lumis you ingrate!" Umbra screamed.

Saphira was aghast, "He can't do that unless he has some sort of card to do otherwise like Shift! Partner monsters can only defend if the target is a direct attack unaffected by abilities!" But against Saphira's information, Lumis triggered a hidden device; it forced the Obsidian Dragon to fall to his side and slide in to take the attack instead of Inferno. The diversion was a success as the Masked Inferno was left unharmed. "You freaking' cheat! I'll burn you alive when this is through, and that is no—"

"Hold it Saphira." Kaiba interjected before Saphira lit the place ablaze. "I'm not about to end a duel on a fault just because he did something as switch his defense. These two can pull the cheats all they want, there's no way they can win at this rate."

Umbra finally snapped, "That's it Lumis, I'm through being your thankless supply unit, all you've done is used me for your advantages. Now I'm following his advice. You are on your own!"

"Just shut up and make your move already, Umbra, he's finished." Lumis dismissed his partner shamelessly.

_What I wouldn't give to roll a 4 right now…_ Umbra thought bitterly as he drew. Blind Destruction activated again and misfired. _Dangit!_ "I'll just place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Before the end of your turn Umbra, I'll activate my trap card now. A Rival Appears." Kaiba declared calmly, "But…I'll let Saphira take the honors."

"So that means…I select one monster on their side of the field then summon a monster from my hand with that level." Saphira thought, then smiled graciously, "Thank you! I select the Masked Inferno, and his rival is, Familiar-Possessed – Sadë!" Saphira declared and threw a card on the field, before her came forth another girl dressed in a tan coat, but she had a black turtle neck sweater and white skirt on underneath. Long flowing white hair was held back behind a black headband, showing brilliant silver eyes. She held a staff that had a diamond wrapped in twisted platinum. Beside her was the faithful Marron but in an intangible form (1850/1500).

"And since you declared your turn's end, it's my move now." Saphira continued on, smiling. "And now begins your downward spiral. I'll offer my Cat of Ill Omen, to summon a card unlike any other, the White Lightning Ninja!"

"White Light what!" The two opponents jumped as the Cat vanished, taking its place was a white-haired female ninja. However in serious contract the ninja had a white tunic over a blue under layer that covered everything from the eyes down, a white lightning bolt down the right side of the face on the sash. Armed on her back was a large buster sword as big as her with a sapphire edge and a section cut out of the sword to make out a dangerous hook (1800/1500).

"White Lightning Ninja. If it isn't obvious already this monster bodes well with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She gains 500 attack points if anything with 'Blue-Eyes' or 'White Dragon' in its name exists on the same side, aside from herself. So she's currently at 2300. Now, attack Masked Inferno!" She commanded, and in silent obedience the Ninja flashed from sight. No sooner was the monster targeted slashed in two. The ninja then appeared before Lumis in a stance that she had just slashed at him; evidently, his Life Points had decreased to 200 remaining.

"Not done yet, shorty. Sadë will attack your facedown card next. Go!" Saphira commanded her second attack. The Familiar-Possessed charmer raised and pointed her staff at Lumis final line of defense. It revealed a rebellious sprite with fairy wings, again the Noh mask apparent, but getting old quick (1100/1300).

"That was my Masked Valkyrie. When she's destroyed I can get another Masked monster with 2000 defense or less from my deck and summon it. Say hello to the Masked Gargoyle again!" There came the reappearance of the stone statue, ever still and fortified with the familiar mask (0/2000).

"Oh brother…" Kaiba grumbled.

"You called Seto?" Mokuba's voice sounded off over the collar intercom.

Kaiba paused for a moment. "How long have I left that on?"

"Long enough for me to hear what Lumis has done. Want a ground leveler from his last stunt? I'm watching your duel on the Duel Server now." Mokuba inquired. Kaiba thought for a moment.

Then he nodded, "Alright, keep an eye on the duel Mokuba." Kaiba then looked back up on the duel. _Hate to resort to their cheap tricks but I will not have my machines fooled around with._

Saphira groaned with displeasure. She was hoping to end the duel quick by making an opening for Kaiba. "End turn."

Lumis drew his card for his turn then started to laugh like a maniac. The long moments of hysteria disturbed Umbra and Saphira, Kaiba stood not amused. "Finally, I've drawn the card I needed! This will surely make you eat those words about making ME the fool! I play the ritual Masquerade!"

When he activated the spell card, a haunting organ medley, the surrounding area changed into a barely lit dance hall. Lumis was still chuckling, "I'll need to send monsters to the grave for this of course. So I'll offer the Masked Drake in my hand with the Masked Gargoyle on my field, in order to summon the Masked Beast Ultima!"

A single spotlight lit, and standing under it appeared like a gentleman dressed in a black three-piece suit and top hat, the sleeves, pants, and hat rim decorated in red embroidery. He tipped his hat enough to reveal he wore a plain white mask with three slits, two for eyes curved upwards and the third across the face in a cruel smile. He twirled a cane he pulled from his sleeve then propped himself over it. The dance hall disappeared and not seen until now was a large monster fitted with an Oni Mask unlike its predecessors. It stood hunched over behind the gentleman mask (3150/2000).

"What kind of monster is that?" Saphira queried.

"This is the most powerful monster of my deck, and with good reason. Masked Beast Ultima has the ability to remove all Masked monsters from my graveyard, and depending on that number it gains a special ability. If at least 5 monsters are removed, my opponent's turn is skipped." Lumis chuckled.

"Say what?" now Kaiba stood surprised. _Let's see…Minotaur, Valkyrie, Inferno, Drake, Gargoyle..._ Kaiba mentally cursed as the masked gentleman beneath the behemoth pulled a few cards from his sleeve, the five monsters Kaiba was just thinking of. He pulled off several sleight of hand tricks and made the cards disappear one by one. When the last card vanished, the gentleman laughed and looked at Kaiba, twirling his cane again and a chilling laugh echoed from behind his mask.

"With five Masked monsters removed from my graveyard, your turn is skipped Kaiba!" Lumis proclaimed and the gentleman pointed the head of his staff at Kaiba, an inaudible chant came before a bolt of energy fired at Kaiba's Duel Disk. There was a sound of short circuiting and his Duel Disk went to standby mode. "However, consider yourself spared, for when the Masked Beast Ultima is summoned, it cannot attack this turn. This is all I can do from here.

The Kaiba's both growled lowly, Lumis was drawing closer and closer to their last nerve. When Lumis' turn ended, Umbra drew his card. And the Blind Destruction activated; another misfire. Umbra grumbled, "I'll just place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I'm ending this now!" Saphira barked and drew her card. "I'll summon White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!" She placed a monster on the field, a cute child spellcaster that looked like she was in a sleeping gown and wore a sheepish cap complete with ram horns (1200/0). _I'll give her Trial of the Princess, it won't work now but it'll cause some damage._

"Hold it! I activate Trap Hole in response to your summons, I'm not about to let anything else get in the way." Umbra counter, beneath Pikeru a large hole opened up and the magician fell through, her cry fading as she fell.

Saphira paused a moment before she snapped. "White Lightning Ninja, attack Umbra directly!" The Ninja obey and vanished. This time she did not make the strike hidden as she slashed her heavy sword down on Umbra; his Life Points taking the first plunge of the game to 1700. "Sadë, finish it!"

"I'm still in this! Mask of Weakness!" Umbra countered with his second and long-since held facedown card. A mask was donned on Sadë before her spell activated. When she fire, the attack hit and Umbra recoiled, but he still had 550 Life Points remaining.

"Fine…end turn." Saphira pouted, disappointed that she couldn't finish Umbra off.

"My turn so soon? Well if it could've come any later I would've died of anticipation." Lumis said with evident sarcasm. He drew and then continued onto his Battle Phase. "Masked Beast Ultima, attack Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!" The gentleman mask signaled his beast to going on with the attack, and the ogre stepped up, fists pounding the ground as he walked.

"Seto-sama…" Saphira watched helplessly.

Kaiba tapped the intercom on his collar, "Mokuba, now."

"You got it bro, an eye or an eye and a cheat for a cheat coming up!" Mokuba's voice responded, and after a second or two later, "Saphira! Have Sadë defend the Blue-Eyes White Dragon now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice! Go Sadë!" Saphira commanded and the Familiar-Possessed slid in between the beast and dragon just as the masked beast raised its fist. He instead came down on Sadë's defensive staff and the monster took the hit, causing 1300 to Saphira's Life Points but still in the green with 3200. "Thanks Mokuba!"

"Don't mention, was seeing where this was going between the White Chick and Kaiser Seahorse. Oh, and just because it needs to be said, the hunters look like they're fleeing the island now." Mokuba briefed, "I'll put in more information after your duel alright?"

"Don't hold your breath, because I'm about to end it here and now!" Kaiba declared, "First I play Card of Sanctity. Easily said, this card allows all players to draw until everyone has six cards." Everyone began to draw until they had whole new hands. "Unfortunately, this card was meant for me to refresh my hand, the two of you can regret what did come up in time. Now I summon the Blue-Eyes White Chick!"

Next to his dragon was a small dragon. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon with much softer scales and even several pieces of eggshell left on its body, it was practically a hatchling. It cooed and looked around curiously; and while looking up at its elder it nearly rolled over (1000/750).

Saphira watched it; helpless to look at it like it was a puppy. "I gotta hand it to Mokuba's skill. I just wanna hug her!"

Kaiba let a moment pass before he pulled another card from his hand. "Then, this Chick is about to have a growth spurt, I can offer this card to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand." The White Chick hiccupped and grew until it matched her partner (3000/2500). "Finally…I'm feeling a little bit nostalgic. I play Polymerization. The two White Dragons on the field with the one in my hand, I'll fuse them together to summon one of my greatest monster and the instrument of your second demise, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The dragons both melded with a third in bolts of light. As they merged into a single entity it grew to unimaginable proportions and soon the light faded. Three heads now glared hungrily at the Masked Beast Ultima, all attached to a single body with massive folded wings (4500/3800). Lumis lurched back afraid, there were nothing he, or his so-called partner could do to defend themselves now.

"Your silence speaks volumes of fear." Kaiba said calmly. "Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy the Masked Beast Ultima and the rest of Lumis' Life Points!" At his command the three heads charged their breath attacks into a single unit and fired. There was another menacing snicker from the gentleman part of Ultima before the attack connected. In an explosive impact both Lumis and Umbra was knocked back being on the receiving end of it.

"Lumis!" Umbra cried out, hoping Lumis hadn't been electrocuted from the tazer yet. There was a snickering as Lumis picked himself up, his mask had been blown off from his face.

Saphira looked disappointed. "I don't hear any sparking there." She carried on the last syllable of her sentence.

"That's because my tazer was a fake. You think I'd be that stupid enough to let _myself_ get electrocuted?" Lumis laughed victoriously. Saphira's gaze darkened, and the air just around her began to heat up.

"You mean you would've left me to get shocked if I lost!" Umbra kneeled, shocked at his partner's sniveling.

"With all due respect, getting yourself shocked would've been the smarter choice…" Saphira said venomously, grabbing her sword while the holograms disengaged. "At least…you wouldn't be leaving this island in a burial urn. But in my opinion, I wouldn't have it any other way!" She swung her sword and a blazing trail of fire followed, aimed straight for Lumis.

The white-masked hunter finally snapped back to a sense of reality when he got his and his cloak was on fire. He screamed as he tried to roll out the flames on him. Saphira held her sword ready for another swing, pointing at Umbra next. The other hunter quaked in fear until he did the smarter thing and surrendered in every definition of the term.

"Please Mr. Kaiba sir! Spare me! I'll explain everything to the best of my knowledge, anything I know about Master Leo's Heart you'll know too! I'll hold nothing back!" Umbra pleaded while his partner was still trying to put the flames out.

Kaiba gazed at Umbra for a short while before gesturing to Saphira to lay down her arms. "Between one who's still screaming from torture, another out cold with a broken nose, and him still on fire; you will be spare the island punishment. However, I'm not having you here without restraint. Saphira, take him to the underground block 3."

Saphira muttered before accepting the suggestion and ushered Umbra out, dragging the exhausted Lumis behind her. When Kaiba was left alone, he pressed on the intercom. "Alright Mokuba, what's this about these guys leaving the island?"

"Don't worry. They haven't touched the Cards Server. But I've noticed those that are still able to have taken any of their burned comrades off the island. I don't know if it was an ordert from this Master Leo or not though." Mokuba briefed.

Kaiba thought for a moment then instructed, "I want a full scan of any active outsider Duel Disks on the island. Every last Hunter must be off this island before I let the students out of the underground, but I don't want this to be nit-picky."

"On it bro…you think Umbra's going to talk?" Mokuba pondered.

"Not that I'm confident but out of those two only Umbra knows his place." Kaiba replied before following in the direction Saphira went.

_So it's over. We've been released back to our dorms when the invaders retreated, while I overhear Saphira and Miranda talk about this "Leo's Heart" who is supposed to be this mastermind behind that invasion. I can't help but have this odd feeling this isn't over. So I've decided to walk around the island, this time with Jade. It all seems quiet here now, but I'm expecting something to happen. Next time, "Leo's Heart! Riddle of the Stars!" Wait so Leo's Heart is the riddle? Hm…wait…no it couldn't be him!

* * *

_

**CARDS REVEALED**

By Gema J. Gall –

Nyx the Darkness Charmer  
Dark/Spellcaster/Effect  
LV3/ATK500/DEF1500  
FLIP: Take control of 1 DARK monster on your opponent's side of the field, for as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

Familiar-Possessed – Nyx  
Dark/Spellcaster/Effect  
LV4/ATK1850/DEF1500  
By sending 1 "Nyx the Darkness Charmer" and 1 DARK monster from your side of the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If you Special Summon this card in this way, this card gets the following effect: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Loyal Dog Marron - Servitor of Sadë  
Light/Beast/Effect  
LV2/ATK450/DEF300  
As long as this card is face-up on the field, any monster with "Sadë" in its name, including this card, cannot be selected as an attack target. Increase this monster's ATK by 1000 for every LIGHT monster face-up on the field, other than this card.

Arrogant Cat of Ill Omen - Servitor of Nyx  
Dark/Beast/Effect  
LV2/ATK450/DEF300  
As long as this card is face-up on the field, any monster with "Nyx" in its name, including this card, cannot be selected as an attack target. Increase this monster's ATK by 1000 for every DARK monster face-up on the field, other than this card.

Familiar-Possessed – Sadë  
Light/Spellcaster/Effect  
LV4/ATK1850/DEF1500  
By sending 1 "Sadë the Light Charmer" and 1 LIGHT monster from your side of the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If you Special Summon this card in this way, this card gets the following effect: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

White Lightning Ninja  
Light/Warrior/Effect  
LV5/ATK1800/1500  
This card gains 500 attack points for each face-up monster with "Blue-Eyes" or "White Dragon" in its name on the field, other than itself.

Blue-Eyes White Chick  
Light/Dragon/Effect  
LV3/ATK1000/DEF750  
Send this face-up card on your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand.

By YamiUmiRyu –

Masked Orc  
Dark/Fiend  
LV4/ATK1800/DEF200  
A giant orc that wears proudly a mask which symbolizes its rebellion to its natives.

Masked Gargoyle  
Dark/Rock/Effect  
LV4/ATK0/DEF2000  
While this card is in face-up Defense Position, your opponent cannot select another "Masked" monster as an attack target. This card is unaffected by effects that would switch Battle Positions.

Masked Ronin  
Dark/Warrior/Effect  
LV4/ATK1800/DEF500  
At the end of your Battle Phase on the turn this monster didn't attack, offer 1 monster as a Tribute. If you cannot, this card is destroyed.

Masked Basilisk  
Dark/Reptile/Effect  
LV6/ATK2350/DEF1200  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 2 "Masked" monsters from your Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot declare an attack on any other "Masked" monsters, or "Melchid the Four-faced Beast" or "Grand Tiki Elder." When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you may return from the Graveyard to the deck any number of "Masked" cards equal to the number of cards you control. The deck is then shuffled.

Masked Inferno  
Light/Pyro  
LV4/ATK1750/DEF100  
A being of fire that is able to adorn its mask of rebellion.

Masked Valkyrie  
Light/Fairy/Effect  
LV3/ATK1100/DEF1300  
When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Masked" monster whose DEF is 2000 or lower in Defense Position.

Masquerade  
Spell/Ritual  
This card is used to Ritual Summon "The Masked Beast Ultima." You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 9 or more from your hand or field as a Tribute.

The Masked Beast Ultima  
Dark/Beast/Ritual/Effect  
LV9/ATK3150/DEF2000  
This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the effect of "Masquerade." This card cannot attack on the turn it was summoned. When this card is summoned successfully, remove all "Masked" monsters from your Graveyard. This card gains the effect equal to the number of cards removed by this effect (the effects do not accumulate).  
1: Inflict 1500 points of damage to the opponent.  
2: Your opponent discards 2 random cards from his/her hand.  
3: Destroy all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls.  
4: Destroy all monster cards your opponent controls.  
5+: Skip your opponent's next turn.


End file.
